


Gifted

by DevilJesus



Category: NCT
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demons, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, WayV - Freeform, nct - Freeform, there will be smut yall, yunjae if you squint too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Taeyong never imagined that he’d be dragged into a new world. Filled with demons, hunters and new friends.Gifted they called him, was it a gift or a curse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries....

Taeyong sighed heavily, he glanced out the window; it looked as though it was going to rain. 

Looking back at the chaotic restaurant, Taeyong bit his lip before placing his trained smile on his face. He headed towards the group that had just entered, ‘college boys great.’

Smiling at them he led them to a table, ignoring their sneers. He bowed as he took their orders before heading back into the kitchen. 

"Yah! Taeyong! Get your ass moving! There's food waiting!" 

Taeyong grit his teeth as the chef scolded him, he knew that the chefs daughter was working with him but the man always made him do all the work. "Sorry." 

He juggled the food and the customers for the rest of his shift, trying his best to keep it together. By the time 10pm had rolled on it was raining heavily, Taeyong gripped his coat tighter as the chef shooed him off. 

The wind was biting at his face, his soft brown hair flying in all directions; he sniffled slightly in the cold air his eyes squinting in the pouring rain. 

‘Mum, Dad, Hyung, I miss you.’

He shook his head, now wasn't the time to be reminiscing. His parents and brother had been killed in a car crash when he was only ten leaving him alone with his grandmother. She had died only last year, leaving Taeyong alone to fend for himself. 

Taeyong hugged himself again fighting back the cold chill as he staggered to his apartment. Walking quicker as the wind blew faster he was surprised when he suddenly walked into someone. 

He felt his cheeks flush as he saw the smiling man in front, “ah, Lay-Hyung, I’m sorry, I-i wasn’t paying attention,” he always felt nervous around the elder Chinese boy. 

Lay smiled gently, “it’s okay, why are you out so late? Have you just got off work?” Taeyong nodded softly making the elder chuckle fondly. Lay had been his rock when his grandmother had passed, the Chinese boy had lived next to them; supporting them whenever he could. Taeyong felt protected near Lay. 

“I’m just on my way home now,” Taeyong answered with a soft smile, Lay nodded his head; his dark brown hair laying softly on his head as his friendly eyes watched Taeyong carefully. 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” 

Taeyong felt his cheeks darken again, embarrassed; he smiled shyly before ducking his head with a soft shake, “no, it’s okay, like you said it’s late you should head home too.” Taeyong replied gently knowing that the elder didn’t live near him anymore and that it’d be a trek for him. 

Lay just nodded before moving closer to Taeyong, the smaller boy blinked up at him making Lay smile. He pulled Taeyong’s coat closed making the younger boy’s eyes widen before he heard a playful chuckle. 

“Stay warm, and stay safe.” With that, Lay nodded his head to the flushed boy before walking away. Taeyong blinked before smiling to himself, wrapping his arms tighter to keep out the cold as he began walking again. 

The sound of shuffling behind him made him frown, turning around only to be faced with an empty street; he gulped nervously. ‘Almost there, keep going.’

A growl made him stop, turning slowly his eyes widened in fear. A dark figure was stood behind him, the figure had no face just darkness. It growled again before it took a step forwards. 

Taeyong whimpered slightly, moving away as the dark figure kept moving towards him. It suddenly chuckled darkly, a large set of sharp teeth appearing as it smiled. 

Taeyong trembled seeing the figure tilt its head, "pretty, smell good."

The young boy quickly turned on his heel running as fast as he could. He breathed heavily as he heard the creature running after him. 

Eyes widening, Taeyong found himself at a dead end, why the hell did he come this way! The figure laughed mockingly again before reaching out a sharp edged hand. 

"Eat you."

"Go away!" Taeyong cried feeling his back hit a wall. He panicked there was no where else to go. 

Taeyong crouched down as he trembled, closing his eyes tightly; Taeyong heard the creature jump as it laughed. He took a deep breath only for the sound of silence. 

Peeking through his closed eyes, Taeyong was surprised to see a man stood in front of him. His back to him so he couldn't see the man's face. 

The creature was backing away from the man, mumbling slightly to itself. 

Taeyong watched as the man lifted his hand, before a sudden bright red light blared followed by a gust of wind. 

The dark haired boy struggled as he listened to the creature roar before the sound disappeared. 

Taeyong breathed deeply keeping his eyes closed and his hands on his head. A soft hand touched his hair gently making him flinch and stare. 

The boy before him was breathtakingly handsome, his strong intense black eyes rimmed with dark kohl, his dark red hair swept to a side. The boy’s clothes blew in the cold wind, he had a white shirt and a knee length black jacket as well as black trousers; it made him look older than he probably was. 

Taeyong blinked up at the handsome boy watching as he just stared at him. "Are you okay?" The boy’s deep voice was like silk. Taeyong just nodded his head, worried that his voice wouldn't work if he tried to speak. 

He glanced behind the man seeing a pile of dust, eyes widening when he realised the man had destroyed the creature. 

Standing up suddenly, Taeyong wrapped his arms around himself. The boy stood before him, his height meant that Taeyong had to look up to him. 

"W-what's going on?" Taeyong whimpered his shoulders trembling slightly. 

The other boy narrowed his gaze before lifting his head, "they will come for you soon." With that the boy turned, walking away from Taeyong. 

Eyes widening at the boy’s words, Taeyong reached out gripping his sleeve, "wait, I don't understand."

The boy glanced to Taeyong’s hand before pulling away gently, turning to face the confused brunette.

"Don't be afraid," he brushed some wet hair out of Taeyong’s face gently before staring at him. "I'm here." 

Taeyong felt his cheeks light up before he pulled away. Eyes shaking at the boy’s intense stare, Taeyong shook his head before running. ‘Get home, it's safe at home!’

His hand shook as he unlocked his apartment, slamming the door behind him before sliding to the floor. 

Breathing deeply, Taeyong held his hands to his chest, "what the hell is going on!" 

 

-

 

To say he was skittish the next day would be an understatement. Taeyong had hardly slept at all, the mysterious boy clouding his thoughts. Who was he? What was that thing that wanted to eat him? How had that guy killed it? 

Taeyong looked down the street before he set off, paranoid that there would be something else there. Sighing the brunette headed off, towards the convenience store down the road. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a woman approaching. His eyes widened when he saw another black figure; although this time it was held onto the woman's bag. 

The woman was on the phone, oblivious to Taeyong’s shocked state. As she approached, Taeyong moved away only for the creature to jump off the woman's bag and onto the floor. 

It's teeth on show as it smiled maliciously at Taeyong. "Smell good."

It leaped. 

Taeyong flinched as he fell to the ground but was met with the sound of slashing, opening his eyes he could see a soft pink light as well as a large sword. 

He scampered backwards watching as the sword removed from the creature before it burst into dust. Breathing hysterically, Taeyong glanced up seeing two boys stood in front of him. 

One had purple hair and was posed almost arrogantly, his eyes shining as he smiled happily. The other smiled gently at him; his handsome face glowing. His black hair blowing in the wind as they approached Taeyong. They were both dressed in black clothes with weapons, they were geared up. 

The purple haired boy pulled the sword away before it disintegrated, the necklace around his neck shining the same pink light as before. 

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, holding his hand out for Taeyong to take. His Korean didn’t sound native and looking at the two boy’s, Taeyong wondered if they were even Korean. 

Taeyong flinched back watching the boy’s face as he frowned sadly. "Please, don't be afraid." 

"W-what's going on? Who are you?" Taeyong demanded his voice shaking slightly. 

The shorter boy crouched down in front of him a soft smile on his face, "I'm Ten, this is Yuta." Definitely not Korean. He tilted his head slightly before pouting, "we mean you no harm."

Taeyong stood quickly making the two boys look to him, "what the hell is going on!?" He cried, fear and confusion taking over. 

They looked to each other before Ten stepped forwards, "they're after you." 

"Who?" Taeyong said warily watching as Yuta bowed his head slightly, "please, tell me."

Looking up with conflicting eyes, Yuta shook his head; "you must come with us." 

Taeyong moved away from the pair, a worried look in his gaze as he shook his head; "I’m not going anywhere! Not until you tell me what’s going on.” He persisted. 

"Tamashiga." Taeyong blinked in confusion glancing to Yuta as he spoke, "that is what's after you." 

Taeyong shook his head, "I don't understand." Ten sighed before moving closer to the trembling man. 

"We are here to protect you," he placed a soft hand on Taeyong’s shoulder watching as he flinched before glancing up with worried eyes. 

"Why? Why are they after me?" 

Yuta pulled Ten back by his wrist making Taeyong wrap his arms around himself. “Come with us and we'll explain everything," Yuta emphasised giving Taeyong an almost pleading look. 

The sound of shuffles and growls made Taeyong look to the side. More dark figures were approaching, their mouths all turned up in menacing smiles. 

Ten’s eyes widened before he stood in front of Taeyong protectingly. He growled back at them as they came closer. “Yuta, take him and go!" Ten demanded, glancing back briefly to look at Yuta. 

The purple haired boy looked worried but nodded gripping Taeyong’s hand tightly and running, fast. 

Taeyong stumbled after the other boy before the sound of shrill cries and a bright blue light came from behind them. 

He felt Yuta’s grip on his hand tighten. 

Yuta stopped when they had reached the entrance to the park, Taeyong gasped as he tried to catch his breath. 

The other boy glanced around his eyes narrowing, "they're all over this city," he growled before crossing his arms. 

Taeyong glanced to the Japanese boy warily before moving away slightly making Yuta frown. "What are you?" 

Yuta gave the brunette a raised brow, “what do you mean?” Taeyong tried to catch his breath as he gave the other boy a once over, his eyes focused on the pink pendant around Yuta’s neck. 

“A weapon came out of that necklace and you expect me to just stand here and presume nothing?” 

The Japanese boy glanced down at his pendant before biting his lip. Taeyong tilted his head slightly before cautiously crossing his arms, watching the other boy’s every move. "Tell me everything," he demanded, glaring at Yuta slightly. 

They both glanced as Ten ran towards them, he breathed heavily as he glanced between the two. "We have to get back." 

Yuta nodded at him before turning to Taeyong again a worried look on his face, "please! You're not safe here, come with us!" 

The sounds of growls were around them, Taeyong bit his lip slightly before giving in; nodding his head. Ten quickly grabbed his hand before running again, Taeyong stumbled as he tried to keep up. 

They were headed back towards Taeyong’s apartment complex making him frown slightly. He yelped as Ten jumped high, entering the apartment through Taeyong’s unlocked balcony door. He was thrust inside non too friendly by the smaller boy. 

Ten and Yuta stood patiently as Taeyong paced, a wary look in his eyes as he glanced back to them. 

"What's going on?"

The boy’s both sighed before Ten gestured for Yuta to speak, "listen carefully, this world has been overrun with demons for centuries now. Only recently have they started to appear and harm humans.” 

Taeyong felt himself shiver as he waited for Yuta to continue, “some humans are able to see them clearly, even control them.” He glanced back to Ten as he spoke. 

The shorter boy stepped forwards before bowing his head slightly, “Ten is a demon, sent by the Underlords to help clear up the mess.” Yuta explained. “I’m human, but Ten has entrusted me to be his partner.”

Taeyong wrapped his arms around himself as he listened. He had always been able to see things others couldn't, his parents had told him he was gifted. Taeyong didn't feel as though he were. 

"We are what's known as Zhanshi, hunters of Tamashiga and rogue demons." Ten added watching Taeyong as he took in the information. 

"But I don't understand, why are they after me?" Taeyong shivered, panic in his tone. 

The two boy’s looked to each other before Ten sighed, "your blood and energy source is sacred, you are the last survivor of your family; the only one left with the blood running through your veins." 

Taeyong’s eyes widened before taking a step back, "my blood...energy source..?” 

"You are powerful, Taeyong." Yuta approached cautiously, "they want you for power." 

The human frowned at the words shaking his head slightly, "is that why I can see them?" Ten nodded before a frown set on his face. "What is it?" 

"You have the Gift." 

Taeyong gave the demon a confused look, "what gift?"

"The Gift, you can heal others, make Zhanshi stronger," Yuta smiled gently his face trusting. 

Taeyong suddenly dropped to his knees, all the information too much to take in. He blinked back the frustrated frightened tears that tried to break through. “No, you’ve got the wrong person!” 

The Zhanshi glanced to each other before Yuta crouched down in front of the trembling boy, "Taeyong, we want to help you." 

"In order for us to do that you have to come with us." Ten continued a serious look in his otherwise friendly face. 

Taeyong looked up to them seeing the concern in both of their faces. He bit his lip before balling his hands into fists, "can I have some time to think about it?" 

Ten sighed slightly before nodding watching the human release a deep breath. "We will return tomorrow morning," he stared directly at Taeyong as he continued. "Just make sure you stay inside tonight." 

Nodding shakily Taeyong watched as the two Zhanshi headed back towards the balcony. 

They both jumped and disappeared leaving Taeyong alone with his thoughts. ‘Why was this happening?’ His tears fell softly, fear taking over again. ‘Scared. I'm scared..’

 

-

 

The sound of tapping awoke him in the middle of the night. Sitting up shakily, Taeyong glanced over to the balcony whimpering when he saw a Tamashiga scratching the window. He pulled the duvet higher his eyes shining as he watched the creatures mouth smirk mockingly at him. 

"Smell good, eat you up." 

Taeyong scampered out of bed, watching as the creatures nails scraped the window it's teeth also scratching. "Go away!" 

It tilted its head before growling loudly it's hands balling into fists and banging on the window. Taeyong’s eyes widened as he saw a crack appear on the window, "no.."

A sudden red light made him turn away, his whole room illuminating it was so bright. He could hear the creature cry before it went silent again. 

The red light disappeared, Taeyong glanced back to the balcony only to see the mysterious handsome boy from before stood there. His black eyes staring straight at Taeyong as his clothes blew in the night air. 

Taeyong quickly walked towards the balcony staring up at the taller boy. "Who are you?" 

He kept his gaze on Taeyong making him feel slightly self conscious. He glanced away briefly, looking at something underneath the balcony that Taeyong couldn't see. The boy suddenly jumped down before the red light flashed again. 

Eyes widening slightly, Taeyong opened the balcony and looked out. He could see the boy with a large sword, the blade glowing red as he slashed through more Tamashiga. 

Taeyong couldn't stop staring, the boy was somehow graceful as he attacked, sometimes not even using the sword but bursts of red energy that soared out his hands.

The Tamashiga were retreating, some of them trying to attack the boy but failing. He glanced back up to the balcony making Taeyong flinch slightly. 

Suddenly the boy appeared before him, his dark eyes staring at Taeyong intensely. "Are you okay?" 

Taeyong blinked before nodding his head. The boy raised his hand, gently cupping Taeyong’s jaw. He could feel his cheeks flush as he felt the boy’s cool hand. 

Taeyong couldn't help but think he recognised the boy but couldn't think where or how. "Who are you?" 

The boy smirked his eyes flashing red, before pulling his hand away, "a friend." Taeyong watched as he jumped back down from the balcony before running into the darkness. 

‘He's a demon too...?’

 

-

 

"Taeyong," he groaned at the voice trying to awaken him from his slumber, "wake up." 

Shuffling slightly Taeyong tried to move away from the voice only for his eyes to widen. 

He sat up abruptly causing Yuta to stumble slightly. The two Zhanshi’s were stood in his room. Yuta next to the bed smiling whilst Ten rummaged through the kitchen. 

"Hey! Who said you could come in here?!" Taeyong bellowed making Yuta smile sheepishly. Ten just raised a brow as he took a packet of sweets out of a cupboard. 

Taeyong huffed slightly before getting out of bed. He stormed to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. ‘Great, I've got demon hunters lazing around in my house.’ He rubbed his eyes slightly before getting ready for the day ahead. 

By the time he'd finished, both Zhanshi’s were sat waiting for him. Yuta stood as he left the bathroom, "Taeyong, do you have an answer?" 

Glancing to the floor Taeyong bit his lip, Yuta tilted his head slightly whilst Ten just raised a brow. Taeyong clenched his fists together before meeting their gazes head on, "I'll go with you." 

Both Zhanshi looked relieved before Ten approached the human placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "We will protect you with our lives, Taeyong." 

He just nodded not knowing what to say to that, Ten smiled before turning back to Yuta. 

The Japanese boy nodded his head, Taeyong watched as Ten left the apartment, no words between them. 

"Do you have anything you'd like to take with you?" Yuta asked as he glanced around the unfurnished empty apartment. 

Taeyong sighed before grabbing a backpack, he began filling it with the only possessions he had left. Yuta just stayed silent as he watched the other human pack. 

After giving one last look to the apartment, Taeyong locked the door leaving the key and a note for the landlord. 

He was surprised to see a car sat waiting for them. Ten was stood with another man, he must have been the driver. He had dark hair and a friendly face. 

"Ah, there you are," Ten smiled at the two as they approached. Taeyong just nodded back before glancing to the other man, "oh Taeyong, this is Kun." 

"Please to meet you, Taeyong-ah." The boy bowed a gentle smile on his face, somehow Taeyong could tell the man was human. He bowed back before turning to Ten, the demon was staring up at the apartment building his eyes narrowed. 

Taeyong frowned as he followed the Thai boy’s gaze. The mysterious boy from last night was perched on the balcony, his dark eyes watching Taeyong. 

The sound of growling caught Taeyong’s attention, both Ten and Yuta looked poised to fight. 

"Taeyong, get in the car," Ten demanded not once taking his attention away from the man on the balcony, Taeyong could see a slight blue tint in the smaller boy’s eyes. 

Taeyong frowned watching as both Zhanshi's began to glow. His eyes widened as he saw the mysterious boy stand up straight, he also poised to fight. 

"What do you want, Tamashiga!?" Yuta bellowed. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened slightly at the others words, he saw the boy jump down making the Zhanshi’s growl. 

"Wait!" Taeyong called running in front of the Zhanshi’s. Ten gave him a look of worry his eyes still trained on the other demon. "He saved me, he won't hurt us." 

Both Yuta and Ten looked at each other with confusion before Ten spoke, "he is one of the highest of the Tamashiga, a Souruita.” 

“A soul eater.” Yuta growled. 

Taeyong glanced back to the boy seeing him look straight back, he turned back to the Zhanshi a determined look in his eyes. 

"I trust him."

Ten gaped slightly as Yuta gasped, both of them not expecting Taeyong to say that. They stood down before Ten pulled Taeyong back behind him, "what is your name?" He demanded, staring at the boy. 

He raised his head before staring at Taeyong again, "Jaehyun." 

Both Zhanshi's eyes widened as the man spoke, Taeyong gave both the others confused looks at the reaction. "Jaehyun?" Yuta blinked. 

"The Tamashiga who betrayed the Underlords to walk on earth?" Ten explained his eyes full of shock. 

Taeyong glanced between them, not fully understanding what was going on. Kun suddenly tugged Ten’s jacket gently, "we have to return." 

The shorter boy nodded before turning away from Jaehyun, he motioned for Taeyong to get in the car; "we have to go." 

Taeyong could see Jaehyun walking towards them making Yuta on edge. "I'm coming too." His voice was strong and demanding. 

Ten was about to deny when suddenly Taeyong spoke first, "I trust you." The Zhanshi looked uncomfortable but allowed for the Tamashiga to join them. 

Taeyong sat at the very back, Jaehyun sitting casually next to him; his dark eyes watching Taeyong closely making him feel conscious again. Yuta and Ten sat in the middle whilst Kun drove. 

He watched the buildings go by; suddenly feeling a weight on his shoulder. Glancing down he could see Jaehyun’s head resting on his shoulder, his eyes closed as he slept softly; he looked so much younger now. 

"Wow," Taeyong looked up at the sound of Ten’s voice; he had his brow raised as he turned in his seat. "I've never seen one so relaxed before." Taeyong tilted his head at the words before glancing back to the sleeping demon. 

"I can't wait for you to meet the others!" Yuta suddenly sang, a happiness in his tone. 

Taeyong frowned slightly, "others?" 

"Zhanshi like us, there are more for you to meet," Ten answered, a smile on his face. 

The car shook abruptly as they headed over a bump making Jaehyun’s eyes open, Taeyong felt him move away before he glanced to the Souruita. 

Jaehyun was sat staring at him, his dark eyes making Taeyong blush slightly. He turned to distractingly look out the window still feeling the demons eyes. A large mansion was approaching in the distance. 

"There it is," Yuta spoke as he glanced out the window, "Guardian Mansion." 

Taeyong frowned at the name but didn't comment, he felt his nerves increase as the car began to slow down. 

He felt a sudden hand on his own, his eyes widened when he saw it was Jaehyun’s. Turning to the demon he watched as Jaehyun nodded to him, it gave him a strange sense of comfort. 

He pulled his hand away from the demon as the car stopped. They all got out the car, Ten thanked Kun as he headed to the entrance. 

He turned however to look back at Jaehyun. The Souruita crossed his arms, leaning against the car and making no move. 

"You're here!" 

Taeyong’s attention was suddenly on the cheerful man at the front door, he had black hair styled off his face and a trusting look. He wore a large jumper and jeans, casual. 

"Doyoung-ah!" Yuta bellowed giving the other boy a high five. Ten followed suit smiling at the other. Taeyong followed behind them watching as the boy’s attention drew to him.

"You must be Taeyong," the said boy nodded before Doyoung continued, "welcome home!" 

He flinched slightly at the words but smiled back at him. Doyoung’s attention was suddenly drawn to the demon leaning against the car. 

His eyes widened slightly, "a Souruita," he glanced to Yuta and Ten warily, "why is he here?" 

"He's with me," Taeyong answered for them, hearing Jaehyun chuckle slightly behind him. 

Doyoung looked uncomfortable but nodded at the humans words. "O-okay, well lets go inside." 

Taeyong glanced back to Jaehyun seeing his eyes on him, turning back quickly to hide his flush, he followed Doyoung inside. 

"I'm sure you're probably interested in who everyone is and what their abilities are, right?" Doyoung got straight to the point, motioning for Taeyong to take a seat in the large sitting room. 

He complied, Jaehyun standing casually behind him. The sound of footsteps could be heard before a boy appeared. He was short and seemed slightly older. He smiled gently at Taeyong when their eyes met. 

Doyoung smiled as the boy entered before gesturing for him to sit down. He sat next to Ten opposite Taeyong. 

"Right," Doyoung began, "so, where do we start?" He asked sheepishly. 

Ten chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "this is Doyoung and his partner Taeil," the said boy’s both bowed their heads to Taeyong, "they are Zhanshi like me and Yuta." 

"All Zhanshi work in pairs, we are bound to each other; will risk our lives for each other." Yuta added smiling softly at Ten. 

Taeyong blinked at the information tilting his head as he tried to wrap his thoughts around it all. “So Zhanshi are a human and demon partnership?” 

"Yes, and because so Zhanshi posses special gifts," Doyoung continued, "as we are bound to demons." He glanced warily at Jaehyun, "unlike your friend." 

Jaehyun growled slightly but stayed silent. 

Taeyong looked to them all, "so what are your gifts?" 

Doyoung’s eyes shined as a large smile bloomed on his face, "I am human but I have the gift of weather and Taeil, my partner, has the gift of lightning." Taeyong took in the information glancing between the two Zhanshi’s, their gifts were very alike. He could see a white pendant around Doyoung’s neck just like the pink one around Yuta’s. 

He turned to Yuta before gesturing for him to answer too, "I can produce and create weapons," Taeyong’s eyes widened at that, that explained how they’d just appeared. 

Ten sighed heavily before he crossed his arms, "I have the curse of fire." He growled slightly making Yuta’s face drop. 

"Ten.." Yuta patted the shorter boy’s knee gently, Taeyong watched them closely but didn't comment. 

Doyoung cleared his throat bringing Taeyong’s attention back to him, “our gifts come from the pendants that our demons entrust to us,” the taller boy held his necklace away from him so Taeyong could see. 

The white stone shimmered as it lay against Doyoung’s chest, almost like the energy within it were trying to get out. Taeyong blinked in fascination.

Doyoung chuckled softly before speaking, “so, I'll take you to your room." He glanced back to Jaehyun, "we have no room for him though." 

Taeyong looked back to Jaehyun seeing his eyes narrow but stay silent. Taeyong just nodded before following Doyoung through the mansion. 

He noticed that both Jaehyun and Taeil followed. 

The mansion was huge, Doyoung pointed to rooms such as the breakfast room and the main living room. 

Taeyong’s own bedroom was located on the second floor and next to Yuta’s, as Doyoung pointed out. 

"I hope this will be okay for you," Doyoung smiled sweetly as he opened the door. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened at the sheer size on the room. "This is all for me?" 

"Of course!" Doyoung grinned, "when you’re settled feel free to explore the mansion." With that him and Taeil left the brunette in peace, walking back the way they had come. 

Taeyong noticed that Jaehyun was still stood in the doorway, observing the room quietly. It was fully furnished with a massive four poster bed and wardrobes. Taeyong could see there was also a balcony. He headed towards it opening the glass doors and feeling the wind against his face. 

Sighing heavily, Taeyong leaned against the balcony glancing out over the mansions grounds. 

"Are you afraid?" Jaehyun’s deep voice sounded from beside him. 

Taeyong glanced to the Souruita seeing his eyes staring back at him. He smiled gently, "no, I'm not afraid." 

Jaehyun chuckled slightly making Taeyong face him, he felt the demons hand on his cheek; his dark eyes staring at him intently. "I will protect you." 

Taeyong just blinked back at the handsome boy feeling his cheeks flush slightly, "Jaehyun..."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuta sighed heavily as he scrubbed the back of his hair with a towel. He glanced into the room seeing Ten sat on his game console. 

Chuckling softly at the demons funny faces, Yuta headed towards him. He ran his fingers through Ten’s soft black hair making the other boy look up to him. 

Ten’s face darkened slightly as he saw the others bare chest. He growled before turning away. 

"Ten.." Yuta pouted slightly seeing the demon continue growling. Ten glanced back to the Japanese boy’s face seeing his worried and upset expression. 

He stood up and faced Yuta, looking down at his chest and the scar he had burned onto the other boy’s otherwise unblemished skin.

"This scar," Ten whispered softly as his hand came to rest on the scar. "It was by my hand." He was practically talking to himself. 

Yuta held the demons hand softly making Ten frown up at him. Yuta smiled gently, "it doesn't matter." 

"It does to me," Ten grit his teeth before looking away, "I hurt you." 

The humans pretty doe eyes looked down slightly before he bit his lip, "Ten.." 

Ten shook his head before covering the humans shoulders with a shirt, "get dressed, its cold." Yuta nodded slightly as he put on the shirt. 

He watched as the other Zhanshi headed towards the door; a slump in his shoulders. "Ten!" The Thai boy stopped and turned to the human. 

Yuta ran up to him before placing a soft kiss against the demons lips. 

Ten blinked stupidly as he watched Yuta’s cheeks flush and a small smile bloom on his face. 

"Yuta.." Ten stroked the humans cheek gently watching as Yuta’s charming smile lit up. He smiled back before nodding his head, moving away from Yuta and continuing out the room. 

 

-

 

Taeyong had somehow made his way back to the main lobby of the mansion. He could smell a delicious scent in the air, ignoring the Souruita still closely following him; Taeyong headed towards some double doors. He pushed one open gently listening to it creak slightly. 

Inside was a huge kitchen, he could see a pretty slim boy busy preparing food. He turned at the sound of the door. 

"Ahh, you must be Taeyong," his Korean was also not native; he smiled happily before bowing his head slightly, "I'm Sicheng, but everyone calls me WinWin, I’m one of the caretakers of this house." 

Taeyong bowed back slightly, walking further into the room as he glanced around. Even the restaurants kitchen wasn't this magnificent. 

He could see loads of dishes plated up. Tilting his head slightly, Taeyong glanced to the pretty Chinese boy, "would you like some help?" 

WinWin’s smile lit up, "of course!" He then set about giving Taeyong different tasks. Taeyong was just glad he had learnt about cooking from his many jobs. 

Jaehyun leaned against the doorframe watching the humans as they pottered around each other. 

"Wow, you're pretty good at this," WinWin commented as he watched the elder. Taeyong nodded shyly as he continued his task. He noticed WinWin glancing to the Souruita restlessly now and then. 

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Taeyong felt the need to reassure, seeing WinWin smile gently and nod. 

By the time the food was prepared and ready, Taeyong could hear more voices in the background. WinWin chuckled slightly, "they always know when the foods ready." 

Taeyong followed the younger as he headed through some more double doors, it led into a large dining area. 

There was a long table set and ready, Yuta and Ten were sat smiling as the food began to enter. 

"Taeyong-ah! Come take a seat," Yuta waved the other human over, WinWin thanked Taeyong quietly as he headed over to the smiling Japanese boy. "Good to see you’re getting to know everyone." 

Taeyong nodded as he took the seat opposite Yuta, the younger's grin got bigger as WinWin brought in more food. 

"He has a hidden talent for cooking," WinWin informed the Zhanshi’s; both of them glancing to Taeyong. 

The humans cheeks dusted pink, "ahh, no I'm not that good." 

"You're just being modest," WinWin winked gently getting a smile and chuckle back from Taeyong. 

WinWin called everyone for food, Taeyong had noticed that Jaehyun had disappeared. He glanced around but couldn't see the Souruita anywhere. 

"I'm sure he'll come back," Ten’s voice made him glance to the demon, the Zhanshi smiled cheekily, "he'll miss you too much." 

Taeyong’s eyes widened as he blushed again, he shook his head with a smile. 

Doyoung, Taeil and Kun had joined them, all of them sat around the table as WinWin brought in the last dish. 

Taeyong couldn't help but notice the way WinWin placed his hand gently on Kun’s shoulder; making the other smile up at him fondly. 

"Lets eat!" 

 

-

 

"So you don't have any family left?" Yuta asked gently watching as Taeyong’s face dropped slightly. 

He shook his head before glancing back up to everyone, "I've got by fine on my own, I guess." 

Ten sighed before a large smile came to his face, "you've got us now." Taeyong’s eyes widened at the demons words a shy smile blooming on his face as he nodded to them. 

They spent the rest of the day chatting, Taeyong learnt that he would be targeted for his energy and that the Zhanshi were there to protect people like him. 

"You are like our mission," Doyoung tried to explain, his face scrunched in wonder. "We have to keep you safe at all costs." 

Taeyong blinked, "but why? I'm not really important to the Zhanshi." 

Yuta chuckled softly making Taeyong glance to him; "you are important to us." Taeyong smiled back at the Japanese boy before a soft yawn left his mouth. 

"Looks like you guys should get some rest," WinWin commented as he and Kun cleared the table. Taeyong just nodded before bidding them all goodnight, heading back to his room. 

He sighed softly before a smile graced his face, he felt as though he belonged here; with the Zhanshi. 

Opening the bedroom door, he glanced around only to see the room still empty. He bit his lip slightly, ‘where had Jaehyun gone?’

 

-

A tapping on his window awoke him a few hours later. Sitting up groggily, Taeyong turned to the balcony he gasped in panic when he saw a pretty young girl staring back at him. 

His eyes widened in horror, the girl looked as though she were crying, her face clouded with pain. 

"H-help me." 

Taeyong panicked, he quickly got out of bed watching as the girl collapsed on the floor. He scrambled to the balcony door, throwing it open to reveal the suffering girl. The human bent down scooping the fallen girl into his arms, "hey! Are you okay?"

She didn't react to his frantic cry, Taeyong carried the girl clumsily but carefully back into the room and out of the rain closing the door behind him. 

Placing her gently on his bed, the girl suddenly gripped his arm as he tried to move away. 

Taeyong felt a wave of dark energy flow over him making him feel light headed. He slumped on the floor watching the girl carefully. 

"No," his eyes blurred slightly as he saw the girl sit up, a dark smirk on her face as she glanced down at the human. 

"Pathetic creature," her voice was full of malice and anger. She gripped Taeyong’s hair tightly making him growl. "I can't believe you actually fell for that!" She laughed menacingly. 

Taeyong grit his teeth as he was suddenly forced backwards, his back hitting the balcony door. 

He stared back at the girl watching as her eyes flashed red, fangs extending from her mouth. 

She sniffed the air, a chuckle leaving her, "so you're the one," she walked gracefully towards the helpless human. "The one with the Gift." Taeyong growled at her as she approached. "I'm Jennie, a Souruita." She introduced herself with a mocking bow. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened as she spoke, he felt his body grow weak as she smiled at him.

"I'll be the one to devour you." 

Taeyong closed his eyes as she approached before a loud cry left her lips. Opening his eyes, Taeyong could see Jaehyun kneeled before him, "are you okay?" 

The human blinked at the beautiful boy, staring into his dark eyes before nodding his head. 

"Jaehyun!?" The said demon turned to Jennie as she cried his name in confusion. "W-why are you here?" Taeyong noticed her voice tremble as she spoke to the other Souruita. 

"Leave. Now," Jaehyun’s voice was dark as he addressed the girl. Jennie took a step back as Jaehyun glared at her. 

With a worried look on her face, Jennie grit her fangs before sending a dark glare to Taeyong. The human watched as she disappeared in a cloud of black smog. 

Jaehyun turned to Taeyong seeing him trembling slightly, the next thing Taeyong heard was the arrival of the Zhanshi. 

Ten and Yuta were the first to answer followed by Doyoung and Taeil, all of them glancing around frantically. 

"Taeyong! Are you okay?" Yuta ran to the elder seeing him on the floor with Jaehyun crouched next to him. Taeyong nodded gently, seeing the others check the room before turning to Jaehyun. 

"Why are you here?" Ten asked the other demon seeing Jaehyun growl back at him. 

"If I wasn't, Taeyong would be dead," the Zhanshi flinched at Jaehyun’s dark tone watching as he walked towards Taeyong. 

Taeyong’s cheeks flushed as Jaehyun picked him up princess style effortlessly, "I can walk," Taeyong tried but was ignored. 

Jaehyun placed the human gently on the bed before turning to the Zhanshi, "it was a Souruita, she had blocked your senses." He glanced to Taeyong before he spoke again, "made you blind." 

Doyoung sighed heavily before he smiled at Taeyong, "its lucky you were here then, Jaehyun-ah." 

Taeyong glanced shyly at the demon seeing his dark eyes focussed entirely on him. He looked away embarrassed. 

"Taeyong-ah, you have to be more careful," Taeil commented seeing the human bow his head slightly. 

"I'm sorry," Taeyong mumbled glancing at the Zhanshi before turning to Jaehyun again, "thank you, Jaehyun." The Souruita kept a straight face as he bowed his head slightly. 

Sighing heavily, Ten cleared his throat making the others turn to him. "Well, I think we should all go back to bed," the others all agreed with the Thai Zhanshi. 

Yuta glanced to Taeyong as they headed out the room, "will you be okay, Taeyong?" 

The human bit his lip before glancing to Jaehyun, the demon was still just stood staring at him. Taeyong quickly looked back to Yuta before smiling at him. "I'll be fine." 

The Japanese boy nodded before yawning; bidding him goodnight, closing the door tightly behind him. 

Taeyong sighed, a disappointed look on his face. "What's wrong?" Jaehyun asked as he watched the human gently. Taeyong glanced to the balcony watching as the rain poured and tapped against the window. 

"I'm such a fool," Taeyong grit pulling himself further into the bed and under the duvet.

Jaehyun raised a brow as he watched the humans face drop. "No. You're not." 

Taeyong frowned at the Souruita, his eyes widened as Jaehyun approached him. The demons hands rested beside Taeyong’s head on the bed. Taeyong couldn't stop his cheeks from flushing as Jaehyun stared at him intensely. ‘Why is he looking at me like that?!’

Jaehyun tilted his head as he watched the humans reaction. He moved closer watching as Taeyong turned away, a whimper leaving his lips. 

Growling slightly, Jaehyun pulled away; standing back up and heading back to the balcony. 

"Jaehyun! Wait," Taeyong’s voice made him stop in his tracks. He turned back to the human seeing his pretty eyes wide with worry, "stay, please." 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened at the humans words before a small smile appeared on his face. He nodded before moving to sit on the end of the bed. Taeyong could feel his heart accelerate as he saw the demons dark eyes on him. 

He buried himself further into the duvet, breaking his eye contact with Jaehyun. He heard the Souruita chuckle darkly before he fell asleep. 

 

-

 

The brunette Zhanshi cried as he fell to the floor, his jacket ripped from the Tamashiga claws. 

"Jungwoo!" His partner, Lucas, ran over to him quickly. His own face cut up as blood ran down his cheek. 

Jungwoo grit his teeth before standing back up on shaky legs, he closed his eyes before long vines appeared out the ground; wrapping around the Tamashiga. 

The dark creature roared as it was squeezed by the vines. Lucas narrowed his eyes before his pendant flashed green. Poison bubbles appeared on the vines, the creature cried as it was slowly poisoned. 

The Zhanshi watched as the Tamashiga burst into dust. 

"Why have they become so much more stronger?!" Another two Zhanshi joined them. The blonde one growled, limping slightly. The taller tried to help but was brushed off. “Jungwoo, you okay?” 

“Yeah, Hyung, I think so,” Jungwoo grit, pulling off his ruined jacket and throwing it to the floor. 

Lucas smiled softly before shaking his head, he picked up the elders jacket before smiling gently at him. "You did well," he held the jacket for Jungwoo to take. 

The elder two Zhanshi’s rolled their eyes at the two others. “Let’s go. Hansol-ah, you okay?” The tallest asked of his partner. 

“Fine, lets just go.” Hansol grumbled walking past the others and towards the car. Jungwoo followed after him leaving the other two. 

“Don’t worry Johnny-Hyung, it’ll be better when we get home,” Lucas attempted, seeing the elder’s agitated expression. Johnny nodded before following after the other Zhanshi. 

They entered the car, Johnny in the driving seat. They were silent as they drove back towards Guardian Mansion.

"I wonder what he's like?" Lucas commented off handedly, he heard Hansol scoff slightly. "Hyung?”

Hansol turned to the younger slightly, giving him a cold glare. Johnny just shook his head with a small smile. 

"We have to look after some privileged human," Hansol growled slightly, his eyes flashing, "risk our lives for his?" He shook his head as he continued staring out the window. 

Johnny just watched the demon as he seethed to himself. He knew that hansol didn’t mean what he was saying, frustration and exhaustion getting the better of him. Johnny sighed seeing the mansion in the distance. The other two kept silent, Jungwoo giving Hansol a soft pat every now and then. 

 

-

 

Taeyong had to try and stop the yawn from escaping him, as Doyoung carried on telling him all he needed to know about Tamashiga. 

"Ya! Are you listening?" Doyoung scolded slightly a pout on his face as Taeyong grinned cheekily. Jaehyun watched the two as they chuckled together. Doyoung patted Taeyong’s head gently before shaking his head, "okay, that'll do for today."

Taeyong released a deep sigh before bowing his head to the younger in thanks. Doyoung smiled back before taking his leave, heading to the kitchen. 

The human glanced to Jaehyun seeing him staring back at him. Turning away quickly, Taeyong frowned to himself; ‘why does he keep staring?’ “Is there something on my face?" 

Jaehyun raised a brow at Taeyong’s words before shaking his head. He watched as Taeyong bit his lip, "why do you keep staring at me?" 

"You're beautiful," Jaehyun spoke confidently. Taeyong’s eyes widened before his face flushed, "I can't stop looking at you." Jaehyun’s voice was low, like silk rolling off his tongue. 

Taeyong stood abruptly before stumbling out the room, following the way Doyoung had gone. He heard Jaehyun’s footsteps close behind him before his wrist was suddenly grabbed, he was pushed gently into the wall. 

Jaehyun held the humans wrists against the wall by his sides, his dark gaze focussed on Taeyong’s wide eyes. 

"Taeyong.." 

The human glanced away, his head bowed so that his fringe hid his expressive eyes. Jaehyun watched the human closely as he felt a shiver run over him. 

“Why do you want to protect me?” Taeyong’s voice was weak as he stared at the floor. 

Jaehyun raised a brow before moving away and freeing the smaller boy. Taeyong glanced up at him only to see the demon glaring to the side; his fists clenched. “Jaehyun?” 

The Souruita sighed before walking away, Taeyong watched him go with confused eyes. 

“Taeyong-ah?” Kun’s voice made him look the opposite way, the Chinese human gave him a smile as he walked up to him, “what are you doing? The others have arrived.” He informed, placing a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder and directing him towards the living area. 

Taeyong glanced back only to see that Jaehyun had disappeared again. 

When they entered the living area, Taeyong was surprised by the amount of people. The Zhanshi’s stood and became silent as Kun moved him further into the room. 

Doyoung smiled widely as he moved closer, “there you are! We need to introduce you to the other Zhanshi.” 

Taeyong nodded as he glanced at the unfamiliar faces, he couldn’t help but notice their bloodied and ripped clothes. They all looked exhausted 

One of them was giving him a hard look, the blonde one. He crossed his arms before stepping forwards. “I’m Hansol and this is my partner Johnny,” the tall black haired human nodded from behind Hansol. 

Taeyong bowed his head to them both, giving them soft smiles, “nice to meet you.” 

The petite pretty boy moved forwards next, a slight limp in his stance, “I’m Jungwoo, and this is Lucas.” He gestured to the boy behind him. Taeyong nodded to them both too. 

Doyoung clapped his hands before turning to the newcomers, “you guys should all go wash, you’ve had a long trip.” 

“Yeah and get some rest,” Taeil inputted, “I’ll get WinWin to make you some food later.”

“But wash first. You guys stink,” Ten commented with a playful smirk on his face. The others bantered before making their way towards the door. 

Johnny stopped beside Taeyong, “it’s good to finally meet you, we can all have a proper talk tomorrow after we’ve had some rest.” 

Taeyong nodded softly with a smile, glad that the Zhanshi’s wanted to get to know him. Not just thinking he were a nuisance. 

 

-

 

The rest of the day past quickly, Taeyong found Yuta and Doyoung the easiest to talk to out of all the Zhanshi. They spent most of the time in the living area, the fire roaring in front of them bathing the room in a soft orange glow. Taeyong turned to the other humans, a questioning look on his face.

Doyoung was just glancing at the fireplace; a content look on his face, whilst Yuta yawned softly. Taeyong cleared his throat to get the other boys’ attention, “what exactly are you guys protecting me from?” 

The two glanced to each other before Yuta sighed, “Tamashiga, Souruita, general demons; they’re all gonna be after you.” 

Taeyong frowned, running a hand through his hair, “so am I just suppose to stay hidden for the rest of my life?” He didn’t like the thought of that at all. 

Doyoung tilted his head before smiling softly, “no, not at all! But for now, you need to stay here until we figure out just how much of a threat the Tamashiga pose.” 

Taeyong sighed heavily at that, “I don’t want you guys to think I don’t want to stay here, I just don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.” 

“We will protect you,” Yuta smiled from beside him; holding a hand up to stop his excuse, “we’re doing it because we want to.” 

“Why?” 

Doyoung and Yuta looked to each other at Taeyong’s soft question. They both smiled before Doyoung spoke again, his voice full of dedication. “Whether you understand it or not, you’re important to us.” 

“We’ll fight for you,” Yuta added. 

Confused and slightly defeated, Taeyong nodded his head. He still didn’t fully understand the position he held over the Zhanshi’s or why they’d risk their lives to protect him. But for now he let it drop. 

Yuta was the first to stand up after a few minutes of comfortable silence, a yawn escaping him as he stretched. “I think I’m gonna head to bed.” The others nodded to him and bid him goodnight as he left the room. 

A yawn creeped its way over Taeyong as well making Doyoung chuckle softly, “maybe you should head off too.” Taeyong nodded before giving the younger human a soft goodnight. 

He moved through the mansion, he could hear voices and the sounds of people shuffling. Although the building was huge it had a home feel to it, it made Taeyong smile as he took the stairs. 

His thoughts suddenly came to Jaehyun, the Souruita hadn’t been around all day; not even just observing. Taeyong wondered where the boy could be, had he upset him somehow? 

Shaking his head, Taeyong reached his assigned room; opening the door only to be met with the said Souruita. 

Jaehyun was perched casually on his windowsill; the window open making the cold air whip through the room, Taeyong wrapped his arms around himself. 

“Jaehyun?”

The Souruita turned to him before leaping off the ledge and closing the window, “are you okay?” Jaehyun said softly, his voice concerned as he saw the smaller boy’s arms wrapped securely around himself. 

Taeyong nodded with a soft smile, “I’m just a little cold, have you been in here all day?” 

Jaehyun raised a brow slightly before chuckling, “no,” his answer made no room for explaining. Taeyong sighed before nodding, too tired to press the demon further. 

He moved around the room and towards his belongings, he had his night clothes in there. Jaehyun stayed stood, unmoving even when Taeyong gave him a slight frown. 

“I’m going to bed now, do you need anything?” Taeyong offered, a slight frown on his face. The Souruita just shook his head, staying silent and still. Taeyong sighed before moving toward the small en-suite. 

By the time he’d got dressed and ready for bed, Taeyong could see that the demon was no longer in his room. He released a short breath, did he want Jaehyun to stay? 

Shaking his head dismissively, Taeyong moved towards the large bed; getting himself settled. The whole situation he’d found himself in was far from ideal. He’d always been able to see shadows but to know that they were after him, to kill him. Taeyong shivered. 

‘How did it come to this?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate on Jennie yall just needed a girl to be a bad guy...


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of raised voices is what awoke Taeyong the next day. He groaned as he shuffled around in bed, a loud bang made his eyes flash open and him sit up. 

He glanced around, half expecting to see Jaehyun. His heart felt like it dropped when he saw the room empty. Shaking his head with a soft blush on his face, Taeyong stretched before getting out of bed. Washing quickly before moving towards the window. 

Opening the curtains, Taeyong was surprised to see the garden filled with people. Some had weapons whilst others seemed to posses gifts, using different coloured energy to fight back against targets. 

Taeyong could see the tall boy he’d met yesterday, Johnny and the unimpressed demon, Hansol. They looked as though they were teaching the other boy’s. He made his way towards the door only to hear a soft knock, frowning slightly Taeyong called, “come in.” 

A smiling young boy stood outside, his soft brown curls moving as he bowed his head gently, “good morning, Kun-Ge asked me to come and get you.” The boy’s Korean was slightly accented and the honorific he used told Taeyong he was indeed Chinese. 

“Thank you, you are..?” Taeyong prompted seeing the young boy chuckle nervously. 

“Ahh! Chenle, my name is Chenle. I work in the mansion.” 

Taeyong nodded with a soft smile before gesturing for the boy to lead the way. Chenle smiled before making his way out the room. Taeyong grabbed his phone from the side table, realising he hadn’t checked it in a while. He pocketed it for now as he followed Chenle through the mansion. 

Chenle led him to the dining area, knocking on the door before gesturing with a soft smile and a bow for Taeyong to enter. Taeyong thanked the young boy softly before moving into the room. 

Doyoung, Yuta and Kun were sat enjoying their food. It was Kun that noticed Taeyong first, “ah, Taeyong, come and sit.” The others two glanced up with smiles on their faces as he moved towards the table. 

“Did you sleep well?” Doyoung asked as he took a bite of his rice. 

Taeyong nodded, “yes, thank you; the room is amazing.” He wasn’t use to such a large space to call his own. 

He glanced out the window seeing some of the boy’s he’d seen earlier outside; now they looked as through they were doing laps. 

Yuta noticed his attention elsewhere and he chuckled softly, “They’re the trainees, they live here too.” 

Taeyong’s eyes moved back to Yuta, tilting his head slightly as he watched the young boy’s. “Are they training to be Zhanshi?” 

“Yeah, it’s long and difficult but those kids are determined.” Yuta answered also looking out the window a soft smile on his face. 

Doyoung and Kun looked to each other before the Zhanshi smiled, “do you want to meet them?” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened before a soft smile crossed his face. He nodded to Doyoung, “is that okay?” 

“Of course!” Doyoung clapped his hands before standing up and heading towards the large double doors, opening them onto the garden where the boy’s were training; Taeyong, Yuta and Kun followed after him. 

Taeyong glanced to the trainees, there were six of them; still doing laps as Hansol and Johnny observed them. It was Johnny that noticed them first, he waved before making his way over; Hansol following behind him. 

“Good morning!” 

“Morning to you too, feeling refreshed?” Doyoung asked the taller human with a soft smile. 

Johnny chuckled with a nod before glancing back at the trainees; they were looking over too wondering what was going on. 

“Yah! Keep running! No breaks until the laps are complete!” Hansol bellowed. 

Taeyong frowned slightly as he watched the younger boy’s groan and pick up their pace again. Yuta glanced over to him seeing the unimpressed look he was giving Hansol.

“All the training they do will prepare them for what they’ll face out in the real world,” Yuta spoke making Taeyong look to him. The Japanese boy winked at him before looking back at the trainees. 

Taeyong raised a brow but shook it off. He could see that three of the boys were pulling away, running quicker that the others. Taeyong realised they were the demons, their stamina more than that of the human trainees. 

“As soon as they’ve completed their laps I’ll introduce them to you,” Johnny told Taeyong giving him a gentle smile. Taeyong nodded as he continued watching the boy’s, they all looked tired but determined.

“How long have they been training?” 

“Since about 5am this morning,” Hansol answered, his arms crossed as he watched Taeyong closely. The younger boy nodded his head as he watched the boy’s run. “They’ve still got a long way to go.” 

“What do you mean?” Taeyong frowned, “I think they’re doing well. I heard and watched them a bit earlier.”

“None of them are bonded yet, to become a real Zhanshi they must learn to trust their partner completely, give them everything.” 

Taeyong blinked at Hansol’s words, wondering just how strong the bond between the Zhanshi really was. 

The sound of panting and footsteps came from behind him, he turned around to see the trainee boy’s moving towards them. They all looked exhausted but also intrigued at the new face. 

Johnny smiled to them all, “good work guys!” They bowed their heads as they all tried to catch their breath. 

Taeyong noticed that three of them had pendants around their necks, although he were sure they were the ones in front. The demons. 

“This is Taeyong, he’s going to be staying with us for a while.” Doyoung introduced. 

One of the boys stepped forwards, he raised his brow before a smile graced his features, an almost knowing look in his eye as he looked at Taeyong. His brown hair bobbing as he bowed; his pendant a soft orange colour, “nice to meet you, I’m Donghyuck. I have the gift of Light.” Taeyong smiled back at the young boy giving him a soft smile. 

“I’m Mark,” a taller boy with black hair said from behind him, his Korean slightly accented too. “I’m human.” 

Another moved forwards, his soft light brown hair blowing slightly as he gave Taeyong an eye smile, “I’m Jeno, also human.” 

Beside him a small petit boy bowed his head, “human too! I’m Renjun.” He must be Chinese too. 

A tall handsome boy moved next, a smile on his face as his silver pendant glittered. “I’m Jaemin, I have the gift of telekinesis,” His dark brown hair was styled off his face making him look slightly older than he probably was. Taeyong couldn’t help but notice Jeno glance at Jaemin softly. 

Taeyong smiled before glancing to the last boy, he was the tallest of them all but he also looked like the youngest. He wrung his hands together nervously before Renjun elbowed him shortly gesturing to Taeyong. “Ah, I’m Jisung, I have the gift of earth.” His gold pendant was shimmering on his chest. 

Taeyong bowed to them all, “pleased to meet you all, your training looks hard.” 

“It’s not too bad, we’re just glad we have the opportunity to join NCT.” Mark spoke confidently, his eyes sparkling as he did. 

Taeyong frowned slightly, “NCT? What does that mean?” 

“It’s the name of our group, there are many Zhanshi around the world; this was the name given to us by the senate.” Yuta clarifies only making Taeyong’s frown deepen. 

“There is a Zhanshi senate?”

“Yes, it keeps us all in check,” Doyoung added. Taeyong nodded, still trying to process everything he’d been told and found out about this secret world. 

Hansol glanced to Taeyong before back to the trainees, “okay boy’s, let’s head back to the facility.” They all nodded, bidding Taeyong and the others goodbye before following after Hansol. 

“See you later,” Johnny added as he ran after them. 

The others all moved back inside seeing Winwin and some other boy’s clearing away their forgotten food. Kun walked up beside the other human and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, “let me help.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened at the show of affection, watching as the Chinese boy’s cleared away before moving out the room. 

Yuta and Doyoung were just chatting idly until they noticed Taeyong’s attention was elsewhere. “Taeyong-ah? You okay?” Yuta’s voice made the elder human blink before he glanced at the two boy’s. 

“Are Kun and Winwin together?” 

The two looked at him like he were stupid before Yuta laughed softly, “you’ve got a lot to learn about Guardian Mansion.” 

Taeyong frowned at that waiting for Yuta to elaborate but he never did. Instead he led them into the living room. Taeyong sighed when he saw the books all laid out for him. 

“You need a better understanding, I know it’s boring but it’s necessary.” Doyoung argued giving Taeyong a soft pat on the shoulder. “We all grew up with the knowledge, you have to start from scratch.” 

Taeyong tilted his head at that, “your parents were all Zhanshi?” Yuta and Doyoung nodded, both of them smiling before gesturing to an open book. Taeyong sighed knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get out of doing the lessons.   
“If the trainees can do all the hard work surely you can read a few books,”  
Yuta teased making Taeyong frown slightly. 

“Actually I wanted to ask you guys about that.” Doyoung and Yuta looked to each other before back to Taeyong, Doyoung gesturing for the other to speak. “How do you initiate the bond?” 

The two boys blinked almost comically before Yuta suddenly chuckled, “it’s pretty simple really, the demon has to choose a human and give them their pendant as a gift.” 

Taeyong frowned, “is that it?” 

“There’s a bit more,” Doyoung added; giving Yuta a slight shake of the head at his explanation. “The human has to entrust everything to the demon. Almost like giving your soul away for the demon to look after.” 

Taeyong nodded, the whole thing seemed almost romantic. He glanced to the pendants around Yuta and Doyoung’s necks. 

“They cannot be removed, only by the demon that gifted it to you.” Doyoung explained, tugging on the shimmering white pendant around his neck. 

“So with the trainees, what if none of them are compatible?” Taeyong inquired worried that the younger boy’s could face a wall before becoming full Zhanshi after all their training. 

“Then they simply go back to the academy and train with others.” Yuta spoke matter of factly. “Those six have been sent to NCT because of their skills, if they are not compatible the academy will send more.” 

It all seemed like a gruelling task for the young boy’s he’d met only hours earlier, Taeyong felt his heart go out to their commitment. 

Doyoung nodded before moving more books closer to them, “okay, so shall we begin?” 

Taeyong sighed before nodding, he couldn’t help but wonder where Jaehyun had disappeared to...

 

-

 

They were coming close to early evening when Taeyong’s phone suddenly began to vibrate. He frowned slightly, the noise taking him by surprise as he’d forgotten all about it. Doyoung and Yuta both looked equally surprised as he got the phone out of his pocket. 

Taeyong couldn’t stop the smile and the blush from blooming on his face as he saw the caller ID. 

Lay. 

Yuta and Doyoung noticed his sudden change in demeanour, they both gave each other confused looks as they watched Taeyong bow his head before leaving the room. 

Closing the door behind him and walking swiftly through the mansion to his room, Taeyong answered the phone embarrassed by his happy tone of voice as he spoke. 

“Lay-Hyung! I-I wasn’t expecting you to call,” Taeyong suddenly felt a pang of regret for not informing his long time friend of his whereabouts. 

“Taeyong! Thank god you’re okay! I came to your house then work, I was trying to find you but no one told me anything!” Lay sounded panicked but also relieved as he spoke. 

Taeyong closed the door to his room as he entered, stopping abruptly when he saw Jaehyun perched on the window sill again. His dark eyes watching Taeyong intensely. 

“Taeyong? Taeyong-ah?!” Lay’s voice came through his ear. 

“Ah! Hyung! Sorry!” Taeyong answered Lay back hearing his worried voice. “I’m so sorry, something came up and I’m out of town for a while.” He didn’t know what else to tell the man. 

Jaehyun raised a brow as he watched the human boy fluster, Taeyong moved to sit on the bed a deep sigh escaping him. 

“Where are you now?” Lay asked, concern in his voice. 

Taeyong bit his lip, “I’m safe, Hyung; please don’t worry.” 

“Taeyong-ah...” Lay sighed softly before he released a soft chuckle, “wherever you are, you can tell me.”

“I know, but this is something I have to do on my own,” Taeyong really didn’t want to lie to the other man but he also didn’t want Lay to be involved. To protect him. 

“Promise me you’ll stay safe.” 

“I promise,” Taeyong smiled knowing that it showed through his voice. “I’ll come visit you soon, don’t worry.” 

Seeming satisfied with the fact that Taeyong was safe and would see him soon, Lay bid the younger boy goodbye and to call if he needed anything. 

Taeyong sighed as he placed his phone on the bed beside him, he was glad that Lay knew he was safe and didn’t have to worry about him. 

“Who was that?” 

The almost growl in Jaehyun’s voice took Taeyong by surprise. He glanced at the Souruita, seeing his dark eyes still watching him. 

Taeyong frowned, “he’s an old friend, he’s just worried about me.” He watched as the demon stood before making his way over to the bed. Taeyong quickly stood up only to come face to face with the handsome Souruita. 

“I will protect you,” Jaehyun spoke softly, his hand coming up to brush some hair out of Taeyong’s face. 

Taeyong blinked before smiling gently, “I know.” He moved away from the demon watching Jaehyun’s alluring eyes as he continued to stare at him. 

The human cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks flush at the intense gaze, “where have you been all day?” He asked distractingly. 

Jaehyun tilted his head slightly before moving away, he headed back to the windowsill before perching on it again. He remained silent. 

“You’ve been here all day?” Taeyong inquired, his eyes wide. Jaehyun turned to face him, a smirk gracing his handsome features. The human shook his head before sitting back down on the bed and messing with his phone. If Jaehyun wanted to stay silent then he would too! 

Jaehyun smiled as he watched the human tapping on the device, he was pouting slightly making the demon grin. Taeyong was cute... he could watch him all day. 

A knock on the door took them both by surprise, Jaehyun cursed internally for letting his guard down. 

Taeil smiled as Taeyong sat up and gave him a welcome, the demon glanced to Jaehyun before back to Taeyong. “Taeyong-ah, dinner is ready.” 

“You guys shouldn’t have to come and get me, I’m sorry to trouble you Taeil-Hyung.” Taeyong scratched his hair distractingly. 

The elder boy just smiled, “it’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he gestured for the human boy to follow him which Taeyong did. 

Taeyong glanced back seeing that Jaehyun had gone back to glancing out the window; his hand clenched into fists by his sides. Taeyong couldn’t work out what was wrong with the demon. Was he angry? Upset?


	4. Chapter 4

Taeyong had now been living in Guardian Mansion for almost two weeks, he’d managed to avoid Yuta and Doyoung’s questions around the phone call. 

Jaehyun had been missing the whole time, not even showing up in Taeyong’s room. Ten had said he’d probably just got bored of Taeyong; but the human couldn’t believe that. 

Half way through the second week, Yuta and Ten were called for a mission in Seoul center; Taeyong had watched them leave on motorbikes. Lucas and Jungwoo had also been called away too, the Zhanshi were extremely busy. Taeyong couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of him. 

He sighed as he sat at the dining room table, he was just moving the food around on the plate making Winwin tilt his head slightly. 

“You okay, Taeyong-hyung?” The Chinese boy asked, a curious but also worried look in his eyes. 

Taeyong glanced up to him with a soft smile before nodding, “I’m okay, just a bit tired.” He wasn’t exactly but he didn’t want the younger boy to worry. “Where are the others?” He’d only seen Winwin, Kun and Chenle today. 

“The others? I think Doyoung and Taeil have gone to see the senate, Johnny and Hansol are at the academy.” Winwin answered, a thoughtful look on his face. 

Taeyong nodded; glancing back to his plate before frowning, “why have they gone to the senate?”

Winwin shrugged, “I don’t know, I think they were invited.” 

‘Strange...’ Taeyong thought, he glanced out the window before an idea came over him. “Will it be okay if I visit the academy? I haven’t been there yet.” 

“Of course,” a new voice spoke, it was Kun; he had a gentle smile on his handsome face, “I can take you as soon as you eat something.” Taeyong chuckled before nodding, turning back to his food and tucking in. He couldn’t help notice the soft smiles shared between Kun and Winwin. For some reason it made him think of Jaehyun, Where was he...?

 

-

Doyoung and Taeil sat patiently in the Zhanshi senate lobby. They’d been invited to see the leader of the Zhanshi, Leeteuk. 

Taeil could tell that Doyoung was nervous, he reached over and gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze seeing the human glance to him with large eyes. “Don’t be so nervous, it’s not the first time we’ve been here.” 

“I know, but-but I’m so unprepared,” Doyoung sighed, he didn’t like to be taken off guard and out of his comfort zone. Taeil shook his head before leaning back in his chair. 

The building was a flurry of people, both demon and human. Doyoung watched them all as they scurried past them, “I wonder why everyone’s in such a rush.” He asked quietly. Taeil was also thinking the same thing, it was almost unsettling. 

They both stood when they recognised the woman walking toward them. “Ah, Juhyun-shii,” Taeil smiled to the petit woman as she gestured for them to follow. She was the leaders assistant. 

“Thank you for coming in such short notice,” Juhyun spoke quickly as they walked through the corridors, “but Leeteuk-shii wanted to speak to you at once.”

Doyoung and Taeil glanced to each other at that, the human looking more concerned as they neared the leaders office. 

Juhyun knocked on the door, hearing a soft enter from the other side; she pushed the large wooden door open. Standing to the side to allow Doyoung and Taeil to enter. “NCT, Leeteuk-shii,” she introduced before closing the door after her as she left. 

The Zhanshi’s bowed as Leeteuk glanced up at them, he gave them both a soft smile before standing from his desk. “Doyoung! Taeil! Please, take a seat! We have much to discuss.” 

They glanced to each other before moving towards the desk and sitting in the chairs in front of it. “What can we do for you Leeteuk-shii?” Taeil began. 

Leeteuk looked between them both before smiling, “how is everyone at Guardian Mansion? I hope you’re all looking after each other.” 

“Of course, everyone is doing fine,” Doyoung answered his eyes questioning as he looked to the leader. 

Seeming to catch the gaze, Leeteuk chuckled before leaning back against his desk in front of the Zhanshi’s. “Of course you want to know the real reason I asked you here, hmm?” The two nodded. 

Leeteuk sighed before moving back around the desk and glancing out the window; keeping his back to the Zhanshi’s as he spoke. “Word has reached my ears that the Gifted One has been found.” 

Taeil could see Doyoung grip his seat, he watched Leeteuk carefully as he stayed staring out the window. 

“What I want to know is, when were you going to tell me?” By the end of his question he’d turned around to face them, an angered look on his face. 

“W-we just wanted Taeyong to settle in first, it’s all a big shock for him.” Doyoung explained bowing his head slightly. 

“Taeyong? So his name is Taeyong...” Leeteuk mumbled. “Has he shown any of his powers yet?” 

“No, he’s only just been told that he possesses them.” Taeil’s voice was steady as he spoke, watching Leeteuk carefully. 

The leader nodded before glancing back out the window, he smiled softly. “Of course, his powers will begin to awaken now that he is becoming aware. His awakening will mean that there will be an increase in Tamashiga, not to mention the interest of Souruita. The Zhanshi will be extremely busy.” 

Taeil frowned slightly, “Where are you going with this?” 

Leeteuk turned around to face them, his hands on the desk as he glared at the Zhanshi. “Will NCT be able to protect him?” 

“Yes!” Doyoung stood abruptly, “we will protect him.” Taeil stood beside him an equally determined look on his face. “He will become part of our family.” 

Leeteuk almost scoffed at that, “family? Already?” 

“He’s a very valiant boy, kind hearted.” Taeil defended, not liking the impression Leeteuk had of Taeyong without even meeting the determined boy. 

“Easy to manipulate! Make sure he stays under your guidance until he’s ready.” Leeteuk ordered. 

Taeil frowned, “ready for what?” Doyoung also looked confused about the leaders words. 

“To fulfil his destiny.” 

 

-

 

Taeyong was amazed at how large the academy was, it was early afternoon as they drove about an hour away from the mansion. Kun chuckled beside him, “Why do you look so surprised?” 

“I-I didn’t expect it to be this big.” Taeyong stared out the window in awe making Kun laugh louder. 

They drove up to a large gate, a keypad on the side of which Kun entered a code allowing them entry into the academy. The car pulled up to the entrance where Taeyong could see Johnny and Hansol stood. He turned with a raised brow to Kun who just grinned back. “I told them we were coming.” 

With a smile and shake of his head, Taeyong got out of the car. Johnny gave him a soft smile and Hansol bowed his head in greeting. 

“Welcome to the academy!” Johnny smiled gesturing for Taeyong to follow him as he moved towards the large doors. Taeyong thanked Kun before following the older boy’s. 

It was just like a school, there were rooms like classrooms full of trainees. He could hear the sounds coming from the trainees outside. Some using weapons others using their gifts. 

Johnny and Hansol spoke fondly as they guided him around the academy, it was nearing mid afternoon when they finally finish the tour. 

“Shall we go see our boys?” Hansol asked, Taeyong nodded wanting to get to know all of the members of NCT. 

They headed outside, into the courtyard. Taeyong watched with fascination as the six boys trained, there were others around but Taeyong kept his gaze on the six of them. They had targets floating and flying that they had to aim for. 

All of them were surprisingly agile. 

Donghyuck used his light powers to knock the targets off course, orange bursts of light flying from his palms; Mark then moved with his sword to slice them as they stuttered. Taeyong could see that the two had good chemistry, although it seemed that they bickered quite a bit. 

Mark had his arms crossed as he called out to the demon boy, “yah! Follow my instructions!” 

“You were going too slow!” Donghyuck shot back, a slightly cheeky grin on his face. 

Taeyong watched as the human boy just rolled his eyes before they continued the exercise. He glanced over to the other four. They didn’t seem quite as fluid, they still had immense skills but not as much teamwork. 

He also picked up on the fact that the trainees had normal swords, not like the other Zhanshi’s who seemed to posses glowing, energy filled weapons. 

Jisung glowed a soft gold as he moved the loose rocks and stones towards the targets. He seemed to be doing it all on his own prompting Renjun to speak. 

“Jisung-ah! Let me help you!” The youngest boy glanced back to the human, Renjun was running towards him and almost like a light bulb turning on; Jisung quickly moved the rocks to create steps. Renjun jumped between them before slashing through the targets. 

Taeyong was impressed by their teamwork, although it wasn’t as natural as Mark and Donghyuck; it was still impressive. He watched as Renjun stood up on his tip-toes to ruffle Jisung’s hair; making the young demon smile. 

Watching the last two, Taeyong frowned slightly; even from afar he could see that Jeno was distracted. 

“He’s been like that all week,” Hansol commented from beside him, seeing Taeyong’s gaze. 

“Is he okay?” Taeyong wondered, the boy was extremely smiley and happy when he first met him. He now looked distant and almost angry. 

“He says he is, but he’s clearly not.” Hansol grumbled, his arms crossed as he watched Jeno and Jaemin perform. 

Jaemin glowed a soft yellow as he made the targets stop moving with his mind, his eyes were closed as he concentrated. Jeno looked distracted however, missing the cue to attack and instead missing the targets as he jumped. Jaemin releasing his control before the targets were destroyed. 

“Damnit!” Jeno exasperated, throwing his sword to the ground with anguish. 

Jaemin walked up to him with a frown, “Jeno, What’s going on with you?” 

Taeyong watched as Jeno brushed the demon away before running off the court and into the academy. Jaemin watched him go with a confused look on his handsome face. Hansol and Johnny also watched him run off, just observing quietly. 

“Jaemin, keep practicing, you need to keep your control for longer!” Hansol called giving the younger demon an encouraging smile. 

The psychic demon nodded before glancing back to the door Jeno had left through and then back to the targets. 

The other four had paused briefly to see what had happened before spotting Taeyong watching them, he could see their faces bright up as they turned to practise again. Taeyong frowned slightly when he saw the young boy’s glancing back at him from time to time. 

After a while, Taeyong couldn’t help but worry for the younger human. He wanted to make sure he was okay. Johnny and Hansol has moved closer and we’re now giving the trainees tips and encouragement. 

Taeyong took the opportunity to move away, following the way Jeno had gone. Hansol noticed him but only smiled. 

“What’re you smiling at?” Johnny chuckled only getting an eye roll back from Hansol. 

 

-

Jeno splashed water into his face, leaning over the sink as he sighed heavily. Glancing up at his reflection he growled, “stop getting distracted! Stay focused! This could be your only chance!” 

He kicked the wall before making his way out of the bathroom, he almost walked straight into Taeyong as the elder boy walked up to him.

“Ah! Taeyong-shii!” Jeno quickly bowed his head, “I’m so sorry!” He felt his cheeks flush slightly, embarrassed in front of the Gifted One. 

“Hey hey,” Taeyong smiled back, patting Jeno’s hair gently making him glance up, “you can drop the Shii, just call me Hyung.” 

Eyes blinking, Jeno smiled before nodding. He noticed that Taeyong was observing him quietly. “Hyung? Did you come inside for something?” Jeno inquired, more than willing to help the elder boy. 

Taeyong shook his head. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I noticed that you were distracted during your training,” Taeyong started, gesturing for the younger boy to follow him as they moved through the corridors. 

Taeyong remembered seeing a courtyard with a fountain, he moved towards it before sitting on one of the benches. Jeno looked nervous, but sat beside the elder human. 

“What’s going on with you?” Taeyong asked. 

Jeno frowned slightly caught off guard by the elder’s sudden interest in him. He was also relieved that he had someone to speak to, someone that wouldn’t be biased. 

“I’m scared.” 

“Scared? Of what?” Taeyong ushered, looking at the almost fragile look on Jeno’s face. 

Jeno sighed before biting his lip, “it’s stupid.” 

“I won’t know if it is if you don’t tell me,” Taeyong chuckled softly. 

“I really want to succeed, become a Zhanshi and part of NCT. I want to go on missions, help protect you; Taeyong-Hyung.” Jeno gripped his trousers tightly as he spoke looking up at Taeyong with determined eyes. 

“And why won’t you?” Taeyong asked with a slight tilt of his head, “you’re very talented.” 

Jeno bowed his head slightly at that before his face dropped, “you can only become a Zhanshi if you are bonded to a demon.” He spoke matter of factly, Taeyong waited for him to continue. “It’s Jaemin, I don’t think he’ll choose me.” 

Taeyong frowned slightly, “why not?” 

The younger boy bit his lip before standing up, he shook his head before chuckling distractingly. “Ahh, it doesn’t matter! We should head back.” 

He began to make his way back into the academy, Taeyong frowned before following after him. He stopped Jeno from entering the room by a soft grip on his wrist. Jeno turned around with a confused face. “Hyung?” 

“Jeno-yah, promise me you won’t give up,” Taeyong spoke seriously his large eyes sparkling as he continued. “I know you can do it, have more confidence in yourself. Fighting!” 

Jeno felt his cheeks flush again before he nodded, encouraged by Taeyong’s words he strode back into the room, the others all turning to glance at him as they rested. 

Taeyong followed in after, Johnny greeting him and waving him over. Jeno gave one last glance back to the Gifted One seeing him smile supportingly. 

“Jeno! Where did you go? Are you alright?” Jaemin appeared beside him, he looked worried. 

The human boy smiled up at him shyly before nodding, “I will be.” 

 

-

 

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Ten hesitated as they glanced around the old building. They’d been called to investigate a disturbance, of the demonic kind. 

“I know, I can feel it too,” Yuta added, holding his sword tighter as they moved through the creaky building. 

The sky was getting darker as they made their way further into the building, making it more difficult to see. Ten growled slightly as he heard the sound of something moving, “Yuta, stop.” The Japanese boy did as instructed, his vision not as good as Ten’s in the dark. 

A loud bang made Yuta turn around, his eyes widened as he saw four Tamashiga attacking Ten. The demon was slashing through them with his hands but they were working together to bring him down. 

“Ten!” Yuta cried as he charged towards them, sword at the ready. He screamed when he suddenly fell through the floor. Landing two floors down in an awkward position, “ow, ow, ouch...” he grunted as he lifted himself up. 

Glancing upwards he could hear Ten struggling against the Tamashiga. He knew that the demon wouldn’t use his fire power, the buildings frame was too weak. 

Growling, Yuta could see the remains of the steps heading up. He quickly made his way over to them before running up, hearing them creaking under his feet. ‘Hold on Ten, I’m coming.’

The feel of the house shaking suddenly took him by surprise, Yuta cried out as he was knocked from his feet grabbing the step so he wouldn’t fall; the feeling of an earthquake shook the building. 

He gripped to the step tightly, eyes widening when he heard the creaking of the building. Yuta pulled himself up again shakily, he continued up the steps until he came to a door. Smashing his way through with his sword ready, he was met with a young girl. 

She tilted her head at him making him frown, “who’re you? What are you doing here?!” Yuta demanded. 

The girl flinched before turning around and heading up another flight of stairs. Yuta frowned before following after her, “wait! It’s not safe!” 

He scrambled up the stairs after the girl, the sounds of fighting becoming more louder as he approached. Kicking open the next door, Yuta’s eyes widened when he saw Ten on the floor; bloodied and bruised with the girl stood over him. 

“Ten!” He made his way over to the demon, the Tamashiga no where in sight. Crouching down, Yuta carefully placed Ten’s head in his lap, brushing soft black hair out of the demons face. Ten was unconscious, Yuta could sense he was badly injured. “T-Ten, wake up...”

“He was quite pathetic really.” 

The sudden voice made him jump, glancing to the side he could see the young girl stood over them; her head tilted as she watched them. 

“W-who are you! Why are you here?!” Yuta demanded holding Ten closer, using his body to protect him slightly. 

“A disgrace to the Underworld, giving your soul to a human. Disgusting!” She grimaced. 

Yuta watched in horror as her eyes flashed red and fangs glistening. “S-Souruita...”

She giggled before moving towards the Zhanshi. Yuta tried to shuffle away only to find his back against the wall. He could see her hands form black dark energy, Yuta held Ten tighter; vulnerable against such a powerful demon. 

“Now you will both die!” She provoked as she leapt forwards. 

A sudden red light made Yuta glance up, the girl was now against the wall; held by tiny red daggers. Jaehyun stood in front of him, glowing red as he held out his hand holding the other demon back. 

“J-Jaehyun? Again!” The girl cried. 

“Didn’t I tell you to leave, Jennie?” Jaehyun growled menacingly. 

The girl, Jennie, grit her teeth fangs shining as she tried to fight back against the other demons daggers. 

“Filthy betrayer!” She bellowed as she suddenly exploded in a cloud of black smog. 

Yuta looked away as the smog filled the room, holding Ten against his chest to protect him too. After a few seconds he heard the sound of footsteps, glancing up Yuta could see Jaehyun walking away. 

“Yah! Jaehyun wait!” To his surprise the Souruita did. “Why did you save us?” Yuta had to know, the demon hadn’t exactly been on friendly terms with them. 

“Taeyong trusts you. So I trust you.” With that he disappeared in his own smog only this time it was red. 

Yuta blinked in confusion before suddenly feeling Ten shuffle, “Ten! Are you okay?” Yuta cried softly cupping the demons face. 

Ten smiled slightly before opening his eyes, Yuta grinned at him. “I-if I can see your pretty smile, I-I’ll be o-okay.” Ten breathed making Yuta chuckle softly, his cheeks with a dusting of pink. 

“Baka,” Yuta whispered hearing the Thai demon cough softly with a smile. “I’ve sent a warning message to Jungwoo, they should be on their way.” Yuta distracted only seeing Ten smirk softly. 

Yuta manoeuvred them into a standing position, Ten’s arm over his shoulder as they made their way down a flight of steps and out of the building. 

“Was that a setup?” Ten queried softly, holding his stomach as they hobbled. 

Yuta bit his lip, “I’m not sure, did the girl attack you?” 

Ten growled before nodding, “Jennie, she never agreed with the Underlords decision to create the Zhanshi project.” Yuta tilted his head before nodding, that explained her words. 

Headlights were approaching in the distance, the Range Rover pulled up beside them before Lucas appeared from the passenger seat. “Bros! What happened?” He ran to Ten’s other side, helping him stand. 

Jungwoo hopped out the car too, seeing the state of the building and of the other Zhanshi. “What happened?” He echoed his partners question. 

Ten narrowed his eyes before looking back at Jungwoo, “Jennie, she lured us here.”

Jungwoo’s eyes widened, “Jennie?” Ten nodded. 

“What Jennie?” Lucas asked curiously, glancing between the demons. 

“We better get back to Guardian Mansion,” Jungwoo responded, gesturing for them all to get in the car. They piled in as Jungwoo quickly headed to the safety of the house. “This just got a lot more difficult.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jaehyun growled as he landed on Taeyong’s balcony, he’d managed to get home before the Zhanshi’s. Straightening his clothes and brushing back his dark red hair, Jaehyun passed effortlessly through the balcony doors. ‘They need to work on their security.’ He couldn’t help but muse. 

The room was dark, the only noise was coming from the bed, Taeyong’s soft breathing as he slept peacefully. Jaehyun took off his leather jacket, leaving him in a black wife beater; before moving over to the bed. 

The Gifted One was asleep on his front, his pretty face squashed slightly as he faced towards the balcony. Jaehyun couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face, ignoring the scratch of his fangs against his lips. 

Unable to stop himself, Jaehyun made his way onto the bed looming over Taeyong as he watched him carefully. His eyes widened when the human suddenly shuffled; laying on his back with his hair splayed out on the pillow. 

He was beautiful. 

Jaehyun licked his lips, glancing down with a tilt of his head he couldn’t stop watching. Taeyong was mesmerising. 

He reached down before running a finger down Taeyong’s face, his skin was warm, soft, smooth. The action made Taeyong shuffle again although he stayed asleep. 

Jaehyun cupped the humans face gently, keeping his strong gaze on the humans lips. Running a finger over the plush pink lips, Jaehyun felt his control leaving. 

He knew that he shouldn’t, but he needed it. 

Leaning down slowly, Jaehyun could feel the humans minty breath on his lips but stopped suddenly as he heard a soft voice. 

“Jaehyun...?”

Pulling back abruptly, Jaehyun’s eyes widened when he saw Taeyong’s pretty face looking back at him. He looked sleepy and slightly disorientated. 

Moving away, Jaehyun was surprised to feel a soft grip on his wrist; glancing back he could see Taeyong watching him carefully with a tilt of his head. “Jaehyun, where have you been?” He whispered softly. Jaehyun growled before trying to move away again, Taeyong sat up; gripping his wrists so the Souruita couldn’t escape. “Please, stay here.” 

Jaehyun’s gaze was strong; almost like he were pulling you in, it made Taeyong tremble slightly. He suddenly felt the demon move again only this time he found himself pushed back down onto the bed; Jaehyun on top of him. Taeyong felt his cheeks flush, “J-Jaehyun?” 

“Taeyong...” Jaehyun whispered huskily, leaning down so their foreheads were pressed together. 

Taeyong blinked before moving his hands to run his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair. He felt the demon growl above him but continued carding his fingers through the soft strands. 

The demon growled darkly before Taeyong felt Jaehyun’s fingers run down his throat softly. He couldn’t stop the soft whimper from leaving his lips making his cheeks darken. 

Jaehyun smirked before moving his hands across the humans chest, his night shirt buttons undone at the top teasing his soft collarbones. 

“Taeyong-ah...” Jaehyun breathed, moving his head to the humans neck before placing soft kisses against the skin. He heard Taeyong take a soft intake of breath, his hands still buried in Jaehyun’s red hair. 

Taeyong whimpered softly as he felt Jaehyun’s hands run down his bare back making him arch; his shirt being slowly removed as the demons lips traced over his throat and collarbones. Jaehyun growled against the soft skin, feeling his control fading and his body reacting to the humans soft mewls. 

“J-Jaehyun-ah...” Taeyong breathed, arching up against the powerful demon above him. Jaehyun grit his teeth before suddenly flipping the human onto his front. Taeyong blinked in confusion, suddenly finding himself face down on the bed. 

Giving an almost worried glance backwards, Taeyong could see Jaehyun’s arm muscles flexing, his eyes glowing red and his fangs glistening. He looked dangerously beautiful. His eyes were fixated on Taeyong, making the human shudder slightly at the intense dark gaze. 

Taeyong felt the demons hands run down his sides, he gripped the sheet below tightly feeling Jaehyun’s hands on his waist. The demon dipped his head, his lips softly tracing patterns down Taeyong’s back making the human arch against him. 

Chuckling darkly, Jaehyun ran his tongue down Taeyong’s back tasting the soft skin and feeling his fangs itch desperately. He felt the human tense as his hands rested on the waistband of Taeyong’s trousers. 

Taeyong felt his cheeks flush before he quickly sat up, moving away from the demon and watching Jaehyun tilt his head slightly. Taeyong pulled the sheet closer to himself as the Souruita continued to state at him. 

“I’m sorry, Jaehyun, I-I-“ he was cut off by the demons lips on his own. Jaehyun kissed him softly, cupping his jaw as he felt Taeyong squeak in surprise. 

Taeyong felt like his heart was about to beat out his chest, he felt a sudden urge to open his mouth and allow the demon to have his way with him. 

He saw red sparks suddenly fly around him making him pull away, confusion and panic setting in at what they’d just done. He felt energised, it made his cheeks flush as the demon held his hand gently. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Jaehyun spoke carefully, a slight growl in his voice. Taeyong glanced up to him seeing the demon looking away, Taeyong gripped his hand tighter making those dark eyes look to him again. 

“No, Jaehyun, I-i just don’t-,” he cut himself off with a sigh; not knowing what he wanted to say to the demon. 

Jaehyun nodded seeming to understand, he stood from the bed before moving towards the balcony again. Taeyong gave him worried eyes as he watched the demon move. He didn’t want Jaehyun to disappear again. “Jaehyun, don’t go...”

The demon chuckled slightly before glancing back at him, “I will protect you.” With that he burst into a cloud of red smog, disappearing from the room. 

Taeyong felt his heart sink, he was trying to get his head around what had just happened. Why had red sparks suddenly appeared? Why did Jaehyun kiss him? Touch him? 

Laying back down, Taeyong stared at the ceiling; he lifted his hand gently only for his eyes to widen when he saw the sparks glittering across his skin. 

What was happening?

 

-

 

Donghyuck yawned heavily as he stretched out on the sofa, there was some shit film playing on the tv but he wasn’t really watching it. Instead he was watching Mark. 

The elder boy was pottering around in the kitchen with Jisung, they’d just finished their food and the two had been chosen to do the washing up. Jaemin was in the shower and Renjun and Jeno were sat on the floor watching the shitty film. 

Donghyuck yawned again, “if you’re that tired, why don’t you go to bed?” Renjun hinted giving the demon a raised brow. Donghyuck chuckled before waving him off.

“It’s too early to sleep, besides there’s a film I wanna watch later.” 

“What film?” Jeno inquired tilting his head slightly. 

The human had been so out of character for the past few days but he’d come around more after his talk with Taeyong. He was engaging with them again. 

“A scary one,” Donghyuck grinned, flashing a fang to punctuate his words. 

Renjun rolled his eyes, “you come to our world just to watch scary movies? Aish...”

Donghyuck ignored the Chinese human before grabbing for the remote, both Jeno and Renjun protested but the demon just ignored them. 

They started making a ruckus as they all fought for the tv remote. Mark sighed from his position in the kitchen before turning to face the younger boy’s. 

“Yah! How old are you! Stop acting like kids!” He bellowed making them all look to him. It was Renjun that burst out laughing first followed by Jeno, then Donghyuck and finally Jisung; who was inching away from Mark and moving towards the others.

Donghyuck could see the elder boy’s cheeks flush, Mark looked so cute when he wasn’t in control...

“Whatever!” Mark grumbled as the younger boy’s continued to chuckle at him. He pulled up a chair at the table and opened up a text book, ignoring them as he focussed on his study. 

The door opened suddenly and Jaemin entered, fresh and clean from his shower. He chuckled as he read the minds of those who left them open, Mark was twittering on about stupid kids and no respect. 

Jaemin shook his head before moving further into the room and flopping down on the sofa. He made sure to sit close to Jeno, the human tensed slightly. Jaemin couldn’t help but frown, he still couldn’t work out what was wrong with Jeno. One thing was for certain, he couldn’t get into his head. 

He couldn’t read Jeno’s mind. 

Jaemin knew it must mean something, he did have a soft spot for the human. But lately they’d been so incompatible during training, it made Jaemin worry. It wasn’t long until their time at the academy was over; two weeks to be exact. After that they had one chance to become Zhanshi, to join NCT. If not it was back to training. 

“Yah! Jaemin!” It was Donghyuck’s voice that brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced to the other demon, gesturing for him to continue. “You watching or not?” 

He glanced around at the others before shrugging, “sure, why not.” He enjoyed the strange interpretations humans had in movies. 

They were about a half hour through the film when Renjun decided he’d had enough, however the young tall demon beside him had his long limbs tangled with Renjun’s own. He couldn’t escape. 

The movie was full of jump scares, Renjun had to grip the cushion he was holding tighter. Jisung seemed to be intrigued by the characters, the jump scares having no affect on him. 

His pride is what kept Renjun still, he still jumped when he did but Jisung didn’t seem to notice; which Renjun was thankful for. 

Mark had joined them but he sat away on his own chair, still sulking as Donghyuck had put it. He glanced around at the other boy’s discreetly, Jeno looked tense. 

Mark sighed softly, he’d thought that the talk with Taeyong had given Jeno more confidence. Jaemin was switching between watching the movie and watching Jeno, the demon looked concerned. Mark just raised a brow, when their time came they’d be ready. 

Renjun was discreetly hiding behind Jisung, the demons tall frame blocking the screen from the Chinese boy’s gaze. Mark smiled softly, he didn’t have to worry about those two. Their compatibility was strong, although they didn’t always show it, Mark could tell how much the two cared for each other. 

That left him and Donghyuck. 

The young demon had been pushing him a lot recently, pushing his buttons and making him almost angry. Mark couldn’t understand why the demon was acting this way so close to their deadline. 

More than anything, Mark wanted to be part of NCT. He’d been training for a long time; almost four years. Donghyuck had joined the academy at the same time as him, and although they fought like crazy Mark had felt it. Felt the bond. 

He knew that Donghyuck felt it too, the demon was extremely possessive around him, especially around other demons. Mark always tried to hide the smile he knew was blooming on his face whenever the demon protected him. 

Mark didn’t want to admit it but he knew he was in love with Donghyuck. 

A shrill scream made him look back to the screen, Renjun was shaking as he gripped Jisung’s waist tightly; the cushion forgotten on the floor. The others were all chuckling at him, Donghyuck teasing the Chinese boy making Renjun growl. 

Mark blinked away his thoughts, feeling his cheeks flush. Donghyuck glanced over at him but Mark just frowned and looked to the tv. He could hear Donghyuck’s soft chuckle behind him. 

It was way past three am when the movie credits finally rolled on the tv. Mark stretched as he glanced to the others. He smiled when he saw that they’d all fallen asleep. All their training was really taking a toll on them. He smiled softly before moving towards his room. 

A strong grip on his wrist made him stop and turn around, eyes wide when he saw it was Donghyuck. The demon tilted his head sleepily before pulling Mark back with more strength than Mark thought he had when he’d just awoken. 

“Donghyuck?”

“Hyung,” Mark knew the younger was tired if he addressed him like that. “Stay here.” 

Biting his lip slightly, Mark glanced down at the sleepy demon seeing him smiling gently. Sighing, Mark rolled his eyes before moving around the sofa. Donghyuck pulled him down so he was beside him before tucking Mark’s head in his neck. “Sweet dreams Hyung.” 

Mark was thankful it was dark and his face was hidden from Donghyuck’s view, he could practically feel the heat from his face. 

Relaxing against the demon, Mark was quickly lulled to sleep; the soft sounds of the other boy’s taking him to dreamland. 

 

-

 

Taeyong woke up to the sound of muffled voices and footsteps throughout the mansion. He groaned as he stretched, opening his eyes and sitting up. He felt his cheeks heat up when he saw Jaehyun perched on the end of the bed, watching him intently. 

“Ah, g-good morning,” he cursed himself for stuttering, instead giving the demon what he hoped was a soft smile. 

The demon bowed his head in greeting but remained silent, a knock suddenly came from the door followed by Doyoung’s head. 

“Taeyong-Hyung, good morning, I hope you slept well,” Taeyong couldn’t help but glance to Jaehyun as Doyoung said the words. 

“Yes. Thank you, what’s going on?” He replied quickly, Doyoung sighed softly before fidgeting with the bottom of his jumper. “Doyoung-Ah?” 

“It’s Ten.” 

Taeyong quickly got out of bed before moving to the bathroom, Doyoung watched with a soft chuckle as the elder boy scrambled to wash and get dressed quickly. Jaehyun raised a brow but otherwise stayed silent and unmoving. “What happened?” Taeyong inquired. 

“They were on a mission, a Souruita ambushed them,” Doyoung explained giving a side eye to Jaehyun as he spoke. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened, “are they okay?” 

“Yuta is a bit bruised but otherwise unharmed, Ten hasn’t woken up.” Doyoung responded, his whole expression one of worry. 

“It was Jennie.” Jaehyun’s deep voice spoke from behind him, Taeyong turned around to glance at him seeing as he’d stood up and had his arms crossed. 

“Jennie? The girl who attacked me?” Taeyong gasped. Jaehyun nodded. 

Taeyong quickly moved towards Doyoung, “Where is he?” Doyoung nodded before gesturing for the elder boy to follow him. 

Jaehyun growled as he watched the humans go, a part of him didn’t want Taeyong to help another. He wanted the boy all to himself. Snarling slightly at his own thoughts, Jaehyun reminded himself that the Zhanshi were his allies. Taeyong trusts them. 

 

Doyoung led Taeyong through the mansion, it must have been the Zhanshi quarters as Taeyong didn’t recall seeing them during his tour of the large home. 

They stopped outside one of the rooms, Doyoung knocked gently before opening the door. Taeyong suddenly felt a presence beside him, turning around he could see that Jaehyun had followed them. 

The three of them entered the spacious room, on the bed lay Ten; unconscious. The other Zhanshi, as well as some of the home workers were gathered around. 

Taeil was the first to notice Taeyong, he smiled before gesturing for the Gifted One to move closer. 

“Taeyong, thank god you’re here!” Yuta sputtered waving his arms from his position beside Ten. 

Taeyong smiled before moving closer to the sleeping demon. He could see that Yuta had a few bruises on his face, but it wasn’t anything compared to how beaten Ten looked. He was extremely pale. 

“W-What’s wrong with him?” Taeyong asked carefully. 

“He’s been drained.” They all glanced to Jaehyun as his deep voice answered. The Souruita has his arms crossed and he looked slightly pissed off. “Jennie is very powerful,” he added. 

Yuta growled slightly, “we know that!” He turned pleading, worried eyes on Taeyong. “Please help him.” 

Taeyong was taken back, he glanced between all the worried faces before settling on Yuta. “I-I don’t know how.” 

“Please! There must be something!” Yuta cried, a stray tear running down his cheek. Taeyong bit his lip before moving to sit on the opposite side of the bed. 

He glanced at Ten’s face, he looked like he was frowning as he slept. Taeyong could see Yuta holding Ten’s hand gently. 

With a deep breath, Taeyong hovered his hand over Ten’s face, closing his eyes as he focused. ‘C’mon, be useful! Save him! Heal him!’ He chanted in his head. 

After what felt like a hell of a long time, he heard a sudden gasp before he felt his hand begin to tingle. Opening his eyes slightly, Taeyong was surprised to see a soft red light illuminating from his hand. The others all looked equally surprised. 

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes as he watched the Gift awaken, Taeyong’s soft hair began to float around him as did his clothes. Bursts of energy ran through the room, it made Jaehyun growl; the energy was so pure. Gritting his teeth, Jaehyun found it difficult to stay in the room, with one last glance at Taeyong he burst into red smog. 

Kun was standing closest to the Souruita and he jumped slightly when he suddenly disappeared; only red smog left where Jaehyun had stood. 

They all watched in fascination as Taeyong closed his eyes again, keeping his mind focussed on healing Ten. 

He tried to think of happy pleasant thoughts as he kept his focus. Memories kept on coming into his head, of his parents, his brother, his grandparents, Lay...

The thought of the other boy made him snap his eyes open, he was surrounded by a soft red glow; Ten’s eyes were open slightly as he blinked up at Taeyong. 

“T-taeyong...?” The demon looked surprised as he recognised the Gift. “Your powers? They’re awake...” 

Taeyong could feel his own eyes closing, he could hear people calling his name before he fell into a pair of arms, unconscious. 

 

Jaehyun held the Gifted boy carefully before picking his smaller body up bridal style. The others were all watching him, confused as to when he had reentered the room. 

“I’ll take him back to his room,” Jaehyun spoke with no room for argument. It was Kun who nodded and held the door open for him. 

“What the hell just happened?” Lucas asked the others. 

Everyone looked to each other, Yuta was hugging Ten close to him; but they were both still looking at the door where Taeyong had just left in the Souruita‘s arms. 

“The Gift has finally awakened,” Doyoung stated. Taeil moved towards him before nodding his head. The others all looked just as confused as before but now seemed to realise Doyoung’s words. 

“Our mission has now officially begun.” Taeil announced. 

 

-

 

The academy was in an uproar, Johnny and Hansol had been grafted back to Guardian Mansion. 

Mark sat staring out the classroom window, they’d been told that Taeyong’s power had awoken so now they had to graduate quicker. The six of them were currently sat alone in the classroom, all the other students didn’t have to attend. 

It had been decided that NCT would be the ones to look after Taeyong, therefore the trainees had to be prepared for the bonding. The graduation was two days away. 

Mark could tell that the others were all nervous, hell; they all thought that time was on their side. Johnny had been the one to tell them that they had to quicken the training. 

Mark bit his lips slightly, were they even ready..?

“Hyung? Mark-Hyung!” Jeno’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, he glanced next to him at the younger boy. Jeno was tilting his head slightly. “You okay?” 

Mark nodded solemnly, “just nervous,” he admitted softly. He could see Jeno glance down at the table, his face dark. “Jeno-yah, what about you?” 

“I’m worried,” Jeno replied, the others were also talking amongst themselves not really paying much attention to the two humans. Jeno glanced at Jaemin, the demon boy was laughing softly at Renjun. “What if I’m not the one...?” Jeno whispered. 

Mark sighed before placing a soft hand on Jeno’s shoulder, “I think you need to give yourself more credit. You’re skilful, someone that Jaemin can rely on.” Jeno blinked at his Hyung’s positive reply. “Never forget that,” Mark added, giving Jeno a soft smile. 

Jeno could feel his cheeks heat up at Mark’s comments, he did feel confident just nervous at the same time. It was the demon that ultimately decides who they want to partner with. Jeno just prayed that Jaemin saw him the same way he saw Jaemin. 

 

It was nearing early evening when they were interrupted in the dorms by a hard knocking on the door. Mark frowned as he moved off the sofa he was sat on with Jisung, and towards the door. 

They were all surprised to see Johnny and Hansol stood there. The Zhanshi were in full gear; almost like they’d just come back from a mission. 

“Hyungs? What are you doing here?” Mark asked, moving aside to let them in. He noticed Hansol give a disgruntled look around the room. To be fair they were all nervous wrecks so the room was a tad bit messy...

They came around to the front on the sofa, so that all the boys could see them before Hansol spoke, “pack your bags boys, you’re coming to Guardian Mansion.” 

 

-

 

Jaehyun stared at the sleeping human. Taeyong had been asleep for almost two days now, Jaehyun had sensed more Zhanshi entering the mansion early that evening. He frowned slightly, were the Zhanshi all regrouping? 

The small figure on the bed shuffled slightly, Jaehyun couldn’t stop the soft smile that fluttered on his face. Taeyong was so pretty...

“You seem enthralled with Taeyong,” a voice suddenly spoke catching Jaehyun off guard again. He immediately stood up, facing the door where Taeil had just entered. 

The demon had a raised brow as he held a mug in his hand. He moved further into the room ignoring Jaehyun’s soft growling. Taeil placed the mug on the bedside table before looking over Taeyong and then back to the Souruita. “Make sure he drinks this,” he gestured to the cup as he spoke. 

Jaehyun growled again, “what is it?” 

“A potion that Hendery made, it’ll help,” Taeil answered. Jaehyun frowned, the Chinese boy was a worker in the mansion, Jaehyun hadn’t seen him much. 

“Remember, we’re all on your side,” Taeil narrowed his eyes at the Souruita before he saw Jaehyun nod solemnly. “We are allowing you to protect Taeyong whist he’s like this,” Taeil added with a strong voice. 

The Zhanshi had all been against it at first, not fully trusting the Souruita to be alone with the gifted human. It had been Taeil and Doyoung that had convinced the others to allow Jaehyun to watch Taeyong. 

With a soft nod, Taeil moved back towards the door before bidding Jaehyun goodnight. 

The door closed with a soft bang, Jaehyun quickly moved toward the bedside table; glancing at the cup and its contents. The liquid was a soft brown and smelled sweet, Jaehyun could tell it was just to mask the most likely horrible taste. 

Taeyong shifted again, soft mumbles falling from his soft lips. Jaehyun watched him carefully, unable to stop himself glancing at the pretty bow lips as Taeyong continued to mumble. 

It wasn’t until he heard a distinctive sound of a name did the demon find himself growling. 

“L-lay.. hyung...” Taeyong whispered softly. 

Jaehyun grit his teeth, fangs sharp against his lips. He could feel his anger trying to release, he wanted the human to only call out his name. He wanted Taeyong to only think of him. 

The human went silent again, Jaehyun moved closer to the smaller boy; laying down beside him on top of the sheet. 

He found himself brushing soft strands of hair out of Taeyong’s pretty face as he watched him sleep. The human moved closer to him subconsciously, his hair tickling Jaehyun’s cheek. 

Jaehyun felt at peace again, like the world around him was empty; only him and Taeyong. 

After a few hours of staring at the humans beautiful face, Jaehyun felt him move again only this time his eyes began to blink open. 

It was early morning now, Taeyong squinted before feeling a hard warm presence beside him. He blinked up at the handsome boy laying beside him. Jaehyun tilted his head at Taeyong as the human sat up; running a hand through his already messy hair. 

Taeyong gasped when he was suddenly aware of the power rolling off Jaehyun. It felt warm and familiar making him feel safe. 

Jaehyun seemed to notice as he sat up too before cupping the humans face in his hands gently. “Taeyong, how do you feel?” 

“A-a bit groggy,” Taeyong admitted, unable to take his eyes away from Jaehyun’s. “H-how long was I asleep?” 

“Two days.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened slightly before he glanced around, the demons eyes making him tremble. Jaehyun dropped his hands before reaching for the mug on the bedside table. He scoffed when he felt that it was still warm, ‘maybe these humans know more than I thought.’ 

Jaehyun passed the cup over to Taeyong, the human frowned at it before giving Jaehyun a confused look. “What is this?” 

“A potion, Taeil told me to give it to you,” Jaehyun clarified, watching Taeyong carefully as he raised a brow before bringing the cup to his lips. 

Taeyong shuddered at the foul taste but drank the whole cup knowing that whatever it was; it would help him. 

Settling the empty cup back on the table, Taeyong made a move to stand up only for him to feel his legs give out beneath him. Expecting to hit the floor, Taeyong was surprised to feel warm arms wrap around him and stop him from falling. 

Jaehyun stared at Taeyong as he held him in his arms, the human could feel himself blushing softly. The demons eyes were so intense, almost like he was trying to draw Taeyong in. They flickered red for a split second before Jaehyun moved Taeyong back onto the bed. 

“Take it steady,” he ordered; watching Taeyong nod his head softly, trying to hide his blush. It made Jaehyun chuckle darkly before his thoughts suddenly flashed again. He couldn’t stop the growl in his voice as he suddenly asked, “who is Lay?”


	6. Chapter 6

Taeyong felt his heart plummet, Lay? Why was Jaehyun asking about Lay? Had the elder come looking for him whilst he were asleep?

“Lay? W-why do you ask?” Taeyong cursed himself for stuttering. He could see the Souruita’s fists clench, he looked angry. “Jaehyun?”

“You were mumbling his name,” Jaehyun growled, “while you were asleep.” Taeyong couldn’t help but notice the hint of hurt in the demons voice. He also looked as though he were ready to flee. 

Taeyong felt his face flush again, he scratched the back of his hair distractingly. “I-I did?” He chuckled nervously. He didn’t dream so to hear that he’d been mumbling the man’s name was a shock. 

Jaehyun growled before he suddenly moved, his deep eyes flashing red as he made his way over to Taeyong before pushing him down on the bed. The Souruita’s hard body on top of him. Taeyong blinked up at him, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. ‘God he’s so beautiful...’

“J-Jaehyun?” 

“I want you to only think of me,” Jaehyun growled, a wave of possessiveness washing over him. “Who is he?”

Taeyong could feel the raw power emitting from the Souruita, but he didn’t feel afraid. If anything he felt almost excited. Eyes widening at his own thoughts, Taeyong looked up at the demon; “he’s a good friend.” The idea of Jaehyun being jealous just made Taeyong feel even more excitement. 

Jaehyun raised a brow with narrowed eyes before glancing away. Taeyong could see the Souruita’s fingers clenched on the sheet next to him as he fought his anger. 

Without thinking, Taeyong reached a hand up; his fingers tracing Jaehyun’s jaw carefully making the demon glance back to him again. “Jaehyun...” he watched the demons lips, suddenly feeling the urge to kiss him again. 

Jaehyun smirked at the almost wonton look in Taeyong’s pretty eyes. He bent down and brushed Taeyong’s lips with his own, earning a soft, whimpery sound from Taeyong. Not a kiss but a soft touch. 

“You’re so beautiful." Jaehyun whispered as he buried his face in Taeyong’s neck and breathed in, letting out a delighted sigh when he pulled back. "You smell amazing." 

He brushed aside the collar of Taeyong’s sleep shirt and drew the flat of his tongue in a long stripe over the humans collarbone. "You taste even better."

"J-Jaehyun..."

The Souruita’s eyes had a tint of red as he gazed at the beautiful boy beneath him. Taeyong’s cheeks were flushed and his hands rested next to the pillow beside his head; eyes hooded as he stared up at Jaehyun. 

The demon couldn’t resist, he leaned down and attached their lips together in a gentle kiss. He could hear the humans soft hum as he traced his tongue over Taeyong’s lips, coaxing his mouth open. 

Taeyong tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. Jaehyun’s hands ran down his sides sensually. Their tongues traced each other, wanting to taste everything that they had to offer. 

It was Jaehyun that pulled back first, a slight growl as his piercing eyes watched Taeyong whimper closely. Taeyong could feel the hum of energy around them, it made everything more alert and exhilarating. He could feel the tremendous power rolling off Jaehyun, almost like it was telling him to submit. 

Jaehyun growled slightly before he suddenly pushed up the hem of Taeyong’s shirt, running his hand over the humans flat tummy. "You’re so beautiful." The demon repeated, feeling Taeyong tremble under his fingers. 

Pushing the shirt higher until it bunched under Taeyong’s arms, Jaehyun glanced up at the pretty face seeing Taeyong watching him with hooded eyes. 

Jaehyun growled before he laved the lower curve of Taeyong’s soft chest with his tongue, circling the nipple and smiling at Taeyong’s soft gasp. 

Pushing insistently at the bottom of the shirt, Jaehyun guided it over Taeyong’s head and tossed it aside before running both hands down the humans arms. 

"So fragile," he breathed, trailing his fingers down Taeyong’s forearms and twining his fingers with Taeyong’s, feeling him tremble. "Your hands fit my hands perfectly." He kissed the back of each of Taeyong’s hands, noting the humans sharp intake of breath at his words. 

"Jaehyun, I-I don’t understand," Taeyong whispered, tugging their hands to his chest and clasping them over his heart. "What am I to you?” He’d wanted to know the answer since they’d met. 

"Shh." Jaehyun kissed Taeyong’s hands again and then moved downward with a soft smile. “Now is not the time.” 

"Jaehyun...” Taeyong’s eyes sparkled as he glanced down at the Souruita. Jaehyun shook his head, kissing his way down the soft skin of Taeyong’s flat tummy. He heard the humans soft intake of breath, it made Jaehyun want to just abandon his self control and just have his way. 

Jaehyun growled as he switched his path to tug Taeyong’s joggers down a couple of inches, just enough to expose the upper curves of his sharp hip bones. 

“Taeyong..." Jaehyun marveled, tracing each of his index fingers down one side of Taeyong’s v-lines.

"Nngh." Taeyong’s fingers dug into the pillow beside his head when Jaehyun fell short of allowing his hands to meet in the middle where Taeyong clearly wanted them.

The sudden sound of a soft buzzing made them both freeze. Jaehyun looked around the room, on high alert as he looked for the foreign noise. 

Taeyong blinked back his haziness before realising what the noise was. His phone. Suddenly alert, Taeyong quickly sat up before looking around the room as well. He could see his phone on the table across the room. 

He was also aware of how alert his body had become to Jaehyun’s ministrations. He didn’t really want to stand up and retrieve his phone whilst supporting a tent. 

Jaehyun followed his gaze before leaping off the bed and moving towards the phone. He tilted his head in confusion before picking it up and bringing it back over. Taeyong tried not to look at the impressive bulge in Jaehyun’s leather trousers. 

He took his phone with shaky hands, not looking at Jaehyun as he did. His eyes widened when he saw Lay’s caller ID flashing. Taeyong turned the phone so that Jaehyun couldn’t see, although he wasn’t sure that the demon even knew what it was. 

The phone went silent, Lay must’ve given up. Taeyong suddenly felt awful. He’d told the elder boy that he’d see him soon, that had been so long ago. He couldn’t help but feel terrible. 

Glancing at Jaehyun, Taeyong could see that the demon looked concerned. He clearly didn’t know what the device was and now Taeyong had gone quiet and curled in on himself. 

“Taeyong?” 

“It’s fine!” Taeyong quickly replied, “I-i should probably get dressed,” he was suddenly aware of his nakedness; pulling the sheet over his chest as he locked eyes with Jaehyun. 

The demon had his fists clenched and again Taeyong could feel the energy rolling off him. Taeyong glanced away before moving on shaky legs towards the bathroom, keeping the sheet with him as he did. 

Jaehyun heard the bathroom door shut, he ran a hand through his hair before kicking the bed feeling it shake as he did. 

His frustration was killing him, he felt as though he’d almost had the beautiful boy compliant beneath him. Ready to submit to anything Jaehyun would shower his body with. He wanted Taeyong, he wanted his everything. 

Jaehyun growled before glancing at the device lying on the bed, he felt like smashing it but knew that it would upset Taeyong if he did. He felt his fangs scratch his lip as he growled deeper, he needed to get away. With that thought alone, Jaehyun turned towards the balcony door before disappearing in a smog of red. 

 

-

 

The dining room was quiet when Jeno entered, the main staff of the mansion were all going about their daily tasks. Kun was sat at the table, reading a Chinese newspaper; he smiled when he noticed the younger human. 

“Jeno-yah! Good morning, you’re the first up, please take a seat. Breakfast will be served soon.” 

Jeno bowed his head with a gentle smile at the Chinese human. He took a seat before glancing around the extravagant room. The ceilings were high and it was decorated in soft golds, it gave the whole room a warmer feeling. 

He and the others had arrived late last night, Johnny and Hansol had given them all rooms in the mansion. Jeno was worried that the elder Zhanshi had too much faith in him. What if he didn’t make it? What if Jaemin didn’t choose him..?

“Whatever you’re thinking about, please stop,” Jeno’s thoughts were broken by Kun’s soft voice. “You’ll be fine.” Jeno blinked softly but didn’t manage to reply as the dining room door opened. 

“Whatever’s cooking smells good!” Lucas bellowed as he made his way into the room, Jungwoo smiling softly as he waltz in behind the taller boy. They both sat down, Jungwoo giving Jeno a soft wave. 

“If you’re trying to wake the whole mansion, aish,” Hansol grumbled as he came next giving Lucas a slight glare. The other boy just grinned. 

Winwin and some of the other mansion workers brought in the food a few minutes later. 

“Careful it’s hot,” Yangyang warned as he placed a steaming bowl of rice before Jeno. The other nodded before thanking the Chinese boy. 

All the other Zhanshi began to pour into the dining room, Jeno smiled and waved Mark over as the other trainee entered. Soon all the trainees were sat at one end, a bundle of nerves as they ate. 

Taeil was the last to enter, he had Taeyong with him. Everyone glanced at the Gifted human, he still looked tired but at least he was out of bed. 

Taeyong took a seat beside Yuta and Mark. 

“How’re you feeling?” Yuta asked softly. 

Taeyong smiled, “a lot better, thank you.” He glanced over at the trainees, giving them all smiles as they did to him. Taeyong wondered why they all looked so tense. 

Everyone’s attention was brought to Doyoung at the head of the table, he stood up and cleared his throat. “So, as we all know, Taeyonggie’s powers have awoken. Therefore we all need to be a lot more vigilant.” 

Taeyong couldn’t help but smile, he was thankful that they were all willing to help him, protect him. He immediately thought of Jaehyun but quickly shook his head. 

“The senate has made it clear that NCT will be the ones to protect him.” Doyoung continued. 

“Of course!” Yuta cheered with a grin, the others all pitching in with supportive words. 

Johnny stood up now, beside Doyoung. His attention was on the trainees. “Because of Taeyong’s sudden awakening, the graduation has been moved forward. Tomorrow you guys will become fully functioning Zhanshi!” Johnny’s tone was full of admiration as he smiled at the younger boy’s. 

Taeyong glanced at the trainees, they all looked nervous but determined. He stole a longer glance at Jeno, the younger human still looked scared. Their eyes met and Taeyong gave him a reassuring smile, watching as Jeno smiled back. 

 

-

 

It was early afternoon when Taeyong went looking for the Zhanshi, he found the pair he was looking for in the main living room. Doyoung and Taeil were both sat on the sofa exchanging soft glances and whispers. 

Taeyong almost didn’t want to disrupt them only Taeil noticed him before he could change his mind. “Taeyong? What’s wrong?” Doyoung glanced to him at the demons words. 

Taeyong moved into the room before sitting on the sofa opposite the Zhanshi. He bit his lip slightly as he thought of how to phrase his question. 

“Taeyong? What is it?” Doyoung pushed, leaning towards the elder human slightly; concern in his large eyes. 

The elder smiled awkwardly, “I was wondering if it was possible for me to leave the mansion for a few hours.” 

The Zhanshi glanced to each other in alert, “is something wrong?” Taeil asked. 

Taeyong quickly shook his head, “no no no, nothings wrong. It’s just-“ he cut himself off with a sigh. “I want to visit a friend.” 

“A friend?” Taeil frowned. 

Taeyong nodded, “the one that phoned me, I promised to meet him but I still haven’t.” 

Doyoung could see the hurt in Taeyong’s expression, he clearly thought highly of this person. Taeil still didn’t look convinced, he crossed his arms over his chest as he gave Taeyong a sceptical look. 

“It’s dangerous now Taeyong, your powers are new to you and have made you a target.” Taeil argued. 

Taeyong bit his lip before frowning slightly, “I understand that, but I also don’t want to abandon the people who I grew up with.” 

Taeil didn’t have a comeback for that, Doyoung sighed before standing up making Taeyong do the same. “Okay, you can go visit him.” Taeil have his partner a frown but Doyoung only smiled back before turning back to Taeyong. “However, Yuta and Ten will accompany you.” 

Taeyong nodded at that, it seemed fair. He smiled to them both before making his way out the room. Taeil stood beside Doyoung, arms still crossed. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

Doyoung grinned before back hugging the demon, nuzzling the back of Taeil’s hair gently. “don’t worry so much.” The demon rolled his eyes before turning around and kissing Doyoung’s nose softly; making the human giggle. 

 

-

 

The car was silent as Yuta drove them away from the mansion. Taeyong was told it’d take a good two hours to reach Seoul. 

He stared out the window as his thoughts ran wild, he’d sent a message to Lay asking if they could meet in a cafe near where Taeyong use to live. A place they frequented often. He didn’t trust himself to ring the elder boy, something about the whole thing was making him unsure. 

Jaehyun hadn’t appeared at all, he’d left without a word in the morning. Taeyong didn’t understand what was going on between them. He knew that there was an attraction but at the same time he didn’t fully understand it. Why could he feel Jaehyun’s energy? Was it his Gift?

“What’re you thinking about?” Yuta asked as he glanced back at Taeyong through the rear view mirror. Ten turned in his seat, giving Taeyong a soft smile. 

“Are you nervous to see your friend again?” Ten added. Taeyong was glad to see the demon boy healed and back to his old self. 

Taeyong smiled gently, “maybe? I’m trying to work out what to say to him.” 

Ten nodded softly before moving further around, placing his hand on Yuta’s headrest so he could see the human in the backseat. “You have to keep all of our world secret, you could put him in danger if he knows.” 

Taeyong nodded sadly, he didn’t want to keep secrets from Lay but at the same time he didn’t want him to be in danger. Sighing, Taeyong’s attention was suddenly brought to Ten’s arm. On his wrist the demon had a small marking, it looked like a star. “Ten? Do you have a tattoo?”

Taeyong’s question made the Thai demon frown, “a tattoo? What’re you talking about?” He glanced at Yuta only to see the human frowning too. 

“Your wrist, there’s a small star,” Taeyong deadpanned with a small frown. 

The demon glanced at the said wrist before a soft chuckle left him. Yuta glanced over at him before realising what Taeyong was asking about. Taeyong noticed the soft pink tint to Yuta’s cheeks making his frown deeper. 

“It’s another mark of the bond,” Ten answered a smile on his face as he spoke. Taeyong tilted his head, how had he not noticed before? Thinking back, Taeyong remembered that most of the Zhanshi wore long sleeves. 

He looked to Yuta, “do you have one too Yuta?” The Japanese boy nodded before holding up his uncovered wrist, it too had a small star engraved on it. “Do the others have them?” Ten chuckled making Yuta smack him softly. Taeyong frowned, “What?” 

Ten turned back to him with a cheeky smile, “the star only appears if the Zhanshi have consummated the bond.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened slightly, Ten winked at him before turning around again. “You can ask the others if they have one!” Ten added playfully. Taeyong could see the tops of Yuta’s ears had turned red. 

The car went back to a slightly awkward silence, Taeyong was thankful when the sight of hotels and buildings came into view. The streets were bustling with people, it made Taeyong smile. 

“I need you to direct me where to go, Taeyong,” Yuta’s voice came from the front. Taeyong nodded before relaying the correct directions for the Japanese boy to follow. 

They parked the car about ten minutes walk away from the cafe, Taeyong turned to the Zhanshi as they got out the vehicle. “I’d like to go alone.” 

Ten crossed his arms with a shake of his head. “No can do, we’re here to protect you.” 

“I know,” Taeyong smiled softly, “it’s just, I want to speak with Lay alone.” Ten looked as though he were going to argue further until Yuta placed a hand on his shoulder gently. 

The Japanese boy smiled at Taeyong with a soft nod ignoring Ten’s protests, “okay, but we’ll be watching you.” Taeyong thanked them both before walking towards the town. 

Ten shook his head at Yuta softly, “I hope you know what you’re doing.” The human winked at him before following after Taeyong. Ten rolled his eyes before complying. 

 

Rounding the familiar corner, Taeyong could see the cafe in the distance. The street was one he had walked everyday, going to work, school, the shops, it all came back to him. He missed it all. 

He paused outside the cafe doors, glancing inside he could see Lay had already arrived. The Chinese man was looking around anxiously. Taeyong couldn’t help but feel nervous, what was he suppose to say? 

Taking a deep breath, Taeyong pushed the door open; he was greeted warmly by the staff. He bowed his head to them before making his way towards the corner where Lay was sat with his back to him. 

“H-hyung?” 

Lay immediately stood at the sound of Taeyong’s voice. Taeyong blinked as he was suddenly pulled into a strong hug, the elder boy holding him tightly. 

“Taeyong! Where have you been?” Lay asked his voice full of concern as he pulled away to stare at the younger boy. 

Taeyong ducked his head, unable to meet Lay’s questioning eyes. Lay had a way of reading him easily, they’d practically grown up together; it was difficult to hide something from him. 

He heard Lay sigh, “sit down first,” he gestured for the waitress to come over after Taeyong had sat down. 

“What can I get you?” The young girl asked politely. 

Lay smiled at Taeyong before turning to the waitress, “I’ll have a latte, and he’ll have a hot chocolate.” Taeyong couldn’t stop his smile, Lay even remembered what he ordered. 

The girl glanced between them both before giggling as she made her way over to get their drinks. Once they were placed in front of them, the silence set in. 

Lay watched Taeyong shuffle in his seat before he sighed again. “Taeyong-ah, whatever is going on; you can tell me.” 

Taeyong looked up at the elder, Lay had a soft reassuring smile on his handsome face. It made Taeyong want to tell him everything, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to keep Lay safe. 

“I’m going away for a while,” he started, watching as Lay’s face pulled into a frown. “There’s something I have to do.” 

“What? What are you doing?” Lay quizzed, keeping their gazes locked. 

Taeyong bit his lip slightly, “learning,” was his reply. Lay sat back in his chair with a confused and agitated look in his face. 

“Learning? You leave for weeks and that’s what you’re telling me?” Lay spoke doubtfully. 

The younger boy nodded solemnly, “I don’t want you to get hurt,” Taeyong’s voice was small as he spoke, gripping his mug tightly. 

Lay tilted his head at the words before reaching across the table and holding Taeyong’s hand softly. “I’m here for you, I’ll protect you.” 

His words suddenly made Taeyong think of Jaehyun, he pulled his hand away gently before rubbing his temples. Lay frowned but stayed silent, watching the younger boy carefully. 

They drank in silence before Lay suddenly stood up, “let’s go for a walk, clear our heads?” He suggested, holding out his hand gently. 

Taeyong blinked up at him before smiling shyly, he nodded before taking the elder’s hand. Lay smiled back at him before leading the way out the cafe and onto the busy streets. 

The temperature had dropped and Taeyong couldn’t help but shiver, Lay noticed and chuckled softly before taking off his jacket and pulling it around Taeyong’s shoulders. 

“But hyung, what about you?” Taeyong protested, trying to give the garment back to the elder. Lay shook his head before putting his hands in his pockets and leading them towards the park. 

It was somewhere that Taeyong and his grandparents visited a lot, Lay smiled softly as they stopped by the small pond. 

“Its still the same,” Taeyong commented softly. Lay nodded as he glanced over the calm water. 

They stood in a comfortable silence, listening and watching as the world went by. Taeyong felt content, glancing at the elder boy he could see Lay watching him. 

Taeyong smiled before tilting his head slightly. He felt Lay cup his chin softly; it made him frown slightly; “h-hyung?” 

“Whatever it is you’re involved in, you don’t have to do it alone.” Lay reassured a gentle smile on his handsome face. 

Taeyong glanced away, he didn’t want Lay to be involved! Why couldn’t he understand that Taeyong wanted to protect him?

“Taeyong-ah...”

The Gifted boy’s eyes widened when he saw Lay moving towards him slowly. Instinctively, Taeyong closed his eyes before a sudden bang made him alert. 

Lay grabbed his waist tightly before moving him swiftly, Lay’s body now in front of him protectively. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened when he saw Jaehyun stood there. His expression dark as he glared at Lay, Taeyong could see a look of recognition flitter across the Souruita’s face. Lay watched him carefully as the demon moved closer. 

“Taeyong, come with me,” Jaehyun demanded darkly. He felt Lay’s hand tighten on his waist, Jaehyun must’ve seen it as he growled darkly. 

“Yah! Jaehyun! Stop!” 

Taeyong could see Yuta and Ten running towards them, Ten looked ready to attack but Yuta held him back. The Japanese boy glanced to Taeyong warily. “Taeyong, you okay?” 

The human nodded back softly before moving in front of Lay, the elder was still watching Jaehyun. “Hyung, everything is okay, these are my friends.” He gestured to the three behind him. 

Lay didn’t look thoroughly convinced as he looked back to Taeyong. “What are they doing here?” Lay questioned glaring at the newcomers. “Were they watching us?” 

“They’re just looking out for me,” Taeyong defended softly. 

“From me?” Lay looked hurt as he spoke. Taeyong quickly shook his head before reaching for the elder’s hands, he could hear Jaehyun growl. 

“No! Never from you!” Taeyong clarified. 

“Then who?” He glanced dangerously at Jaehyun, “or what?” Lay had always been quick to realise situations. 

Taeyong didn’t know what to say, instead Ten answered, “we understand that there are people that want to harm Taeyong,” Lay glanced to him with a glare, “we take no chances.” Ten added glaring back at Lay. 

The Chinese boy brought his attention back to Taeyong, “you’re in danger?” 

The younger boy sighed softly, “Please hyung, don’t worry about me.” 

Lay frowned, “how can I not!” 

“Because we will protect him.” Jaehyun grumbled darkly, his energy thrumming off him. Taeyong could feel it. 

Lay glanced back at the glaring demon. Taeyong bit his lip before moving Lay back slightly. “Hyung, I trust them. Please. Trust me.” 

Lay blinked down at the beautiful boy before sighing, “I do,” he cupped Taeyong’s cheek softly before kissing the soft skin gently. 

Ten moved to block Jaehyun as the Souruita growled darkly, “do not get involved,” he warned. Jaehyun could see a ball of fire appear in the demons hand. He grit his teeth before looking away, his fingers clenching in his jacket. 

Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up at the soft kiss before Lay moved away a soft smile on his face as he looked to the strangers behind them. 

“You must promise me to protect Taeyong,” he ordered darkly. The Zhanshi frowned but Yuta stepped forwards with a nod of his head. Lay looked back to Taeyong, “and you,” the younger blinked up at him; “call me anytime.” Taeyong nodded with a shy smile. 

Ten cleared his throat dramatically, “we should probably head back.” Taeyong nodded softly before glancing back at Lay. The Zhanshi were making their way back out the park with Jaehyun still stood watching Lay and Taeyong. 

Lay smiled at Taeyong softly, Taeyong moved closer before he hugged him softly; feeling Lay’s arms wrap around him gently. 

Jaehyun growled feeling his fangs graze his lips again as Lay smirked darkly at him. 

Taeyong pulled away before bowing his head at his hyung. “I’ll call you,” he made his way after the Zhanshi not meeting Jaehyun’s eyes as he walked past the Souruita. 

 

Jaehyun stayed put until he felt Taeyong’s presence leave, his attention now on Lay. “Yixing, why are you here?” He growled threateningly. 

Lay chuckled darkly, “I could ask you the same thing, Yoonoh~” Jaehyun felt his anger rise at the man using his real Souruita name. 

“You dare hurt Taeyong, I’ll kill you,” Jaehyun seethed, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

Lay smirked before shaking his head, “you’re the one who betrayed him.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened, “no, you dare!” He bellowed before charging at the elder. He skidded slightly when all that remained was black smog. Jaehyun growled darkly before falling to his knees. “Its a lie, Taeyong, it’s a lie...”

 

-

 

Taeyong could feel the awkwardness in the car as they drove back to Guardian Mansion. Yuta kept glancing at him in the rear view mirror whilst Ten had his arms crossed as he stared out the window. 

“That Souruita of yours is getting out of hand,” Ten commented sharply, still glancing out the window. 

Taeyong frowned slightly, “he’s just protective.” He didn’t know what else to say, Jaehyun had almost seen Lay as a threat. It was driving Taeyong mad, his thoughts all over the place. 

“Yeah, but why is he so protective of you?” Ten continued only this time he turned to face the human, a concerned look on his face. “He’s well know to us demons, he betrayed the Underlords.” 

“But why?” Taeyong asked, he wanted to know more about the mysterious demon. 

Ten shrugged, “maybe you should ask him?” 

Taeyong bit his lip before looking back out the window, he looked confused and almost upset. Yuta kept glancing at him as he drove. 

When the mansion came into view it was nearing early evening, Taeyong had wanted to see the trainees before their graduation tomorrow. He mainly wanted to see how Jeno was holding up. 

Kun was stood in the entrance with Winwin, both of them smiling as the trio approached. “Good day?” WinWin inquired softly. 

Taeyong nodded before making his way into the mansion. The Chinese boy’s frowned before looking back to the Zhanshi’s. 

Yuta sighed, “Jaehyun appeared and Taeyong’s friend didn’t trust him. I think it upset Taeyong.” 

The Chinese boy’s looked to each other, “shall I make dinner? It might cheer him up?” Winwin suggested. Yuta chuckled softly before nodding, the four of them heading into the warmth of the mansion. 

 

-

 

Donghyuck wiped the sweat from his brow, the training had almost wiped them out! They were currently in Guardian Mansion’s training room, he watched as Jisung moved through the obstacle course; using his rock powers as he did. 

Jaemin collapsed beside him, passing the elder demon a water bottle to which Donghyuck thanked him softly. 

“You ready?” Jaemin asked casually. 

Donghyuck raised a brow at him slightly, “I think you should be asking yourself that.” Jaemin sighed with a soft nod. Donghyuck just shook his head before taking a gulp of water. “This is our only chance bro, we gotta take it if we wanna be Zhanshi.” 

“I know, it’s just a hell of a commitment,” Jaemin argued glancing over at Jeno, the human boy had been off his game again today. Jaemin knew it was probably just nerves but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of him. 

They both turned when the door beside them creaked open, their eyes lighting up when they saw Taeyong stood there. 

Donghyuck stood first followed by Jaemin, the Gifted human noticed them before smiling. “How’re you doing?” He asked softly. 

Donghyuck smiled widely, “it’s hard work but we can do it!” Jaemin just rolled his eyes at the elder demon. 

Taeyong chuckled softly before patting their heads gently, “fighting!” 

The two demons bowed to him as he moved further into the room, standing beside Johnny and Hansol at the front. 

Jaemin tilted his head slightly with a frown, Donghyuck noticed and crossed his arms. “What is it?” 

The usually smiling demon kept his gaze on Taeyong as he answered Donghyuck’s question. “I can’t read his mind, it’s almost like his thoughts are blocked.” Like Jeno. He shook his head at that. 

Jaemin had always known that Jeno were special as he couldn’t read his mind. The only others he could not read were Souruita’s, the Underlords, and now Taeyong.

Donghyuck just shrugged his shoulders, “maybe it’s because of the Gift?” 

Jaemin nodded solemnly, it did make sense. The psychic demon kept frowning as he noticed Taeyong’s gaze on Jeno. He was watching the other human closely as he sat with Renjun and Mark. ‘What are you thinking..?’

 

The trainees were all packing away when Taeyong came over to them. They all bowed to the Gifted human softly making his smile. “I want to wish you all good luck tomorrow, I’m sure everything will be okay.” Jaemin noticed he looked to Jeno as he spoke the words, the younger human smiling shyly back at Taeyong. “Fighting!” 

Johnny clapped his hands loudly making them all turn to him, “Yah! I want you to all relax tonight, tomorrow is when the real hard work starts!” 

The trainees all groaned slightly, Taeyong couldn’t help but chuckle softly. Hansol stood beside him, shaking his head at Johnny slightly. “All of you go wash up, Winwin has made dinner.” Hansol shooed them all off. 

Taeyong could hear the relief in the young boy’s’ voices as they charged out the room, he could swear he heard Donghyuck singing. 

“They’re a good bunch of kids, hard working and committed,” Johnny commented making Taeyong look to him, he raised a brow; the elder looked as though he wanted to say more. 

“But?”

“They’re very nervous, when really they all have great chemistry,” Hansol answered an uncharacteristic smile on his pretty face. 

Taeyong smiled softly, genuinely happy that all the other Zhanshi were supporting of the trainees. Johnny stretched with a yawn before making his way to the door. “We better go get some food, before Lucas eats it all!” 

 

-

 

The dinner table was full of positive energy, Taeyong could feel it in the room. Everyone was enjoying the delicious food, even the workers; Chenle, Hendery, Yangyang and XiaoJun had joined them. All of them together like a happy family. 

Taeyong felt his heart clench, there was one person missing. Jaehyun. 

The Souruita had made Taeyong’s day almost awkward. The situation with Lay had made Taeyong wary of the demon. Jaehyun seemed almost overly possessive of him, but Taeyong couldn’t understand why. What was he to the demon? Why did he gaze at him with so much loyalty? 

“Hyung? You okay?” Mark’s voice made Taeyong glance to his side. The younger human had his head tilted slightly as he looked over the Gifted boy. “You were spacing out for a second there.” 

Taeyong smiled awkwardly before nodding, “Yeah, guess I was.” Mark raised a brow before going back to his full plate. 

Taeyong sighed softly, Yuta was sat opposite him a concerned look on his face. “Taeyong, you’ve barely touched your food, are you okay?” The Japanese boy asked softly making sure the others didn’t hear. 

The other human smiled, “I’m just tired,” he poked his chopsticks around the plate again before deciding he needed to eat something. After all it smelled great. 

Yuta watched him closely as he ate, concerned about the other. He’d seen the confusion flutter on Taeyong’s face when Ten had asked him about Jaehyun in the car. He must be still thinking about it. About him. 

 

They retired to the living room, Ten helping to start the fireplace bathing them all in a warm glow as the fire roared. 

The trainees had been practically sent to bed by Hansol when the clock read eight. They’d protested, claiming they wanted to stay up and chat with everyone else but Hansol has made them see reason. Mark helping him as he led the younger members upstairs. 

Taeyong had noticed that no one had mentioned his outing at all. He wondered whether Ten or Yuta had told the others about what had happened. 

Taeyong tried to stay up as late as he could, he didn’t know if the Souruita would be in his room but he really didn’t want to face him right now.

It was Doyoung that suggested he go to bed, “you’ve had a long day today and you need to be there to support the kids tomorrow.” 

His smile made Taeyong see reason. The Gifted human nodded, wishing the remaining members good night before heading towards his room. He took his time as he did. 

When he finally reached his room that’s when he felt it. The raw energy, Jaehyun’s energy.


	7. Chapter 7

Taeyong took a deep breath before opening the door. His eyes widened and he felt his cheeks flush when he saw Jaehyun stood there, arms crossed with no shirt on. 

His arm muscles were pulled tight as he gripped his arms angrily, his eyes glowing red dangerously. His dark red hair was all pushed back making his handsome face even more attractive. 

Taeyong ducked his head as he closed the door behind him before moving further forwards. He tried his best to ignore the growls coming from the Souruita. 

Jaehyun watched him move closely, not taking his intense gaze away. Taeyong toed off his shoes before moving to sit on his bed; his fingers clenched in his trousers. 

“Jaehyun, do you have something to say?” Taeyong’s tone was strong as he lifted his head to meet the demons gaze head on. 

He heard Jaehyun growl before he was suddenly pushed harshly onto the bed, the Souruita over him. Taeyong had his arms held up next to his head but he didn’t struggle, instead he just blinked up at Jaehyun softly. 

“Taeyong...” Jaehyun growled. Taeyong could see that the demon looked almost lost, like he was fighting himself internally. “Taeyong, I want you.” Jaehyun asserted making Taeyong gasp. 

He felt the demon move slowly, stroking down his arms and towards his chest. Taeyong stayed still as he felt Jaehyun’s fingers unbuttoning his shirt, arching up so the clothing could be removed. 

Jaehyun’s face was full of adoration as he glanced down at the beautiful boy beneath him. Taeyong blinked prettily up at him before moving his hand to cup Jaehyun’s face. 

The demon tilted his head slightly, Taeyong could feel it again; the raw enticing energy flowing from Jaehyun. He ran his finger down Jaehyun’s jaw before the demon moved down; smashing their lips together in a messy kiss. 

Taeyong whimpered softly as he felt the demons tongue explore his mouth, not letting up and coaxing Taeyong to allow him better access. The human felt Jaehyun’s hands on his hips, massaging the skin as he moved towards Taeyong’s jeans; unbuttoning them quickly. 

The sudden pace made Taeyong pull away, looking up at Jaehyun with wide eyes. He could almost feel the excitement rolling off Jaehyun as he tilted his head slightly. “Taeyong-ah, do you trust me?” 

The question made Taeyong frown slightly, for some reason it’d never crossed Taeyong’s mind that Jaehyun was anything but loyal to him. “Of course I do.”

“Good.” Jaehyun smiled softly with a gentle kiss to Taeyong’s cheek making Taeyong blush, the Souruita was so handsome... 

Taeyong yelped slightly when he was suddenly manoeuvred onto his stomach. The demon now behind him as he lay on the bed. 

Biting his lip, Taeyong clenched his fingers in the bedsheet when he felt his jeans being pulled off; followed straight after by his socks. 

Jaehyun smirked darkly, the tips of Taeyong’s ears were red and his whole body was flushed. ‘Fuck, he’s so cute.’ His attention quickly came back to the task at hand, Taeyong now only had black briefs on. His little bum still covered away from Jaehyun’s hungry eyes. 

The Souruita could see that Taeyong was tense, he frowned slightly. He wanted Taeyong to enjoy this, he wanted him to feel good. Jaehyun leaned down gently, his lips on Taeyong’s ear as he whispered softly, “Taeyonggie, relax...” 

He heard the human take a soft breath. Smiling, Jaehyun licked the soft lobe before kissing his way around Taeyong’s neck and shoulders; listening to the pretty moans and whimpers the human released as he did. He kept his fangs at bay not wanting to draw blood. 

Jaehyun could see the human begin to relax, his fingers no longer gripping the pillow. Smirking, Jaehyun’s attention reverted back to the humans only clothing. He kept his lips on Taeyong’s shoulders as he gently hooked his fingers in the boy’s briefs. Pulling them down over the long legs and throwing them in the same direction as his other clothes. 

Jaehyun felt his own trousers get tighter as he pulled away to gaze at the beautiful human laid naked out on the bed. Taeyong’s ears were red again, his fingers clenched in the pillow again too. Jaehyun couldn’t hold in his groan at the sight beneath him, watching as Taeyong trembled slightly. 

“Taeyong-ah,” he breathed, “you’re so pretty,” Jaehyun felt like he couldn’t touch. Like Taeyong was something so beautiful, someone like him shouldn’t even see let alone touch. 

“Jaehyunnie~” Taeyong whimpered softly, he could feel the demons gaze on him. Taeyong didn’t think he could blush any darker, his body reacting strongly to the demons ministrations. 

Jaehyun took a deep breath, the sheer power illuminating from Taeyong was enough to drive him wild. He gripped the bedsheets tightly, he needed to control himself. With a quick thought, his clothes vanished leaving him just as naked as the human beneath him. Jaehyun’s cock hung heavy as he stared at the beautiful creature. 

He wanted to worship the beautiful boy beneath him. 

He smirked, he knew just what to do. 

The room was quiet for a moment, the only sounds being the slight shift of the mattress as Jaehyun adjusted his weight, both hands moving slowly as he massaged down the center of Taeyong’s back. 

The human gasped softly, glancing back at Jaehyun seeing him staring straight back intensely. He quickly pressed his face against the pillow; seeing Jaehyun naked and hard behind him. 

Taeyong was successfully muffling even his louder sighs of appreciation as Jaehyun’s hard, long-fingered hands worked deeply into the knotted muscles on either side of his spine. 

Jaehyun moved closer; his hot thighs spread wide over Taeyong’s backside, straddling him, keeping him pressed down against the mattress.

Raising his head slightly, Taeyong took a couple of deep breaths, turning his head a bit to the side in hopes of catching another glimpse of Jaehyun. “What are you doing?” he asked in a low whisper, lips parting in a soft groan as one of Jaehyun’s thumbs bore down firmly into a tense muscle. 

Taeyong’s now fully erect cock was pressed hard and aching against the mattress, making it even more difficult to concentrate.

“Shh,” Jaehyun whispered with equal quietness, “let me make you feel really good...” He continued to use the heels of his hands to press down hard on the small of Taeyong’s back, making the brunette hastily bury his face in the pillow and groan low and hoarse in his throat. 

Taeyong didn’t want anyone else to hear what was happening, he needed to stay quiet; no matter how much Jaehyun’s touch made Taeyong want to moan and whimper as loud as he pleased. 

The demons hands moved off his back, Taeyong held back his whimper as he heard a soft murmur before Jaehyun’s dark voice came back. 

“Spread your legs, Taeyong...” His voice remained soft, almost a whisper, the hoarse quality to his tone giving away that Jaehyun was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Taeyong bit his lip before he obeyed the order, inching his long legs further apart. Then Jaehyun was pressing back in close again, kneeling, hands cupping and massaging firmly before slowly spreading Taeyong apart. 

He glanced at Taeyong again, seeing his hands clenched in the pillow and his breathing deep. 

Jaehyun smirked as he cupped and caressed the brunette’s hips and pretty cheeks, thumbs sliding into the centre to tease lightly over Taeyong’s soft, tight, dry hole.

The human gasped softly; having never been touched so intimately before. Jaehyun felt Taeyong’s thighs tremble softly as he stared at the pretty pink prize. 

After a few more minutes of simply massaging Taeyong’s pretty backside and upper thighs, Jaehyun paused again, wrapping a hand around the base of his own straining cock to make sure that he wasn't about to cum. The human was just so responsive. 

Sighing softly, the Souruita released himself and fumbled for the tube he'd summoned before, opening it and squeezing the cool lube onto his fingers. 

“Legs a bit wider, Taeyong-ah,” he whispered, nodding in approval as Taeyong obeyed at once. 

The brunette’s thighs were trembling, his spine arching of its own will to present himself a bit better. A desperate move, certainly, but after nearly thirty minutes of massage, teasing touches and the Souruita’s thrumming energy, Jaehyun couldn't blame him at all.

Fingers glistening, Jaehyun paused a third time, leaving Taeyong spread out and open. He tilted his head slightly, a dirty thought crossing his mind. He smirked darkly. 

Taeyong’s fingers tightened on the pillow, a tiny muffled whine escaping as he angled his hips up more, muscles tensing as the seconds trickled by. Then... it happened.

There was a loud smack and Taeyong jerked and keened, panting into his pillow as Jaehyun pulled his hand back again and spanked him a second time. Harder. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened as he felt his cock bounce excitedly, a flurry of sharp spanks rained down on alternating sides, making Taeyong’s warm skin flush pink, the flesh hot and sensitive with each additional slap. 

The Souruita’s hand stung, but he was smirking, loving Taeyong’s reactions and pretty moans. Jaehyun’s bottom lip was between his teeth as he breathed in and out through his nose, continuing to spank Taeyong hard enough to make certain that it would leave a mark; but not enough to hurt the human. 

It was hard enough to make Taeyong’s cock throb and leak into the sheets as Taeyong gasped and moaned, arching his ass eagerly into that strong hand.

All too soon, Jaehyun stilled; leaving Taeyong a shaking, breathless mess. He didn’t understand why that had excited him so much, the power rolling off Jaehyun was euphoric. 

All thoughts were wiped from Taeyong’s mind as Jaehyun pushed a lube-slicked finger into him.

The human clutched at his pillow and gasped hotly, squirming at the sudden intrusion that had him panting and wriggling to get Jaehyun deeper; wanting everything the demon had to give him. 

Jaehyun was eager to take his sweet time, wanting to remember this moment forever. He licked his lips as he gradually worked his first finger in until it was two knuckles deep, then stilling. 

Taeyong bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning in frustration, but very quickly gasped and had to press his face down hard to keep quiet as hot breath ghosted over his skin, the top of a very heated tongue sliding along the rim beside Jaehyun’s finger. 

Taeyong’s hips jerked, mouth opening against the pillow in a silent scream as his senses went into overload. Dear god... Jaehyun. What was he thinking! 

That wicked, hot wet tongue, traced up from Taeyong’s hole to his perineum, then down again to trail over the rim of Taeyong’s entrance as that single finger worked deeper.

Then it was two fingers, and Taeyong’s heart felt like it was pounding right out of his chest. Jaehyun let out the tiniest grunt of approval whenever the brunette made an attempt to keep his hips up at the perfect angle, even though by now Taeyong’s legs were starting to ache from holding the position for this long.

Even after several minutes there was no contact with his prostate, making Taeyong want to reach back and just push Jaehyun’s entire face into his ass. His face flushing at his own thoughts, the demon making him wild. 

He groaned almost silently, begging in tiny, choked-off whispers, whining softly when Jaehyun’s tongue thrust between the two fingers, making the humans body open to receive them.

Taeyong arched and shook as Jaehyun’s hand came down hard on his already sensitive cheeks. But he couldn't possibly care, because suddenly Jaehyun’s fingers were fucking him hard and fast, curling up and pressing in deep in a way that made Taeyong cry out, legs spasming. 

Taeyong’s strangled groans and high pitched whines made Jaehyun growl. He watched the human closely as he came undone, imprinting the image in his memory forever. 

Taeyong’s spine was arched, his toes curled tight and anxious, almost there, he was so so close, he...

“Cum for me, Taeyong-ah. Let me hear your pretty moans.” 

Taeyong’s orgasm was like a crashing waterfall, whiting out his vision and making his hips twitch and spasm weakly as he spilled hotly over the sheet beneath him. Red sparks flew from his chest, creating an almost light show as he cried out. 

Above him, Jaehyun growled as he kept his fingers curled in deep, milking that swollen little gland until Taeyong was keening softly from overstimulation. 

Jaehyun quickly wrapped his free hand around his own cock and started jerking himself hard and fast, breath coming in sharp pants that had just the edge of a wheeze in them as he shuddered and spurted thick streams of cum all the way up Taeyong’s sweaty back.

For a long moment, both of them just panted for breath, eyes half-lidded and expressions blissed out.

Then Jaehyun took a deeper, shaky breath, slowly getting up from the bed to walk the couple of steps to the bathroom where he hastily washed off his hands. He was back a moment later, a small wet cloth in hand, hard muscled legs shaking slightly as he climbed back onto the bed.

Taeyong had stayed right where he was, pulse gradually returning to normal as Jaehyun’s cum cooled on his back, his own seed wet beneath him. 

He smiled blissfully when Jaehyun returned, staying lax and pliant as the demon cleaned his back thoroughly, swiping the cloth between Taeyong’s cheeks to wipe most of the lube from his bum and stretched hole. 

“You did so well,” Jaehyun whispered, his free hand resting gently on Taeyong’s hip as he coaxed the Gifted human to roll over so that he could wipe up his front as well as possible.

Taeyong’s face was flushed and his eyes hooded as he stared up at the demon. Jaehyun tilted his head slightly as he settled between Taeyong’s spread legs. “Taeyong-ah?” 

The human took a deep breath before licking his lips, “that was amazing...” 

Jaehyun chuckled softly, brushing some hair out of the humans flushed face leaning down to press a soft kiss to Taeyong’s lips. 

The human kissed back eagerly, his lips licking into Jaehyun’s mouth making the demon raise a brow and pull away. Taeyong trying to follow after him. 

“I’ve just had my lips on your ass Taeyong,” he whispered darkly watching as the humans eyes widened before he covered his face with his hands. Jaehyun chuckled, “so cute...”

Taeyong tried to calm down his breathing, peeking through his fingers at the demon. Jaehyun brushed his hair back with his fingers, his hard chest rising and falling with each breath. Taeyong was mesmerised by him. 

There was something about the demon that made Taeyong want to give up everything. The spanking had almost frightened him, he didn’t even know that he liked that sort of thing but with Jaehyun it felt right. It felt really good. 

His dominant aura made Taeyong feel safe, protected. 

Jaehyun moved suddenly, laying beside Taeyong and pulling the smaller boy closer. Taeyong rested his hands on the strong chest, feeling the energy buzzing around them. 

“Sleep now, Taeyong,” Jaehyun spoke softly, carding his fingers through Taeyong’s soft hair. The gesture relaxed Taeyong, lulling him to sleep. Feeling safe in the Souruita’s arms. 

 

-

 

 

The feel of someone stroking his hair is what awoke Mark. The human groaned as he sat up, blinking away his foggy vision only to come face to face with a smirking demon. 

Donghyuck was sat at his bedside a playful smirk on his youthful face. Mark glared at him before pushing him away making the demon yelp. 

“Yah! What are you doing here!?” Mark grumbled trying to hide his flushed face as he pulled the bedsheet closer to himself. 

Donghyuck brushed down his clothes dramatically before crossing his arms with a raised brow. 

“What?”

“Are you nervous?” Donghyuck asked softly. 

Mark frowned before seeing the demons expression, he looked worried. Mark sighed before smiling softly, “don’t worry about it, okay?” 

The demon raised a brow challengingly before moving closer, he kneeled on the bed before moving closer to Mark. His pendant shimmered in the soft morning light. 

Mark pulled the sheet closer to himself as Donghyuck inched closer until their noses were touching. Mark blinked stupidly waiting for the demon to do something, he watched as Donghyuck tilted his head slightly making their faces even closer. 

Fluttering his eyes closed, Mark waited until he heard a soft chuckle. Frowning, he could see that Donghyuck had moved away a teasing smile on his lips. “Ne, you’re so cute hyung.” 

Mark’s eyes widened before he blushed, throwing a pillow at Donghyuck’s retreating head. He shook his head at the younger boy, today was going to be a long day...

 

-

 

Doyoung had got up extra early to help Winwin and the others in the kitchen. He wanted everything to go smoothly for the graduation. He was looking over the food they’d prepared in the dining room. 

He could hear the other members all starting to get up, he moved back into the kitchen. XiaoJun and Yangyang both bowed to him as they headed to the dining room, armed with an assortment of foods. 

Winwin sighed as Doyoung reentered the kitchen, “you look just as nervous as the trainees, relax.” Winwin smiled softly. 

Doyoung nodded, he just didn’t want anything to go wrong. He wanted the six of them to become part of NCT, they all deserved it and he could tell just by their interactions that everything will pan out okay. 

He was still flittering around the kitchen when he heard a soft chuckle near the door. Turning around, Doyoung could see Taeil smiling gently at him. The elder boy moved closer to him before kissing his cheek softly, “good morning.” 

Doyoung smiled shyly back at him, “Taeil-hyung, good morning.” 

“What’s wrong? You look stressed,” Taeil questioned tilting his head at the taller boy. Doyoung chuckled, the demon always knew when something was wrong. 

He waved the demon off slightly, “I’m fine! Now go grab a seat in the dining room!” Taeil shook his head with a smile before following the humans orders. 

Doyoung stayed in the kitchen until a soft knock on the door made him stop. Kun grinned at him softly, “you’re doing a great job! Everyone is in the dining room except Taeyong.” The Chinese boy informed. 

Doyoung frowned, Where was Taeyong? The Gifted human had been looking forward to the graduation all week; wanting to show his support. Doyoung nodded to Kun, “I’ll go get him, you tell everyone they can start.”

“I think Lucas already has,” Kun chuckled. 

Doyoung patted Kun’s shoulder as he walked past hearing the happy chatter in the dining room as he past. He walked up the steps and towards Taeyong’s room. What was he doing?

 

-

 

Taeyong blinked, groaning as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight seeping in. The curtains were still open, letting in a lot of light; he frowned slightly. Why were they open? 

His eyes widened when he remembered what had happened last night. Glancing beside him he could see Jaehyun still fast asleep. Taeyong blushed softly, Jaehyun looked so much younger when he was asleep. 

The Souruita was on his side, the sheet covering him up mostly as he was turned towards Taeyong. The sunlight not hitting him like it did Taeyong. 

He smiled down at the sleeping demon, unable to resist he ran his fingers through the soft red hair seeing Jaehyun’s brow twitch slightly. 

Taeyong’s smile grew wider, he felt almost smitten. The demon had made him feel safe. Suddenly aware of his nakedness, Taeyong recalled what they’d done last night. It’d all happened so fast, he didn’t even think about falling in bed with Jaehyun. 

They hadn’t known each other long but Taeyong felt a strong attraction to Jaehyun. Everything the demon had done last night Taeyong enjoyed, worryingly a bit too much. 

He stroked a stray hair off Jaehyun’s handsome face before leaning closer, “Jaehyun-ah, thank you,” he whispered before kissing the Souruita’s forehead gently. 

A sudden knocking at the door made Jaehyun’s eyes flash open, he sat up quickly before shaking his head. Taeyong thought he looked cute.

“Taeyong-hyung? Everything okay?” It was Doyoung’s voice. 

Jaehyun frowned as he glanced to the door before raising a brow at Taeyong. The human glanced away before clearing his throat, “e-everything is fine! I’m just getting up now!” He called back, hoping that the younger human won’t enter. 

“Okay! Breakfast is ready when you are!” Taeyong could hear Doyoung’s footsteps walking away. He released a breath he didn’t even realise he were holding. 

Turning back to the demon, Taeyong could see his dark eyes watching him. He cleared his throat again before smiling shyly, “did you sleep okay?” 

Jaehyun chuckled before nodding his head, “Yeah, did you?” Taeyong nodded in answer before being pulled into a soft kiss. 

Jaehyun cupped his face gently, his fingers tracing Taeyong’s jawline as he traced his tongue over the humans lips. Taeyong moaned into their mouths softly before pulling away, he could feel the heat from his cheeks. 

Jaehyun kept a hold of his face as Taeyong tried to look away, “Taeyong-ah, look at me.” He did as the demon requested, blinking at him as he saw worry on Jaehyun’s face. “You don’t regret it do you?” 

Eyes wide, Taeyong quickly shook his head, “no, of course not.” Jaehyun smiled slightly before kissing the human again, just a chaste kiss before pulling away and dropping his hands. 

Taeyong bit his lip before glancing back at the door, “we should probably get up,” he suggested. Jaehyun nodded before suddenly standing up, in all his glory. 

Taeyong squeaked lamely before looking away, he gripped the sheet before fleeing to the bathroom hearing Jaehyun’s dark chuckle as he did. 

 

When he finished washing, Taeyong noticed that Jaehyun had already gotten dressed. “Don’t you want to shower?”

The demon chuckled, “I already did in my room.” Taeyong nodded suddenly wondering when the Souruita had been given a room but brushed it off. 

He moved towards the door before noticing that Jaehyun wasn’t following. “Aren’t you coming?” The Souruita shook his head, “why not?”

“They don’t trust me,” Jaehyun growled slightly, Taeyong could see he was putting his defence back up. 

The human shook his head before moving back over to Jaehyun, “I trust you,” he stroked the demons cheek softly. 

Jaehyun bit his lip with a smirk, his hands coming to rest on Taeyong’s narrow waist, “we can stay in here, together...” he suggested darkly. His eyes almost drawing Taeyong in, their lips were about to meet when the door suddenly burst open. 

Jaehyun immediately moved Taeyong behind himself as he growled at the newcomer. 

Ten held his hands up innocently before eyeing the two of them. “I’ve come to see what was taking so long,” he looked over them both before glancing around the room. He narrowed his eyes at Jaehyun before smiling softly at Taeyong. “Cmon, everyone’s waiting for you!” 

Taeyong nodded before following after the demon, he glanced back at Jaehyun seeing him stood growling slightly. With one last glance, Taeyong headed towards the dining room. 

He had just walked down the stairs when he was suddenly pulled up, Ten had his arms crossed as he watched Taeyong closely. 

“Ten? What’s going on?” Taeyong tilted his head in confusion. 

The demon narrowed his gaze before sighing heavily. “I hope you’re being careful.”

Taeyong frowned, “what are you talking about?”

“The Souruita,” Ten clarified watching Taeyong’s expression closely. “I see the way he looks at you, he’s fixated on you.” 

Taeyong’s cheeks flushed as he recalled everything they’d done last night. Ten raised a brow at his expression before sighing deeply. “I’m still trying to figure out why a Souruita as well known as him would be involved with you.” 

“What do you mean?” Taeyong frowned feeling as though he should defend the demon. 

“He is well known at home for betraying the Underlords so he could walk on earth.” Ten explained a thoughtful look on his face. “Souruita are extremely dark, their energy raw. Not to mention they have a strong attraction to powerful souls.” He gave Taeyong a side glance as he spoke the last sentence. 

Taeyong bit his lip before shaking his head, “I know you don’t trust him, but I do.” 

“Why?”

Ten’s question made Taeyong pause, he didn’t have an answer; there was just something about Jaehyun that made Taeyong feel safe and protected. 

With a shake of his head and a deep sigh, Ten began to make his way towards the dining room. “Just be careful okay? Souruita energy can become addictive.” 

Taeyong blinked slightly at that, why would Ten feel the need to tell him that?

Doyoung stood and waved him over as they entered the room, Taeyong bowed his head in apology before smiling to the others. Some thankfully looked as though they’d only just joined the meal. 

It was almost an hour later when Johnny stood and looked over them all, gaining everyone’s attention with an exaggerated clear of his throat. “Everyone! You all have thirty minutes to get ready to leave, Kun will tell you which car you’ll be going in.” 

Taeyong frowned, nothing the elder human had said made sense to him. Luckily, Yuta was sat beside him and had seen his expression. The Japanese boy chuckled softly before tapping Taeyong’s shoulder, “I’ll explain it, don’t worry.” 

The other members all began moving out of the room, Taeyong could see that the trainees looked extremely nervous as they headed out. 

Yuta patted his head playfully, bringing Taeyong’s attention back. They were the only ones left bar Winwin and Kun who smiled softly as he stood. “Have a good day!” Winwin called as Taeyong followed Yuta out the room. 

“Yuta, What’s going on?” Taeyong asked as the Japanese boy led him up the stairs. He was confused as he was led into Yuta’s own room. 

“Doyoung told me to find you a suit, we’re close to the same size,” he moved to his wardrobe before shuffling loudly. Taeyong glanced around the room, their was a large tv with a games console; the room itself was very well organised except the console. 

Yuta chuckled as he saw Taeyong looking around the room. “That mess is Ten’s doing,” the other stated a soft shake of his head. Taeyong smiled before nodding softly, glancing at the suit in Yuta’s arms. 

“Where are we going?” Taeyong asked as the Japanese boy handed him the spare suit. 

Yuta didn’t look very impressed as he answered, “the Zhanshi senate. It’s where the graduation will be held.” 

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong inquired reading the boy’s face easily. 

“The senate make the whole thing worse, as if it’s not nerve wracking enough already.” Taeyong nodded slightly, “they will want to talk with you too,” Yuta added. 

Taeyong frowned at that, “me? What for?” 

Yuta growled as he began undressing, uncaring that Taeyong was just stood there. “They’ll try and convince you to stay with them instead of living here, with NCT.” 

Taeyong’s brows furrowed deeper, glancing away as Yuta dressed before hastily dressing himself. He was very content with where he was, all of NCT had shown him kindness. They were all like a big family, his heart clenched slightly at that. 

There was a knock on the door, Taeyong quickly buttoned up the last of his shirt buttons before he heard Yuta tell them to enter. 

Ten appeared in the doorway, a black almost masquerade mask over his face so only his large eyes and mouth could be seen and his own black suit. 

Taeyong took a step back slightly at the demon, Yuta noticed and chuckled softly. “This is how the demons look when we go to the graduation,” he explained watching as Taeyong nodded slowly. 

Ten chuckled before gesturing for them to hurry up, the three of them made their way back down to the mansions entrance hall. Taeyong could see all the other demons in the same masks as they stood at the bottom. Taeyong couldn’t help but notice that Jaehyun wasn’t there. 

“Okay, everyone knows which car they’re in. The senate might be busy, so everyone stay close!” Hansol instructed from his position near the front door. They all followed him out and moved toward the four Audi’s parked outside. 

Yuta smiled at Taeyong, “you’re with us,” the Gifted human nodded before following Yuta and Ten towards a car. 

He could see Hansol and Johnny getting into another with Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jisung. Doyoung and Taeil climbing into another with Jeno, Mark and Renjun. The last smallest car occupied with Lucas and Jungwoo. 

Hansol’s car led the way as they drove away from the mansion. Taeyong glanced back only to see Jaehyun sat on his balcony, his red eyes watching them drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

They drove for the best part of an hour, to Taeyong’s surprise they weren’t heading into Seoul but staying out of the main city. It wasn’t until a large building appeared that Taeyong knew they were there. 

The senate building was huge, old fashioned and slightly gothic. There were many other cars with humans and demons all in the same attire as them. 

“Why is it so busy?” Taeyong asked softly. He could see Yuta frowning slightly from his position behind the wheel. 

“Maybe there are other graduations today?” Ten offered, he looked just as confused as to why there were so many people. 

They pulled the cars up to the space that had NCT written on it. All of them getting out before adjusting their ruffled clothes. The trainees looked the most nervous, Jisung’s eyes were large through his mask as he stared up at the enormous building. 

Doyoung patted the youngest boy’s head softly giving him a reassuring smile before he turned to the others. “Okay guys, make sure you keep your masks on at all times and stay together.” They all nodded, most of them too afraid to talk back. 

They followed Doyoung and Taeil into the entrance seeing other patrons attention on them. Taeyong felt very self conscious, he could feel people staring at him; watching him. 

A small pretty woman approached with a serious but friendly look on her face, she smiled to Doyoung and Taeil recognition in her eyes. The two Zhanshi smiled back at her, “Juhyun, it’s good to see you again,” Doyoung bowed his head slightly as he addressed the woman. 

Juhyun smiled before looking over the group, “NCT? Follow me,” Taeil glanced back at the others before nodding, all of them following after the petite woman. 

“Who is she?” Taeyong heard Donghyuck whisper softly. 

“The assistant to the senate leader,” it was Johnny’s voice that answered back. 

Juhyun led them through corridors before gesturing for two guards to open the large doors in front of them. Taeyong, as well as everyone else’s, eyes widened at the grand hall revealed before them. 

It was filled with people, Taeyong noticed that some of the demons inside even had jewels on their masks making the whole place seem more superior. 

The assistant led them to a long table before gesturing to it, “This is your table, please make yourselves comfy.” She bowed her head before heading across the room and up some stairs, her heels loud as she made her way. 

Doyoung ushered everyone to sit down giving a stern look to Yuta, the Japanese boy nodded before linking his arm with Taeyong’s, “sit with me,” the Gifted human nodded, moving to sit beside Yuta and Johnny with Doyoung in front of him. He couldn’t help but notice the confused expression on Doyoung’s face. 

“Doyoung-ah, what’s wrong?” Taeyong asked softly. 

The younger human bit his lip, his brow furrowed as he glanced around the room, “I don’t understand why we’re in here, this isn’t the graduation room.” 

The trainees all looked panicked at that, “What do you mean, hyung?” Mark spoke for the group, eyes wide as he too glanced around the room. 

They all gasped as suddenly the room grew dark, all the lights were off. Taeyong could feel Yuta tense beside him but he kept still knowing that NCT would protect him. 

“Welcome Zhanshi!” A loud cheerful voice spoke from the top of the stairs, a spotlight on the man. He was slightly older but carried himself well, he had a white suit on with a large sword on his belt. He glanced around the room before Taeyong felt his eyes fall on him, he looked away. 

“It is my pleasure to welcome you here today! As you all know, the Tamashiga are becoming more difficult to control; their numbers more greater than we’ve seen before. Souruita have also begun to appear more often, whilst before they dwelled in the underworld.” 

Taeyong frowned slightly at the man’s words, surely the Zhanshi didn’t think that all Souruita were bad? Jaehyun definitely wasn’t. 

“I’m telling you all this now, as a special guest is here with us,” the spotlight suddenly lit up their table, Taeyong could see everyone’s confusion as well as Taeil and Doyoung’s angered expressions. “The Gifted One, Taeyong.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened at his name, he could hear people mumbling around them. He suddenly felt self conscious. 

It was Taeil that reacted first, suddenly standing up; Doyoung’s eyes widening as he did, the demons eyes were angry as he spoke, “Leeteuk-shii, why are you addressing him in this way?!” 

The man, Leeteuk, raised a brow at the young demon, “everyone has a right to know!” 

“He’s still new to all this! You cannot expect anything from him!” Taeil barked. Doyoung gripped his hand softly before tugging his demon back down to sit. Taeil complied not before growling at the leader of the senate. Taeyong was internally thankful for the eldest member. 

Leeteuk had made his way to the bottom of the stairs, the lights turning back on but only glowing briefly. He stopped in front of NCT’s table, raising a brow at the Zhanshi’s before glancing at Taeyong. 

Taeyong looked away, he didn’t know what this man expected of him, why had he addressed him like that? 

Leeteuk scoffed before looking over at the trainees, they all stared back with large panicked eyes. He smiled softly before looking back at Taeyong. “We will determine if NCT are suitable to protect you.” Ten growled darkly at that, Yuta patting his hand softly. “There are many other Zhanshi groups much more experienced and capable, EXO, BTS, BAP, the list goes o-“

“No,” Taeyong’s voice was sharp as he cut Leeteuk off harshly, standing and glaring at him slightly. “NCT are capable, I trust them. They reached out to me, you did not.” 

The members all glanced at Taeyong, he could see their gazes full of commitment, thankfulness and he felt a strong wave of pride flowing from them. 

“They are my friends.” 

They all stood up beside Taeyong, glaring down at the lead Zhanshi. Leeteuk took a step back before shaking his head with a soft chuckle. “It’s your choice.” 

“I choose NCT,” Taeyong spoke confidently. 

Leeteuk sighed before nodding his head slightly, “very well,” there was a lot of mumbling happening around the hall, some of the groups looked surprised and thoughtful. “Taeyong, you will stay with NCT.” 

The members all smiled, some of the younger boy’s cheering softly. Taeyong felt his cheeks flush slightly at how happy and committed they were to him. 

Doyoung cleared his throat before moving towards Leeteuk, “Leeteuk-shii, some of our members still need to graduate.” The trainees all lifted their heads at that, Hansol gesturing for them to move forwards. 

Leeteuk raised a brow at the young boy’s before nodding his head, “fine, they can do it here.” 

Their eyes widened in panic, it was Johnny that spoke up, “here? In front of the other groups?” He looked to Leeteuk, disbelief on his face. 

The lead Zhanshi nodded a challenging look in his eye, “if NCT are to protect the Gifted One, then their newest members should prove themselves to other groups.” 

Taeyong glanced over at the younger boy’s, they all looked nervous but determined. “That’s not fa-“

“We’ll do it.” Jeno’s voice cut off Hansol’s argument. The other trainees looked to him warily, Jaemin raised a brow at the human but Jeno just smiled his signature eye smile at the demon. 

Leeteuk nodded before gesturing for them to follow him forwards, Taeyong gave them all a soft ‘fighting!’ as they walked past him. 

The other members all took their seats again, Johnny and Hansol the most anxious as they watched the trainees walk towards the centre of the hall. 

Leeteuk crossed his arms as he faced the young boy’s, the humans on his left and the demons on his right. “Today is a special day for all of you, it will determine whether or not you are compatible enough to become a Zhanshi partnership.” He had a gentle smile on his face as he spoke, contrast to how he looked earlier. 

He turned to the masked members. “Demons, you know that in doing this graduation you will be bonding yourself to a human for the rest of your life.” Jisung, Donghyuck and Jaemin all nodded to the Zhanshi leader before he turned to the humans. 

“And you boys understand that in bonding to a demon you will receive a Gift, it may not be easy controlled but you must treasure it as with the pendant.” He lifted his hand, the demons removed their pendants from around their necks carefully, holding them tightly. 

Taeyong watched, fascinated. It was almost like a form of wedding, the commitment and trust the Zhanshi had to have for each other. 

Leeteuk took a step back before narrowing his eyes at the trainees, “Demons, you have only one chance at this, you cannot go back.” 

They stood in silence for what felt like ages, Taeyong wondered if their nerves had gotten to them when suddenly Donghyuck moved. 

Donghyuck closed the space between him and Mark, the human ducking his head slightly as the demon smiled brightly at him. “Mark, you’re the one I want. The only one I’ve ever wanted, since we met all those years ago.” 

Mark’s eyes were wide as he stared at the bright boy, “Haechan...” the demon smiled at his nickname before his pendant began to glow a soft orange. A thin chain appeared as it floated between them eagerly. Donghyuck gripped the two ends before moving closer to Mark, he chuckled at the elder boy’s red cheeks before fastening the chain around Mark’s neck. 

The pendant flashed a deep yellow before settling against Mark’s chest. The human fell to the ground, Donghyuck following quickly after; bringing Mark into his arms as he breathed deeply. 

Taeyong watched with confusion, Yuta noticed his expression and explained softly, “Mark can feel his Gift, it feels like a punch to the stomach, fucking hurts.” Taeyong’s eyes widened at that, glancing back over at the pair. 

Mark’s arms were holding Donghyuck tightly as the demon helped him to his feet. The demon kissed Mark’s cheek making the older boy pout slightly, his arm over Donghyuck’s shoulder to keep him stood as he watched the others. 

It was Jisung that made the next move, he fumbled with his pendant slightly as he stood before Renjun. The Chinese human smiled up at him softly. “Hyung, Renjun-hyung, I want you to be my partner. Although we do bicker from time to time, you look after me and I trust you with my everything.” He held out his pendant, it glowed gold as it floated; the chain appearing softly. 

Jisung took a deep breath, Renjun could see that his hands were trembling. Quickly, the human reached out and held the younger boy’s hands in his own. “Jisunggie, lets work hard, together.” 

The demon smiled shyly before giving Renjun’s hands a soft squeeze, he released them and reached for his pendant. Moving softly towards the shorter boy and fastening the chain around Renjun’s neck. It glittered gold before lying flat against the humans chest. 

Like Mark had, Renjun fell too; Jisung following after him and patting his back softly. “Hyung?” 

“I-it’s okay,” Renjun reassured, patting Jisung’s hair softly as he stood back up with the demons help. 

Jeno felt like he was going to be sick, Jaemin hadn’t looked at him once. He was now just staring at the floor, Jeno was suddenly aware of the amount of people watching them. He felt himself tremble, why did he even come? He knew this was going to happen! 

His thoughts were cut off by a sudden pair of warm lips against his own, blinking he could see Jaemin in front of him. The demon was kissing him softly, eyes widening Jeno pushed the demon away softly. 

Jaemin was smiling handsomely at him, “Jeno-yah, don’t be afraid anymore,” Jeno glanced at the demon seeing his pendant glowing silver beside him, the chain already appeared. “I need you.” 

Jeno’s eyes widened as a hot blush rolled over his face looking away from the handsome boy before him, he heard the demon chuckle softly before he felt Jaemin move closer. “Jeno-yah? Look at me.” 

He glanced back to Jaemin seeing his smiling committed face, the demon took the pendant in his hand before moving towards Jeno, he wrapped his arms around the humans neck before whispering, “we can celebrate tonight.”

Jeno didn’t think his face could get any redder as he felt the click of the pendant and a sudden rush of energy flowing into him. The force so strong he would’ve fallen like the others if not for Jaemin’s strong arms around him keeping him up. 

There were loud cheers coming from the NCT table, mainly Lucas and Johnny, the elder stood on his chair as he cheered. 

Taeyong could see the happiness on the young Zhanshi’s faces as they made their way over to the table after bowing to Leeteuk. 

Hansol was the first to congratulate them, “well done boys! All that hard work has finally paid off!” 

“Yeah, now the real work begins!” Ten teased as he fluffed Donghyuck’s hair playfully making the younger chuckle. 

Taeyong smiled at them all before he noticed Leeteuk making his way over towards them, Taeil grit his teeth at the man; Doyoung bowing his head softly, “Leeteuk-shii, thank you for allowing our boys to graduate here.” 

The leader looked thoughtful, “I didn’t realise how committed you boys were to the Zhanshi bond.” Ten scoffed slightly at that getting an elbow in the ribs from Yuta. “However, I do hope you will all stay longer; there will be a feast soon and I don’t see why NCT should miss out.” His smile was genuine as he bowed softly to them all before moving to another table. 

Taeyong glanced to Doyoung briefly, the younger boy looked as though he were contemplating the offer; Taeil didn’t look too impressed though. 

“Shall we stay then?” Jungwoo asked softly. 

Doyoung glanced to Taeil before looking over to the new Zhanshi, “I say we do, to celebrate the kids graduation.” The boy’s looked excited as they all sat back down in their seats. Taeil just growled before sitting down too, Taeyong didn’t quite understand why the demon was so annoyed. 

Brushing it off, Taeyong glanced to the younger boy’s; they all looked shyly at each other except Donghyuck who kept teasing Mark. Jeno was examining the pendant around his neck whilst Jaemin watched him gently. Jisung was fidgeting as Renjun smiled at him. 

Taeyong liked the dynamics between them all, they were almost smitten with each other. It was cute. 

A wash of energy suddenly made food appear on the tables followed by Leeteuk’s voice, “everyone please enjoy!” 

Everyone began to dig in, music playing in the background as they ate. There was an assortment of all kinds of foods, Korean, Chinese, other Asian cuisine as well as western foods. 

They chuckled happily as Jungwoo scolded Lucas playfully for stealing a chicken wing from his plate. The human boy just grinned before giving Jungwoo a soft Eskimo kiss. 

Taeyong blinked slightly at the action, watching as Jungwoo flushed before hitting Lucas’s shoulder playfully. In doing so his sleeve slipped, Taeyong could see the star symbol on Jungwoo’s wrist. He almost choked but caught himself in time, looking away swiftly only to be intrigued by Hansol. 

The demon was laughing softly at Mark and Donghyuck, Taeyong could swear he could see the star symbol on him too. Blinking, Taeyong looked to Doyoung, he and Taeil were talking amongst themselves quietly. With a tilt of his head, Taeyong could just about make out the symbols on their wrists too. 

“What’re you doing?” Yuta asked from beside him, his brow raised. Taeyong flushed at the thought of being caught trying to see the symbols. He shook his head before going back to his plate hearing the Japanese boy chuckle softly. 

 

-

 

A dark chill ran through the empty planes of the park. Jaehyun growled darkly as he glanced around, waiting patiently. It was a couple of minutes later when he saw the man round the corner and begin walking toward him. 

Lay had his head held high as he saw the younger boy, smirking slightly he walked slower seeing the Souruita’s eyes flash red. 

“You should be keeping a low profile, Yoonoh,” Lay spoke darkly. 

Jaehyun growled menacingly, “do not call me by that name.” 

Lay shrugged before stopping a few feet in front of him. He crossed his arms as he glanced Jaehyun up and down. 

“What do you want?” Jaehyun demanded, his eyes still glaring red as the older boy scoffed. 

“What do I want? What about you?” 

“Stay away from Taeyong, I know what you’re trying to do.” Jaehyun warned dangerously. 

Lay raised a brow, “oh really? And what is that? Cos from where I’m standing; I’m the one who’s been by his side most of his life.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes narrowed darkly, “I won’t let you take him from me!” He hissed. 

Lay chuckled menacingly at him before shaking his head. “Foolish boy, he’s mine.” 

Jaehyun saw red, he leaped at the elder only to stumble back as Lay kicked him hard in the side. Clutching his waist, Jaehyun’s growled up at him fangs gleaming. 

“You’re no match for me, we both know that,” Lay spat. Jaehyun glared, his hands forming red energy orbs. Lay shook his head as Jaehyun’s fired them at him, the Chinese man deflected them easily. “Pathetic. You haven’t got the strength, being banished from home will do that to you. And don’t even bother with your sword either.”

Jaehyun growled knowing that the elder was right, he was no match for Lay in his current state. 

“Now, if you’ve finished. I have an important meeting to attend to with a powerful pretty faced human.” Lay teased making Jaehyun’s eyes wide. 

“No!” 

Lay’s taunting chuckle faded as he disappeared in a cloud of black smog, suddenly a swarm of Tamashiga appeared; all of them heading towards him. 

Jaehyun roared darkly feeling his anger pouring out of him, he had to get to Taeyong before Lay; but first he had to get through the Tamashiga. 

 

-

 

The senate was now in full swing, Taeyong was laughing along with the others as they watched Jungwoo and Lucas on the dance floor. Johnny had dragged Hansol away to speak to the EXO group, he seemed on familiar terms with them. 

Taeyong placed his champagne flute on the table before shaking his head, he needed some fresh air. Walking away slightly his arm was caught be Jeno, the younger boy gave him a shy look; “hyung, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

“Of course!” Taeyong smiled widely allowing Jeno to lead them away from the others, he could see Jaemin watching them closely though. When they were out on the balcony Taeyong turned to Jeno, “what’s up?” 

“I just wanted to thank you.”

“Huh? For what?” Taeyong chuckled softly. 

Jeno fluffed the back of his hair shyly before raising his sparkling eyes to Taeyong. “You gave me the confidence to go through with this, to graduate,” he clenched his glittering silver pendant tightly. “To become Jaemin’s partner.” 

Taeyong’s smile was as wide as he could make it, “there’s no need to thank me, be proud of yourself! You and Jaemin will make amazing Zhanshi, I’m proud of all of you.” 

Jeno nodded before pulling Taeyong into a quick soft hug, pulling away just as fast. Taeyong smiled at him as he turned to head back in, the young Zhanshi stopped before turning back to Taeyong. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I’m gonna stay out here for a bit, get some fresh air,” Taeyong waved the younger boy off but Jeno looked skeptical. “I’ll be fine! Go celebrate.” 

With a soft nod Jeno headed back inside, Taeyong could see Jaemin wrap his arm around the human boy’s shoulders before whispering something in his ear. They were so cute! 

Taeyong shook his head with a soft giggle before moving over to the balcony. He glanced over the vast gardens seeing them in full bloom. “So pretty...” he mumbled softly. 

“Taeyong?”

At the familiar voice, Taeyong frowned slightly before turning around. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Lay. He looked just as confused and shocked to see Taeyong, he was also dressed in a suit and looked extremely handsome. “Hyung? Why are you here?” 

“I should be asking you that? Do you know what this place is?” Lay took a step forwards only to frown when he saw Taeyong take one back. “Taeyong-ah?” 

Taeyong stood frozen, “I-I don’t understand, why? Hyung-What?”

Lay sighed before glancing back at the hall, he moved to close the back door before thinking otherwise, ‘don’t wanna catch their attention...’ “Taeyong, walk with me.” He began to walk towards the stairs at the side of the balcony, walking slowly and smiling when he heard Taeyong’s soft footsteps behind him. 

They were in the gardens, surrounded by sweet smells and blooming florals. Lay stopped and faced the younger boy. Taeyong looked lost and confused as well as a little bit afraid. 

“Taeyong-ah, don’t be afraid,” Lay spoke softly making sure he stayed close to the boy as he continued, “I will protect you.” 

“Hyung, I don’t understand; why are you here? Tell me.” Taeyong’s voice was uncharacteristically challenging, it made Lay sigh again. 

“I suppose I’ve kept it from you long enough.” 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

Lay made sure he kept eye contact with Taeyong as he confessed, “I am a Souruita.” 

Taeyong took a step back, confusion and hurt running across his pretty features. “No, why didn’t you say anything!” Taeyong cried trying to move away only for Lay to grip his arms softly. 

“I promised your parents.” 

The humans eyes widened slightly at that, “what...” Lay nodded softly, he could feel Taeyong tremble slightly. 

“Your parents knew you’d be Gifted, they and your brother died protecting you.” Lay explained softly only for Taeyong to suddenly fall to the floor. Lay followed after him, seeing tears in Taeyong’s large doe eyes. “Taeyong-ah, I’m so sorry.” 

Taeyong felt tears run down his cheeks, his emotions running high at the mention of his perished family. He felt Lay’s arms around him; holding him gently before he let go; crying against his hyung and gripping his suit jacket tightly. 

Lay let the younger boy cry, stroking his hair softly as he did. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Taeyong was the one who pulled away; face puffy and red from his tears. Lay smiled gently before running a finger softly over Taeyong’s cheek. “It’s okay Taeyong, I’m here.”

“Taeyong!” 

“Where are you?!”

Taeyong glanced behind him hearing Yuta and Doyoung’s voices in the air. He wiped his face before standing up, Lay helping him gently. 

The two Zhanshi burst through the trees, Yuta had a glowing pink sword in his hand whilst Doyoung had a small grey cloud in his hand. “There you are!” Doyoung worried seeing Taeyong’s puffy face before glancing to Lay. 

Yuta narrowed his eyes at the man, recognising him straight away. “What are you doing here?” 

Suddenly Ten and Taeil burst through the trees, Ten had a fireball in his hand and Taeil had a thunderbolt in his. Taeyong could see that all four Zhanshi looked ready to fight, he quickly stood in front of Lay. 

“Don’t attack him! Lay is with me,” Taeyong could see them all glance to each other with confusion before they all returned to their neutral look. Taeyong felt a sudden wave of energy come from behind him, Lay looked as through he were posed to fight back. 

Ten growled darkly, “you’re a Souruita.” Doyoung and Yuta’s eyes widened before the Japanese boy reached for Taeyong pulling him away and behind them. 

“No! Stop! Lay is my friend!” Taeyong shuffled past them again, they all looked at him as if he were insane. 

“Why are all your friends Souruita’s!” Ten grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Lay scoffed at that making Taeyong turn and frown at him. The Souruita was shaking his head, “Jaehyun is no friend of yours, Taeyong.” 

Taeyong blinked, “what? What are you talking about? Jaehyun wants to protect me.” He defended. 

His hyung chuckled darkly before staring at Taeyong seriously. “Taeyong, he is dangerous.” 

“No! He’s my friend,” Taeyong could feel his cheeks flush slightly as he thought of the red haired demon. 

“He wants your soul.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS  
> Firstly Jisung is of legal age in my country. He is not a fucking child. 
> 
> I have deleted my chapter and replaced it with the next one. If you guys don’t wanna read then don’t. 
> 
> I was really excited about this story but now I don’t even fucking know. 
> 
> As a writer I’m sorry if I have offended anyone but it is MY story. 
> 
> I have deleted it so...

Taeyong’s eyes widened at Lay’s words, he took a step back. He could feel his chest clench slightly. 

It was Ten that spoke next, “I don’t believe you,” he was glaring darkly at Lay as he spoke; Taeyong could feel heat coming from the demon. “He doesn’t look at Taeyong like that, he’s fixated but not because of that.” 

“Ha! You think you know Souruita!” Lay growled agitated, he looked back to where Taeyong was giving him wide confused eyes. “Taeyong trust me, I was sent to protect you.” 

“Oh yeah? By who?” Ten challenged, not looking very convinced by the Souruita’s story. 

Lay glared at the Zhanshi, “by Yunho and Jaejoong.” 

Taeyong gasped softly, he felt tears fill his eyes again. Oddly, the Zhanshi didn’t ask Lay who Yunho and Jaejoong were making Taeyong even more confused. He glanced to Yuta, seeing the Japanese boy giving him sympathetic eyes. 

“You all knew my parents?” He sniffled softly. 

Doyoung nodded, “we all know your story Taeyong. Your family died protecting you.”

“And there is no mention of you,” Ten growled at Lay threateningly. The Souruita shook his head and crossed his arms. 

“Taeyong’s parents told me to protect him, that’s what I’ve done all my life.” Lay concluded smiling at Taeyong softly. 

The Zhanshi looked over to Taeyong, he moved closer to Lay a gentle smile on his pretty face. He glanced back at his friends, “Lay’s right, he’s been there for me.” 

“Taeyong...” Doyoung called softly glancing warily at the Souruita. 

“Taeyong, I think you should come stay with me for a while,” Lay suggested. 

The Zhanshi all looked on high alert again, ready to attack if needs be. Taeyong held a hand up to them before smiling shyly back at Lay. “I’m sorry hyung, I’m staying with NCT.”

Lay looked slightly taken back by his answer, he shook his head with a sigh before a dark look past on his face. “Is he there?” 

Taeyong knew he was talking about Jaehyun, he didn’t want to lie so he nodded softly. Lay growled before gesturing for Taeyong to move closer. 

The Zhanshi watched him closely as Lay moved to take something from his pocket. It looked like a necklace with a pentagram symbol as the pendant. 

“That’s a Souruita barricade,” Taeil looked intrigued as Lay pulled it out and held it in front of Taeyong. “How did you get one? Does it not repel you?” 

Lay raised a brow slightly at the demons knowledge, “it was a gift from an Underlord, therefore as it’s a gift it cannot be used on me.” 

Taeyong looked at the jewellery, it wasn’t pretty like the Zhanshi’s pendants; it looked more menacing. Lay gave him a serious look, “Taeyong-ah, please, when he’s around wear this. I want you to stay safe.” Taeyong blinked before biting his lip, “trust me,” Lay added softly. 

The Gifted human nodded gently taking the necklace and placing it around his neck. He could feel the energy radiating from it before it suddenly stopped. 

Lay turned to the Zhanshi, “I’d like the address of your residence.”

“No way!” Ten growled. Yuta elbowed him swiftly making the demon grumble. 

Taeyong could see that Lay looked genuinely interested, he sighed before looking to Taeil. “Tell him the address.” 

Taeil raised a brow, “you sure?” Taeyong nodded. With a sigh Taeil quickly got out a notebook before writing it down and ripping the page off. He passed it to Taeyong, he glanced at it briefly before handing it over to Lay. 

“Thank you, if I feel you are in danger I will come for you,” Lay spoke seriously with no room for argument. Taeyong just nodded before feeling the Souruita pull him into his arms. He rested his head against Lay’s hard chest feeling the elder’s fingers in his hair. 

Taeyong could feel Lay’s energy, somehow it wasn’t as comforting or as enticing as Jaehyun’s was. With wide eyes, Taeyong pulled away; keeping his head bowed as he did. “I’ll be okay, hyung. NCT will look after me.” 

“Too right!” Ten bellowed. 

Lay raised a brow before nodding slightly, he lifted Taeyong’s head up with a soft hand under his chin. “Don’t hide your pretty face from me Taeyong-ah.” 

Taeyong blinked softly, pulling away slightly as he felt Lay move closer; their lips a hairsbreadth apart. He smiled before moving back towards the Zhanshi. “I’ll see you around.” Taeyong spoke softly before the Zhanshi began walking back, taking Taeyong with them. 

Lay growled darkly as he watched them go, Taeyong had basically rejected him. Trusting Zhanshi instead of him. 

Jaehyun. Yoonoh. 

He was the real problem. Taeyong seemed enthralled with him already, Lay grit his teeth. He knew the necklace would work; he just had to hope that the seed of doubt would sprout. 

 

-

 

The car was eerily silent as they drove back to Guardian Mansion. It was now past eight and all the members were sleepy and exhausted from the day. 

Taeyong was in the car with Doyoung and Taeil, the demon was driving whilst Doyoung was sat in the back with Taeyong. He looked as though he wanted to ask something, “What is it Doyoung-ah?” Taeyong offered. 

The younger human chuckled awkwardly, “I’m sorry, I’m just trying to figure out what happened.” 

Taeyong understood what the younger meant, he himself was still trying to grasp the whole situation. Never would he have thought that Lay would be a part of this world. 

“Did you not know at all?” Taeil asked softly from the front. 

Taeyong shook his head, “it’s all new to me, I still don’t believe it.” It was difficult enough to grasp what had happened to him; never mind that his parents knew everything. 

Doyoung bit his lip slightly, “do you trust him?” 

Taeyong glanced to him before back out the window, “Yeah, I do.” He couldn’t not, after all Lay had been with him all his life; his rock. 

Soon the mansion appeared, lit up and looking extremely homely. Taeyong smiled softly, he definitely felt at home here, NCT were almost like his family; people he cared for, trusted. 

 

They all chuckled when they got out the cars, Jungwoo was trying to haul a sleeping Lucas into the house. He squeaked, “someone help!” Before he was suddenly on the floor with the large human draped over him. Johnny and Hansol came to his aid, pulling up the human and hauling him inside; Jungwoo following closely behind. 

Kun and Winwin welcomed them back, congratulating the younger boy’s as they flashed their pendants in pride. The other workers came out to congratulate them too. 

Taeyong frowned slightly, he couldn’t feel Jaehyun’s energy in the mansion at all; like the Souruita wasn’t there. Yuta noticed the others expression, with an eye roll he sighed; “maybe we should all head to bed, it’s been a busy day.” 

“Yeah, this could be the start of a lot of missions,” Taeil reminded. 

Everyone mumbled their agreement, heading up the stairs to their respective rooms. 

 

Taeyong sighed as he headed up the stairs, the pendant around his neck heavy as he entered his empty room. It felt colder than usual. 

He glanced around, still expecting the Souruita to be there even though Taeyong knew he wasn’t. Lay’s words still hung over him, how the elder boy was so against Taeyong being near Jaehyun. 

Taeyong quickly changed into his pyjamas, washing quickly before climbing into bed. He sat against the headboard as he looked over the pendant. Would it really repel Jaehyun? Did he want it to? 

Shaking his head, Taeyong tucked it under his shirt before settling down, maybe a good nights sleep would help clear his mind.

Jaehyun growled as he stumbled through the gates of Guardian Mansion, it was early morning around 3am; he could see all the lights were off in the mansion. 

He glanced up at the balcony he knew off by heart, running towards it he glided upwards. His landing was slightly off, the Tamashiga that he’d fought off had put up a difficult fight. 

He grimaced at his clothes; parts were ripped out and he was bleeding. Jaehyun quickly discarded his tattered shirt throwing it onto the balcony, uncaring that he was now shirtless in the cool morning breeze. 

Jaehyun carefully opened the door somehow knowing that Taeyong wouldn’t have locked it. He growled however when he felt Lay’s energy, there was no way the man was here; he didn’t know where they were. Jaehyun had made sure of it...

He glanced around the room only for his eyes to rest on Taeyong. The human was sleeping peacefully, he looked almost ethereal. Jaehyun felt his body get hotter, the human boy had a way of driving Jaehyun crazy. 

Jaehyun moved closer to the bed, feeling Lay’s energy get significantly stronger as he did. Growling slightly Jaehyun looked around again; there was something wrong almost like something was repelling him. 

Taeyong shuffled slightly as he slept, moving onto his back with his arms resting peacefully beside his head. 

Jaehyun growled dangerously as he saw the pentagram jewellery around Taeyong’s neck. He knew it was Lay’s pendant. A Souruita barricade from the Underlords, a powerful device. Jaehyun felt his anger boil, red smog appeared around him as his eyes flashed red darkly. 

Taeyong frowned slightly, he could feel his body start to awaken. He became alert as he opened his eyes, seeing an extremely angry shirtless Jaehyun in front of him. Taeyong sat up quickly, pulling his sheet close to him as he stared at the Souruita. 

“J-Jaehyun?” 

The demons eyes met his, his expression angry and also flashing with jealousy. “Take it off,” Jaehyun demanded. 

Taeyong frowned at him, “What?”

“His pendant, take it off.”

Taeyong glanced down at his chest, the pendant was glowing red softly; he clasped it between his hands before glancing back at Jaehyun. His fangs were bared and his eyes were glowing dangerously. 

“Take it off, Taeyong!” Jaehyun bellowed, Taeyong flinched at his demanding tone. He could see that the smog was now floating all around the room, the door glowing red. Somehow Taeyong knew that the others couldn’t hear them. 

“No, I promised Lay I would keep it on.” Taeyong spoke confidently, he watched as Jaehyun’s face dropped. 

The Souruita looked almost defeated before he bit his lip with a growl. Taeyong frowned as he saw the demon begin to approach him, Jaehyun flinching slightly as he did. 

“Jaehyun, stop,” Taeyong spoke softly, holding a hand up as the Souruita knelt at the bottom of the bed. “Why are you here, with me?” Lay’s words were running through his mind; ‘he wants your soul...’

Jaehyun tilted his head with a frown, “Taeyong, I want to protect you.” He answered. 

Taeyong shook his head, confusion filling him up. “No! Tell me the truth! You don’t even know me!” He lifted his eyes to the Souruita. 

Jaehyun growled darkly before moving closer again. Taeyong could see Jaehyun flinch as he loomed over the human, arms at either side of Taeyong’s head against the headboard. 

Jaehyun’s eyes were mesmerising as he growled seductively, “Taeyong, I want you. It’s like an addiction, I want to destroy you, keep you, have you so you only ever think of me.” 

Taeyong whimpered softly, the demon looked like he was in pain as he bent down. Their lips were a hairsbreadth away when Jaehyun was suddenly pushed back by a wave of energy. He hit the wall with a growl, his eyes wild as he stood up. 

The pendant against his chest was glowing darker, Taeyong glanced down at it with panic. It was extremely powerful to be able to knock Jaehyun back that far.

Jaehyun growled before he brushed his hair back, quickly making his way back over; this time Taeyong ended up laid on the bed with Jaehyun carefully looming above him. 

The Souruita gazed at him, “you don’t trust me?”

Taeyong felt his heart tighten at Jaehyun’s defeated expression, “no, that’s not, I-“

“I know you feel it too,” Jaehyun’s eyes were hard as he spoke, “there’s something between us.” 

Taeyong’s cheeks flushed, he knew that the Souruita was right. There was something between them, Jaehyun’s energy made him loose control. His eyes were mesmerising, Taeyong wanted him. 

“Jaehyun...”

“Let me have you,” Jaehyun growled through clenched teeth, his fangs glistening. “Take it off.” 

Taeyong bit his lip seeing the devotion in Jaehyun’s powerful gaze. He glanced away unable to meet the Souruita’s eyes. 

“Look at me.” Jaehyun demanded. Taeyong whimpered softly as he gazed back, the Souruita’s tone making him feel excited again. Jaehyun smirked darkly at him when their eyes met. “So pretty, Taeyong.”

The gifted human tried to sink into the mattress feeling Jaehyun’s powerful energy rolling over him in waves. It made him want to submit and let the demon do whatever he wanted. 

“Taeyong-ah, trust me, take it off.” 

Taeyong nodded shallowly, carefully reaching around to unclasp the pendant. Jaehyun moved back slightly as Taeyong placed it carefully on the side table. 

As soon as he felt Lay’s energy lull down, Jaehyun quickly brought their lips together. Taeyong whimpered gently into their mouths, feeling the Souruita dominate his mouth making his mind go heady. 

Jaehyun growled darkly. One hand was in Taeyong’s hair, the other pulling at his shirt so that it gaped open around his chest. Jaehyun kissed Taeyong with hunger he had never known for anyone else, moving from the humans mouth to the sharp line of his jaw and then down, mouthing at his neck, his shoulders.

He felt a feral kind of greed welling up inside him, and his teeth and lips worked across the skin of Taeyong’s throat, pulling purplish marks to the surface.

Jaehyun quickly stripped the shirt away from where it still hung around Taeyong’s shoulders and threw it to one side. There was energy crackling around them in the room, but Jaehyun only had eyes for Taeyong. He wanted to see everything. 

“Taeyong-ah, I need to know that you trust me.” Jaehyun growled darkly. The human whimpered before nodding his head vigorously, Jaehyun smirked. He made quick work of Taeyong’s trousers, seeing the humans face flush as he was now completely naked and waiting for Jaehyun. He couldn’t take his eyes away, raking his eyes over Taeyong’s body. “So beautiful...”

“J-Jaehyun, s-stop staring.” 

“I can’t help it, I can’t stop looking at you,” Jaehyun admitted darkly, Taeyong whimpered softly. The Souruita made sure he kept his eyes on Taeyong as he spoke softly. “Taeyong, I want you to feel really good, I want you to only think of me.” 

Taeyong’s eyes were glistening slightly, overwhelmed by the demons actions and his words. He felt his body manoeuvred until his legs were dropping over the edge of the bed, Jaehyun sank down to his knees between Taeyong’s splayed legs. 

The humans face was flushed as the Souruita stared up at him, stroking his thighs softly. Jaehyun quickly grabbed a pillow before carefully placing it under Taeyong’s back, his hips now tilted slightly. 

Taeyong’s eyes were lidded as he watched Jaehyun carefully. “Keep watching me,” Jaehyun growled, his own eyes flashing red. 

He leaned in to cup the cheeks of Taeyong’s ass with both hands, the soft muscles taut against his palms. 

God, Taeyong was so pretty like this, held open for Jaehyun and waiting, his pupils so wide there was only a rim of brown around the edge.

Jaehyun drank in the sight of him, memorising every inch, and then he bent his head and licked a broad stripe from beneath Taeyong’s hole right up to his cock.

Taeyong made the most extraordinary sound and bucked up off the mattress like a wild thing. So Jaehyun did it again. And again. And it was so fucking good, he pressed his face right in and really started to go for it. 

He let the point of his tongue run around Taeyong’s rim, again and again and again, savouring the way Taeyong’s hole fluttered against him, and then swiping the flat of his tongue up and down, pressing his face between the humans cheeks and groaning softly. 

Taeyong was making noises, lots of noises, and Jaehyun smirked seeing the humans hands clenching into the sheet beneath him. 

“Feel good?” Jaehyun growled, and Taeyong made an incoherent sound, half-whimper, half-moan, then spread his legs wider and pushed his ass towards Jaehyun’s face.

Jaehyun smirked, he took that as permission to do what the hell he liked, and it felt fantastic. 

He layered soft licks over the ridges around Taeyong’s hole, and god, that tasted so good it made his cock ache. But lapping at the hole itself, licking and kissing and sucking and licking some more, and seeing Taeyong’s reactions to all of that… that was so damn hot that Jaehyun thought his head would explode. 

He wanted Taeyong’s mind to be on him. Only him. He wanted Taeyong all to himself. 

Taeyong was still moving around a lot, and when Jaehyun’s fang caught on the rosy pink of his hole, Taeyong thumped on the mattress with his hand and made a sound that was more like an animal than a person. 

And then, something loosened, so that the point of the Souruita’s tongue slid right in, and Jaehyun gripped Taeyong’s ass cheeks so hard that it was probably going to leave bruises. Oh god, he could never get enough of this taste. 

Taeyong’s body was squirming madly, but Jaehyun was not going to let go, he wanted the pretty human boy to lose control. His tongue was partly inside, the soft skin of Taeyong’s entrance surrounding Jaehyun’s tongue, and Jaehyun moaned against his hole and tried stubbornly to push deeper inside.

Everything started getting impossibly good and wet, and Jaehyun wondered for a moment if it mattered how messy it was, whether Taeyong minded that there were slurping sounds and that Jaehyun’s chin was getting wet with saliva. But he couldn’t stop. 

He thrust his tongue in as far as he could, and the noises Taeyong was making, and the addictive taste of his body. Jaehyun wanted to lose himself in it forever, his senses brimful as he gorged himself on Taeyong’s ass. 

Jaehyun pushed his face in so that all he could hear, taste, see, smell was Taeyong, and it was so good, so good… 

Then the humans legs began shaking, and Jaehyun froze as Taeyong pushed him away and lay back, gasping for air.

What had he done? “I’m sorry,” Jaehyun stuttered, worry going through him. Had he pushed Taeyong too far?

Taeyong gave a strangled kind of laugh. “N-no, J-Jaehyun, no need to be sorry.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

Taeyong looked down at Jaehyun, his chest heaving and his face flushed as he looked away slightly. “I-I was about to cum.”

Neither of them had laid a finger on Taeyong’s cock. Jaehyun smirked before growling playfully, “naughty boy Taeyonggie.” 

“Jaehyun..” whimpered Taeyong, wild-eyed and still trying to catch his breath. “You were so into it,” he said almost embarrassingly. 

Of course Jaehyun was. How could anyone not be? 

“Spread your legs wider, Taeyong-ah,” Jaehyun demanded. “I want you to cum by my mouth.” 

Taeyong’s body trembled, his flush travelling down his chest as he did what the demon had ordered; spreading his legs and feeling Jaehyun’s hot gaze on him again. 

“J-Jaehyun-ah.” His voice was small, his mind clouded with the pleasure Jaehyun was showering him in. 

Jaehyun needed no second invitation. He spread Taeyong wider, his hands pulling Taeyong’s cheeks apart so that he could see him, really see him. Even looking felt so filthy and arousing, his head spun with it. He bent to give another lick, tracing around the rim, then pulling back to watch the effect of Taeyong’s hole fluttering, apparently seeking his tongue. 

Or maybe something more. 

Jaehyun was so hard, his cock leaking onto the leather of his trousers through his boxers, but all his attention was on Taeyong as Jaehyun stroked a tentative finger over the place where his tongue had just been.

Taeyong made a sound half gasp, half groan, and in another moment Jaehyun’s fingertip was sliding into his ass, just like that, and Taeyong was taking it. 

Jaehyun drew his finger back just so he could see it pressing inside again, and this time, it slid in further, up to the knuckle, and it was slick and warm and tight and amazing. 

Taeyong started to moan, his hips pushing up, and Jaehyun wondered what would happen if he tried pushing his finger in and licking Taeyong, at the same time, and the answer was that the human boy started making noises like he was dying. 

It was getting sloppy, Jaehyun’s tongue swiping all around Taeyong’s hole and up to the base of his cock, while his finger drove in as deep as he could get it.

Taeyong started trembling, and Jaehyun felt a furious need to make the most of it before the beautiful boy came. 

He lunged at Taeyong’s ass without mercy, alternating fingers and tongue inside of him, and there was something so intimate and intense about the whole thing that it made Jaehyun want to howl. 

He couldn’t imagine being like this with anyone else, ever. 

There was no way on earth Jaehyun was going to stop taking his fill of Taeyong’s body, Jaehyun wrapped a hand around the humans thigh and pulled him closer; but the pressure in his groin was becoming intense. 

He wrapped one hand around his cock and tugged. Fuck, no, this would not take long. He buried his face in Taeyong’s ass, working deep inside him, and Taeyong crooned a high, desperate sound, his whole body tensing as his hole clenched around Jaehyun’s tongue. 

Taeyong’s body arched up, a fierce splash of cum landing on his stomach, and Jaehyun felt his own orgasm rushing up from the soles of his feet. He felt their energy shimmering around him, the floor seeming to sway, the bed itself thrumming under him. 

Taeyong arched up again, crying out, and they were both coming, and everything was so wet and dirty and delicious that Jaehyun could hardly stand it.

When he finally looked up from the floor, Jaehyun could see Taeyong’s fucked out expression. His eyes lidded, lips parted and hair sweaty. He still looked beautiful. 

Jaehyun quickly manoeuvred them, wiping them both down before he slipped them under the bedsheet; both of them now naked. Jaehyun pulled the limp boy towards him, Taeyong’s cheek against his chest. He carded his fingers through Taeyong’s soft brown locks, feeling the humans soft breaths against his collarbones. Taeyong had fallen asleep. 

Jaehyun kissed his forehead gently. “You’re mine Taeyong, I’ll never let anyone else have you,” his voice was growly, his possessive nature leaping to the forefront of his mind. 

He relaxed however as he felt Taeyong’s lips graze his chest softly, it felt as though Taeyong had kissed just above his heart. Not for the first time, Jaehyun felt warm and content. 

 

-

 

Taeyong groaned as he felt the suns rays shine on him, he manoeuvred the sheet over his head trying to block the rays. A dark chuckle beside him made his eyes snap open. 

He blinked to clear the haze only to see Jaehyun laying beside him, his red hair sticking up at all angles as he watched Taeyong carefully with his chin resting on his hand. 

“M-morning,” he cursed internally for stuttering. Jaehyun smiled, cupping Taeyong’s face in his hand gently. 

“Good morning to you, how do you feel?” Jaehyun’s voice was full of devotion, his energy thrumming off him in waves. Taeyong nodded his head shyly, feeling the Souruita’s lips brush his own in a gentle kiss. 

He couldn’t help the soft moan that left his mouth as the demons hand cupped his throat softly. Jaehyun pulled away, keeping their foreheads together as they both breathed deeply. 

Taeyong could feel himself tremble at their intimacy, he heard Jaehyun chuckle softly meaning he felt it too. Clearing his throat and pushing the demon away softly Taeyong suggested, “I think we should get up.” 

The Souruita raised a brow but nodded, Taeyong squeaked slightly as Jaehyun stood from the bed; uncaring of his nakedness as he walked towards the bathroom. He smirked as he saw the red blush on Taeyong’s face, “I won’t be long, unless you want to shower together?” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened before he shook his head profusely, Jaehyun’s playful chuckle filled the room before he closed the bathroom door behind him. 

The human sat staring at the bathroom door, listening to the demon as he showered. His mind was filled with so many questions, doubts, worries. Taeyong pulled his knees to his chest; holding them tightly as he gazed. 

Why did Lay insist that he stay away from Jaehyun? Who was Jaehyun anyway? Why had they done something so intimate? 

Taeyong’s face grew hotter, there was something about the demon that made him want to forget everything and just lay in his arms. Taeyong couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it was some form of bond, like the Zhanshi had; but between him and Jaehyun. 

He felt himself smile at that, his heart beating faster. The sound of the bathroom door opening made him start. Jaehyun had a towel tied low on his hips, water running down his hard chest and sculpted abs; a dark smile on his face as he raised a brow at the human. 

Taeyong’s hair was sticking up at all angles as he blinked at Jaehyun prettily. The Souruita chuckled again making Taeyong look away. The human scrambled out of bed, keeping the bedsheet around his hips as he carefully sidestepped around Jaehyun and into the bathroom. 

Jaehyun watched him go, unable to shift the smile from his lips. He dried himself down before dressing, his eyes caught sight of the pendant on the side table. Lay’s pendant. He growled slightly before sitting on the bed, listening to the soft hum of the shower. 

Taeyong emerged a couple minutes later, his skin a soft pink as he glanced shyly at Jaehyun sat on the bed. Jaehyun raised a brow, seeing as though the human was already half dressed. He watched as Taeyong fluttered around the room, choosing a shirt for the day and then scrubbing his hair slightly. Again, it was stuck up at all angles, Jaehyun chuckled for the nth time; walking over to the smaller boy seeing Taeyong’s shy smile. 

“Let me help you,” Jaehyun spoke softly, Taeyong frowned slightly; not understanding what the demon meant until he felt Jaehyun’s fingers run through his hair gently. “You’re so cute.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened before he pushed Jaehyun away softly, a pretty blush on his cheeks again. Jaehyun grinned, he could stare at Taeyong all day. 

“L-lets head downstairs,” Taeyong suggested, Jaehyun nodded his head slightly before gesturing for the human to lead the way. 

The mansion was uncharacteristically quiet, only the soft mumbled of voices as they approached the dining room. Taeyong frowned slightly, only Kun, Mark and Donghyuck were present. 

They all glanced up at him as he entered, they all had smiles on their faces until the Zhanshi’s expressions changed to one of panic. 

“Taeyong-hyung! Move, a Souruita!” Donghyuck bellowed, quickly standing from his position at the table to stand poised to fight. His hands started to glow a soft orange, Mark also stood up; a sword in his hand as he glared at the demon behind Taeyong. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened slightly before he held his hands out in front of him, “don’t be alarmed! He’s with me, Jaehyun is with me.” Taeyong confirmed making the Zhanshi frown at each other slightly. 

Kun released a sigh from where he was still seated before standing up, “put your weapons away, this is the dining room.” 

Mark and Donghyuck gave each other confused looks before they both relaxed, although the demon looked slightly on edge. 

“I’ve heard of your name before,” Donghyuck narrowed his gaze at the Souruita, Mark glanced to the demon before back at Taeyong. 

Taeyong moved over to the table, “don’t worry Donghyuck-ah, everything’s okay.” 

The demon still looked skeptical but trusted Taeyong, he turned back to his food but kept his eye on Jaehyun as the Souruita moved into the room. 

“If you’re going to join us, sit down Jaehyun-shii,” Kun commented, waving the Souruita over. 

Jaehyun raised a brow seeing Taeyong glancing at him expectantly with a soft smile. He nodded before taking a seat beside Taeyong and opposite Kun. The Chinese boy smiled at him before gesturing to the food. 

“Have as much as you like.” Jaehyun bowed his head slightly, Taeyong watched as the Souruita began placing food onto his plate. He frowned, this was the first time he’d seen Jaehyun actually eat something. “You too Taeyong-ah,” Kun’s voice made him snap his head back, he nodded before reaching for his chopsticks. 

Donghyuck spoke the most out of them all, it made Taeyong smile; he was glad that the Zhanshi were relaxed around Jaehyun. Kun was also pitching in as they all conversed, it was only the Souruita that remained silent as he ate. 

“Where are the others?” Taeyong asked seeing Mark narrow his eyes slightly at his plate. 

“They’re on missions.” He replied. 

Taeyong frowned, “why aren’t you two?” 

Mark crossed his arms over his chest before shrugging his shoulders. Donghyuck gave the human boy a chuckle before leaning towards Taeyong. “We haven’t been called to one yet.” 

The gifted human nodded at that with a frown, he was still confused, “why not?”

“They mustn’t need us yet,” Donghyuck shrugged, munching on his fried eggs. Mark glared at the demon slightly before rolling his eyes. 

Taeyong watched the younger human closely, seeing his annoyed and anxious expression. His fingers were digging into his bicep as he grit his teeth. Taeyong’s eyes widened when he saw the star symbol on Mark’s wrist, glancing away quickly like he’d just witnessed something he shouldn’t have.

Mark stood up with Kun and helped the elder take away their plates, Donghyuck raised a brow but shrugged it off before turning to face Taeyong. “So, hyung, what are you doing today?” 

Taeyong bit his lip before a soft sigh fell from his lips, “maybe go to the mansions library?” He didn’t sound convincing at all. 

Donghyuck scoffed, “thats boring, how about me and Mark teach you some basic self defence?” 

Jaehyun’s head perked up at that, the Souruita sending Donghyuck a warning glare which the younger demon ignored. Taeyong on the other hand looked delighted at the suggestion, he smiled at the young demon before nodding. “That sounds great!” 

Mark reentered the room a cheerful smile on his face as he watched Donghyuck stand and pump his fists in the air, “let’s go!” He grabbed Taeyong’s wrist before dragging the human outside. Mark chuckled softly but glanced cautiously at Jaehyun, the Souruita had his eyes narrowed as he watched the two head into the gardens. 

“We’re not a threat to him you know,” Mark spoke carefully. Jaehyun turned to him with a raised brow before nodding gently. 

“I know.” He replied. 

The human boy nodded before making his way out the gardens after the two, Taeyong and Donghyuck were both laughing as the elder boy chased after the demon. Mark shook his head, Donghyuck must’ve done something. 

He jumped when he felt Jaehyun’s presence next to him, the Souruita was watching the two carefully too. 

Mark was surprised at the look Jaehyun was giving Taeyong, he looked enthralled, captivated. It made the human boy tilt his head slightly before a thought came to him; ‘can Souruita be bonded too?’ 

“Yah! Hyung! Hurry up!” Donghyuck’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, the younger boy was waving him over; he glanced at Taeyong seeing the gentle smile on his face as he waved Mark over too. 

Giving one last glance at Jaehyun, Mark made his way over. The sun was high and it was comfortably mild, Mark could see Donghyuck stood beside Taeyong; explaining basic moves and to his surprise Taeyong was exceptionally fluid. 

Mark felt a slight tickle on his nose, he sniffled before suddenly sneezing. He cried loudly however when a sudden gust of energy flew from him. 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened as he felt a strong gust of air knock him and Taeyong over. He glanced over to Mark seeing his eyes wide with confusion as the pendant around his neck shimmered a soft yellow. 

Jaehyun was beside Taeyong in a flash, helping the other boy stand only to see a pretty flush on Taeyong’s face as he did. It made Jaehyun chuckle. 

“Mark-hyung! What happened?” Donghyuck quickly ran up to the human, looking him over; eyes wide and panic in his face. Mark shook his head softly, his body trembling as he glanced at his palms. Donghyuck watched his expression carefully. “Was it your gift?”

Mark’s head snapped up to meet Donghyuck’s thoughtful gaze, Taeyong had also moved closer a worried look on his face. 

“My gift?” Mark whispered softly, looking back down at his shaking hands. Donghyuck’s own warm hand gently grabbed his keeping it still. Mark looked up again, Donghyuck could tell he was afraid. 

The young demon grinned happily, brighter that the sun blaring down at them. “This is great! Your gift is showing itself! We’ll be an even better Zhanshi partnership once it’s fully awakened!” 

Mark blinked almost stupidly at Donghyuck’s enthusiasm, “my gift...” the demon rolled his eyes slightly before pulling Mark into a hug hearing Mark gasp softly. “H-Haechannie?”

“Don’t be afraid hyung, I’m here.” Donghyuck whispered softly, Mark smiled into the demons shoulder; wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. 

Taeyong smiled softly at the Zhanshi’s, he could see Donghyuck’s soft smile as he held Mark close. Biting his lip, Taeyong gripped Jaehyun’s hand gently making the Souruita turn to him, he gestured for them to move away. The Souruita raised a brow before following after Taeyong, the two of them heading back inside. 

 

-

 

Renjun crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance, he could feel Jisung’s eyes on him but he maintained his irritated face. Doyoung rolled his eyes at the younger human, “look, I know you don’t want me and Taeil-hyung being here; but it was the order.” 

“Why can’t we have our first mission alone? How’re we gonna learn if we just shadow you two?” Renjun growled slightly. 

Taeil sighed, “maybe these Tamashiga’s require all four of us.” Renjun raised an unconvinced brow at the eldest, Jisung just bit his lip as he watched the others quarrel. 

They moved closer towards the building the Tamashiga’s had been sighted in, Taeil leading the way as they went. The building was abandoned and gave them all a slight chill. 

“There is a lot of negative energy flowing from here,” Jisung spoke softly, gripping his arms tightly. Renjun turned back to him before giving the younger boy a reassuring smile. 

Taeil nodded softly at the younger boy’s words feeling the dark energy too. He gestured to Doyoung to brandish his weapon; the human boy complied unsheathing his sword from its holder on his thigh and holding it in front of him. Renjun followed the motion, bringing his own sword out. 

The building creaked under their feet as they walked, the interior not much better that the outside. It looked very unstable but they continued deeper inside. 

Doyoung frowned as he felt his phone vibrate softly, he quickly pulled the phone out and glanced seeing a message from Johnny. 

‘Be careful guys, the Tamashiga’s are a lot more powerful and relentless, stay aware.’

Doyoung frowned slightly at the message, they knew that the Tamashiga’s would be more difficult to contain but for them to become relentless? 

“What’s wrong?” Taeil spoke softly beside him, Renjun and Jisung both glanced to him too. 

“It’s a message from Johnny, the Tamashiga’s are apparently more powerful and relentless,” Doyoung replied. 

“We need to be extra vigila-“ Taeil was cut of by a shake of the house, they all glanced around feeling the floor creaking and cracking beneath their feet. Rubble was falling from the ceiling as well, Jisung used his earth gift to shift some of the rocks that were heading towards them. 

The room was loud with the rumble of the house collapsing, Taeil quickly grabbed Jisung and Renjun and ran; Doyoung closely behind them. 

The whole building was suddenly collapsing, “I see the door! Hurry up!” Doyoung called. 

A sudden grip on his ankle made Renjun fall, Taeil and Jisung immediately turned around only to see the human boy being dragged back into the collapsing house by a Tamashiga. 

“Renjun! No!” Jisung cried pulling away from Taeil and using his gift to block the creature holding the human. Doyoung and Taeil quickly ran back, Taeil carefully used his lightning gift to shock the Tamashiga making it release Renjun. 

Renjun had scratches and rubble imbedded in his face, Jisung quickly ran to him; wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. “Renjun? Renjun!” 

“Jisung! We have to go!” Taeil bellowed, gripping Jisung’s arm and pulling him up, Doyoung doing the same to Renjun. 

They all froze when they could no longer see a way out, rubble and bricks keeping them trapped inside. 

Doyoung glanced around, the building had become silent again, only the soft sound of crumbling stones in the background and their heavy breathing filled the space. Their pendants glittering were the only light. 

Carefully, Taeil used a lighting bolt to give them more light throwing it into the air making it float above them and give them better visibility. 

Jisung was crying softly as he held the now unconscious Renjun in his arms. Doyoung crouched down beside him, patting Jisung’s hair gently. 

Taeil got out his phone only to growl in annoyance, “there’s no signal,” he grumbled slightly. 

Doyoung bit his lip before glancing at Jisung, “Jisung-ah, you need to stay focused,” the younger boy glanced up at him weakly. “You’re Gift is the only one that can help us.” 

Jisung shook his head, “I-I can’t, Renjun is-“ he cut off with a sniffle glancing down at the injured human in his arms. 

“Jisung-ah...” Taeil gave him a soft look, “we need you to move the rubble, it’s the only way we can get Renjun help.” 

The younger demon glanced up at Taeil seeing him smiling with a nod. With a deep breath, Jisung carefully placed Renjun in Doyoung’s arms before standing up and moving toward where Taeil was stood near the entrance. Taeil gave him a reassuring nod before Jisung turned to the pile of rocks and rubble by the door. 

Jisung glowed a soft gold as he stood before the barricaded entrance. The bricks and stones began to shuffle as he moved them free. Taeil watched carefully, the building beginning to creak again; “Jisung-ah. Slowly,” he muttered gently watching the younger demon as he nodded. 

Renjun shuffled slightly in Doyoung’s grip, the elder human smiled down at him ignoring all the scrapes and blood on the Chinese boy’s face. “Renjun-ah, how are you feeling?” He whispered softly. 

Jisung felt the human boy awaken, he glanced back briefly with a smile before going back to the task at hand. 

Renjun groaned as he tried to sit up, Doyoung helping him carefully. “What happened?” The Chinese boy asked. 

“We need to get you out of here,” Doyoung answered helping Renjun to his feet, catching the smaller boy as he stumbled softly. 

Taeil was still watching over Jisung, the young demon was doing an amazing job; carefully removing the right bricks and rocks so that the structure of the building was still stable. 

It wasn’t until a large bang came from above that the building began to shake again. Doyoung quickly manoeuvred the injured Renjun away from more harm as parts fell from above them. 

“It’s collapsing again! We have to move!” Doyoung bellowed towards the two demons. Taeil was protecting Jisung as the younger boy shuffled the barricade, lightning bolts snapping as they ran through the rocks. “Taeil-ah!” 

Taeil glanced behind him at Doyoung’s cry, the human had Renjun behind him as he fought back against three Tamashiga. The black shadows were relentless, slashing and leaping at the humans with every opportunity. Doyoung had his white sword out, pushing them back as best he could. 

“T-Taeil-hyung...” Jisung’s soft voice made Taeil look back to him, his eyes wide in horror when he saw what had made Jisung froze. Through a gap in the barricade, Taeil could see even more Tamashiga’s; surrounding the collapsing house. 

“Doyoung! We have to move now!” Taeil growled, gripping Jisung’s hand and running. Doyoung could see them moving in the corner of his eye before a lightning burst knocked the three Tamashiga’s back. “Let’s go!” Taeil bellowed. 

Doyoung placed his arm around Renjun and followed after the demons carefully, avoiding the falling debris as they did. The building seemed like it had no end, they walked until Taeil stopped. The eldest glanced up, there was a window; cracked but at least they could see sunlight. 

Carefully Doyoung placed Renjun down, Jisung ran to his side; the Chinese boy smiling up at the fretting demon. “Don’t cry Jisung-ah, I’m okay.” Renjun tried to reassure, the young demon just smiled gently. 

“Hyung, what do we do?” Doyoung asked Taeil softly, his body trembling slightly as he heard soft growls in the darkness. 

Taeil was looking at his phone, thankful that he had just enough signal to send out a warning message. “The others will find us. We just have to stand our ground until they arrive,” he turned back to his human seeing the worry in Doyoung’s face. “Doyoung-ah, don’t be afraid.” The human nodded as he felt Taeil carefully pull him down so their foreheads were together.


	10. Chapter 10

Taeyong pulled Jaehyun back into the dining room, Kun was no longer there but the table was completely cleared. Taeyong couldn’t help but appreciate the small things that the Chinese members did around the home. 

Jaehyun raised a brow slightly, “why are we back in here?” 

The human glanced back to him with a soft chuckle, Taeyong looked back to the young Zhanshi’s in the garden; they were still hugging and talking softly to each other. 

“I didn’t want to ruin their moment,” he admitted softly. Jaehyun crossed his arms over his chest with a soft sigh making Taeyong look back to him. “What?” 

The Souruita moved closer making Taeyong’s eyes wide, he felt his back hit the table before Jaehyun’s arms caged him in; holding the table next to Taeyong’s hips. Taeyong glanced away, feeling his cheeks heat up as he remembered everything they’d done the previous night. 

“Taeyong...” Jaehyun’s voice was dark, deep, sensual. “Look at me.” 

Taeyong could feel the energy and dominance rolling off the Souruita, it made his eyes flutter. A gentle grip on his chin made him turn his head so they were now facing each other. Jaehyun’s eyes were sparkling with devotion, Taeyong felt weak under the intense gaze.

“Taeyong...” The Souruita inched towards him, Taeyong closed his eyes as their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. 

“Ahem,” the sound of someone clearing their throat made Taeyong push Jaehyun away, Donghyuck and Mark were stood there with their arms crossed as they watched. Donghyuck had a teasing smile on his face. “Hope we’re not interrupting.”

Jaehyun growled at the Zhanshi’s softly, Taeyong felt his cheeks flush as he moved away from the Souruita and closer to the Zhanshi’s. “No, it’s okay, did you want something?” 

“We just wondered where you’d gone, hyung,” Mark answered giving Jaehyun a wary glance. 

“Shall we continue what we were doing?” Donghyuck suggested, Taeyong nodded to the younger boy before glancing back at the growling Souruita. He gave Jaehyun a soft smile making the demon shake his head slightly. 

As they were heading back outside; the dining room door suddenly slammed open, Yangyang stood there with worry in his face. 

“Yangyang-ah, what’s the matter?” Mark asked the Chinese boy giving him a worried look. 

“Come see! Danger! The others!” His korean was awkward but they all understood what he was trying to say. 

They followed after him as he made his way through the mansion, Taeyong frowned slightly; he’d never been in this part of the mansion before. They came to a room with a passcode on the side, Yangyang quickly entered the code before the door swung open. 

Inside were Winwin and Hendery as well as loads of computers and weapons, Taeyong glanced around as they walked in. It was Hendery that stood up and placed his hand up, “the Souruita cannot enter.” 

Jaehyun was beside the door growling softly at the humans, Winwin moved beside Taeyong knowing that the Souruita will listen to him. “He might get injured by some of the weapons in here, he can stay by the door.” 

Taeyong nodded at that, glancing at Jaehyun with a soft smile. The Souruita narrowed his eyes but stayed put. Taeyong noticed Hendery and Yangyang exchange confused glances. 

“So what’s going on?” Donghyuck asked from his position beside Mark, the two Zhanshi were observing the screens. 

It was Winwin that answered them, “we’ve received a stress call from Taeil-hyung, none of the others are answering either so you’ll have to go find out what’s going on.” 

Mark’s face lit up before the seriousness of the situation hit him, “why are the others not answering?” 

“We’re not sure,” Hendery answered only for the screen to suddenly flash again. 

They all gathered around it, Winwin frowned slightly. “That’s weird.”

“What is it hyung?” Donghyuck asked. 

The Chinese boy’s frown deepened, “its a distress signal from Jaemin, only, its in the same place as Taeil and the others.” 

Taeyong frowned at that, he could see that Mark and Donghyuck were doing the same. “Why are they in the same place, were their missions at the same location?” Taeyong inquired. 

Winwin shook his head, his frown not leaving as more red lights flashed in the same location. “What the...?” 

“What the hell is going on?” Mark barked seeing all their members distress signals. “why are they all at the same location?” 

“Maybe there’s something wrong with the gps?” Taeyong tried seeing the Chinese boy’s sat at the computers shaking their heads. 

Winwin spoke for them, “this is the most up to date technology, somethings wrong. They’re all in danger.” 

“Well let’s go then!” Mark stressed already grabbing Donghyuck’s arm and pulling him out the room. Jaehyun raised a brow at them as he stood in the doorway. 

“What’s your plan then?” The Souruita asked darkly. Mark took a step back, blinking wide eyes at Jaehyun. 

“The Souruita’s right hyung, we need a plan,” Donghyuck challenged. Mark sighed before he turned back to Winwin. 

“What can we do?” 

Winwin smiled gently before moving over to Mark, “the location where Taeil and the others were last headed seems to be the place all the others now are.” 

Mark nodded before looking over at Donghyuck, the demon gave him a soft smile before he nodded. Taeyong bit his lip, “I’m coming too.” 

Everyone in the room stopped and looked to him, Jaehyun’s eyes narrowed slightly. “No, you can’t go, the Zhanshi are there to protect you.” Winwin protested. 

“What if they’re injured? I can help them, I healed Ten when he was hurt.” Taeyong argued. 

“Then you were bedridden for two days,” Jaehyun growled making Taeyong glance to him. 

The human frowned before looking back over at the Zhanshi’s, Mark looked like he was considering the idea. Winwin sighed softly before he too looked over to the Zhanshi’s, “Will you two protect him?”

“Of course!” Donghyuck bellowed his eyes narrowing slightly. “It is our duty as Zhanshi to protect Taeyong-hyung.” 

Taeyong blinked softly before smiling, Mark gave him a curt nod and a gentle smile. 

Jaehyun growled slightly, “I’m coming too.” 

“The Souruita is coming with us? No,” Donghyuck disputed giving Jaehyun a dark glare. 

Taeyong smiled at Jaehyun before moving in front of the Zhanshi’s, “he’s coming.” 

“Hyung no, we don’t trust him,” Mark cautioned, glancing back at Jaehyun only to see his eyes on Taeyong. 

“Do you trust me?” Taeyong’s question took both of the Zhanshi’s off guard. 

“Of course we do,” Mark replied. 

Taeyong smiled gently, “I trust Jaehyun, he’s coming.” 

The Zhanshi still didn’t look impressed but they both reluctantly agreed. Winwin gave them all distress buttons in case they felt they needed them; Jaehyun refused his but the others took them with thanks. 

They made their way out the mansion, Mark grabbing some car keys on the way out. 

Taeyong felt a grip on his wrist, looking behind him he could see Jaehyun with worried eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you to protect me,” Taeyong teased softly. Jaehyun smirked with a shake of his head, his eyes widened when he felt Taeyong move closer before he placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Let’s go.” 

Jaehyun had to blink back his haze, Taeyong had moved toward the car. The Souruita bit his lip before following after, ‘keep control, focus...’

Mark climbed into the drivers seat with Donghyuck beside him and Taeyong and Jaehyun in the back. He glanced back at the two in the back, he’d seen Taeyong kiss the Souruita’s cheek; the whole thing had confused Mark, what exactly was going on between the two of them?

“Hyung! Cmon we’re kinda in a hurry,” Donghyuck’s mimicking voice made him look over at the demon. Donghyuck was giving him a funny look but he ignored him. 

Setting up the gps, they headed off to find their lost comrades. 

 

-

 

Jaemin and Jeno glanced around in confusion, they’d been fighting back against a pack of Tamashiga’s in a park when they suddenly felt like they were being pulled away. They were now in some kind of old building. 

“What’s happening?” Jeno asked, his eyes darting around the room. It looked like on old study. 

Jaemin frowned, he could hear distant thoughts in the air; “I don’t think we’re alone.” 

The human boy looked even more alarmed at that as he moved back closer to Jaemin. “What do you mean? Can you hear thoughts?” Jaemin nodded at that making Jeno pull out his sword. 

Jaemin chuckled softly at the humans actions before the sudden sound of the building creaking made him alert. Jeno glanced around the room again only for the room to suddenly start shaking. 

“It’s unsteady!” Jeno cried, Jaemin quickly gripped his hand before moving towards the door, the building starting to calm again. Jaemin yanked the door open only for him to frown with confusion. 

“Hyung?” Jaemin’s voice was muffled as he was suddenly eloped in a tight hug. Yuta had his arms tightly around the younger boy before he looked over to Jeno, giving him an equally tight hug. 

“Are you okay?” He said almost breathlessly, Ten appearing beside him; his hands balled into fists with fire. He immediately shook his hands free of the fire once he saw the younger Zhanshi’s. “What are you doing here?” Yuta’s question made Jeno blink back his confusion. 

“We don’t know, one minute we were in the park and the next here, why are you guys here?” Jeno puzzled. 

Ten sighed before growling slightly, “we were heading towards our location when suddenly the car tipped over and fell into a river.” 

The younger Zhanshi’s looked horrorstruck, “oh my god, are you both okay?” Jeno asked looking over the two elders to see they only had a few scrapes and bruises. 

“Weirdly, it felt like we didn’t even hit the water,” Yuta explained. “It felt like we were pulled away.”

“Then we ended up here,” Ten finished, glancing around the room. 

The building suddenly began to shake again, debris falling from the ceiling. “It’s not safe in here, we need to make our way downstairs.” Yuta instructed. 

They all nodded before they made their way out of the room and into a large corridor. The building was still unsteady as they carefully made their way deeper into the building. 

Jaemin gasped, his eyes suddenly flashing silver, Jeno stopped and turned to him. “Jaeminnie? What wrong? Can you hear thoughts again?” Yuta and Ten stopped too, glancing at the young demon. 

‘...wake up, please Renjun, don’t sleep again...’

Jaemin’s eyes widened, “Jisung-ah?” 

“Jisung?” Jeno frowned, “is Jisung here?” Jaemin nodded softly, shaking his head with a growl. 

“Something’s wrong, I think Renjun is hurt.” Jaemin informed the others, Yuta’s eyes widened before the building began to shake again; more aggressively this time. 

Ten growled, “What the hell is going on!” 

They ran down the creaking corridors, until Jaemin stopped again; it was Yuta that noticed first; “What is it? What do you hear?” 

‘...I can’t hold them back for long, but I have to! For Johnny...’

“Hansol-hyung! He’s in trouble!” Jaemin bellowed, Yuta’s eyes widened as Ten frowned again. 

“Why is everyone here?” Ten questioned suspiciously, “who’s messing with us?” He added with a growl, glancing around the breaking corridor. 

Jaemin shook his head to clear his Hyung’s thoughts, “we have to find them all, they’re in trouble!” 

Yuta nodded in agreement, before he spoke to the youngest demon, “can you try and find them through their thoughts?” 

The younger boy blinked before he nodded softly with a grin. “I can try, if I can hear them it means that they must be close.” Closing his eyes, Jaemin focused on Hansol’s thoughts, he turned his head from side to side; assessing which way they should head.

Opening his eyes again, Jaemin could see a broken door to his right, stairs at the other side; “we need to head downwards, I think that’s where they are.” 

Heading the way Jaemin had instructed, the four Zhanshi’s carefully made their way down the unsteady stairs, Yuta had almost fallen as some of the steps were missing. 

In the distance they could hear sounds of water splashing as well as footsteps, “that must be Hansol-hyung,” Jeno spoke softly seeing a gap in the wall towards the next room. 

Through the peek hole they could see Hansol stood in front of Johnny protectively. The human had his leg caught under some of the fallen debris, he looked in excruciating pain as he helplessly watched Hansol fight back against uncharacteristically strong Tamashiga. 

“Hansol-hyung, Johnny-hyung...” Jeno gasped. 

“The Tamashiga, they’re evolving,” Yuta commented, his pendant glittering as a large glowing pink katana appeared in his hand. Jaemin and Jeno both took a step back as they saw the weapon, “me and Ten will handle the Tamashiga’s, you two help Hansol.” 

The younger Zhanshi’s nodded, Ten smiled before fire suddenly appeared in his hands. They quickly ran into the room causing the shadow creatures to turn on them, Hansol’s eyes lightened up as he saw his comrades. 

Ten and Yuta fought back against the unusually large monsters, Jeno and Jaemin quickly made their way over to the struggling elders. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Hansol asked only for Jaemin to wave him off. Jeno smiled his signature eye smile before glancing to Johnny. The elder human was gritting his teeth, they all crouched down to him. 

“I-I think my legs b-broken,” he bit out, his handsome face twisted in pain. 

Hansol ran his hand through Johnny’s hair soothingly, “we’re gonna get you out.” He looked over at the younger Zhanshi’s before they nodded back. They all moved toward the large rock that was positioned on top of Johnny’s leg. “On three, we all lift,” Hansol instructed, the younger boy’s nodded. “One, two, three!” 

Johnny’s desperate cry pulled on Hansol’s heart, he glanced down at the human boy seeing his face contorting in pain. “Johnny-ah, hold on, we’re almost there...” they were all lifting as hard as they could, it was moving but slowly causing more pain to the human beneath. 

“Hyung, put some ice around your leg, it might help ease the pain,” Jaemin suggested. 

Through bleary eyes, Johnny nodded, his pendant shimmering black as ice formed from his hands gently glazing over his broken leg. He breathed deeply though his teeth as the ice numbed his leg slightly, “I-okay, g-go.” 

On his demand, the others began lifting again this time it shifted a lot more, Johnny gasped as he was suddenly pulled along the floor and out of harms way. The others placed the rock down before looking to the side, Lucas was smiling at them gently; holding Johnny up carefully. 

They all frowned before looking back at where Yuta and Ten were still fighting back against the constant attacking, Jungwoo had now joined them; helping them to push the shadow monsters back. 

“Lucas? What are you doing here?” Johnny asked weakly, his eyes lidded slightly. 

Lucas gently gave Johnny over to Hansol, who hugged him tightly as he lay in his lap. “One minute we were chasing some Tamashiga’s through a forest, then we were in here.” Lucas explained. 

“Jisung and the others are here too,” Jeno informed them. Hansol’s eyes widened at that before a deep frown set in his pretty face. 

“What the hell is going on?” 

 

-

 

Mark stopped the car abruptly making Taeyong jolt, he frowned slightly seeing the younger boy’s eyes wide. “Mark? What’s wrong?” He asked from the back. 

Looking forward at the front of the car, Taeyong’s eyes also widened. They could see the abandoned warehouse in the distance but that’s not what made them all tremble with horror. The building was completely surrounded by Tamashiga’s, their clawed hands ripping at the walls trying to gain entry. 

“What the hell...” Mark spoke softly, his hands trembling on the steering wheel. Taeyong glanced to Jaehyun briefly only to see him too look just as shocked. “Why are there so many..?” Mark gasped. Donghyuck looked just as confused and worried too as he observed the shadow creatures. 

“How are we suppose to get past all them?” Donghyuck stammered looking over at Mark before turning to Taeyong and Jaehyun in the back. 

They all remained silent, none of them knowing what to do or what to expect when they actually got into the building. Jaehyun suddenly crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh, Taeyong glanced over at him with a slight frown. 

“Well do you have a plan Souruita?” Donghyuck snapped slightly, Mark placed a soft hand on his thigh before turning to look at Jaehyun. 

“Do you?”

Jaehyun raised a brow at the Zhanshi’s stern tones before he looked over at Taeyong. Bad mistake. The humans pretty eyes were waiting for him patiently, Jaehyun could feel his self control slipping. Looking away and back at the Zhanshi’s he nodded. “I can lure some of them away, then you’ll have enough time to get in and find the others.” 

The Zhanshi’s glanced to each other before nodding, they both got out of the car. Jaehyun was about to follow before he felt a soft touch to his wrist. Looking back, he could see Taeyong smiling at him softly, “thank you,” Jaehyun frowned slightly before he suddenly remembered something. 

“Taeyong-ah, I have something for you.”

The human frowned before nodding, Jaehyun reached into his jacket before pulling out a small dagger. He held it for a minute before sighing, handing it over to Taeyong slowly. “Take this.” 

Taeyong glanced at the weapon in Jaehyun’s hands, it had small engraved patterns on it, he tilted his head slightly it almost felt familiar. He took the weapon before glancing back up at Jaehyun with worried eyes, “thank you, please be careful.” 

Tilting his head with a soft chuckle, the Souruita gripped Taeyong’s chin gently. “I’ll come back to you.” Taeyong’s cheeks flushed prettily before their moment was ruined by Donghyuck knocking on the window. 

“C’mon!” The young boy growled slightly. 

Taeyong pulled away quickly making Jaehyun growl, they both got out the car; Taeyong ignored the questionable stare of Mark’s. The Zhanshi looked back over towards the Souruita, “be careful,” Mark added making Jaehyun raise a brow slightly in surprise. Donghyuck just glared. 

Jaehyun glanced to Taeyong once more before he began to make his way down the slight incline towards the building. “When I’ve cleared most of them, run to the entrance,” he ordered. Mark nodded back to him. 

They watched cautiously as Jaehyun suddenly began to sprint towards the Tamashiga, Taeyong could feel his heart beating faster as Jaehyun got closer to the shadow creatures. He suddenly leapt high before brandishing a large red sword, he landed with a rift of energy so intense that the ground shook beneath their feet. 

Mark and Donghyuck watched with amazement, “man, how powerful is he?” Donghyuck pondered as his eyes watched the Souruita. Taeyong bit his lip, even he didn’t know the extent of Jaehyun’s powers. 

The Tamashiga all fell to the floor, most of them turning around to see who’d caused the rift. Jaehyun glowed a powerful red as he stood as bait. Many of the Tamashiga’s mouths opened, their sharp teeth on show as they observed the powerful demon before them. Suddenly they began to charge, Jaehyun quickly manoeuvred out of their way before leading them in the opposite direction to Taeyong and the others. 

“Let’s go.” Mark urged, making his way down the incline; sword at the ready. Taeyong held the dagger closer to himself as he followed after the younger human. Donghyuck ran past them both making Mark and then Taeyong run too. “Taeyong-hyung!” Mark called, “close your eyes!” 

With a frown, Taeyong did as Mark instructed not before seeing Donghyuck suddenly beginning to glow a soft orange. He could feel the intense light behind his eyelids, Donghyuck’s Gift strong as he shone before the Tamashiga. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, opening his eyes he saw Mark before him, “you okay?” He nodded, the Tamashiga were all growling as they were struggling on the floor from Donghyuck’s attack, “let’s get inside.” 

 

Taeil glanced up abruptly as he heard the groans of the Tamashiga’s from outside. The window above shone a strong orange light, he frowned. “Haechannie?”

Doyoung was beside him, he also looked up and had the same thought, “they’re here!” Jisung lifted his head from its position on top of Renjun’s, glancing at the elder Zhanshi’s as they moved towards the barricaded entrance. “Jisunggie-ah, you need to move the rest of these rocks so that Mark and Donghyuck can get through,” Doyoung instructed. 

The youngest blinked slightly before nodding, Doyoung made his way back over to Renjun; placing his head in his lap. 

Taeil stood beside Jisung again as he carefully began shifting the rocks; they couldn’t see anyone outside the entrance, the Tamashiga’s no longer trying to claw their way in. 

“Almost there, Jisunggie, you’re doing so well,” Taeil complimented, watching the entrance carefully in case something came through. He was surprised however when Donghyuck’s face suddenly appeared; all smiles and grins. 

Jisung immediately stopped, his eyes growing wide when he saw his Hyung’s. Entering through the gap in the barricade, Donghyuck was quickly followed by Taeyong making the elder Zhanshi’s eyes widen, then Mark. 

“Taeyong-ah! What are you doing here?!” Doyoung panicked from his position on the floor. 

Taeyong looked at him bashfully before he glanced to Renjun. “Renjun, is he hurt?” Taeyong asked moving over to the small Chinese boy quickly. 

Doyoung and Taeil shared a confused look before the elder turned on Mark and Donghyuck. “Why is Taeyong here?” Taeil demanded. 

“He wanted to help, we knew you’d be in trouble and Taeyong-hyung can help heal,” Donghyuck argued. 

“He’s the one they’re after!” Taeil growled angrily. 

Taeyong quickly stood back up gaining everyone’s attention, “I appreciate everything you guys are doing but I want to help too! I can’t just sit at home whilst you guys are out getting hurt because of me!” 

“Taeyong-ah...” Taeil sighed before he glanced over at Donghyuck and Mark then to Jisung then Doyoung and the unconscious Renjun. “Fine, but you have to stay close to us.” 

Taeyong nodded with a bright smile before crouching down in front of Renjun again. Jisung moved beside him, “hyung, can you help him?” The young boy’s eyes were glistening slightly. 

Taeyong smiled gently, “I can try,” he looked over the Chinese boy, seeing the scrapes and bruises all over his handsome face as well as deep scratches on his legs, blood seeping through. Taeyong couldn’t help but flinch slightly. 

Suddenly the building began to shake again, Taeil moved Mark and Donghyuck away from the entrance as rocks began to fall again. Jisung quickly moved the ones that headed their way, Taeyong watched him with awe; the gifts the Zhanshi’s possessed surprising him more and more. 

He moved his focus back to Renjun, lifting a hand over the Chinese boy’s body; Taeyong closed his eyes. Jisung and Doyoung watched him carefully, the older boy biting his lip slightly. 

Taeyong felt a sudden tingle in his hand, opening his eyes slightly he could see a soft red glow appearing from his hand. Everyone stopped to watch as Taeyong moved his hand down to Renjun’s chest, the Zhanshi also began to glow a soft red as Taeyong healed him. 

Taeyong grit his teeth as he felt a throbbing in his head, “Taeyong-ah, stop,” Taeil’s voice came from behind him followed by a soft hand on his shoulder. 

Breathing deeply, Taeyong clenched his hand before bringing it to his chest, the red glow disappearing as he did. He felt Doyoung hold him up carefully, his body weak. Looking down at the injured Zhanshi, he could see that Renjun’s face now looked back to normal; the scrapes and blood gone only a few healing bruises left. 

“I-I did it?” Taeyong gasped, Jisung was smiling at him as he held Renjun close to him, the youngest boy was nodding with a thankful expression. 

“How do you feel?” Doyoung asked him carefully. 

Taeyong shook his head before rubbing his temple slightly, “weak, but I’m okay.” 

Doyoung and Taeil looked to each other with thankful expressions, luckily Taeyong was still awake; so his body was becoming accustomed to his powers. 

There was a sudden sound of footsteps from the room above them, they were all on high alert. Mark moved over towards Taeyong, standing in front of him protectively; Donghyuck moving in front of Jisung and Renjun. 

“Stay alert,” Taeil instructed. 

They could hear the sound of lots of footsteps, getting closer as they moved through the building. Everyone’s weapons were out as the footsteps moved closer to them. 

Taeyong watched the door to the room carefully, waiting for whatever it was to come barging through. He wasn’t however expecting to see Jungwoo. The others all looked just as confused. 

“Jungwoo-hyung? What are you doing here?” Mark hollered, it wasn’t long before the others began to appear. Taeyong immediately noticed the wounded Johnny; he was being helped by Hansol and Lucas. 

It was Jaemin who answered Mark’s question, “I followed your thoughts here, none of us have any idea how we got into this building.”

Taeil and Doyoung moved over towards Hansol, looking over Johnny; “what happened?” Doyoung asked. 

Hansol growled slightly, “a rock fell, Johnny was trapped.” The said human looked as though he was coming in and out of consciousness. 

“Sit him down,” Taeil suggested. They moved Johnny until he was beside Renjun. 

Taeyong bit his lip, he didn’t know if he could help heal Johnny. The elder human looked as though he was in a lot of pain. 

“Why is Taeyong here?” Hansol suddenly demanded. Taeyong could see Mark and Donghyuck bow their heads slightly. 

“I told them to bring me here, I can’t just let you guys get hurt because of me.” Taeyong defended. Hansol just rolled his eyes before moving over toward Johnny again. 

Taeyong frowned slightly, he felt a hand on his shoulder; glancing to the side he saw Yuta smiling at him. “I’m glad you’re here,” the Japanese boy said quietly with a wink. Taeyong nodded back with a gentle smile. 

It wasn’t until they heard a horrendous scratching noise that everyone suddenly pulled out their weapons. “Tamashiga! They’re back!” Donghyuck scowled. 

Taeyong could feel the negative energy coming from the creatures, even though they were behind stone walls. 

“We have to get out of this building!” Hansol snapped, motioning to Lucas to help him stand Johnny up again. Jaemin moved towards Jisung to help him with Renjun. 

Taeil stood at the front of the Zhanshi’s, “Jisung-ah, you move the barricade from the front door.” 

“But then they’ll come flooding in!” Jeno argued. 

“I know, but we have to get outside. This building is cursed.” Taeil retaliated, “once outside we have to be quick, Donghyuck,” the said Zhanshi looked up at his name. “You’ll go first.”

“No! Why can’t someone else go!” Mark growled slightly. 

Doyoung gave the younger human a stern look, “Haechannie can blind them.” 

“Exactly,” Taeil clucked, “then we have time to get a head start.” Everyone nodded at that, the plan seemed reasonable. 

Hansol sighed slightly gaining everyone’s attention, “how are we suppose to get back? We have no transportation and we have no idea where we are.”

“We have a rough idea,” Mark mumbled, “we have a car, maybe we can send a message to Winwin and the others?” 

“Even then it’ll be too late.” Hansol retorted softly. 

Ten growled slightly, “can we just focus on getting out for now please?” 

“Ten’s right,” Doyoung agreed, “everyone in favour of the plan?” 

Everyone nodded, Taeyong could feel the nervousness in the air. He himself was very much afraid of what they’d be faced with outside. His thoughts turned to Jaehyun, where had he gone? Was he okay? ‘Jaehyun-ah...’

 

Jisung moved to the front of the Zhanshi’s, Jaemin had Renjun securely on his back ready to run out; Lucas had Johnny on his back. The youngest member took a deep breath before he focused on the barricade. The debris began to shuffle as he focussed on the outside. Jisung yelped however when Tamashiga claws suddenly began to appear, “Hyungs!” 

Ten was beside him quickly, fire shooting from his hands and destroying some of the shadow creatures. Yuta was at Jisung’s other side, pink shuriken appearing from his pendant as he threw them directly at the Tamashiga’s. 

Jisung managed to move enough of the debris for them to fit through, “it’s done!” He called over the sounds of Ten and Yuta’s gifts. 

Taeyong could see Mark giving Donghyuck worried eyes as the demon made his way past. He ran quickly through the entrance, they could see his light as the Tamashiga’s all cried horribly. 

“Let’s go!” Taeil bellowed, they all ran through the entrance after the demon. Taeyong felt a grip on his wrist, Jeno was smiling his eye smile at him gently as he pulled him. 

“Jeno-Yah! Go!” Doyoung’s voice caught Taeyong off guard, he frowned when everyone else but him, Jeno and Jaemin stopped to fight back. 

“Where are we going?” Taeyong called to the younger human but Jeno just kept pulling him up the incline. Jaemin not far behind them, Renjun still firmly on his back. 

Jeno only turned to answer when they were beside the car, “we have to get you to safety hyung!” The human boy cried. 

Jaemin appeared beside them with the car keys his hand, his eyes were glowing silver slightly, beside him Johnny was floating. “Let’s go,” the demon chastised. He placed Renjun carefully into the passengers seat before focussing his powers on getting Johnny safely in the back with the others. Taeyong frowned with confusion as he felt Jeno pull him into the backseat, next to the unconscious Johnny. Jaemin quickly started the car. 

“Wait! We can’t just leave them!” Taeyong countered. Jaemin had already begun driving them away; only the sounds of the Zhanshi’s different gifts in the background. 

“Hyung, the Tamashiga are after you,” Jaemin remarked, glancing at Taeyong in the rear view mirror. “We have to keep you safe.” 

“But, the others-“

“Are all well trained for things like this.” Jeno interrupted, giving Taeyong an exhausted but reassuring smile. 

Jaemin was pressing buttons on the dashboard before a small screen appeared with Chenle’s face on it. 

“What’s going on? Are you all okay?” The chinese boy fretted slightly. Jaemin smiled back at him softly. 

“The others are giving us time to get Taeyong-hyung away,” Jaemin explained, “Will you be able to send Kun-hyung with a people carrier?” 

Chenle nodded gesturing to someone off screen before speaking in Chinese, he looked back to the screen. “LeLe, Where is Winwin?” Jeno asked softly. 

The young Chinese boy tilted his head thoughtfully. “He’s dealing with something outside the mansion. Make sure you all get home safe!” Jaemin nodded before ending the transmission. He glanced back at Jeno, both of them with confused eyes. 

Taeyong sighed softly, he didn’t want the others to fight for him. He definitely didn’t want them to get hurt for him. Glancing at both unconscious Zhanshi, Taeyong felt his heart hurt, all of NCT were so loyal to him. Like a family. 

His eyes widened, what about Jaehyun? Where was he? Taeyong just hoped the Souruita had gotten away unharmed. ‘Come back to me, all of you...’ he thought softly knowing that Jaemin couldn’t read his mind. 

Biting his lip, Taeyong moved his hand over Johnny’s leg slowly. Jaemin glanced back through the mirror and Jeno glanced at him warily. “Hyung, what’re you doing?” 

“I have to do something,” Taeyong shivered as he closed his eyes, focussing on healing his unconscious friend. His hand began to glow red softly, he could feel the energy spilling out of him and into Johnny. He slouched when he felt it get too much, it was a lot harder than healing Renjun. 

“Hyung stop, you’ve done enough.” Jeno held his shoulders softly. Taeyong nodded as he leaned back in his seat, taking deep breaths as he glanced to the cars ceiling. 

‘Please be safe...’


	11. Chapter 11

Guardian Mansion could be seen over the trees, Taeyong sighed with relief as a sense of coming home filled him. They were driving down the driveway only for them all to frown in confusion. 

A man was stood with his back to them whilst Winwin, XiaoJun and Yangyang all stood facing him threateningly. Jaemin stopped the car, getting out quickly and drawing his sword, Jeno turned to Taeyong. 

“Hyung, Stay here,” the young boy ordered softly, climbing out the car after Jaemin. Taeyong watched as they both moved towards the mysterious man. 

“Who are you?” Jaemin demanded. 

Taeyong could only just see the man, something about him seemed familiar. His eyes widened when the man turned around with a frown on his face. Lay. 

Clambering carefully out of the car, Taeyong quickly ran towards the man. “Hyung?” Jeno and Jaemin frowned at Taeyong with confusion, Winwin doing the same. 

“Taeyong-ah!” Lay smiled, quickly eloping Taeyong in a strong hug. Taeyong felt his cheeks flush before he pushed Lay away gently. 

“Hyung, What are you doing here?” Taeyong asked glancing briefly over at the Zhanshi’s before looking at Winwin. They all looked confused and on edge. 

“I came looking for you,” Lay explained, “then I got stopped by them,” he pointed to Winwin and the others. “They said I couldn’t see you.” 

Taeyong looked over at Winwin seeing his cautious expression, “Taeyong-hyung, we didn’t realise that you knew him.” Winwin admitted. 

The gifted boy shook his head with a soft smile, “it’s okay Winwin-ah.” 

Jaemin moved closer to Taeyong, his eyes watching Lay carefully even as he spoke to Winwin. “Winwin-Hyung, has Kun-hyung gone out for the others?” Winwin nodded. “Good, we need help getting Renjun and Johnny-hyung inside.” 

Winwin, XiaoJun and Yangyang all followed Jaemin as he moved back over to the car. They all carefully helped the injured members out of the vehicle and into the mansion. 

Lay frowned slightly as he watched the injured boy’s being taken in, he immediately glanced to Taeyong. “Are you okay? What happened?” 

Taeyong bit his lip slightly before glancing at Jeno, the younger boy gestured for them to follow after the others. “Lay-hyung, Let’s go inside first.” The elder nodded, following Taeyong as he and Jeno headed inside Guardian Mansion. 

Winwin was stood waiting for them, he narrowed his eyes at Lay before bowing his head slightly, “sorry for not allowing you entry, I’m Winwin caretaker of Guardian Mansion.” His tone had a slight bite to it that Taeyong hadn’t heard before, they were all unsure about Lay. 

“I’m Lay, Taeyong’s childhood friend.” 

Winwin gestured for them to follow him, he lead them into the living room before turning back around. “I’m going to see how the others are doing,” with that he abruptly left. 

Taeyong and Jeno were left in the room with Lay as he glanced around. Taeyong sighed softly, “hyung, I’m sorry about all this.” 

“Are you okay?” Lay asked again, looking over Taeyong closely. The human nodded swiftly. 

Jeno frowned slightly, “it’s our duty to protect Taeyong-hyung.” He sounded almost offended. 

Lay just scoffed slightly before taking a seat on a sofa, Taeyong smiled softly at Jeno before moving next to Lay. Chenle entered not long after with a tea set, pouring them a cup before smiling and excusing himself. Jeno also excused himself, saying he had to find Jaemin. 

Taeyong suddenly felt awkward, he’d never felt that way around Lay before but the elder was looking at him almost expectantly. “What is it hyung?”

“You don’t have my pendant on, do you?”

Taeyong’s eyes widened at that, he glanced to his feet before shaking his head. He could hear a soft growl coming from Lay before he spoke again. 

“I can feel his energy all over you, like he’s claiming you.” Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up at the elder’s words, he knew Lay was talking about Jaehyun. Lay suddenly held his hand out, Taeyong frowned before he gasped in surprise when the pendant suddenly appeared in Lay’s palm. “Taeyonggie, I need you to trust me.” 

Taeyong blinked as he looked up to the elder boy, Lay was smiling softly back at him. Taeyong’s thoughts came back to his childhood and how Lay had always been there for him; no matter what. “I do trust you hyung, you know that.” 

The elder sighed before he shook his head, “if you truly did, you wouldn’t have taken this off,” he spoke holding the pendant towards Taeyong. 

Taeyong bit his lip before shaking his head, his eyes sparkling prettily as he looked straight at Lay. “Jaehyun is no threat.” Lay growled darkly before looking away. Taeyong could tell he was angry. “Hyung?”

“Taeyong, I think you should come live with me.” 

The younger boy blinked softly, had he heard that right? He shook his head profusely, “no, hyung, I’m staying with NCT.” 

“You belong with me! It’s what your family would have wanted!” Lay raised his voice darkly. 

Taeyong went silent, he bowed his head as he felt tears fill his eyes. Trembling softly, Taeyong clenched his fists before looking back at Lay, “no hyung, I know where I want to be!” He stood up abruptly making Lay do the same before he quickly ran out the room. 

“Taeyong! Wait!”

He ignored Lay behind him and focused on getting to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He knew the others would’ve heard their heated conversation but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Lay had reopened a wound that Taeyong thought he’d begun to heal. 

 

-

 

Jeno and Jaemin glanced to each other as they heard Taeyong’s door slam. Jaemin growled slightly, “I don’t trust that guy.” The human boy nodded in agreement but kept quiet. 

They were stood on the porch awaiting the return of the other members, Winwin had told them they wouldn’t be long, he’d taken it upon himself to help Johnny and Renjun. They were both in the makeshift healing room, both of them still unconscious. 

Seeing the van in the distance, the Zhanshi got up and walked towards it. Winwin had told them to inform the others about their unexpected guest. 

Hansol was the first to get out, he was covered in bruises and scratches, Jeno winced slightly. “Hyung, did everything go okay?” 

“The Tamashiga put up a hell of a fight, but we managed.” Hansol sneered slightly. Jaemin stood in front of him as he attempted to get inside. “What is it?” 

Jaemin waited for the others to get closer before he informed everyone. “A friend of Taeyong’s has turned up, his name is Lay. I think he’ll be staying with us.” 

Ten and Yuta glanced to each other, the others all nodded some with confusion others not really showing interest. Kun clapped his hands making them all look to the Chinese boy, “everyone report to Winwin, he needs to check that you’re all okay!” 

There were some groans and complaints but they all made their way to the healing room where the others were all waiting for them. Hansol quickly moved to Johnny’s side, Jisung doing the same to Renjun. Chenle and XiaoJun were passing out potions for everyone to take, there were disgusted noises and groans as they all drank the putrid liquid. 

“Where is Taeyong now?” Yuta asked Winwin as he patched up a cut on his arm. 

The Chinese boy sighed softly before answering, “I think he had a fall out with the man, he slammed his bedroom door shut and hasn’t come out since.” Yuta frowned slightly at that not expecting Taeyong to react in such a way. 

“He probably just needs some time alone to process everything,” Doyoung commented. 

“Exactly, his whole life’s been turned upside down,” Taeil added. 

Everyone suddenly felt a sense of empathy for the gifted human. Taeyong had kept strong and loyal to them all, even coming out on a mission to help them. 

Mark suddenly frowned before he looked around, “what happened to his Souruita?”

 

-

 

Taeyong was sat on his bed, arms wrapped securely around his knees as he stared forwards. He could hear Lay outside the room, thankfully the elder was giving him space. He couldn’t help the small smile that fluttered on his face, Lay knew him so well. 

It wasn’t until the sun began to set outside did Lay knock cautiously on the door, “Taeyong-ah, can I come in?” He didn’t respond but Lay entered anyway. He noticed the elder take a slight step back before he narrowed his eyes. 

Taeyong knew he could feel Jaehyun’s energy. 

Taeyong kept his gaze on the bed as he felt Lay move closer, the elder glancing around at the room before he stopped beside the bed; sitting down at the end of it. “Where is he?” Lay asked darkly.

“I don’t know,” Taeyong replied swiftly, he didn’t want to argue again. The thought of not knowing where Jaehyun was; enough to set him on edge. He was worried for the Souruita. 

Lay must’ve sensed his discomfort, “I’m sorry for what I said earlier, I shouldn’t have mentioned them.” 

Taeyong just shook his head sadly, Lay bit his lip before moving closer. Taeyong could feel the silent tears running down his cheeks. He felt Lay’s arms wrap around him, instinctively he rested his head on the elder’s shoulder, letting his tears run free. 

“It’s okay Taeyonggie, I’m here.” 

They stayed like that for a while, Lay rocking Taeyong softly as he cried. Taeyong wiped his cheeks before giving a last sniffle, he turned to Lay with a pretty smile. “Thank you, hyung.” 

Lay nodded back with his own handsome smile, Taeyong noticed how the elder’s eyes stayed on his lips. He couldn’t help but move away swiftly as he felt Lay move closer. “Taeyonggie?”

The gifted human remained silent, he didn’t know what to say to the elder boy. Lay sighed before gripping Taeyong’s chin softly making the younger look at him. “Taeyong, have you asked him why he stays with you?” 

Taeyong frowned slightly at that, wondering why Lay would ask him. “What do you mean?”

“I’m worried for you, he’s after you; I know he is,” Lay growled slightly, Taeyong looked away. 

Somehow he just didn’t believe Lay, even after everything they’d been through together. He trusted Jaehyun. 

“Hyung, I trust him.” 

Lay’s eyes narrowed at that, his grip on Taeyong’s chin got slightly tighter making Taeyong pull back. His eyes widened when Lay didn’t let go only moving his hand further until he cupped his throat softly. “Taeyong...”

Taeyong blinked cautiously as the elder moved closer towards him, he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Lay’s breath on his lips. 

A sudden change in the room made him frown, he felt Lay move away from him. Opening his eyes, they widened when he saw Jaehyun holding Lay up against the wall; red smog filling the room as his energy thrummed. Taeyong felt himself tremble slightly. “Jaehyun...”

He stood up quickly on shaky legs, moving over to the two Souruita’s, up close he could see the injuries on Jaehyun’s body. His shirt was ripped and he was bleeding from his arm, his hands were covered in blood too but Taeyong knew it wasn’t his own. “Jaehyun...”

The younger Souruita faulted slightly at Taeyong’s voice, letting his guard down just enough to give Lay an advantage. 

Lay was growling darkly at Jaehyun before he pushed him back with a surge of his own energy. Taeyong watched in horror as Jaehyun flew across the room and out the balcony. Lay stormed after him, black smog enclosing him as he flew threw the air. 

“Hyung! No! Stop!” Taeyong tried as he ran after them, he gripped the balcony tightly as he saw Jaehyun struggling to get up; having fallen from the balcony and into the gardens. Lay was stalking towards the younger Souruita threateningly. 

Taeyong quickly turned around before making his way out of the room, he stumbled as he ran through the corridors and down the stairs nearly knocking over Yuta and Mark as he did. 

“Taeyong-ah!” Yuta called after him, “what’s happened!” 

Taeyong ignored their calls, he ran straight out the front door catching Taeil and Doyoung’s attention too.

“Taeyong-ah!” Taeil called. 

The gifted human dashed outside only for his eyes to widen when he saw the two Souruita’s facing off. Lay was attacking Jaehyun with bursts of black energy making the younger demon jump in order to dodge. Jaehyun looked totally worn out. 

“Stop! Stop this!” Taeyong cried as he ran towards them. He suddenly felt vines wrap around him, stopping him from running and keeping him in place safely. He turned to see Jungwoo with his hand out, a soft green glow around him as he controlled the vines. 

The other Zhanshi’s were behind him, all with their weapons out and ready to fight. Yuta pulled Taeyong back quickly, keeping a tight grip on him as he struggled, “Let me go! They need to be stopped!” 

“Leave that to us,” Ten growled slightly. They all froze however at the sound of growls and gargles, in the distance they could see a herd of Tamashiga heading towards the mansion. 

Doyoung was the first to jump into action, “protect the mansion! Keep Taeyong safe!” 

Yuta had to forcefully drag Taeyong back into the safety of the mansion, the gifted human was still trying to stop the two Souruita’s who were still fighting one on one, oblivious to the Zhanshi’s and the Tamashiga’s. 

Once inside, Taeyong quickly turned on Yuta, “why did you pull me away! They have to stop!”

“We have to keep you safe! If they truly cared for you they’d stop their useless crap and help us with the Tamashiga’s!” Yuta threw back, his usual happy expression one of anger and worry. 

Taeyong blinked before nodding, “I’m sorry, thank you.” He bowed his head, Yuta crossed his arms before sighing. 

“Stay here, we’ll handle the Tamashiga.” 

Feeling as though he shouldn’t argue back, Taeyong just nodded watching as Yuta headed back outside to help his fellow Zhanshi’s. 

“Taeyong,” the said boy looked over to the voice seeing Kun smiling at him, the Chinese boy gestured for him to follow which he did. 

He felt a soft rumble before he saw a soft blue glow appear around the mansion, “what’s going on?” He asked. 

Kun looked back at him after he’d led Taeyong up the stairs and into the healing room where all the other members were, “it’s the mansions shield, we’ll be safe in here.” Taeyong just nodded shallowly. Johnny and Renjun were still asleep, Jisung and Hansol still by their sides. 

“I know you don’t want to just sit back but this is what they’re trained for,” Winwin assured softly. 

Taeyong looked out the window, he flinched back when he saw some of the Tamashiga’s clawing up the shield. 

Kun could see the worry on Taeyong face, he placed a hand gently on Taeyong’s shoulder, “they can’t get in, don’t worry.” 

The gifted human bit his lip, he couldn’t see any of the members from this window. He just hoped that Lay and Jaehyun were helping the Zhanshi’s and not still fighting each other. 

 

-

 

Jaehyun growled as he spat out some blood, he glanced up at Lay seeing the older Souruita glaring down at him. He grit his teeth before pushing himself to his feet. 

He’d completely lost it when he saw Lay with Taeyong, every cell in his body telling him to destroy. He knew that Lay would fight back and considering the beating he’d taken from the horde of Tamashiga, Jaehyun knew he’d be at a disadvantage. But he still couldn’t just stand back and watch, Taeyong was his. 

“Why are you here?” Jaehyun demanded. 

Lay chuckled darkly, he glanced over his shoulder. Jaehyun frowned as he followed the elder’s line of sight. The Zhanshi’s were all fighting back against Tamashiga’s. “What...”

“You brought them here!” Lay snarled, pointing to the shadow creatures as they attempted to infiltrate the mansion. 

Jaehyun shook his head, he was certain that none of the creatures had followed him as he’d flown back to Guardian Mansion. He turned dark eyes on Lay seeing the Souruita stood with his arms crossed expectantly. “You. You brought them here!”

Lay scoffed, “you can prove that?” 

Jaehyun could hear the sound of the Zhanshi’s fighting back, trying to protect their home and Taeyong. Jaehyun’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want, Yixing?”

The elder raised a brow slightly, “you know what I want.” He challenged with a dark smirk. Jaehyun growled as he pounced at the elder, throwing punches and bursts of energy.

Unfortunately Lay was a lot quicker, he managed to slash Jaehyun across the face sending him backwards onto the hard ground. Jaehyun felt blood drip down his eyebrow, he could see Lay walking towards him. 

With a dark roar, Jaehyun began to glow red before he flew at the elder again. They both had smog around them as they flew into the air; red and black bursts of energy flowing from them as they attacked each other. 

 

Taeil glanced up at the Souruita’s, he shook his head with a growl before throwing another lightning bolt at a group of Tamashiga’s. 

The creatures weren’t letting up, continuously pushing them back and trying to gain access to the mansion. Although they all knew the shield was practically impossible for the Tamashiga to break through, the Zhanshi’s were still worried. 

These Tamashiga were more powerful than before, almost like they’d evolved. 

Taeil glanced over at his partner, Doyoung was using his white sword to slash his way through the creatures. Taeil’s eyes flashed white making Doyoung’s sword charge with lightning. 

The human boy looked back over to him with a pretty smile, Taeil nodded before moving closer until they were back to back. “You ready?” 

“Always,” Doyoung moved his hand gently, squeezing Taeil’s own before they moved away again; attacking the shadow creatures watching as they burst into dust. 

Lucas was charging his way through the Tamashiga’s, his green sword easily slicing through the creatures as he went. He looked to the side, Jungwoo was setting up traps for the creatures; his vines capturing them easily. 

The petite boy looked over at Lucas before winking, the human caught his idea. His pendant shimmered emerald as he focused his gift, the vines grew small green spots which popped to release Lucas’s poison. The Tamashiga’s gargled and cried as they burst to dust. 

Jungwoo made his way over to Lucas before kissing his cheek softly, the bigger boy smiled cheekily before going back to the task at hand. 

The Tamashiga’s moved quicker than before, almost taking Lucas off guard, a vine wrapped around his waist before pulling him to safety. “Thanks baby!” He called over to Jungwoo seeing the smaller boy giving him a pretty smile. 

Mark hissed as he felt a Tamashiga’s claw catch his ankle. He fell to the floor but quickly used his sword to protect himself when the same creature came after him. 

He breathed a sigh of relief until three more Tamashiga appeared, charging straight at him. He slashed his sword at them only for it to start glowing a soft yellow; a gust of wind throwing the creatures off their feet and into the air. He blinked in confusion feeling the pendant around his neck tingle softly. 

“My gift again...” he whispered softly to himself. The Tamashiga however just kept coming; he growled as he stood up ready to fight them again only for him to tilt his head as he saw a burst of orange light fly in front of him. The Tamashiga’s bursting to dust. 

Donghyuck was smiling at him, Mark rolled his eyes slightly. “Bout time, where were you?”

The demon raised a brow before giving Mark’s bum a playful smack making the older boy yelp. “I was watching you, your gift is awakening.” 

Mark’s cheeks flushed before he kicked the demon away, pouting as he growled, “get back to work!” Donghyuck giggled before heading off, a soft orange glow around him as he did. Mark smiled softly at the demon, “my Haechannie...” 

Jeno and Jaemin were back to back, Tamashiga’s had surrounded them. They both had their swords in hand, ready for the shadow creatures to strike. As they did, the Zhanshi’s spun around each other with precision, slicing through the creatures easily. 

It wasn’t until one flew from above did it catch them by surprise, Jeno noticed it first as it landed on Jaemin. It’s claws trying to slash Jaemin’s handsome face. Jeno growled as he slashed his way through the others trying to reach his partner. 

Too many were in the way and pushing him back, he could see Jaemin struggling to get back up as more approached him. Jeno pursued as hard as he could but there were too many between them, “Jaeminnie!” He called. 

Suddenly, the pendant around his neck began to shimmer, a soft silver glow illuminated from it. The next thing he knew, Jeno was suddenly in front of Jaemin. The Tamashiga’s tilted their heads slightly in confusion at Jeno’s sudden appearance; before Jaemin stood and slashed them back, the creatures bursting into dust under his sword. 

“Jeno-yah, you okay?” Jaemin cupped Jeno’s face gently. The human was blinking with confusion. Jaemin just smiled at him before giving him a chaste kiss. “Your gift is awakening.” 

Jeno shook his head, clearing his thoughts at Jaemin’s words. “My gift..?” 

The demon rolled his eyes with a smile before gripping Jeno’s hand pulling him away from a Tamashiga heading toward him. He didn’t expect to be suddenly teleported near the mansions entrance. 

Jaemin looked over at their clasped hands before up at Jeno’s face. The human had a pretty smile on his face as he looked over at Jaemin. He looked way too excited considering their current situation. 

“Teleportation! That’s my gift!”

 

Yuta quickly threw some glowing pink shuriken, the stars hitting the Tamashiga’s head on making them burst into dust. He smirked before looking around at the others, thankfully they were all managing to push the Tamashiga back. But to his confusion, more of the creatures kept appearing, crawling out from the ground and heading towards them. 

Yuta growled, he could see Ten fighting valiantly, fire shooting from his hands as he fought back. His gift one of the most effective against the Tamashiga’s. Yuta knew that the demon would resist using his power near him, hence why they weren’t fighting closely side by side like the others. His heart hurt at that. 

Shaking his head, Yuta glanced over to the Souruita’s, his eyes narrowed when he saw the two demons in the air. Red and black smog surrounding them as they fought each other. Yuta felt his anger boil, didn’t they both want to protect Taeyong? 

“Yah! Stop fighting each other and help us!” He bellowed darkly. 

He saw Jaehyun glance down at him before Lay took his distraction as an opportunity. Jaehyun was forced to the ground by the attack, Lay’s energy thrumming around him as he struggled to stand. 

Ten noticed Yuta running to Jaehyun’s aid, he threw another fireball before heading towards his partner. “Yuta!” The said human glanced up at him before waving him over. 

Yuta crouched down next to Jaehyun, he narrowed his eyes at the Souruita; “why are you fighting each other? You need to help us!” 

The Souruita growled as he brushed off Yuta’s helping hand, Lay was still floating above them but he was looking towards the mansion. “He’s not to be trusted,” Jaehyun told the Japanese boy. 

Yuta scoffed, “funny, he says that about you.” He crossed his arms over his chest feeling Ten move beside him. 

The demon glanced down at Jaehyun with a raised brow before he looked up at Lay. “Whatever this feud is between you two, put it on hold until we secure Taeyong’s safely.” He spoke loud enough for Lay to hear too. 

Lay glared down at them before he suddenly flew down, the black smog eloping his whole body. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he saw the other Souruita’s target, “Ten! Move!” The Thai demon looked to him before his eyes widened, Lay gripped his shoulder tightly before his smog suddenly engulfed Ten. 

“Ten!” Yuta cried, running towards the smog only to be stopped by Jaehyun gripping his arm. The Souruita was slouched over but he still managed to hold Yuta back, shaking his head at him gently. 

Lay emerged from the smog, Ten on the floor beneath him. Yuta’s eyes widened as he saw the Souruita turn to him and Jaehyun. “Stay out of my way,” he threatened. 

Yuta watched as fire appeared in his hands, “What..? How..?” Still confused, Yuta gasped as the fire headed towards them. 

“Yuta! No!” Ten’s voice called. 

Yuta closed his eyes, memories of his early days as a Zhanshi coming back to him. When he’d stood up against Ten and the demon had accidentally attacked him. Causing the scars on his chest. 

He felt someone push him, making him fall to the ground. He glanced up just in time to see Jaehyun get hit with the full force of the fire. The Souruita falling to the ground, his clothes charred and his body unmoving. 

Ten crawled over towards him, Yuta gripped his face softly. “Yuta, you okay?” Ten said, his voice full of exhaustion. 

The Japanese boy nodded softly before glancing back at Lay, the Souruita was now heading towards the mansion. Yuta looked back over at Ten, “how did he..?”

“I don’t know, but we can’t let him get to Taeyong.” Ten growled, his fists clenched tightly as he struggled to his feet. Yuta helped him before they both ran over to Jaehyun. 

The Souruita groaned as they turned him around, he had a deep gash on his forehead that was bleeding down his face. His clothes were practically ruined, charred and matted. 

“Jaehyun? Wake up!” Ten shook the boy slightly. Jaehyun growled darkly as his eyes opened slightly. 

Ten and Yuta were looking down at him with worried expressions. They helped him sit up, Jaehyun shook his head slightly, his red hair clumped together slightly with blood, the ends of his hair charred. 

“You okay?” Yuta asked carefully. 

Jaehyun nodded before he struggled to his feet, the two Zhanshi’s on either side helping him up. He nodded to them both, his way of silently thanking them before he burst into red smog. Flying above them and after Lay. 

Yuta glanced around, his eyes wide in panic; “where did Lay go?” Ten frowned before looking around again, his gaze focused on Jaemin as he crawled on the floor towards the mansion. 

“Jaemin!” Ten called making Yuta look to the said boy as they headed after him. They had to slash their way through Tamashiga’s as they headed towards the distraught demon. 

Yuta crouched down next to Jaemin, helping him to his feet as Ten kept the shadow creatures at bay. “Jaeminnie, What happened? Where’s Jeno?” Yuta cupped Jaemin’s face gently making the younger boy look at him. 

Jaemin shook his head, “it all happened so fast,” he quavered, “suddenly Lay’s smog engulfed me, it felt like it was draining my energy.” 

Yuta’s eyes narrowed at that, the same thing had happened to Ten. “He must have a power that allows him to steal other demons gifts.” 

The younger boy nodded before he gripped Yuta’s arms tightly, “he headed for Jeno, he used my power to make Jeno use his gift to teleport them inside.” Jaemin stated. Yuta frowned slightly, he hadn’t even realised Jeno had awoken his gift yet. “It awoke today.” Jaemin told him, clearly reading his mind.

Yuta nodded before looking back at the mansion, they had no way of getting inside without it being vulnerable to attack. He could see the others all fighting back against the Tamashiga’s. 

Determined, Yuta turned back to Jaemin, “we have to get rid of the Tamashiga, that’s the only way we can get inside to help.” The younger boy nodded before heading back out again, Yuta could see the slight hesitation but Jaemin still went. 

Thankfully the Tamashiga were getting less and less, the Zhanshi were winning. 

 

-

 

Taeyong couldn’t keep still, he felt anxious about what was going on outside. The windows didn’t help, Winwin moved beside him placing a hand on his shoulder gently. 

“Taeyong-ah, don’t worry. Everything is fine,” he reassured softly. Taeyong smiled at him with a gentle nod. 

It wasn’t until they heard the sound of shuffling from outside the door did the members all feel on edge. Hansol moved to the front of them, moving Taeyong away from the door and over towards Chenle and XiaoJun; the two Chinese boy’s stood in front of him protectively. 

Taeyong watched the door carefully as the doorknob began to turn, Hansol was prepared; water orbs appearing in his hands as he glowed a soft purple. 

They all frowned in confusion however when Jeno appeared in the doorway. “Jeno-yah?” Hansol hesitated, his glow diminishing as he looked to the younger Zhanshi. 

Jeno’s eyes were dull as he just stared straight ahead. He suddenly fell to the floor; Kun and Hansol quickly moved to his aid. Kun held him softly as they tried to awaken the fallen boy. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened when he saw Lay suddenly enter the room. He was covered in bruises and had a bleeding cut on his collarbone. “Hyung? What are you doing here?” Taeyong’s voice was cautious. 

The other members were all on high alert, Hansol stood from his position beside Jeno, he glowed again as he faced the Souruita. “How did you get in here?!” Hansol demanded darkly. 

Lay raised a brow before glancing down at Jeno, his gaze moved over to Taeyong’s. “Taeyong, come with me now.” 

The gifted boy shook his head, “no hyung, I’m staying here.” He could see Lay’s expression change from one of persuasion to one of anger. Hansol must’ve sensed it too as he held up his hand threateningly. 

“Taeyong’s made his decision,” Hansol growled, “step aside.” 

“Hyung...” Taeyong smiled at Lay gently, the other boy just kept his angered expression. 

The mansion suddenly shook again, Winwin frowned before he glanced out the window. The shield was dissolving indicating that the threat had no gone. “Taeyong is safe here, the Tamashiga are gone,” Winwin spoke carefully, watching as Lay raised a brow. 

Suddenly the room filled with red smog, Taeyong yelped as he was suddenly pulled back into a strong chest before he felt himself rising from the ground. 

He could hear the Zhanshi’s calling his name, he felt the cold air of the outside hit him as he was carried by the demon. He struggled against the strong grip until he heard a soft voice, “Taeyong-ah, don’t fight me.” His eyes widened, it was Jaehyun’s voice. 

His vision was blurred by the red smog surrounding them but he could see the mansion in the distance as well as another cloud of black smog following after them. 

“Jaehyun-ah,” he stopped struggling, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s waist. He felt safe, even though he was in mid air, Jaehyun made him feel safe. 

After a while, Jaehyun landed awkwardly; the Souruita fell to the floor panting. Taeyong felt slightly disorientated but shook his head to clear it. They had landed in what looked like an alleyway. He crouched down in front of Jaehyun; eyes widening when he saw the state of the Souruita. 

“Jaehyun... you’re hurt...”

The Souruita growled slightly before standing up abruptly. Taeyong followed his movements, attempting to help him only to be brushed off. He frowned slightly as Jaehyun gripped his wrist tightly before pulling him. 

They were walking through Seoul, Taeyong recognised the neighbourhood. He frowned, why were they here? What was Jaehyun doing? 

The Souruita led him to an apartment complex, Taeyong’s eyes widened at the interior. It was a lot more high maintenance then his old apartment was he couldn’t help but wonder how Jaehyun had access to such a place. 

He was led through a door and up four flights of stairs, he panted as the Souruita kept dragging him along. He could see Jaehyun stumble now and then, his injuries making it difficult. 

Jaehyun slammed through the door to the fourth floor before making his way to an apartment. He let go of Taeyong’s wrist in order to get out a key from his pocket. 

When he’d opened the door he turned to Taeyong before grabbing his arm and pushing him in. Taeyong stumbled slightly but managed to catch himself. The Souruita locked the door behind them before a red glow appeared around it. Taeyong frowned but stayed silent, it must’ve been a Souruita shield. 

He glanced around the room, it was very well kept. A studio apartment with a small kitchenette and a desk, a double bed and two wardrobes. A door to the side which was probably the bathroom. 

Taeyong stayed stood awkwardly as Jaehyun moved towards the kitchen, opening a cupboard and taking out some small vials. Taeyong frowned slightly, why did Jaehyun know his way around the apartment so well? 

“Jaehyun, where are we?” He inquired. Jaehyun glanced to him briefly before uncapping a vial and knocking back the contents; he grimaced slightly at the taste before closing his eyes. 

Taeyong could see his chest raising and falling as he breathed deeply. He looked as though he was in a lot of pain. 

“Jaehyun?”

“Taeyong.” Jaehyun’s voice was dark as he glanced over at the human, his eyes had a hint of red as he gazed at Taeyong hard. 

Taeyong just stayed still, keeping his own eyes on Jaehyun as the Souruita moved around the kitchen. He looked away however when Jaehyun suddenly pulled off his shirt, throwing the tattered cloth to the floor before leaning over the sink. 

Taeyong could see the bruises and a burn on Jaehyun’s back. “Jaehyun, talk to me, what’s going on?” 

The Souruita growled slightly before he turned around, he moved over towards Taeyong. The human tilted his head softly with a gentle smile. Jaehyun grit his teeth before looking away, Taeyong felt his heart throb slightly. 

“I need to shower,” Jaehyun growled before he moved to the other door in the room slamming it shut behind himself as he went. 

Taeyong wrapped his arms around himself before sitting on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, he didn’t understand. Where were they? Why had Jaehyun taken him away from NCT? What was going on!

 

It was a few minutes later when Jaehyun emerged from the bathroom. He had a towel tied low on his waist as he attempted to dry his hair with another but he kept grimacing. 

Taeyong glanced up at him softly before biting his lip, he stood from the bed and moved closer to the Souruita, “Let me.” 

Jaehyun raised a brow slightly, he glanced at Taeyong’s pretty face; the human was waiting patiently for his answer, his eyes shimmering in the low light. Jaehyun turned away before nodding, handing over the towel to Taeyong. 

“Sit down,” Taeyong urged watching as the Souruita complied, siting on the bed carefully. Taeyong could see him flinching slightly, he sighed as he moved on the bed until he was behind Jaehyun. “You don’t have to hide the fact that you’re in pain.” 

“I’m fine.” Jaehyun grit. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes slightly before moving the towel over Jaehyun’s red hair, scrubbing the strands softly. This close up, Taeyong could see the bruises on Jaehyun’s back more clearly. They were turning a nasty purple, a large one at the top of his shoulder. 

Carefully, Taeyong moved his fingers over the bruise hearing Jaehyun growl darkly, “I’m sorry,” Taeyong stressed, finishing towelling off the Souruita’s hair. He smiled when he saw Jaehyun’s shoulders relax slightly, he wasn’t as tense as he was when they first arrived. 

He moved away from the demon when he deemed his hair dry enough, folding the towel onto the end of the bed carefully. Jaehyun kept silent as Taeyong climbed off the bed and moved over to the kitchen. 

Jaehyun watched as Taeyong began to look around in the cupboards, he frowned when he saw Taeyong moving back over towards him with a tube in his hand. 

“This should help the bruises and the burn,” Taeyong informed him softly, moving back to his previous position behind Jaehyun’s larger frame. 

He squeezed the salve onto his hand before moving slowly towards Jaehyun, he hesitated slightly. “It might sting,” he warned. 

Jaehyun hissed darkly as Taeyong’s fingers ran across his marred skin. Taeyong bit his lip slightly before continuing. He massaged the deeper bruises carefully before moving to the burn, Jaehyun’s hands were gripping the bedsheet tightly as he did. 

He saved the worst for last, the one on Jaehyun’s shoulder, the Souruita growled darkly as Taeyong’s fingers rubbed the bruised skin. “Hold still, it won’t take long,” Taeyong assured softly. 

Jaehyun nodded before growling again, he kept still as Taeyong kept working the salve into his skin. “What is this place?” Taeyong asked almost hesitantly. 

The Souruita bit his lips slightly before a deep sigh left him, “it’s where I live,” he answered sullenly. 

Taeyong’s fingers stopped their movements, he frowned at the Souruita’s back. “Where you live?” 

Jaehyun nodded. He felt the humans warm fingers move over his shoulder again, but Taeyong kept silent. Jaehyun bit his lip, he wanted to tell Taeyong everything; but he was afraid. 

They sat in comfortable silence, only the sound of Jaehyun’s soft growls vibrating off the walls. Taeyong’s fingers were still massaging his bruised flesh, the sensation driving Jaehyun insane. He had to grip the sheet tighter, trying to maintain some self control. 

“Am I hurting you?” Taeyong’s soft voice asked, he must’ve taken the clenching of the bedsheet as Jaehyun’s way of dealing with the pain. How wrong he was. 

Jaehyun’s eyes were closed as he basked in the feeling of Taeyong’s fingers on him, they snapped open however when he felt Taeyong stop and move away. He realised he hadn’t answered the humans inquiry, Taeyong must’ve thought he was hurting him. 

“Don’t stop,” Jaehyun’s voice was warm as he glanced over his shoulder at the human. Taeyong’s cheeks were a soft pink as he nodded shyly. 

Jaehyun growled, unable to stop himself as he turned around quickly before latching their lips together in a deep kiss. Taeyong gasped in surprise making it easier for Jaehyun to gain access to his mouth. Taeyong tasted so sweet, something uniquely him; it drove Jaehyun insane. 

Taeyong felt the Souruita’s arms wrap around his slim waist before he squeaked as he was suddenly lifted up and placed in Jaehyun’s lap. 

The Souruita sat back against the headboard gazing at Taeyong. The human looked away, Jaehyun’s eyes too intense and holding so many emotions that he didn’t understand. His cheeks were flushed as he felt Jaehyun’s hard cock against his bum, scarcely concealed in his towel. 

“Taeyong-ah...” 

Jaehyun’s voice dripped with seduction, Taeyong could feel the energy around them again making him gasp. 

The Souruita smirked as he saw Taeyong’s eyes lid gently, his breathing deeper as he gripped Jaehyun’s shoulders tighter. 

“Taeyong-ah...”

“S-stop,” Taeyong whimpered, lifting his head to meet Jaehyun’s gaze again. The demons head was tilted slightly as he watched Taeyong carefully. His strong hands were stroking Taeyong’s jean clad thighs softly. “J-Jaehyun, I-“

He was cut off by the Souruita’s lips on his own, Taeyong couldn’t stop the moan slipping from their attached lips he could feel Jaehyun smile into the kiss. 

Taeyong didn’t think he could get anymore embarrassed. 

He pushed back into the kiss, feeling Jaehyun’s hand firmly on the small of his back to anchor him and the other hand on the back of his neck to hold his head in place. Taeyong opened his mouth, nipping Jaehyun’s lips playfully between his teeth. 

The Souruita huffed a sigh of arousal into Taeyong’s mouth, feeling the humans body relax above him. 

Only when Taeyong melted into it, breath and heartbeat quickening, did Jaehyun start to really push back. He pulled away and changed their angle, tilting Taeyong’s head with his hand, the small gasps of breath they took in the space between was gentle and close and intoxicating. 

Their lips crashed back together this time with more urgency. Soft pants and half suppressed moans were coaxed from each of their lungs now. Taeyong had now flung his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders as if to bring him impossibly closer, giving himself up, giving in.

Jaehyun bit experimentally at Taeyong’s lip and soothed it with his tongue before laying a hand on his neck, just enough to press fingers to his throat and pushed. 

Taeyong fell back on the bed, heartbeat thick and heavy under Jaehyun’s fingertips. Taeyong’s pretty eyes went wide at the sudden change of pace, but it wasn’t fear that throbbed through him.

“Open up for me, Taeyonggie,” Jaehyun demanded breathlessly before shoving his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth again, giving him no other choice. Jaehyun kissed sloppy and wet with more tongue than lips at this point, licking into Taeyong’s mouth like he was mapping every crevice and curve, memorizing the taste of him. 

Taeyong struggled for breath as Jaehyun held him down and made love to the humans mouth. Taeyong’s head felt dizzy and light, and he was thankful Jaehyun was holding him down so he wouldn’t float away. Taeyong tried to reciprocate and copy the trace of Jaehyun’s tongue but he just couldn’t keep up, Jaehyun dominating his mouth made Taeyong feel violated in the most enticing way.

Taeyong’s brain was so caught up trying to process every sensation drawn out by Jaehyun’s tongue it was like Taeyong forget the rest of his body even existed. It felt nice to lose himself for a little while. 

But when Jaehyun slung a leg over Taeyong’s hips to try to get closer, he was suddenly embarrassingly self-aware.

“J-Jaehyun,” Taeyong gasped out as the warm flesh of Jaehyun’s hard thigh settled on his suddenly painfully hard erection.   
“Maybe we should stop.” Taeyong’s face burned so bright Jaehyun swore he could see his cheeks glowing in the early evening darkness.

“No, keep going. It’s ok, I'm hard too.” It was a plea full of urgency and lust, Taeyong had never heard Jaehyun sound like that. He blinked up at the handsome Souruita seeing his dark eyes watching him carefully. 

Taeyong was suddenly aware of how very naked Jaehyun was, the towel had now disappeared. The Souruita was above him completely naked, his heavy cock standing proud between his legs. Taeyong’s eyes widened as he glanced down before looking away. He heard Jaehyun chuckle before he felt fingers tracing his throat softly. 

“Taeyong-ah, do you trust me?” 

Taeyong’s eyes were wide and alert as he looked back at the Souruita’s face, how many times had Jaehyun asked him that? He nodded, “Of course.”

Jaehyun’s smile was genuine and full of adoration as he traced Taeyong’s collarbones with his fingers. He smirked down at Taeyong as he lazily rolled his hips, watching Taeyong’s chest jerk as his breath hitched, their cocks grazing together with delicious friction. 

He pulled the humans shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor. Taeyong’s eyes blinked up at him prettily. “Taeyong-ah, I want you. I need you to trust me, forever.”

Taeyong felt his body tremble slightly at the Souruita’s words, they sounded almost like a confession. “Why?” He asked breathlessly. 

Jaehyun growled softly, “because, I want to be the first person to open you up," he said, a smirk forming on his face.

He reached down to graze his fingertips over Taeyong’s nipples, watching the human shuddered at the sensation. "I want to be the first person to watch my cock disappear inside of you.” 

"J-Jaehyun-"

"And I want to be the first person to see that pretty face of yours when I hit all the right spots." Taeyong’s lip was bleeding from how hard he was chewing on it, and he was squirming under Jaehyun. "What is it?"

"Touch me, Jaehyun. Please.” 

"So you want this?" He sounded desperate as he waited for Taeyong’s answer. 

"Please."


	12. Chapter 12

Taeyong whimpered wantonly, feeling as though he had died and gone to Heaven. Everything was bliss; everything was warm, soft and peaceful. All he could feel was Jaehyun’s mouth, his hands, his body, everywhere, he couldn’t breathe and he never wanted to again, not when he was floating, above high, in something light, something safe.

Jaehyun growled, big, possessive hands gripping Taeyong’s waist as he pulled off his jeans, throwing them away before latching his mouth onto the humans hip hearing Taeyong’s groan. Jaehyun moaned against the warm skin, using his grip on the slim waist to turn Taeyong around. 

The human tensed slightly as he was placed on his stomach, he arched his back however when he felt Jaehyun’s hands run over his spine. Tracing every bone before stroking his fingers through Taeyong’s soft hair. 

“Taeyong-ah...” he whispered softly into Taeyong’s ear making the human whimper. 

The Souruita snatched a pillow from the top of the bed and lifted Taeyong’s hips to place it underneath him. The human relaxed easily into the position. The pillow tilted his narrow hips into the most mouthwatering curve. 

Behind him, Jaehyun had the most wonderful view of pale thighs spread slightly, angling towards the most delicious expanse of flesh, Taeyong’s ass. Those cheeks just begged Jaehyun to bite and mark them pink, but what really drew his attention was the sight of Taeyong’s sweet little cock laid out on the pillow down between his thighs. 

Everything about the human boy seemed to make his cock rock hard. 

The Souruita growled darkly, gripping Taeyong’s cheeks in his hands before kneading the soft small globes sensually. 

Taeyong gasped. 

Jaehyun’s hand suddenly came down hard and Taeyong let out a choked gasp. He loved the stinging pain, it awakened a part of him that he didn’t even know existed. The hand on his ass stroked again before striking the other cheek. Taeyong could feel his cock hardening with each stinging slap, and lifted his head as he arched his back as he felt the Souruita’s hand come down again and again. 

Taeyong sobbed quietly into the bedsheets, he could hear the demon behind him panting harshly. He smiled to himself, he could make such a powerful demon turn into a panting mess. 

Licking his lips slightly, Jaehyun traced a finger over Taeyong’s now reddening flesh. He crawled up over the smaller boy, bracketing his slim, tiny waist with his thighs as he leaned down to press his face into the warmth of Taeyong’s neck. 

“If you want me to stop, tell me," Jaehyun was surprised at how gravely his voice sounded. He didn't have time to think about it though because a beautiful groan slipped out of Taeyong.

“Yes Jaehyun," the human turned his head, resting his cheek on the pillow so that him and Jaehyun were breathing the same air, "but I trust you."

 Jaehyun smiled softly, “so pretty, Taeyonggie." The Souruita could feel the whimper on Taeyong’s lips from there but he didn't give the human a chance to speak. "Every part of you, I want to devour."

So that's what he did. 

His mouth worked hard at sucking on the sweet expanse of light soft skin on Taeyong’s shoulder. He left little pink marks that he knew would be gone in moments but he still loved seeing them as he worked down the plane of the humans shoulder blade.

“Would spend all day tasting you if I could Taeyonggie."

He continued down across Taeyong’s sensitive ribs and toward the little nobs of his spine, stopping to admire every little blemish in Taeyong’s skin as he did. 

The Souruita reached the bottom of Taeyong’s spine, kissing a large mark right at the beginning of his crease. A deep groan filled Jaehyun’s ears and his cock pulsed strongly at the intoxicatingly submissive voice. Mouth still latched on, Jaehyun placed his calloused hands on the back of Taeyong’s knees, running them up and down the silky stretch of his thighs. 

He placed mark after mark on Taeyong’s lower back, sometimes right on the beginning crest of a blooming red cheek if he felt the desire. The human was making consenting, humming sounds at the touches and Jaehyun hoped immensely that Taeyong would like where this was going.

His hands spread those ivory cheeks and his cock twitched hard at the sight before him. Taeyong’s hole was a pink, furled, tiny thing that Jaehyun couldn't wait to feel. An intense wave of desire desperately had him wanting to see how he could make it stretch. He knew he had to move carefully though. He needed this so badly to be good for Taeyong so he decided to use every ounce of skill he had to pleasure the beautiful boy.   
       
Jaehyun started first by licking the delicate skin of Taeyong’s rim. He’d figured that Taeyong seemed to be very sensitive there and Jaehyun could hear the soft sighs he pulled from him. He couldn't help but push forward though, adrenaline starting to pump as he got ready to move ahead.

With the tip of his tongue, he starting stroking up Taeyong’s perineum; firm, sure strokes that started at the bottom of Taeyong’s cock and went up before stopping just shy of Taeyong’s now twitching hole. He repeated this action again and again, making sure to use a hint of pressure.

Taeyong gasped and his back tensed, his thighs locking up around where Jaehyun was spreading them.

“J-jaehyunnie?"

“Shhh, relax Taeyong-ah," he hummed. This time, he ran his tongue from Taeyong’s cock, up over that delicious hole that he just wanted to delve into, and all the way up to the divet of his tailbone. 

A pained sounding mewl came out of the smaller boy, like he didn't expect the sensation; like he hadn't expected it to feel so good. Jaehyun was going to blow Taeyong away with how good it would feel when he was finally inside.

The Souruita repeated the long stroke with his tongue again but this time doubled-back to really swipe over the pink hole again. His tongue tried to catch on the rim but Taeyong was tight and the tension in his muscles hadn't left yet. 

Jaehyun was patient when it came to Taeyong, he didn’t want to mess this up between them so he tried to massage Taeyong’s hips with his hands as his tongue started focusing solely on the tight ring of muscles.

“Ahh~ f-fuck,” Taeyong hissed. His small hands were white, knuckling a fistful of the blanket underneath him.

Taking the rare curse as encouragement, Jaehyun started working twice as hard. Slowly but surely, his tongue started slipping into the ring of muscles with every lick. He sucked a mark on the stretch of Taeyong’s perineum, nibbled gently on the rosy cheeks and even the rim of Taeyong’s hole which pulled out the most sexy sound from the other boy.

Like an incredibly filthy kiss, Jaehyun twisted and massaged his tongue, slowly pushing it inside the smaller boy a little deeper each time. Taeyong just held on to the the blankets desperately, little "ah"s leaving his mouth every time Jaehyun thrust his tongue in all the way.

And holy fuck, he was actually inside of Taeyong again right now. The thought alone ripped a growl from his chest as he worked and an echoing whimper from Taeyong made something primal course through his blood. He knew it was greedy but he never wanted anyone else to ever see Taeyong like this.

After a couple of minutes more for good measure, Jaehyun pulled his face away from Taeyong. He saw how the humans spit covered hole fluttered like it was trying to get Jaehyun back inside. A high pitched whine came out of Taeyong and it was almost enough to distract Jaehyun back into plunging his tongue right back in. 

Almost. 

"Hold on Taeyonggie, I need to grab the lube," Jaehyun reassured. He was already flinging himself across the room to the bathroom. 

Uncaring of his nakedness as he searched the cupboards, the moment his fingers clutched around the jar, he was spinning back to crawl over Taeyong’s body. The smaller boy was breathing a little hard and his hips were wriggling slightly against the pillow.

“Sshhhh," Jaehyun purred while rubbing his hand up and down the expanse of the human boy’s back in front of him. He took a second to open the jar of lube, placing the cap aside at the bottom of the bed. Slicking his fingers up in it was what really made it real. 

“Okay Taeyonggie, I'm gonna need you to stay real relaxed for me," the Souruita instructed. Taeyong however seemed tense, muscles tight and locked in his back and legs. 

The last thing he wanted was to hurt Taeyong especially since the human had been so receptive up until now. "If it hurts, I want you to tell me so I can go a little slower, okay?" He didn't want to say stop, even though that's what he meant, because he needed this. They needed this. But Jaehyun didn't want Taeyong to push himself because he felt he had to.

“Okay, Jaehyunnie," Taeyong whispered and tried to let all the tension fade from his limbs. Jaehyun was pleased, but decided he needed to be observant in case things changed.

Without any preamble this time, Jaehyun used his dry hand to spread Taeyong’s cheeks apart again and immediately began working his tongue into Taeyong again. The smaller boy promptly set about moaning again, this time jerking his hips in little motions back harder unto Jaehyun’s tongue. Jaehyun growled deep with how fucking sexy it was and doubled his efforts to massage Taeyong’s walls and rim with his mouth.

Deeming him finally ready, Jaehyun pulled his face away, chin shiny from the saliva. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and placed it on the small of Taeyong’s back, reassuring and warm. He rubbed his slicked index finger in circles around the humans hole. It still felt loosened up from his tongue, and he’d never been so thankful for lube, because his finger began slipping into that warm channel easily. With two little thrusts Jaehyun’s finger was up to the second knuckle and with four, his whole finger slid in smoothly.

“So good for me Taeyonggie, shit. You just opened right up for me."

“J-Jaehyun!" Taeyong gasped out. He turned his head slightly to see Jaehyun and the Souruita noticed immediately how black his eyes seemed in the slowly dimming light. His mouth was hanging open as he panted and Jaehyun desperately wanted to kiss him, but stayed where he was, working his finger in and out slowly.

“Does it hurt at all Taeyonggie?" he asked although the fucked out face on Taeyong was all the answer he really needed.

“No," Taeyong breathed out like he was shocked by the answer himself. "It f-feels a little different but... but it doesn't hurt."

“Good, baby, good," Jaehyun panted, almost as winded as Taeyong, and no one had even laid a hand on him. The first finger had slid in so easily that Jaehyun was certain Taeyong was ready for more.

The second finger nudged right next to the first one that was still barely inside, trying to wiggle in with it and soon enough both were slipping past the rim. A deep "ugh" came out of Taeyong so Jaehyun starting licking around where his fingers were stretching Taeyong to help relieve some of the pain. Sure enough by the end of the very next breath tiny moans were squeaking out of the human. 

Jaehyun was thankful about the slight taste of vanilla from the lube, not that he paid much attention when his eyes were glued to the way Taeyong’s body was slowly opening up around the new girth.

“Mmm, Oh God, please Jaehyunnie, m-more... please," the smaller boy gasped.

“Anything you want baby,” Jaehyun growled before adding, “just keep breathing and relaxing for me.”

As soon as Jaehyun starting flicking his tongue quickly around Taeyong’s hole and working his fingers in millimeter by millimeter, Taeyong’s breath did catch for a moment. However, he proved that he could indeed follow orders by taking some steadying breaths of oxygen into his lungs. 

That didn't stop the human from moaning repeatedly though, soft sounds that were desperate to get louder but both of the boys knew that they couldn't risk anyone overhearing them.

Jaehyun’s fingers were almost all the way in and he knew that if he could curl them just so then he might be able to find-  
“Jaehyun!" Taeyong suddenly jolted, his voice breathy and shocked.

 Got it.

“W-what?" Taeyong was turning slightly to peek at the Souruita behind him. Jaehyun saw that Taeyong’s face was adorably red and his hair was completely disheveled like he had been running his hand through it repeatedly.

Jaehyun smirked darkly, before he answered he pulled his fingers back and thrust them back in at the same angle he had just found. This time he got to see the way Taeyong’s eyes fluttered and threatened to roll back in his head, his lips parted as a moan escaped and his eyebrows furrowed as his head dropped back down between his shoulders.

Fuck. He wanted to see Taeyong like this all day.

“Feel good?” he answered dominantly. He started laying open mouth kisses on Taeyong’s left ass cheek, keeping his fingers moving gently. "You look so pretty like this, all open and dripping on my fingers.” 

Taeyong’s hips were undulating now in time with Jaehyun’s fingers and those little moans seemed to be a constant stream now.

“Oh god...” Taeyong breathed. 

“So pretty,” Jaehyun groaned as he was trailing kisses up the slope of Taeyong’s back, following his spine. Taeyong’s whole body shook and Jaehyun couldn't tell if it was from a particularly well aimed thrust of his fingers or from his compliments.

The Souruita finally reached the top of Taeyong’s spine, laying hot, open-mouth kisses on the neck before him. He fiercely sucked a dark mark onto the unblemished skin there, hearing Taeyong cry out softly; his hands gripping the pillow beside his head tightly. 

Taeyong suddenly twisted his neck in what must have been a painful way but he was frantically kissing the Souruita, regardless of where his mouth had just been. They made out endlessly, Jaehyun swallowing down Taeyong’s groans as they left him. He felt how his cock throbbed pleadingly but he just let it be as he soaked in the sounds and taste of Taeyong’s mouth and the sensation of Taeyong’s walls clenching around his fingers deliciously tight. Just thinking about what it would feel like around his cock was enough to feel a bead of precome drip down and onto the bedsheet below and it was Taeyong’s turn to swallow the groan that left the Souruita. 

Taeyong finally pulled his mouth away partly and Jaehyun let him catch his breath, but he still didn't stop the stroking of his fingers.

“Jaehyunnie...I'm... I think I'm getting close," the human confessed. 

Jaehyun could see more clearly up close how the brown of his eyes were almost completely blown black and his normally pink lips were red and shining with spit.

“Not yet,” Jaehyun ordered almost darkly, hearing Taeyong whimper. He pulled his fingers out from the hot clasp of Taeyong’s body. The human gasped softly. 

Growling, Jaehyun quickly manoeuvred them; gripping Taeyong’s waist and carefully turning the smaller boy over. Now that they were face to face, Taeyong felt his nerves kick in again but when he saw the Souruita’s gentle smile he couldn’t help but lift his head for another kiss. 

Jaehyun gripped the humans chin softly, his fingers tracing Taeyong’s defined jaw line before he pulled away; resting their foreheads together. “You ready?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong nodded, a pretty smile on his face as he gazed up at Jaehyun. 

He felt the humans eyes on him as he sat back on his heels and grabbed for the jar of lube again. Taeyong’s cheeks were a soft pink as Jaehyun glanced over at him, the Souruita smirked darkly as he began to cover his cock in lube. Not once did their gazes break, Taeyong was whimpering softly his legs spreading almost instinctively. 

“Good boy,” Jaehyun growled with a playful smirk, Taeyong bit his lip as he felt Jaehyun’s strong hands on his hips tilting him into position. “If it hurts, tell me,” Jaehyun instructed again, Taeyong nodded softly feeling the strong hands leave his hips. 

One of Jaehyun’s hands gripped Taeyong’s left thigh whilst the other lined his throbbing erection with Taeyong’s loose entrance. 

Jaehyun’s thick cock was sliding into him, the stretch and wonderful, delicious burn of his hole being opened and touched in a way that had never, ever happened before. Taeyong couldn’t contain himself, he couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers that left his lips. 

“Jaehyun,” he moaned, so sweet. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Jaehyun whispered, kissing Taeyong’s forehead. “Does it hurt, do you want to stop, Taeyong?” 

“No, no, keep going, please.” Taeyong whimpered. 

Fuck. It felt so good to be inside Taeyong, the wet heat of his body, he opened up for him like a flower. Like Taeyong’s soul and mind. Free and willing, full of love and life, warmth. There was no one else for Jaehyun. He knew it. Just Taeyong. Forever.

“Fuck, Taeyonggie’,” Jaehyun husked, breathless, hands planted either side of Taeyong’s head now, “God, you’re so fucking tight, so hot as well. Wet as anything baby. You’re gonna kill me.” 

It felt like nothing he had ever experienced. Taeyong couldn’t quite form words or thoughts. Just sparks of red that blossomed over his chest and travelled all over his body. Jaehyun tilted his head at the slight firework display but smiled gently. 

Taeyong felt like his heart was trying to jump out of his skin, like the blood rushing through his veins was singing, a sweet melody, soft and gentle against the raging fires of the heat between them. 

Wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, Taeyong gently tugged and kissed him. Slowly, their mouths mapped the other’s, hushed whispers eaten by the other’s lips. 

And that was the last of Jaehyun’s resolve. He groaned and began moving carefully. Slowly, he thrust in and out of Taeyong, pulling out half way and then nearly all the way before pushing back in. 

Something coiled in Taeyong’s stomach as he felt Jaehyun moving inside him, hitting all those sweet spots, making him feel higher than anything before. And like a rubber band snapping, he came undone.

“Oh, oh, Jaehyun!” he moaned, coming between them, untouched. He blushed and whimpered, hiding his face in his hands, shy and timid. 

He’d never had sex before, never, before Jaehyun and this being his first time, he hadn’t wanted it to be over too quickly. But he couldn’t help it. “I’m sorry, Jaehyunnie I didn’t mean for it to be –“

Jaehyun grinned softly and leaned down, kissing Taeyong’s forehead, prying the humans hands from his face and held them above his head, lacing their fingers together. “You’re so sweet, baby. So, fucking adorable. I swear, Taeyong-ah. You’re perfect. No need to say sorry.”

Taeyong whined and arched underneath Jaehyun, clenching around the thick cock in him. Jaehyun growled and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to Taeyong’s neck and jaw, sucking and nibbling there, as his thrusts sped up. He was panting and purring into Taeyong’s neck, lips claiming his skin, words filling Taeyong’s ears with nothing but devotion.

“Oh, Jaehyunnie,” Taeyong cried out, clinging onto Jaehyun’s hands. Jaehyun began thrusting in earnest now, faster and harder, slamming all the way in and drawing back out. It was passion and fire and uncontrollable, everything Taeyong wanted and needed. “Mmmn,” he sobbed against Jaehyun’s lips, wonderful little whimpers only driving Jaehyun more and more feral.

“God, I’m not gonna last long,” Jaehyun panted, nipping at Taeyong’s lips, “with you looking at me like that.”

Taeyong looked up at him with that submissive look and his eyes shone with tears, lust and happiness radiant in the evening glow, moonlight kissing his cheeks as the fireworks continued to fly between them.

“I think I love you,” Jaehyun couldn’t stop the words from leaving his lips, the human boy beneath him was his world. 

“I - Jaehyun- I can’t-.” Taeyong whimpered, his eyes glazed over with tears as he gazed up at the Souruita. 

Jaehyun growled then, looking at the tears in Taeyong’s eyes and rocked his hips harder, faster, deeper, until he was pounding into Taeyong, animalistic, rough but loving and sweet in a hazy, passion filled way. The way their bond was. Uncontrollable, unbreakable.

Jaehyun bit down on Taeyong’s neck, growling into his skin. Sparks shot down his spine and his heart exploded, cock pulsing and then he came, marking the inside of Taeyong’s sweet insides with his release, just as Taeyong came again between them.

“Taeyong-ah, Taeyonggie, my Taeyong,” Jaehyun whispered into Taeyong’s mouth, kissing him softly. He sucked at Taeyong’s bottom lip, tasting the sweet taste of his humans mouth. It was perfect and messy and wet at the same time. 

“Jaehyunnie,” Taeyong replied, smiling up at the Souruita, hazy eyed and sleepy. Jaehyun was still inside him and Taeyong couldn’t help but feel safe and warm with Jaehyun on top of him and inside him. 

The Souruita gazed down at the drowsy expression on Taeyong’s pretty face, his heart racing at the confession he’d just spoken. “Jaehyunnie.” The human kept repeating his name, Jaehyun bit his lip feeling his cock beginning to harden again. He quickly pulled out before running a hand over their bodies, cleaning away the sticky mess. 

Taeyong was still watching him closely, but he looked as though he were falling asleep. Jaehyun chuckled gently before stroking a hand through Taeyong’s soft hair, “sleep now Taeyong-ah, we have a lot to talk about tomorrow.” 

The human blinked softly before nodding, he reached out for Jaehyun making the Souruita smile. He manoeuvred them so that he was spooning the humans smaller body. He felt Taeyong relax in his arms sleep taking the smaller boy, Jaehyun kissed his hair softly; “I love you, Taeyong.” 

 

-

 

Taeyong frowned in his sleep, the familiar sound of cars and a bustling city making his body awaken. He groaned slightly as he opened his eyes, rubbing them to clear the sleep.

He yawned softly before stretching, wincing slightly at the dull ache in his back. Biting his lip slightly Taeyong glanced at the sleeping boy beside him, a smile glittering on his face as he did. 

Jaehyun was still in a deep sleep, an arm slung possessively over Taeyong’s waist. He looked relaxed, Taeyong brushed some red hair off the Souruita face, his handsome features defined in the soft morning glow. 

Taeyong bit his lip, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks as he recalled everything from last night. His whole body hummed, the excitement of everything still thrumming through him. Everything about last night was amazing. 

His thoughts came back to Jaehyun’s words, the Souruita had confessed to him. Whether it was just in the throes of passion, Taeyong still felt his heart beat faster. 

He gazed at the handsome face of the Souruita, he didn’t reply to Jaehyun’s confession. Taeyong shook his head, how did he feel about Jaehyun? Was it love that made Taeyong constantly think about Jaehyun? 

Taeyong sighed before he glanced over at Jaehyun again, he smiled; kissing the Souruita’s cheek before making his way out the bed. He winced as he stood up, his whole body aching. 

His cheeks heated as he felt the stickiness between his cheeks, his eyes widened before he made a quick dash to the bathroom. 

Seeing some towels on the side, Taeyong quickly turned on the shower, sighing happily as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. 

After almost twenty minutes in the shower, Taeyong was happily wrinkled. He wrapped a towel around himself before using another to dry his hair. 

He blinked as he looked at his reflection in the doorway mirror. He had deep red bruises on his hips, a purple one blooming on his neck. He looked as though he’d been ravished. Taeyong’s cheeks flushed deeper as he recalled the sting of the Souruita’s hand on his ass. 

Shaking his head profusely, Taeyong pulled his gaze away from his reflection and Jaehyun’s possessive marks. 

He opened the bathroom door only to see a shirtless Jaehyun sat on the windowsill, the Souruita turned to him as he entered the room. He had a soft smile on his handsome face as his intense eyes gazed over Taeyong’s body. Taeyong suddenly felt shy. 

“How’re you feeling?” Jaehyun asked softly. 

Taeyong nodded, “I’m okay,” he made his way over to the end of the bed before perching on it, trying to hide the wince as he sat down. 

Jaehyun raised a brow slightly before moving towards the wardrobe, Taeyong watched as the Souruita shuffled things around before he handed him some fresh clothes. “Thank you,” he smiled. 

Jaehyun nodded before he pulled a shirt over his head and moved towards the kitchen, Taeyong watched as the Souruita busied himself with making food. He tilted his head at the strange scene, he hadn’t expected Jaehyun to be able to cook. As the Souruita was distracted and busy, Taeyong quickly dressed, he noticed the Souruita’s eyes on him once or twice. 

Taeyong could see the slight nervousness in Jaehyun’s actions as he moved around the kitchen, he frowned slightly. “Jaehyun? Is everything okay?” 

The Souruita stopped before sighing, he turned to the human boy. Taeyong smiled gently at him, encouraging him to speak with his expression. 

Jaehyun growled softly, he moved away from the kitchen and over towards where Taeyong was stood, he brought a hand to cup Taeyong’s cheek gently. The human looked concerned as his pretty eyes gazed softly at him. “What is it?” 

“Taeyong-ah, I have to tell you something.” Jaehyun’s voice quavered slightly. Taeyong moved his hand to hold Jaehyun’s, gently lifting it away from his face as they held hands. He nodded for Jaehyun to continue. 

The Souruita bit his lip before moving them over towards the bed, they sat side by side; their fingers still linked together. 

“Jaehyun, talk to me,” Taeyong encouraged. 

Jaehyun nodded, his eyes meeting Taeyong’s own; “this apartment isn’t mine.” Jaehyun began making Taeyong frown slightly. 

“Then who’s is it?” He looked slightly concerned. Had they broken into somebody’s home?! Jaehyun took a deep breath, Taeyong could feel Jaehyun’s fingers shaking slightly as his grip tightened on Taeyong’s own. “Jaehyun?”

“This apartment belonged to your brother.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened, he shook his head in disbelief, “What? Doojoon-hyung? No- he-he’s-“

“Taeyong-ah,” Jaehyun held Taeyong’s hands tightly feeling the desperation flowing from the human boy. “Your parents were Zhanshi, your hyung too.” 

Taeyong shook his head, he tried to pull away from the Souruita but Jaehyun kept a strong grip on his hands. He was determined to tell Taeyong his story. 

“They saved me.”

Taeyong looked back to Jaehyun at his words, confusion written all over his pretty face, “what?”

Jaehyun nodded, “the Underlords had found out that I had made my way to the human world, they were after me but I didn’t want to stay in the underworld.” 

“Why not?” Taeyong blinked. 

“I wanted more than the life I lived there. I was lonely.” 

Taeyong’s heart hurt at that, Jaehyun was looking at their hands now; his eyes angered as he remembered. “How did my parents help you?” He wanted to bring them back to how Jaehyun knew of his family. 

“I had heard of Zhanshi’s as I grew up in the human world, I was only young, I was frightened and alone. That’s when I came across your Umma.” 

Taeyong felt tears threaten to fall at the mention of his parents, he stayed silent as he waited patiently for Jaehyun to continue. 

“I had known of Jaejoong from the Underlords, he was a well know demon, one of the first Zhanshi’s.” 

Taeyong’s eyes were glistening slightly, he hadn’t even known his mother was a demon. Hadn’t known that they were Zhanshi’s. He felt almost betrayed that he had hardly know his family at all. 

“Jaejoong found me in an alleyway, he took pity on me even though he knew I was a Souruita. In the human world I was only a small boy, I was taken to your family’s home. For the first time I felt safe.” 

“You were there too, a child like me. Your parents noticed my infatuation with you,” Taeyong’s cheeks flushed slightly at that, “Your hyung was the one who gave me this house, I lived here and your parents came to visit me. Jaejoong was the first to notice that you were gifted.”

The Souruita growled slightly before his grip loosened on Taeyong’s hands, Taeyong could see that Jaehyun was looking away now. He looked almost angry. 

“It was only a year or so after that they found out they were being hunted, well that you were being hunted.” Jaehyun glanced back at Taeyong as he spoke, his hand coming to Taeyong’s cheek to brush away a stray tear. 

“Why?” Taeyong whimpered softly. 

Jaehyun growled again, seeing the human boy so distraught made his chest hurt. “Taeyong-ah, they protect you until the end.” 

Taeyong’s tears didn’t stop then, he felt himself being pulled towards Jaehyun. He buried his face in the Souruita’s chest, feeling Jaehyun’s arms wrap around him protectively. 

They stayed like that for a long time, Jaehyun rubbed soothing patterns on Taeyong’s back as he let out his anguish. Uncaring that his shirt was now wet from Taeyong’s tears. 

“Taeyong, can you feel it too?” Jaehyun’s voice suddenly whispered softly into Taeyong’s ear. 

The human pulled away before tilting his head slightly at Jaehyun. “What?”

The Souruita took a deep breath, his intense eyes gazing straight into Taeyong’s own. “Our bond.”


	13. Chapter 13

Taeyong felt his heart flutter at Jaehyun’s words. Bond. His thoughts were running wild; did that explain why he felt safe around the Souruita, why he trusted Jaehyun straight away? Why his energy lured him in so much...

“Taeyong?” 

The human shook his head, Jaehyun was gazing at him, waiting for Taeyong to answer him. Taking a deep breath, Taeyong felt tears in his eyes again. Jaehyun looked panicked, “Taeyong-ah?” 

Taeyong nodded, “I can feel it,” Jaehyun released a happy sigh, cupping Taeyong’s face in his hands gently; he moved closer about to kiss the human when Taeyong suddenly pulled away. 

Jaehyun frowned slightly, tilting his head at the human. Taeyong bit his lip glancing away as he tried to calm his emotions. 

The Souruita waited for Taeyong to speak, the human took a deep breath before he gazed back at Jaehyun, eyes full of wonder and shock. “How?” He asked. 

Jaehyun growled softly. “It’s the reason I’m a betrayer of the underworld, I did something that Souruita should never do.”

Taeyong tilted his head, “What?”

“I bound my soul to yours instead of devouring it.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened at the Souruita’s words, the actuality of what Jaehyun really was still sent chills down his spine. Jaehyun was a dark creature, one that devoured souls. But instead he bound his own to Taeyong’s. 

“Why did you do it? You can’t return home.” Taeyong’s voice was soft as he asked. 

Jaehyun chuckled softly, “home is wherever you are, Taeyong-ah.” 

Taeyong’s cheeks flushed and he couldn’t stop the smile that fluttered on his face. He ducked his head shyly, Jaehyun chuckled playfully before cupping Taeyong’s chin. “Don’t hide your face from me, Taeyong-ah.” 

The human boy nodded, glancing up at Jaehyun with a pretty smile. “Jaehyunnie.” He felt the Souruita’s arms around him, pulling him against Jaehyun’s strong chest. His fingers carding through Taeyong’s hair gently. 

“Jaejoong gave me that name.” 

Taeyong frowned slightly, glancing up at Jaehyun from his position on his chest, “what’d you mean?” 

“Jaehyun is the name Jaejoong gave to me, my Souruita name is Yoonoh.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened slightly, Jaehyun’s real name sounded just like his fathers, Yunho. 

“Jaejoong said that Jaehyun suites me more.” Jaehyun chuckled as he recalled his memories. 

Taeyong buried his face further into Jaehyun’s strong chest, he bit his lip. He knew that he had to bring up Lay but he didn’t know how to. Jaehyun clearly knew something about Taeyong’s childhood friend. 

“What is it?” Jaehyun asked softly. 

Taeyong smiled to himself, Jaehyun could tell when something was bothering him. The bond between them made a lot of sense to him now. 

“Lay.”

Jaehyun growled, “What about him?” his voice was dark as he asked, his arms tightening around Taeyong’s smaller body. 

Taeyong sighed, “he’s been with me since my family died,” he pulled away and glanced up at Jaehyun with soft eyes, “why didn’t I see you?” 

Jaehyun’s growling only got darker as he glanced away slightly, “I was protecting you from afar, keeping Tamashiga’s away so they wouldn’t disturb you as you got on with life.” 

Taeyong shook his head slightly, “why didn’t you show yourself sooner?” 

“He stopped me.”

Taeyong knew Jaehyun was talking about Lay. He couldn’t understand why the two Souruita’s couldn’t get along. “But why, you both want to protect me, right?” Taeyong’s words made Jaehyun suddenly stand, the human frowned as he watched Jaehyun pace. “Jaehyun?”

“No!” Jaehyun growled, “I will not have you compare him to me!” The Souruita’s voice was dark as he spoke, Taeyong could swear he heard a hint of hurt in the demons voice too. 

“Then talk to me!” Taeyong huffed as he stood up too, keeping his eyes on the Souruita as he paced. 

Jaehyun turned to the human, “you trust him, don’t you?” 

“Why would I not! He was there for me.” 

Jaehyun felt his possessiveness grip his heart, his instincts telling him to show Taeyong who he really belonged to. He held back, he would never do anything to hurt Taeyong. 

“He’s the reason your family is dead!” Jaehyun growled darkly, his voice raised as he watched the humans expression. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened before he shook his head profusely, “no...”

“You don’t believe me?” Jaehyun growled. Taeyong wrapped his arms around himself, glancing out the window, Jaehyun could almost see the thoughts going through his head. 

“Lay was the Souruita your parents were hunting before they died, then he just happened to become your best friend?” Jaehyun chided. “Taeyong-ah...” 

Taeyong felt the Souruita move towards him, he placed a hand on Jaehyun’s chest; biting his lip as he shook his head. He needed to think about this, his thoughts running wild trying to make sense of everything. 

Jaehyun growled deep in his throat before cupping Taeyong’s chin, making the human look at him. “He wants to devour your soul! That’s all he’s ever wanted!” 

Taeyong’s eyes were wide and shining as Jaehyun spoke. Jaehyun grit his teeth before sighing, he lowered his hand and gently gazed at the human. “I just want you to be safe.” 

“Jaehyun...” Taeyong could see the almost defeated look in the Souruita’s eyes. He glanced to the side before taking a deep breath, he reached out for Jaehyun; taking his hand in his own. 

“Taeyong?”

Taeyong nodded with a gentle smile, “I believe you,” he really did wish that he didn’t but somehow he knew that Jaehyun would never lie to him. Taeyong knew he was taking a hell of a gamble, Lay had been there for him but his bond with Jaehyun was stronger.

He trusted Jaehyun more. 

They were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door, Taeyong looked over in confusion and panic; he frowned when he saw Jaehyun’s expression of indifference. 

Taeyong’s heart beat faster as the door was suddenly forced open, he wasn’t expecting Jaehyun to just stand casually. 

Thankfully when he glanced over he could see Yuta and Doyoung at the door, they both smiled at him before entering; Yuta closing the door behind them. 

“Yuta? Doyoung-ah? What are you doing here?” Taeyong asked, glancing between the Zhanshi’s and Jaehyun. The Souruita just had his arms crossed as he watched the two newcomers closely. 

“We’ve come to see you,” Yuta replied, he immediately pulled Taeyong into a hug, taking the gifted human off guard. “Thank god you’re okay.” Jaehyun growled slightly at that. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “don’t get all defensive, Jaehyun, we knew he’d be okay.” 

Taeyong pulled away from the Japanese boy before glancing between them all, “you planned this?” Doyoung glanced to Yuta before gesturing for him to speak. 

Yuta held Taeyong’s shoulder as he smiled gently, he nodded before he explained, “we saw that Lay was using irrational ways to get to you, Jaehyun said that you weren’t safe if he knew where you were.” 

“You believed him?” Taeyong had to ask, he glanced briefly at Jaehyun seeing the Souruita with a raised brow. 

Yuta nodded, “something about Lay wasn’t sitting right with us, we didn’t trust him.” 

“Jaehyun, however, seemed completely enthralled with you,” Doyoung commented as he snooped around the kitchen, Taeyong blushed at his words making Yuta chuckle playfully. 

“Jaehyun suggested to bring you here.” Yuta finished. 

Doyoung moved towards Taeyong before placing a soft hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry we weren’t able to keep you safe, Taeyong-ah.” He looked angry with himself. 

Taeyong shook his head, he glanced to the floor making Doyoung tilt his head, “Taeyong-ah? You okay?”

The gifted boy lifted his gaze to the others before he smiled softly, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Yuta frowned slightly. 

“For protecting me, it’s my fault; I trusted Lay. I thought he was my friend, I didn’t realise he....” Taeyong trailed off feeling his eyes start to glisten slightly. 

“Taeyong...” Jaehyun appeared behind him, holding his hips gently as he rubbed soothing patterns. 

Doyoung and Yuta both smiled at the couple before the Japanese boy spoke, “Taeyong-ah, its not your fault at all, he used your grief as a way to make himself into your rock.” 

Taeyong nodded, he moved his hand over Jaehyun’s on his hip, knowing that Jaehyun had always been his rock. Not Lay. 

“So what happens now?” Taeyong asked quietly. 

“Thankfully, the senate doesn’t know what transpired at Guardian Mansion,” Doyoung crossed his arms as he spoke. “So you can still be under NCT’s guard, but for now I think it’s safer for you to stay here with Jaehyun.” 

“Lay can’t find this place, it has old Zhanshi spells on it,” Yuta confirmed as he glanced around, a look of wonder on his face but he didn’t question. 

Taeyong nodded, “what about NCT?” 

Doyoung smiled, “we’ll use this opportunity to try and find out more about Lay and Jennie.” 

Taeyong tilted his head at the mention of the young girl Souruita. Did Lay have a connection with her? 

“Yuta is going to stay with you for a few hours whilst Jaehyun comes with me, he has important information about Souruita’s.” 

Taeyong glanced behind at Jaehyun seeing the Souruita nod to him gently before he glanced over at Yuta. The Japanese boy was smiling prettily at him, Taeyong did the same back. He felt like he could tell and ask Yuta anything. 

Doyoung moved back towards the door, Taeyong felt Jaehyun move away from him before following after the Zhanshi. “We shouldn’t be too long, stay alert,” Doyoung remarked, closing the door behind him and the Souruita. 

Taeyong sighed before he turned to Yuta, “would you like me to get you anything?” 

The Japanese boy’s smile got brighter as he chuckled, “I’m fine, don’t worry.” Taeyong nodded before he stood awkwardly, Yuta noticed that the other boy was slightly lost at what to suggest. 

Yuta sighed softly before moving closer to Taeyong, taking his hands and pulling him over to the bed. Yuta sat them both down, Taeyong tilted his head slightly, waiting for the Japanese boy to speak. 

“How’re you doing?” 

Taeyong smiled softly, he knew what Yuta meant; after all he had been told a hell of a lot in the past couple of hours. He nodded slowly, “I’m okay.” 

“You’re lucky to have Jaehyun,” Yuta suddenly said catching Taeyong off guard slightly. The Japanese boy could see the frown on his face, he chuckled before he continued. “What I mean is, if he wasn’t there we don’t know what would’ve happened. He’s very protective of you.” 

Taeyong smiled with a pretty blush rising on his cheeks, Yuta chuckled before pushing him playfully. “Yah, at least try and hide your feelings; they’re written all over your face.” 

He was messing around with Taeyong but his words struck the other human. He hadn’t told Jaehyun his feelings, what were his feelings? Was he in love...? 

“Taeyong?” 

Taeyong shook his head before looking over at the other boy, “sorry, I was just thinking...” 

“You love him don’t you?” 

Yuta’s words caught him off guard, Taeyong could feel his flush deepen. He glanced down at the floor unable to meet Yuta’s questioning eyes, the Japanese boy sighed before he stood up again. 

“I was like you, confused about what was actually going on between me and Ten.” Yuta admitted, Taeyong glanced up at him seeing the other boy glancing out the window a soft smile on his face. “But then I thought to myself, do I want him to be with anyone else but me? Can I see myself being with anyone but Ten?”

Yuta glanced back over at Taeyong, his smile still beaming, “that’s when I knew, I was in love.” 

Taeyong smiled back, seeing a soft pink rise on Yuta’s cheeks. The Japanese boy laughed before he suddenly stretched. “Maybe we should go for a walk? It’s better than sitting here waiting.” 

“Is that okay?” Taeyong asked. 

Yuta grinned cheekily, “probably not, but I feel like you need some normality after everything.” 

Taeyong was thankful the Japanese boy had suggested it, he nodded following after the Zhanshi as he moved toward the door. 

He stopped however when his gaze caught onto the dagger Jaehyun had gifted him with sitting on the bedside table. Biting his lip, Taeyong quickly pocketed the weapon before following after Yuta. Somehow, having the weapon almost felt like Jaehyun was there to protect him. 

They walked to the lift, the old metal clanking as it took them to the ground floor. Taeyong got a chance to really look around as they left the apartment complex, the neighbourhood seemed familiar. Taeyong assumed the familiarity came from the apartment belonging to his brother. 

The two boys headed towards the more bustling part of the city, they ended up in Hongdae. Yuta pointed at a cafe with lots of exotic and creative cakes in the window. Taeyong chuckled at the enthusiasm on the Japanese boy’s face as they entered. 

They sat and chatted for what felt like hours, Taeyong felt his smile get bigger and bigger; Yuta was a good friend and he was so easy to talk to. 

The Japanese boy informed him that all the younger Zhanshi’s gifts had awoken, Taeyong smiled slightly he knew of Mark’s gift but he didn’t know of Jeno’s teleportation. 

Yuta explained how Renjun had realised his gift when he suddenly passed through the bed as he healed, they chuckled softly. Taeyong could imagine the look of panic on the young Chinese boy’s face. 

“So are you going to tell him?” Yuta suddenly asked, taking a sip from his straw as he raised a brow at Taeyong.

“What?” Taeyong tilted his head slightly with a frown. 

Yuta grinned cheekily before sitting back in his chair, a smug expression on his pretty face. “That you’re in love with him.”

Taeyong’s cheeks flushed making Yuta chuckle softly. The gifted human bit his lip. “I-I don’t know...”

“Don’t be afraid of your feelings Taeyonggie,” Yuta smiled, reaching out for Taeyong’s hand, placing it on top to comfort the older boy. 

Taeyong bit his lip before he glanced up at Yuta, the Japanese boy was smiling softly at him. “You’re right, I owe him that much.” Yuta’s grin got larger as he cooed, making Taeyong pout and blush again. 

The gifted human couldn’t help but giggle too, Yuta’s smile contagious. It wasn’t until he noticed the Japanese boy suddenly freeze that Taeyong glanced up at him. 

He frowned when he saw Yuta’s eyes wide as he stared at something behind Taeyong, “Yuta?” 

“Don’t turn around.” Yuta’s voice was stern, his expression worried as he continued staring at whatever it was behind Taeyong. 

He followed the Zhanshi’s order, a sudden chill running over them made Taeyong shudder. He noticed Yuta’s hand doing something with his phone before he glanced back to Taeyong. “We have to go. Now.” 

Taeyong blinked as the Japanese boy suddenly stood making Taeyong spring into action. He stayed close to Yuta as the Zhanshi led him towards the door, he gasped however when he caught sight of the person Yuta had seen. 

Jennie. 

The young Souruita girl smirked at him as he passed her, Yuta gripped his hand as he pulled him out the cafe and down the street. Taeyong could feel his heart beating faster as he felt the cold chill from before lingering. 

“Yuta!” Taeyong called out just as Jennie landed in front of them, blocking the way. 

Yuta growled at her slightly before glancing around, they were still in Hongdae, there were a lot of people around. He grit his teeth, knowing that the Souruita had planned for this, Yuta couldn’t fight her in front of humans. 

“Hello boys,” the young girl jeered, Yuta immediately moved in front of Taeyong protectively. Jennie just chuckled darkly, “where’s your traitorous boy?” She teased Taeyong. 

Taeyong could see Yuta clench his fists, “leave. Now.” He demanded only to get a shrill laugh from the demon. 

“Leave? I haven’t had my fill,” Taeyong could see her fangs gleam as her eyes flashed red. 

Yuta’s eyes narrowed before he suddenly gripped Taeyong’s arm, he began to run. “Taeyong! Run!” He called desperately making the other human comply. 

They ran through the bustling markets, Taeyong could still feel Jennie’s presence behind them as they fled. His eyes widened when he saw Tamashiga beginning to appear. “Yuta!” 

The Zhanshi glanced back only for his eyes to widen, he couldn’t do anything. If he attacked the demons then he would risk the exposure and Yuta knew that he couldn’t do that. Instead he gripped Taeyong’s wrist tighter, “We have to keep running!” 

Taeyong nodded as he trailed after the Zhanshi, he could hear the Tamashiga’s behind him. Their gargles and growls making him whimper slightly. 

Yuta was leading them back toward the apartment, it being the safest place for them. He stopped however when he saw more Tamashiga ahead. “Shit...” 

Thankfully, the apartment complex was situated in a not very lively area. Yuta’s pendant glowed a soft pink as he created two large swords. “Taeyong, stay close.”

The gifted human nodded, he reached into his pocket; pulling out the dagger so he had some means to protect himself. 

The Tamashiga began to move quickly, their large mouths full of gnashing teeth. Yuta was extremely vigilant, his skills showing as he sliced through the shadow creatures easily. Taeyong moved with the Zhanshi as Yuta stepped them around the Tamashiga and towards the apartment complex. 

They both flew back however when Jennie suddenly appeared, a gust of energy knocking the two humans off their feet. Yuta’s swords faded away as he lost concentration, the Zhanshi shook his head before standing protectively in front of Taeyong. 

“Disgusting creature, get out of my way!” Jennie growled as she lifted a hand, Yuta’s pendant shimmered again as a large pink katana appeared. 

A blast of dark energy headed his way, luckily his sword managed to stop it, Taeyong saw Yuta’s feet shifting with the sheer force. 

Jennie’s anger was clear on her face as she charged energy again, Yuta was gasping as he tried to focus his gift. Taeyong’s eyes were wide as he just looked, he felt terrible having to just stand back and watch. 

Taeyong yelped as Tamashiga appeared, he quickly slashed his dagger; amazed when as soon as the blade touched the shadow creatures they immediately burst to dust. 

Jennie also noticed, her eyes narrowed darkly, “a Souruita blade? That betrayer gave it to you?!” Her voice was shrill as she screamed. 

More Tamashiga began to head towards them, Yuta and Taeyong slashed their way through them. Jennie growled as smog began to appear around her, she cried out however when a fire ball suddenly hit her. 

“Ten!” Yuta called, seeing the demon Zhanshi land in front of them. 

“Sorry I’m late, Tamashiga were blocking me,” the Thai boy growled, standing protectively in front of Yuta and Taeyong. 

Jennie’s expression was one of distaste as she looked over the Zhanshi’s, her hands covered in black smog as a ball of energy appeared. She aimed it straight at them, Ten used his flame energy to counterattack, the two energies made an explosion causing the three of them to stumble back. 

Ten breathed deeply as he glanced up, Yuta was by his side immediately. “Ten! Are you okay?” 

The demon nodded solidly, “she’s powerful, we have to keep Taeyong safe.” 

Taeyong glanced to the two Zhanshi’s, he bit his lip as he saw them making a move towards Jennie. She fought back against them as they attacked her, fire and weapons coming at her. 

Taeyong could feel Yuta and Ten’s energy, they were fighting back as hard as they could. Ten had a fire barrier around them so the Tamashiga couldn’t get to them, but some had managed to sneak through. The Zhanshi’s fought back against both the Tamashiga’s and the Souruita. 

Taeyong felt useless as he watched his friends helplessly. 

“Enough!” Jennie suddenly burst; black smog engulfing the two Zhanshi’s. 

Taeyong watched in horror as his two friends were flung to the ground by the smog. Both of them coughing as they struggled to get up. Taeyong made his way over to them, “oh no,” he whispered seeing how worn out they were. 

Ten growled darkly as he struggled to stand, “T-Taeyong, run, get to safety,” he managed. 

Jennie giggled mockingly before floating high into the sky, “I wouldn’t suggest that, pretty boy.” Taeyong narrowed his eyes at her before standing before the Zhanshi’s. 

“Who are you anyway? What do you want?” He demanded, glaring at the young girl as she grinned, fangs gleaming as she did. 

The girl spat slightly as she glared down her nose at Taeyong, “stupid boy, do you have any idea what you’re involved with?” 

Taeyong kept his ground as the black smog began to appear around Jennie again. 

“You are the gift that we Souruita want to devour, that disgusting traitor has his scent all over you,” she growled, “does he really think that will stop me!” 

Jennie suddenly appeared right before Taeyong, she gripped his throat tightly; lifting Taeyong off the ground and into the air. He struggled against her, clawing at the grip she had. 

She cried out however, when she was suddenly struck by Taeyong’s dagger in the thigh. Taeyong fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering as he took in deep breaths. 

He could see that Yuta and Ten were still trying to stand even as they fought off some Tamashiga that had appeared. 

Jennie growled darkly as her leg bled, her dark black eyes looking up at Taeyong. She screamed making the black smog engulf them all again. 

Taeyong dropped to the floor, he could hear Ten and Yuta’s voices calling out to him and each other. He could hear the gargled cries of the Tamashiga as Jennie’s smog engulfed them too. 

As it cleared, Taeyong could see Yuta and Ten heading towards Jennie again, the human Zhanshi used his katana to attack the Souruita whilst Ten’s fire energy flew out at her. 

She fought back against them, Taeyong could see her anger increase before her hands glowed black, dark energy flying at the Zhanshi’s making them stumble to the ground again. 

Taeyong moved over towards Yuta, he being closer. The human was struggling as he tried to get up again, Ten was the same. 

Taeyong grit his teeth, they were injured and in pain. Because of him. 

Jennie laughed menacingly, “pathetic,” she provoked. 

Taeyong stood up, narrowing his gaze at the Souruita. He could feel it, the white hot energy shimmering around him. The ground beneath his feet glowing a soft red, sparks bursting from his hands as he walked over towards Jennie. 

Taeyong was afraid, he felt as through the energy was weeping through his skin, wanting to be set free. He could hear Yuta and Ten’s voices calling his name but all he could think about was the prickling energy, he wanted to protect his friends. 

He wanted to help them. Make them stronger like he was suppose to. 

Taeyong screamed as the energy flew out of him before suddenly everything went red. 

 

-

 

Jaehyun growled slightly as he saw Guardian Mansion appear, Doyoung glanced to him briefly as they drove up the driveway. 

“He’s gone, left after you,” Doyoung assured knowing that the Souruita was still on edge over Lay. 

Jaehyun nodded solemnly, they pulled up to the front door Jaehyun followed after Doyoung as he led him into the mansion. They moved to the sitting room where Taeil, Johnny and Hansol were. Johnny had a cast on his leg but otherwise looked on the way to recovery. 

“Take a seat, Jaehyun-ah,” Taeil suggested, gesturing to one of the sofas.

Jaehyun shook his head, “I prefer to stand.” 

Taeil just shrugged before he pulled out a laptop, “we need you to tell us everything about Lay.” 

The Souruita raised a brow slightly before sighing, he knew that Taeyong trusted these people, they made him feel safe. If Taeyong trusted them, then so would Jaehyun. 

He told the Zhanshi’s everything he knew, he told them about Taeyong’s parents and their involvement with hunting Lay. He didn’t mention his and Taeyong’s bond, he wanted to keep that between them. 

“All this time, the bastards been waiting for the right moment,” Jaehyun growled darkly. 

“Taeyong has you, and he’s got us,” Doyoung smiled gently, reassuring the Souruita. Jaehyun just nodded again. 

He glanced out the window as the Zhanshi’s began chatting amongst themselves, talking about where the best place for Taeyong was and how they were going to locate Lay. 

It wasn’t until Jaehyun suddenly felt his chest ache that he was on high alert. 

Taeil noticed it first. “Jaehyun-ah? Is everything okay?” 

“Taeyong...” Jaehyun suddenly turned and ran, straight out the balcony doors and into red smog as he flew. 

The Zhanshi’s all looked to each other before they kicked into action, “Johnny-hyung, Hansol-hyung, you stay here.” Doyoung spoke as he headed out the room, the two older members nodded, the human not yet fully healed. 

“Guys! Yuta’s alarm has been turned on!” Winwin informed as he met the others by the front doors. 

All the other Zhanshi’s were stood ready, “everyone grabs some keys and follow Jaehyun!” Taeil ordered. They all nodded before they headed to the cars, they could just about see Jaehyun’s red smog in the distance. 

“Hurry! Taeyong and the others are in trouble!” Doyoung cried as he climbed into his car, him and Taeil leading the way. 

 

-

 

Taeyong groaned as he blinked gently, in front of him was Yuta and Ten, the Zhanshi’s were glowing; Ten blue and Yuta pink. Taeyong frowned feeling the energy flowing from them, they were extremely powerful. 

He was stood behind them, glancing to his own hands he could see himself glowing red, sparks still crackling around him. He gasped when he saw Jennie laying on the ground before them. 

“What...” Taeyong whispered softly catching the Zhanshi’s attention. Yuta immediately turned around, smiling at Taeyong thankfully. 

The Japanese boy moved towards him, the soft lull of his energy made Taeyong feel safe as the Zhanshi hugged him softly. “Taeyong-ah! You did it!” 

Taeyong frowned deeper, “What are you talking about?” 

Yuta pulled away with a pretty smile on his face, behind him Taeyong could see Ten moving towards Jennie with handcuffs. 

“Taeyong, your powers; they enhanced us, you dazed Jennie; enough for us to get her.” Yuta explained, holding Taeyong’s hands as he smiled. “Your power was amazing.”

Taeyong blinked slightly as he glanced over at Ten, the demon was pulling Jennie with him as he moved over to them. She was groaning slightly as Ten pulled her along, the handcuffs were glowing slightly; keeping her powers at bay. 

“Taeyong?” Yuta asked softly, seeing the gifted humans expression. “You okay?” 

“I did this?” He gestured around them, all the Tamashiga now dust on the floor. 

Yuta nodded with a smile. Taeyong felt himself smile back, he’d done this. He’d helped them, the Zhanshi’s really did enhance because of him. The glow around them suddenly disappeared, Taeyong glanced at them both. Yuta was still smiling at him, Ten gave him a reassuring nod. 

Taeyong felt his confidence boost, he almost felt as though he belonged. NCT was where he belonged. 

He frowned slightly when he saw red smog heading towards them, his expression made the Zhanshi’s glance behind too. They stood before Taeyong protectively but Taeyong just smiled before he was suddenly engulfed in the smog. 

Taeyong felt strong arms wrap around him, the energy thrumming around them. Jaehyun growled slightly as he held Taeyong close, the smog dissolved around them. 

Jaehyun placed a hand gently behind Taeyong’s head, holding him in place as he felt the smaller boy relax. 

Yuta and Ten were coughing softly before they looked to the couple, Ten scoffed playfully whilst Yuta giggled. 

Taeyong pulled away softly, Jaehyun’s eyes were wide as he looked over the human. “Taeyong-ah, are you okay?” 

The human nodded, “I’m fine,” his smile made Jaehyun relax. The Souruita glanced around seeing the dust on the floor and the unconscious Jennie by Ten’s feet. 

He growled darkly as he moved towards her, Ten immediately stood in front of her meeting the Souruita’s angered gaze head on. 

“Move,” Jaehyun demanded. 

Ten scoffed, “hell no, she’s going to the senate to be sent back to the Underlords.” 

Taeyong tilted his head slightly at Ten’s words but he could see Jaehyun’s fists clenched angrily. “She deserves death!” The Souruita snarled, Taeyong took a step toward the demon, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. Jaehyun growled slightly but moved away as he felt Taeyong’s energy. 

The Souruita crossed his arms as he stood away from the trio, his anger making him unreasonable. 

“He has no right to judge what her sentence should be,” Ten grumbled slightly as he gave the younger demon a growl. 

Yuta shook his head before looking over towards the road, approaching in the distance were the other members. Taeyong could see the vehicles coming too, he was thankful that they were all heading towards them. 

The other members quickly moved over to the trio, Doyoung was fussing around Taeyong whilst Taeil scolded Yuta for leaving the apartment. 

Jeno moved over to Taeyong, giving him a soft hug; “I’m glad you’re okay hyung.” Taeyong smiled as he patted the younger boy’s head. 

“Don’t worry,” he smiled reassuringly. Taeyong noticed Jaehyun still stood to the side, he was watching closely but didn’t engage with anyone. 

“Taeyong-ah?” The gifted human shook his head before glancing at Doyoung, the younger human was frowning at him slightly but continued when he had Taeyong’s full attention. “We’re taking Jennie back to the senate, you and Jaehyun need to stay in the apartment for the meantime.” 

Taeyong nodded softly, the NCT members all bid him farewell before they clambered back into their vehicles. Taeyong noticed that the Tamashiga’s dust had now disappeared, sinking into the ground almost like nothing had occurred. 

He felt a strong hand on his waist, smiling gently as he turned around to see Jaehyun gesturing to the apartment. 

Taeil raised a brow slightly as he watched the pair disappear into the apartment from the rear view mirror. “What is it?” Yuta asked from behind him, catching his expression. The four of them the ones that were transporting Jennie to the senate. 

The elder boy frowned, “it’s just strange, Souruita are suppose to devour souls, not protect them.” 

Doyoung glanced to the demon before sighing gently, “Taeyong must mean a lot to Jaehyun.” 

“I think it might be a bond.” Ten asserted, crossing his arms as the others in the car looked to him. 

“A bond with a Souruita?” Taeil questioned skeptically. 

Ten nodded before glancing at Yuta beside him, “Jaehyun acts the same way I do with Yuta.” He smiled as a rosy flush lifted on Yuta’s cheeks. 

Doyoung chuckled softly, “maybe you’re right.”

They watched as the other vehicles turned off towards Guardian Mansion, their own heading towards the senate. Jennie was still successfully unconscious in the back of the car. 

After two hours the familiar building came into view over the trees, Ten and Taeil both didn’t look very impressed about returning. 

“It won’t be long,” Doyoung reassured softly, placing a gentle hand on Taeil’s thigh. 

They could see other Zhanshi’s stood at the entrance of the senate, Doyoung recognised them as the EXO unit, Leeteuk and Juhyun were also beside them. 

The leader greeted them as they exited the car, Yuta and Ten holding onto the unconscious Souruita. Leeteuk glanced to the young girl before turning to one of the Zhanshi’s, “Suho-yah, please take the Souruita to the interrogations department.” 

The Zhanshi nodded before him and his unit walked back inside the senate, Jennie in tow. 

Leeteuk gestured for the NCT members to follow him inside, Taeil glanced to Doyoung with a slight narrow of his eyes. The human boy just nodded with a soft smile before following after the leader, the other three Zhanshi’s following after. 

The leader led them straight to his office, Juhyun stopped outside gesturing for the Zhanshi’s to enter, she shut the door behind them. 

“Please, take a seat,” Leeteuk asserted, Yuta and Doyoung glanced to each other before sitting, Ten and Taeil remained stood as they watched Leeteuk carefully. 

The leader sighed heavily as he glanced out the window, hands behind his back as he spoke. “I didn’t expect this from you.”. 

The human Zhanshi’s frowned at each other before Doyoung spoke, “Leeteuk-shii?” 

Leeteuk turned around, a dark glare on his face as he observed the Zhanshi’s. “It has come to my attention,” he moved around his desk to perch on it, “that you are harbouring a Souruita.” 

The Zhanshi’s held their expressions carefully, Yuta speaking up for them. “Where did you obtain such information?” 

“Is Taeyong safe?” Leeteuk fired back, ignoring the younger humans question. 

“How dare you! Of course he is!” Taeil growled darkly, Doyoung quickly stood in front of the demon, his gaze set on Leeteuk. 

“Taeyong’s safety is our best interest.” Doyoung assured, trying to keep the angered expression from his face. 

Leeteuk scoffed, “so there is a Souruita.” The Zhanshi’s remained silent making Leeteuk shake his head. 

“Who said this?” Yuta tried again, he too now stood up. 

As if on cue, the door opened again only for the Zhanshi’s to all stand on edge and ready to fight. 

Lay stood there, arms crossed and glowering at the Zhanshi’s. 

“You!” Ten growled darkly only to be held back by Yuta’s gentle touch on his arm. 

“Leeteuk-shii, Why is he here?” Doyoung asked, eyes wide and confused. 

Leeteuk frowned at their on edge and confused expressions, “Lay has been an accomplice of the senate for many years,” he explained glancing between the Zhanshi’s as their faces all looked shocked. “Although he is a Souruita, he has been an asset to our work.” 

Lay was stood leaning against the door, a dark smile on his face. Ten grit his teeth at the Souruita before rounding on Leeteuk. 

“He tried to kill us!” 

Leeteuk was taken back by the demons sudden outburst, Ten looked as though he were ready to attack. “None sense!” Leeteuk waved him off only for Doyoung to speak up. 

“It’s true, he infiltrated Guardian Mansion,” the human defended, trying to make the leader see sense. 

Taeil growled beside him, “we were attacked in our own home!” 

The information looked as though it had come as a shock to Leeteuk, the senate usually had full access to what was happening with their Zhanshi’s. 

“Why was it not reported? Why is this the first I’m hearing of this?” Leeteuk demanded. “Where is Taeyong now?” 

Lay, Yuta noticed, perked up at that. The Japanese boy narrowed his gaze before answering Leeteuk’s question, still glaring at Lay. “Safe.” 

The other three Zhanshi’s nodded, none of them about to give up the location of their friend. 

“You’ve left Taeyong with him, haven’t you?” Lay growled darkly. 

Leeteuk caught on straight away, looking between the Zhanshi’s with alarm. “He is alone with the Souruita?” 

“He is safe,” Yuta echoed, eyes now glaring towards Leeteuk as the elder man looked slightly off guard. 

“The Souruita is a traitor, he will kill Taeyong,” Lay sneered. 

“No. You’re wrong,” Ten shot back, feeling Yuta’s hand tighten slightly as to hold him back. “The only one that wants Taeyong dead, is you.” The Thai demon spat, eyes narrowed as he glowed a soft blue hue. 

Lay growled menacingly, glancing the Zhanshi up and down and feeling Taeyong’s energy reverberating from him. 

Leeteuk must’ve felt it too as he glanced over the Zhanshi’s. “Taeyong’s power is evolving, he has gifted you with more energy.” 

“He trusts us.” Yuta retaliated, giving Leeteuk a meaningful look, “we trust Jaehyun.” 

Leeteuk’s eyes widened at the Souruita’s name, he narrowed his gaze before shaking his head. “Nevertheless, the Souruita is not to be near Taeyong unless he is cleared by the senate.” 

The Zhanshi’s watched as Leeteuk moved over towards a speaker. “Juhyun-ah, inform EXO to head out and capture the Souruita.”

“No!”

“You can’t!” 

Leeteuk ignored the Zhanshi’s protests as Juhyun spoke an affirmative back. Doyoung shook his head before moving closer to the leader, worry and confusion in his gaze. 

“Leeteuk-shii, you cant do this! Jaehyun has done nothing but protect Taeyong!” 

“He’s the one that should be locked away!” Taeil growled gesturing to Lay only to see the Souruita heading out. 

“Where is he going?” Yuta demanded. 

Leeteuk narrowed his eyes at the Zhanshi’s informal tones, “he’s going to assist EXO with the capture of the Souruita.” 

“But he’s dangerous! He’s the one trying to harm Taeyong!” Ten raged, glaring at the leader. 

Leeteuk shook his head, “This Jaehyun has tricked you all, Lay has been helping the senate for years.” 

The Zhanshi’s all glanced to each other, shaking their heads at the leaders words. Why wasn’t he listening to them?!

“I suggest you take Taeyong back to Guardian Mansion, that way the Souruita will be easier to capture.” Leeteuk suggested. 

Taeil was about to retaliate when Doyoung stopped him with a hand to his wrist. The demon looked over only to see Doyoung glaring at Leeteuk. “We will return home.” He hissed, quickly turning and pulling Taeil out the room before the leader could say more. Ten and Yuta behind them as they walked through the senate quickly. 

When they were finally back in their car, Ten growled darkly. “What the fuck is going on?!” 

Yuta ran a hand through his hair, rubbing at his temples. “What’d we do now?” 

Taeil bit his lip before turning in his chair, the others glancing at the elder as he spoke, “we do what we’re supposed to, protect Taeyong.” He glanced to the others before adding, “and Jaehyun.”


	14. Chapter 14

Taeyong paced the length of the small apartment, Jaehyun watched him closely his eyes following every detail of the pretty human. 

The way his eyes darted nervously, the fidget of his fingers as he paced. His teeth chewing deeply on his bottom lip, breaking the skin enough to bleed. 

They’d been in the apartment for almost three hours now and heard no news from any of NCT. Jaehyun could feel Taeyong’s anxiety, he sighed before standing from his position on the bed to move closer to the human. 

Taeyong glanced up at him as he stopped the human from pacing, Taeyong’s eyes were wide and he looked worried. 

“Why haven’t they said anything yet? It’s been hours,” Taeyong mused, biting his lip as he did. “I hope it isn’t Jennie, are we sure she was unconscious because of my energy? It might’ve just dazed her...” 

Jaehyun kept silent as he listened to the human ramble, Taeyong’s arms were wrapped around himself almost like a shield. Jaehyun raised a brow slightly before pulling his human against his chest. 

“Taeyong-ah relax, everything will be okay.” Jaehyun held the smaller body close to him, feeling the tension fall from Taeyong’s shoulders as he began to relax in his arms. “They’re probably still at the senate, handing over Jennie.” 

Taeyong nodded into his chest, his own arms wrapping around Jaehyun’s waist. They stayed like that for ages, Jaehyun closed his eyes feeling the humans energy thrumming around the room. He knew Taeyong could feel his energy too, the way the human was relaxing told Jaehyun that. 

It wasn’t until Jaehyun felt another wave of energy that he growled darkly, Taeyong lifted his head to glance at the Souruita. “Jaehyun?” 

The Souruita carefully pulled away before moving towards the window, his eyes widened and his fangs glistened when he saw the group of Zhanshi’s outside, Lay leading them. 

Taeyong moved beside him, his own eyes widened and a small gasp escaped him. “Lay... What is he doing here? And with EXO?” He recognised the Zhanshi group from the younger members’ graduation. 

The sight of Lay with them sent off warning bells in Jaehyun’s head. He growled again when he saw Lay glance up at their window and smirk. 

Moving back away from the window and pulling Taeyong with him, Jaehyun growled as he drew the curtains. 

“What’s going on?” Taeyong asked softly. 

Jaehyun grit his teeth, “I don’t know, but we can’t stay here.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widened at that, he tilted his head at the Souruita in question. “Where can we go?” He yelped however when a loud bang on the door made him jump. 

“Souruita! Come out! We know you’re in there!” 

Taeyong glanced at Jaehyun, worry and panic in his eyes as he did. The Souruita narrowed his eyes at the door before quickly grabbing Taeyong’s wrist; making the human yelp. 

“Taeyong-ah, trust me,” Jaehyun’s eyes were wild as he spoke, Taeyong could see fear in the demons gaze. He nodded, feeling Jaehyun pull him towards the window again before opening it. 

He glanced at the door again, hearing the Zhanshi’s on the other side banging and trying to bring it down. Taeyong’s eyes widened when he felt the Souruita’s red smog starting to engulf him. 

A strong arm wrapped around his waist as they began to float, just as they did; the door burst open. The Zhanshi’s shouting to them to stop but Taeyong only felt a strong surge of energy before he was suddenly in the sky. 

Jaehyun held him tightly as they soared, the Souruita growled however when he felt Lay’s energy behind them. Glancing back he grit his teeth, seeing Lay following closely behind them with the Zhanshi’s not far behind. 

“Jaehyun...” Taeyong whimpered slightly as he gripped the Souruita’s back, clinging onto him tightly. 

Taeyong could see Lay approaching them quickly behind, a red glow erupting from his hand. “Jaeh-“

Jaehyun howled as he was suddenly struck by a burst of energy, it caught him right on the back.

Taeyong’s eyes widened as he felt the Souruita beginning to fall, he gripped tighter to Jaehyun’s shirt. “Jaehyun! Are you okay?! Talk to me! Jaehyunnie!” 

His cries made Jaehyun’s eyes flash red, he could feel the red smog supporting him. Taeyong watched in horror as Jaehyun continued falling, hitting the ground hard as his smog guided Taeyong down safely. 

“Jaehyun! No!” As soon as his feet touched the ground, Taeyong ran straight to the Souruita. Jaehyun was laying motionless on the ground, Taeyong could feel tears in his eyes as he brushed some stray red hair from the Souruita’s handsome face. “H-hang on Jaehyunnie...” he whimpered hearing Jaehyun groan softly as he tried to get up. “No! Lie still.” 

“T-taeyong.. run...” Jaehyun managed out, pushing weakly at Taeyong’s arm. The human shook his head stubbornly only to glance up at the sound of Lay landing before them. 

Taeyong stood in front of Jaehyun protectively, he could see the Souruita trying to stand in the corner of his eye. 

“Taeyong...” Lay started. 

“Stay back!” Taeyong growled back darkly, his eyes narrowed in a deep glare. Lay looked taken back before he schooled his expression to one of relief. 

“Taeyong-ah, I’m so glad you’re okay, I was so worri-“

“Bullshit! You just shot us out of the sky!” Taeyong cried back, feeling his emotions running a mile a minute. Lay had betrayed him, his trust; everything. 

Lay clenched his fists slightly only for the sound of the Zhanshi’s coming trough the trees behind him. EXO all crowded around Taeyong and Jaehyun, the human immediately kneeling back down beside the Souruita. 

“Taeyong-ah, they’re here to take him back to the senate,” Lay began to explain. 

Taeyong shook his head profusely, glancing around at the Zhanshi’s before glaring back at Lay. “Jaehyun isn’t a threat,” he looked back over to the Zhanshi’s as he continued. “He’s the one that’s the threat!” Taeyong hissed as he pointed to Lay. 

One of the Zhanshi’s stepped forwards, “Taeyong-sshi, he is a wanted Souruita, a betrayer of his own people.” 

Taeyong shook his head, “you’re wrong!” 

“Suho-hyung let’s just take him and go,” one of the other Zhanshi’s growled to the one who’d approached Taeyong. 

Suho held up a hand to the other Zhanshi before glancing back at Taeyong, “trust the senate, Taeyong-sshi.” 

Again Taeyong shook his head, grit his teeth as he did. “You’ve all been influenced by Lay! Just like I was...” his voice grew small as he finished. He felt Jaehyun’s hand on his ankle gently. 

“Taeyong-ah, I’d do anything for you, you know I would,” Lay spoke sincerely, glancing at Taeyong with hurt eyes. 

The human had to look away, he wasn’t going o fall for it again. Suddenly Suho nodded to the other Zhanshi’s, Taeyong cried as he was suddenly pulled to his feet and away from Jaehyun. 

“N-no.. T-Taeyong...” Jaehyun huffed softly. 

Taeyong’s eyes watched as three of the Zhanshi’s got Jaehyun to his feet before placing cuffs on him. 

“Stop! He’s not the enemy! You’re making a mistake!” Taeyong tried, struggling against the two boys holding him back. 

“We are following orders, Taeyong-sshi, orders from the higher ups. Nothing you say can change this.” Suho grumbled slightly, gesturing to the Zhanshi’s holding Jaehyun to move. 

The Souruita was weak as he attempted to break free only to feel the cuffs draining his power. He glanced back to Taeyong with worried eyes before his voice appeared in Taeyong’s mind, the words ‘run, now.’

Taeyong’s eyes widened before he did just that, he kicked out of the Zhanshi’s grasps as they were distracted before he turned on his feet and ran. He could hear the Zhanshi’s and Lay calling his name as he did but he didn’t stop, the only thoughts in his head were of NCT; he needed them. Jaehyun needed them. 

 

-

 

Doyoung wrapped his arms around himself as he stared out the window, him, Taeil, Yuta and Ten had all decided to stay at the senate. 

The other Zhanshi’s were back at Guardian Mansion awaiting their news. Taeil had sent Mark and Donghyuck to the apartment Taeyong and Jaehyun were residing in only for the younger pair to inform them that it was empty. It was Taeil who suggested they stay as the senate, much to the annoyance of the other three. 

“Stop being so fidgety, you’re making me nervous,” Ten growled slightly. The human boy just shrugged at him before tapping his fingers on his arm, making Ten roll his eyes. 

The window looked down on the entrance to the senate, Doyoung was watching and waiting for the return of EXO. 

Yuta growled slightly from his position on the sofa before moving over towards Doyoung, also glancing out and observing. “This is a joke, why are they so focussed on getting Jaehyun?” 

“Lay must’ve influenced them somehow,” Taeil mused from the sofa. 

Ten narrowed his eyes as he slumped back into the sofa, “then why are we just sat here! We should be out there, helping Taeyong!” 

“No, right now he’s protected, with Jaehyun.” Taeil hissed back. 

Ten shook his head slightly only to frown when he heard Yuta gasp, Taeil could see the panic set on Doyoung’s face too. 

“What’s wrong?” Taeil asked as he and Ten moved towards the window. They all watched in horror as EXO walked up the driveway of the senate. Jaehyun being dragged along with them. 

The Souruita was thrashing against them as he struggled in the cuffs and the large metal collar around his neck. 

“Let’s go!” Doyoung growled, they all made their way down towards the entrance of the senate. The Zhanshi’s growled however when they saw Leeteuk their too. 

The leader glanced back at them before turning his attention back to EXO. The Zhanshi’s bowed their heads slightly as they pulled Jaehyun until he stumbled to the floor. 

“Well done, take the Souruita to the cells,” Leeteuk ordered, getting a nod back from EXO. 

Jaehyun growled darkly at the leader as he passed before his face changed to one of relief when he saw the NCT Zhanshi’s. 

“Jaehyun...” Taeil whispered softly, eyes wide at the powerful demons helpless expression. 

“Taeyong, find Taeyong. He’s there, he’s after Taeyong!” Jaehyun ranted, seeing the Zhanshi’s nodding back to him in understanding. 

EXO dragged him along, the members giving the younger Zhanshi’s frowns as they passed. 

Doyoung clenched his fists before glancing over at Leeteuk, the leader had his arms crossed and was watching NCT, like he was waiting for them to speak. 

“You’re making a mistake, Jaehyun isn’t the enemy, Lay is the one that’s after Taeyong!” Doyoung snarled slightly. 

Leeteuk narrowed his eyes, “I suggest NCT decide which side they are loyal to.” 

“Taeyong.” Ten growled back darkly. 

The leader raised a brow before making his way back inside the senate. Taeil watched him leave before looking back over at the others. 

“Taeyong is our main priority, but we have to help Jaehyun. Yuta, Ten,” He looked over at the Zhanshi’s, “both of you head out and back towards the apartment, meet Mark and Donghyuck. Taeyong must’ve headed back there.” 

Yuta nodded before frowning slightly, “What about you two?” 

Doyoung smiled, knowing what Taeil was planning. “We’ll stay and try to help Jaehyun.” 

 

-

 

Taeyong’s legs were sore, he kept running through the trees hearing the bustling city in the distance. He growled slightly when he heard the sound of Lay’s smog above, luckily the trees helped him hide but he knew the elder was still there. Waiting. 

When he finally made it to the clearing and to the road, Taeyong didn’t turn back even as he heard Lay’s shoes on the ground behind him. 

He kept running, through the throngs of people until he was suddenly caught by a wrist; being pulled down an alleyway. 

He thrashed against the grip but the energy felt safe. Snapping his head to the side he felt relief flood him when he saw Donghyuck smiling back at him. 

“Donghyuck-ah?” Glancing to the side he could see Mark too. “What are you two doing here?” 

“Saving you!” Mark called back just as he sliced his arm through the air, creating a strong gust of wind. 

Taeyong could hear the sound of someone falling behind before he felt Donghyuck grip his wrist tighter and pull him faster. 

He could see the apartment complex in the distance, “we can’t go back there! They know the location!” 

“Yes, but he can’t get in!” Donghyuck sang back. 

Taeyong frowned but followed willingly, still feeling Lay’s energy thrumming begins them. Donghyuck used his strength to move Taeyong in front, “keep going, hyung, get inside.” 

“We’ll keep him busy!” Mark added. 

Taeyong didn’t feel right just leaving them but followed their instructions anyway. He quickly ran into the complex and up the steps before coming to the apartment. 

His eyes widened when he saw the apartment door ajar slightly, he hesitated before pushing it open. The hinges broken making him curse internally. 

Taeyong manoeuvred the door as much as he could in order to close it, he yelped however when the door began to glow a soft red before it settled back against the doorframe. It was as good as new. 

‘Must be Jaehyun’s energy,’ he mused to himself. The thought of the Souruita made his chest hurt. Jaehyun had been captured, the senate had somehow been infiltrated by Lay. 

He glanced out the window, eyes widening and a wave of relief as he saw Yuta and Ten also there with Mark and Donghyuck fighting back against Lay. 

He could see Yuta throw a pink bubble to the side, he watched as the bubble expanded around them; making the air shimmer. Taeyong frowned, what was that? 

Taeyong could see Tamashiga beginning to appear, their large claws pulling themselves up from the ground. 

Mark noticed them first, turning around to face the shadow creatures as they began to charge at them. His pendant shimmered as a yellow sword appeared, he slashed at the creatures; keeping them away from the others as they faced Lay. 

Taeyong could see some of the Tamashiga heading towards the apartment, crawling up the walls. His eyes widened when he saw them burst to dust as soon as they came to the window. The glass shimmering a soft red as they touched it. Taeyong felt his heart leap, even when he wasn’t with him, Jaehyun was still protecting him. 

 

Ten grit his teeth as Lay diverted his attack, the shield Yuta had put up made his fire dissipate. Lay smirked as he deflected all their attack’s, the Zhanshi’s were exhausted; their energy not even affecting the Souruita. 

Mark was still pushing back the Tamashiga’s, he’d noticed that Jaehyun’s energy was keeping Taeyong safe as the shadow creatures attempted to get into the complex. Mark could feel his energy dropping, he was exhausted; he could feel Donghyuck was the same. 

Yuta and Ten used their bond to attack Lay together, Yuta’s shuriken’s setting ablaze with Ten’s energy as they flew towards Lay. 

Luckily one did manage to catch him, the Souruita growled as the sharp flamed weapon nicked his arm. Lay’s eyes were blazing anger, he’d had enough of these kids. 

“Get out of my way!” He bellowed as he roared; his black smog pushing the Zhanshi’s back. 

Donghyuck growled as he used his gift, his bright light stopping the smog as Yuta and Ten moved behind him. 

“Fools! You are no match for me!” Lay bellowed as he suddenly released four rays of energy, hitting each Zhanshi and making them fall. 

Taeyong watched in horror as his friends went down, they were all exhausted and worn out but still they fought back. For him. They were all getting back to their feet and Taeyong could hear Lay laughing menacingly at them. 

He clenched his fists before closing his eyes, he focussed on his own energy. Taeyong wanted to help, he had to! Squeezing his eyes tighter, he felt a prickle on his hands. Opening them again he smiled when he saw the small red sparks dancing over his palm.

“Cmon...” he whispered softly to himself, “help them...” he could feel his energy beginning to awaken, the sparks on his palms becoming larger until his whole body was glowing a soft red. 

He moved swiftly back over towards the window seeing the Zhanshi’s still trying to fight back against Lay. Taeyong growled before he opened the window, looking directly at the Zhanshi’s before he closed his eyes again.

‘Help them, heal them, make them stronger...’ 

“What?!” 

Lay’s loud bellow made Taeyong open his eyes again. He could see that the Zhanshi’s all looked shocked as they were all glowing a soft red. Yuta was the first to glance up at him, giving Taeyong a gentle smile before he nodded. 

The Zhanshi’s all smirked as they felt their energies enhanced, Lay took a step back as he looked up at the window seeing Taeyong giving the Zhanshi’s more power. 

“No...” he growled only for him to fall backward at the strong gust of air hitting him. 

Lay stumbled to the ground looking up at Mark as the human boy glared at him, hand held up. Donghyuck was now with the Tamashiga, his gift being the most affective against them especially with Taeyong’s power behind him. The creatures burst to dust as the demon boy attacked them with orbs of light energy. 

Lay watched as Yuta and Ten made their way toward him, both of them enhanced and ready to fight. Lay narrowed his eyes as they moved quickly, he blocked them as much as he could but felt another cut to his leg as well as a burn to his arm. 

Growling darkly, Lay jumped back as the Zhanshi’s advanced on him, “enough...” he growled; eyes flashing red as he roared loudly. His energy flowing from him in waves, knocking all four Zhanshi’s back as well as the Tamashiga’s. 

Taeyong watched from the window, panic and worry setting in when he saw the Zhanshi’s struggling again. Even with his powers enhancing them it wasn’t enough. 

He wanted to help them but he couldn’t, if they were defeated against Lay then what could he do? 

Lay moved closer toward the Zhanshi’s, Ten being the closest. He gripped the smaller demon around the throat before lifting him off the ground. 

Ten’s eyes flashed as he growled, struggling in Lay’s grip. “Pathetic creatures, get out of my way.” Lay spat, Ten choked as he felt his energy leaving him, Lay’s eyes were all black as the smog appeared around him. 

“Ten!” Yuta cried, watching in horror as blue energy flowed from Ten and into Lay. 

Taeyong watched helplessly as Lay threw the demon to the floor like a rag doll. Yuta cried for the demon as he crawled towards him. Mark and Donghyuck were trying to stand up again, on trembling legs. 

Lay’s attention was drawn to the younger Zhanshi’s as they posed to fight, Mark glowing yellow, Donghyuck orange; with Taeyong’s enhancement. 

He smirked nastily at them before raising his hands, Mark’s eyes widened as he saw the black flames appear. He quickly called out for Donghyuck only to watch the younger boy fall as Lay attacked him. Mark felt his heart sink as Donghyuck lay on the floor.

The demon was attempting to stand but his handsome face was covered in black smoke. Mark grit his teeth before charging at Lay, sword drawn as he leaped. 

Lay dodged back quickly, gritting his teeth at the humans quick attack. He growled before launching another black flame at Mark. The human howled as he felt the flame pierce his arm, he trembled as he held his arm close; feeling his skin prickling under the energy.

Yuta narrowed his eyes before moving away from the weakened Ten, the demon tried to reach for him but he was too exhausted. 

“How dare you! Taking our powers because you aren’t strong enough alone!” Yuta’s eyes were watering slightly, he could feel Ten’s pain; the demons energy practically ripped from him. 

Lay chuckled darkly, “you’re in my way,” Yuta growled as he held his katana before him, ready to strike. 

The Souruita raised his arm, his eyes flashing black as the black flame rose in his palm. 

Yuta suddenly felt himself freeze, memories playing back in his mind...

~

Yuta’s pale purple hair blowed in the wind as he glared at the Tamashiga’s heading towards him. The human’s pendant glistened softly before he closed his eyes; his large pink katana appearing in his hands as he stormed towards the shadow creatures. 

The Tamashiga were distracting him, their actual target was an escaped demon by the name of Zhoumi. He had run from them straight away and they’d followed him to the field that they were now in. 

Ten had gone after Zhoumi, meaning that the Zhanshi’s were separated. Yuta grit his teeth as he slashed through the Tamashiga. “There’s one rule to follow Ten and you didn’t even do that.” He grumbled to himself, they were suppose to stay together, work as a team. 

Successful keeping the Tamashiga at bay, Yuta turned around seeing flashes of fire in the distance. “Ten...” his katana dissolved away and he began to run in the direction of the demons. 

They had moved towards a small house near the field, Yuta’s eyes widened slightly seeing as Ten was still using force to try and suppress the other demon. Zhoumi was fighting back equally hard, the Chinese demon throwing bursts of energy at Ten. 

Yuta glanced between them before he noticed Zhoumi moving closer to the house, Ten seemed oblivious to the other people that may have been in the house. 

The Thai demon looked angry, he glowed a soft blue as his fire began to move around him, Yuta watched in horror as Ten continued to throw flames at the other demon. The house almost catching fire with how close Zhoumi was to it. 

Yuta began to sprint towards the other Zhanshi, he could see Ten building up for a large attack; Zhoumi was injured and looked panicked as he glanced at the fire gifted Zhanshi. 

“Ten! No!” Yuta cried before suddenly jumping in front of Ten just as he released his energy. 

The flame hit him straight in the chest, the white hot pain made Yuta scream. His thoughts went black because of the excruciating pain, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Ten’s frightened expression. 

 

~

 

“Yuta! No!”

Ten’s voice brought him out of his memories, Yuta’s eyes widened when he felt the demons arms around him, the Souruita’s energy hitting Ten as he stood before Yuta; shielding him. The force of Lay’s energy made Ten fall on top of Yuta. The demon boy was whimpering softly. 

“T-Ten? No...” Yuta cried softly, holding the demon close to him as he lay unconscious in his arms. 

Lay raised a brow at the couples, the Zhanshi’s holding onto each other as they attempted to heal. He shook his head, black smog appearing around him. “Time to get rid of the scum.” 

“Stop.” 

Lay’s eyes widened when he saw Taeyong approaching. The human had his fists clenched at his sides as he walked out of the apartment complex. Lay raised a brow seeing the anguish but also determination on Taeyong’s pretty face. 

“T-taeyong... no... go back...” Mark stuttered as he glanced up with wide panicked eyes. 

Yuta tried to stand too, holding Ten closely only to see Taeyong glance at him and shake his head. 

“Lay, I’m the one you want. Do not hurt my friends anymore,” his voice shook slightly, seeing the pain the Zhanshi’s were in. 

The Souruita growled, “come with me.” The black smog was glittering around the Zhanshi’s making them move closer to each other. 

“Hyung, no!”

“Taeyong go back!”

Taeyong grit his teeth as he glanced at the Zhanshi’s, Yuta’s eyes were wide with worry as were Donghyuck’s. The smog was making them cough slightly. 

“Lay stop this. I’ll come with you,” Taeyong spoke ignoring the Zhanshi’s protests. 

Lay smirked at him before holding out his hand, Taeyong narrowed his eyes before walking towards his childhood friend. 

He heard the Zhanshi’s call out to him before he felt Lay’s smog engulfing him, then everything suddenly went black. 

 

-

 

Jaehyun growled darkly, he was currently chained to a wall in the basement of the Zhanshi senate. The room was dark and slightly damp, he only had a small light in the corner to illuminate his miserable surroundings. 

He tried pulling on his restraints again, knowing that it was futile but still attempting. Jaehyun could feel Taeyong’s distress, the human boy’s emotions running freely through him; their bond strong enough for Jaehyun to feel them. 

He could hear muffled voices from somewhere above and the sound of steps as people went about their daily business. Somehow, the Souruita was remaining calm, he had no reason to fear. He was innocent, he just had to find a way to prove that to these people and get back to Taeyong’s side. 

The time seem to go slower as he waited, the cold metal of the chains digging into his wrists. He could still hear faint voices in the distance but no one had been down to see him. 

‘Jaehyun...’ a soft voice called in his head. 

Taeyong. 

Jaehyun suddenly felt his blood run cold, Taeyong’s energy had all but vanished. He couldn’t sense him at all. 

Panic started to set in, had something happened to Taeyong? He was with NCT right? 

Jaehyun grit his teeth as he began to pull on his restraints again, he thrashed making the metal clash together. The once silent room now filled with his distressed movements. 

He heard the sounds of people’s footsteps coming closer but continued to thrash, he had to get out. He had to go to Taeyong. 

“Jaehyun! Jaehyun calm down!” 

The familiar voice made Jaehyun stop, he glanced to the door of his prison seeing Taeil and Doyoung stood their. The elder was gripping the bars as he watched Jaehyun carefully. 

“Where is he? Where is Taeyong?” Jaehyun demanded, seeing the Zhanshi’s expressions waver slightly. “Speak!” 

“Jaehyun,” Taeil began, sighing as he felt the Souruita’s angered energy thrumming around the room. “Lay took him.”

“What...”

“Yuta and the others were badly injured, they said that Taeyong went with him to stop Lay hurting them,” Doyoung explained softly. 

Jaehyun shook his head before hanging it low, he stared at the floor for a while tugging on his bound wrists before glancing back up at the Zhanshi’s. 

He frowned when he saw Taeil smiling softly. Eyes widening when he saw the Zhanshi hold up a large key. 

“How..?”

Taeil smiled triumphantly, “Hansol and Johnny are good at distracting.” He quickly unclicked the door before moving over to Jaehyun. The Souruita was surprised to find himself thankful that Johnny’s injured leg had healed. 

He smiled to himself before looking at the Zhanshi’s. “Thank you,” Jaehyun spoke softly as the Zhanshi’s unlocked him from his chains, both of them catching him as he swayed slightly. 

“You’re part of NCT now.” Jaehyun frowned as he looked to the door seeing Lucas leaned against it. Jungwoo behind the larger boy. 

“No one gets left behind,” the pretty demon added. 

Jaehyun nodded at them all before moving out of the room, he followed Doyoung as the human boy led the way. 

Doyoung peeked his head out once they’d reached the opening to the main senate, he could see Johnny and Hansol in the distance; talking to EXO. It was Hansol that noticed Doyoung, he made an okay gesture before moving EXO further away. 

Doyoung couldn’t help but chuckle before he turned back to the others, “Let’s go.” They quickened their pace as they made their way through the senate, thankfully none of the Zhanshi’s around recognised Jaehyun as he walked within NCT. 

As soon as they got outside, Jaehyun could see a large minivan. Jaemin was in the drivers seat, the demon smiled and waved them over. “C’mon Hyung’s!” 

They all piled into the van, Jaehyun could see Jeno in the passengers seat. He frowned when the van remained still but understood when he saw Hansol and Johnny making their way over, the human was limping slightly but otherwise he looked fully healed. 

As soon as they were all sat, Jaemin started the engine and began to drive back to Guardian Mansion. 

Johnny glanced over at Jaehyun, he was sat opposite the Souruita. “How’re you doing?” 

“Better now that I’m out of there.” Jaehyun answered with a slight growl. 

“What do we do now?” Jungwoo inquired softly, looking over at the elder Zhanshi’s as he spoke. “We don’t know where he’d take Taeyong-hyung.” 

Hansol sighed softly, “as soon as we get back to Guardian Mansion we can rally from there.” 

Jaehyun clenched his fists on his thighs slightly, it made Johnny frown. “Jaehyun? Do you know where he might’ve taken Taeyong?” 

The rest of the Zhanshi’s turned to the Souruita, Jaehyun’s eyes flashed red slightly as he growled, “I think he’s taken Taeyong to the Underworld.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Why would he take Taeyong-hyung there?” Jungwoo asked giving the Souruita a confused and worried expression. 

They were currently sat in Guardian Mansion’s living room. Yuta, Ten, Mark and Donghyuck were the only ones missing. They were all resting and recovering from their battle with Lay. 

“I’m not sure,” Jaehyun was pacing, he was completely restless wanting to just get on with it but knew that he couldn’t do it alone. 

“So what’s the plan then?” Winwin asked as he passed out drinks to the Zhanshi’s. 

Jaehyun growled slightly. Taeil glanced to him before sighing, “we have to go back.” 

“But hyung, you know what it’s like down there,” Jisung spoke skeptically, his eyes large with worry. 

“Yeah, some demons don’t like the fact that the Zhanshi program exists.” Jaemin added. 

Taeil nodded before he glanced over at Jaehyun, the Souruita was staring out the window his fangs biting into his lip. “I know, but it’s the only way.” Taeil concluded. 

“What are we waiting for then,” Hansol stood from his seat, urging all the others to stand and get ready. 

The Souruita stayed still as the Zhanshi’s all moved around him, heading to their rooms to prepare and get ready. 

Taeil and Doyoung glanced to each other before they moved over towards Jaehyun. “Jaehyun-ah,” the said demon glanced over at Taeil as he spoke, “we’re with you, don’t forget that.” 

Jaehyun tilted his head slightly before giving the Zhanshi’s a curt nod. He knew he could trust them, they wanted Taeyong to be safe too. 

Ten, Yuta, Mark and Donghyuck had all joined them once they’d all agreed that they were going back to the Underworld, they weren’t completely healed but Yuta argued that they wanted to be there for Taeyong. 

Jaehyun’s eyebrows rose as he saw the black outfits the Zhanshi’s were clad in, holders on their thighs where their sword grips were belted on. 

“Okay, the Underlords cannot find out that Jaehyun is going back,” Hansol instructed. 

“How do we get back then?” Ten raised a brow slightly looking over at the Souruita. 

To Jaehyun’s surprise as well as some of the others, it was Kun who stepped forward. “We have a way for you to return without their knowledge,” the Chinese boy explained. 

“How?” Jaemin asked. 

Kun smiled before nodding towards where Hendery and Yangyang stood. The two younger Chinese boy’s brought out a box before placing it on the coffee table. 

The Zhanshi’s frowned as they looked at it, “What’s that?” Lucas asked, reaching out to touch it only to get his hand swatted away by Winwin. 

“It’s something that we’ve been working on,” he glanced over at Taeil as he said it getting a nod from the elder boy. “It’s a powder that can transport you to the Underworld.” 

“Powder?” Hansol looked skeptically as he raised a delicate brow. 

Kun nodded, “you throw it into a fireplace and it will create a gateway to the Underworld.” 

Jeno chuckled slightly, “hyung, have you been watching Harry Potter?” 

The Chinese boy smiled back gently before chuckling, “I suppose it works in the same sense.” Kun offered. 

It was Jaehyun that spoke what they were all thinking, “Will it work?” 

Kun glanced back over at the Souruita, he smiled softly seeing the determination in Jaehyun’s face. “Yes.” 

“You’re sure?” Jaehyun pushed, a hint of desperation in his deep voice. The Chinese boy nodded at him, giving the Souruita a reassuring expression. 

“Whilst we are there, the senate will probably come looking for us,” Doyoung mentioned looking at the Chinese members as he did. 

Winwin nodded in understanding, “Don’t worry about that, we’ll keep them away.” 

Nodding, Taeil turned back to the Zhanshi’s seeing them all geared up and ready to go. “Okay NCT, Let’s go get Taeyong.” 

The others all nodded, Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile slightly seeing their determined expressions. “I’ll go first,” the Souruita offered moving over to Kun as he stood by the fireplace. 

Kun nodded to him before he opened the box, inside looked just like ordinary black soot with bits of glitter flashing in the light. 

“It’s not gonna be pleasant,” Kun warned before he grabbed a handful of the soot; throwing it into the empty fireplace, suddenly black smog began to pour out. 

Everyone took a step back, Jaehyun growled slightly as he felt the surge of dark energy flow over him. But his eyes widened when he began to feel Taeyong’s presence again. “Taeyong...” he whispered before quickly making his way closer. 

The Zhanshi’s watched as Jaehyun walked into the fireplace, from where they were stood it looked as through he’d been pulled down it. 

Yuta looked to the others, they all looked worried but still determined. He took a deep breath before moving towards the fireplace. 

“Let’s go.”

 

-

 

Taeyong groaned as his conscious came back to him, he blinked to clear his hazy gaze. He felt a lot weaker, like his energy was being pulled from him. 

“W-what...” he sat up groggily, glancing around. He could see bars around him, he was in a cage. 

The room was dark and cold, black stone making the walls of the large room; it almost looked like a hall. 

Taeyong stood up, his legs trembling slightly, making his way over to the bars and gripping the cold metal tightly. He frowned when he felt sparks running over his hands as he did, he pulled away from the bars and glanced down at his hand. 

“My energy...” the cage was taking his powers, making him feel weaker. 

Glancing around the room again, Taeyong squinted as he tried to make out anything in the room. It was empty bar a large door in the far corner, a soft greenish hue was the only light in the room. 

Growling softly, Taeyong began to pace; his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he felt the thrumming of his energy trying to fight back. 

After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, the large door creaked open. Taeyong moved over to that side of the cage; wary of touching the metal bars. 

He flinched slightly when flamed torches on the side of the walls suddenly lit up, the room now more brighter but it still felt cold and eerie. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened when he saw Lay walking towards him, the Souruita had black clothes on including a long coat which swished behind him as he moved closer to the cage. 

Taeyong instinctively moved back as Lay came up to the cage, to his surprise he could see Lay’s expression looked like one of anguish. 

“Taeyong-“

“Why are you doing this? Why did you bring me here?” Taeyong cut the elder off, his eyes shining slightly as he fought back scared betrayed tears. Lay glanced away slightly making trying growl, “Why?” 

“Taeyong, you don’t understand,” Lay sighed softly. 

The human boy frowned before shaking his head, moving away from the elder and towards the back of the cage. “Tell me,” he whispered gently, “I trusted you.” 

“Taeyong...” 

To Taeyong’s surprise, Lay’s expression held deep remorse. The Souruita growled slightly before moving closer to the cage. Taeyong glanced back at him seeing his handsome face staring back at him. 

“He’s after you.” 

Taeyong narrowed his gaze, angry that Lay was still trying to push the blame onto Jaehyun. Almost as if he were seeing Taeyong’s thoughts, Lay shook his head. “No, not him.” 

“What? Then who?” 

“Me.” A new voice joined the empty room, Taeyong glanced back at the large door seeing another figure moving toward them. He blinked as the figure got closer, eyes widening at the man before him. 

He was extremely beautiful, shining black hair fanning his almost feminine features, large black eyes and a soft smile. 

Taeyong felt a strange sense of recognition, his eyes narrowed slightly as he recalled where he’d seen the man before. At his parents and his Hyung’s funeral. 

Taeyong ran towards the bars, gripping them tightly as he glared at the man. “Who are you?!” 

The man chuckled, a soft click of his tongue as he looked over the human in the cage. “Taeyong-ah, I’ve been waiting for you for a long time. I’m Heechul.” 

Taeyong frowned, not recognising the man’s name. “What do you want from me?” He demanded; tone shaking slightly, he could feel the immense power coming from the other man. 

Heechul smirked darkly, “pretty little thing aren’t you?” His tone was teasing as he spoke, a slight scoff to his words. He glanced briefly at Lay before back to Taeyong, “no wonder all us Souruita’s gather around you.” 

Taeyong moved back slightly, so Heechul was a Souruita too. 

“Your power is stopping us, keeping us locked down here.” Heechul began to explain, pacing in front of the cage as he spoke. “The Zhanshi program is a mistake, a shield that keeps us in the Underworld. Why can we not walk on earth with humans?” 

Taeyong frowned slightly at the Souruita’s explanation, “the Zhanshi are there to protect humans.” 

“Exactly!” Heechul bellowed before he moved closer to the bars, his dark eyes narrowed at Taeyong. “Survival of the fittest.” 

Taeyong shook his head, “no, you can live in harmony! The Zhanshi’s do it!” 

“Traitors!” Heechul growled. “Giving their own souls to bind with that of a human, enhancing humans abilities? Giving them powers?” Heechul scoffed. “An abomination!” 

Taeyong shook his head, “you’re wrong!” 

Heechul laughed mockingly before shaking his head, “foolish boy, your parents thought the same.” 

“My parents..?” Taeyong’s eyes widened slightly, “you bastard! You killed them!” Taeyong gripped the bars tightly, ignoring the little shocks that hit his palms as he did. 

Heechul just shrugged, “I mean; I had help for a distraction,” he smirked at Lay as he spoke before glaring mockingly back at Taeyong, “they were in my way, you were the one I was after. The Gifted one.” 

Taeyong felt his legs tremble before he fell to the floor, tears escaping his eyes as he cried softly. “Taeyong...” he heard Lay’s voice softly but he ignored him. 

This man had killed his parents and his hyung, just to get to him. Taeyong wrapped his arms around himself as he continued to cry softly. 

He could hear Heechul move closer to the bars, “I almost had you killed, but someone couldn’t do it.” He glanced hatefully at Lay as he said the last words. 

Taeyong’s shining eyes looked up seeing the expression on Lay’s handsome face, he looked conflicted. 

“I think you humans call it love?” Heechul teased. 

Taeyong’s eyes widened slightly seeing Lay growl and clench his fists tightly. “Lay...”

He felt a soft lull of energy flow through him suddenly, followed by a deep, familiar and comforting voice. 

‘Taeyong, hold on... I’m coming...’

Jaehyun. 

 

-

 

The Zhanshi’s all grumbled as they fell to the floor, the soot in the fireplace had taken them to the Underworld. 

“Man, what a dump, it hasn’t changed at all,” Ten commented gruffly, glancing around as he dusted himself off. 

Mark glanced over at Donghyuck seeing the younger boy’s arms wrapped around himself. “Donghyuck? Are you okay?” The human asked, walking up to Donghyuck and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Haechannie, you’ve been away for too long,” Ten commented softly. 

The younger demon glanced up at Mark seeing the worry in his eyes. “Don’t worry I’m okay, it’s just a shock to my energy,” Donghyuck reassured. Mark nodded curtly, not looking thoroughly convinced. 

“Jaehyun-ah, can you sense where Taeyong is?” Johnny asked the Souruita. 

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes as he glanced around, the Underworld looked just like earth only it was pathed in darkness. He growled slightly before closing his eyes and focusing on Taeyong. 

He could feel the humans energy, although it seemed to be weakening and blocked by something. Or someone. 

“This way,” he began to run in the direction he could feel Taeyong, hearing the Zhanshi’s running closely behind him. 

“Everyone stay vigilant, remember there are people here who don’t agree with what we do!” Hansol reminded. 

The humans kept their heads down as they came to a small town, Jaehyun also kept his head down worried that people would recognise him. 

After all, he was a banished Souruita. 

The townspeople looked intrigued as they walked through, but luckily none of them were brave enough to stop them and ask what they were doing. 

It wasn’t until they came to a long road that Jaehyun suddenly stopped. Taeil tilted his head at him gently, “Jaehyun-ah? What’s wrong?”

The Souruita’s eyes were narrowed a she looked down the dark road, “I feel like were walking into a trap.” 

“They probably know were coming,” Hansol in putted, “but it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, we have to get Taeyong-hyung,” Jeno finished. 

Jaehyun nodded, thankful that the Zhanshi’s were still all behind him and ready. He’d never give up on Taeyong but he was worried for the Zhanshi’s. They weren’t on familiar grounds, the Underworld would fight back. 

They walked further down the dark track before the sight of a large building appeared before them. Jaehyun stopped abruptly, making the Zhanshi’s behind him do the same. 

The building looked like a large castle, a staircase leading up to the entrance. Jaehyun could feel the dark energy rolling off the building, it was raw and powerful. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Johnny growled slightly from Jaehyun’s side. 

The Souruita narrowed his gaze before moving forwards again. He stopped however when he saw shadows rising from the ground. 

Tamashigas. They were a lot larger than the ones on earth, their claws shining as they grinned maliciously; sets of sharp teeth gracing their mouths. 

The Zhanshi’s prepared to fight, Jaehyun glanced back at them seeing the determination on their faces. 

“You guys go on ahead,” Mark’s voice spoke, addressing the elder Zhanshi’s, “me and the kids have got this!” 

Jaemin and Renjun nodded towards the elder’s too, Johnny smiled, “be careful.” 

Suddenly, the Tamashiga began to run; heading straight towards NCT. “Everyone, close your eyes!” Donghyuck instructed. 

The Zhanshi’s all complied, Jaehyun frowned before he did as the younger demon instructed. 

Donghyuck’s energy burst out of him, bathing the creatures in a bright orange light. He growled slightly, the Tamashiga were a lot stronger down in the Underworld, they didn’t dissapear like they would usually. Instead they looked dazed. 

“Hyung’s! Go now!” Donghyuck bellowed. 

Jaehyun felt a strong grip on his arm pulling him towards the stairs. Donghyuck’s energy had made him slightly disoriented. Glancing to the side he could see Taeil beside him, pulling him along. He nodded before they barged through the large doors of the castle. 

The Zhanshi’s all had their swords out, the energy making their weapons glow; bathing the damp darkened castle in an array of different colours. 

“What the hell is this place?” Lucas observed, glancing around before turning to Jaehyun. 

The Souruita shook his head slightly, “I’m not sure,” he began walking again, thankfully he could sense that Taeyong was close by. 

The Zhanshi’s were all on high alert as they walked through the long corridors, they could hear the sounds of the younger members and the Tamashiga outside in the distance. 

There was nothing on the walls of the castle to indicate what the place was or who is belonged to. Empty and cold. 

“I don’t like this,” Jungwoo spoke softly, Lucas glanced to his partner seeing his hands trembling slightly. He reached over with a reassuring smile on his handsome face. 

Jaehyun glanced at the couple before looking away, he narrowed his eyes as a flash of jealousy ran through him. Taeyong was close now... he could feel him...

“Jaehyun look out!” His eyes widened when a wall of fire appeared in front of him. Jaehyun quickly turned to Ten seeing the Zhanshi’s eyes glaring at someone above Jaehyun. 

The Souruita glanced up frowning when he recognised the demon. The man dropped to the floor smirking as he glanced over at the Zhanshi’s. 

“You,” Yuta growled darkly. 

“Good to see you two again,” the demon drawled, “last time I saw you two; the pathetic excuse for a demon was carrying you off like a princess.” The man’s fangs glistened as he smirked darkly. 

“Zhoumi.” Ten growled, his hands clenching as flames appeared around him. 

Jaehyun recognised the name of the elder Souruita, he could see the agitation on Yuta and Ten’s faces. 

“You guys go on ahead,” Yuta hissed, “we’ve got this.” He nodded to Ten watching as his demon gave him a curt nod back. 

Jaehyun watched as the two Zhanshi’s used each other to attack Zhoumi, their teamwork pushing the Souruita back. 

Jaehyun quickly moved around the pair, the other Zhanshi’s following behind. There was another large metal door which they quickly made their way through, Jaehyun growled as he felt a familiar presence. 

“Stop.” The Zhanshi’s followed his instruction, the six of them glancing around the room. 

“What is it?” Lucas asked, eyes darting warily. 

A soft chuckle made the group look to the side, Jennie stood there arms crossed with a soft smirk on her young face. 

“You? I thought you were with the senate?” Doyoung narrowed his eyes slightly. 

Jennie chuckled, “Lay-Oppa helped me out,” her eyes flashed red before a sudden surge of dark energy headed towards them. 

Lucas and Jungwoo used their swords to block the attack making them both stumble slightly. “We’ve got this Hyung’s,” Jungwoo reassured, nodding to the elder members. 

“Let’s go,” Taeil ordered. 

Jaehyun growled as he watched the Zhanshi’s block Jennies attack’s. He knew that the young girl was extremely quick and just hoped that the Zhanshi’s could keep her back. 

The five of them sprinted down the long corridors, Jaehyun could sense Taeyong’s distress making him run faster. ‘Almost there Taeyong... hold on...’

The Souruita growled as he suddenly flew to the ground, “Jaehyun!” Doyoung called. A Tamashiga stood before him, a lot larger and more powerful that normal. 

It stood almost nine feet in the air, it’s claws so long they scratched the floor as it walked, the creatures mouth curled in a vicious smile. Blood dripping from its fangs. 

Taeil and Doyoung were beside Jaehyun, helping the Souruita to his feet. Jaehyun growled slightly, feeling winded from the Tamashiga’s blow. 

“What the hell...” Johnny whispered as he looked over the creature, it was something the Zhanshi’s had never seen before. It’s raw power making Taeil and Hansol tremble slightly. 

Taeil narrowed his eyes before turning to Jaehyun, “Jaehyun-ah, you continue on we’ll handle this.” 

Jaehyun looked skeptical and also worried as he nodded seeing the four Zhanshi’s beginning for to attack the Tamashiga. It roared darkly as it swiped back at them. 

“Jaehyun go!” Johnny’s voice bellowed. 

The Souruita bit his lip before nodding, dodging the Tamashiga and running down the corridor. He could still hear the creatures roar as he ran, he couldn’t help but worry for all of the Zhanshi’s. They were weakened in the Underworld, some of the demons probably hadn’t returned in years. 

With a determined expression, Jaehyun sprinted faster; Taeyong’s energy drawing him like a moth to a flame. 

“Taeyong...”

 

-

 

Taeyong’s eyes widened, he could feel Jaehyun; getting closer and closer. Unfortunately it seemed as though Heechul could also sense the other Souruita as he growled darkly. 

“Looks like Yoonoh is coming to save you,” Heechul growled darkly. Taeyong narrowed his eyes. 

Lay glanced at Taeyong briefly before he disappeared in a cloud of black smog, Heechul doing the same. 

Taeyong glanced around in confusion as the two Souruita’s left, the room now empty again. 

He felt his heart beat faster as the large metal door was suddenly forced open. Stood there was his Souruita, Jaehyun glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Taeyong. 

“Taeyong!” 

“Jaehyun...” the human whimpered back, his whole body trembling slightly as the Souruita ran towards him. “No! It’s a trap! They’re here!” Taeyong warned watching as Jaehyun stopped abruptly before glancing around. 

The Souruita unsheathed his large glowing red sword before growling darkly. “Come out! You cowards!” 

Taeyong gripped the bars tightly, his large eyes watching Jaehyun carefully as the Souruita stalked around the room; his steps careful and agile. 

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong cried for him when Lay suddenly appeared, punching Jaehyun squarely in the jaw making the younger demon stumble. 

“You shouldn’t have come, Yoonoh,” Lay growled darkly, his own sword unsheathed with black smog curling around the blade. 

Jaehyun growled darkly, “do not call me that,” he leaped forwards, the sounds of metal on metal filling the empty room. 

Taeyong watched helplessly as the two Souruita’s fought, slashing their swords at each other as well as throwing balls of energy. 

The human glanced around the room trying to find where Heechul had gone, the pretty Souruita was still no where in sight but Taeyong knew he was still there. His dark energy flowing around the room, it made Taeyong shiver. 

A loud crash made Taeyong glance back to the Souruita’s, Lay had Jaehyun pinned against the wall; his grip tight on the younger demons throat. Lay’s sword still in his hand whilst Jaehyun’s lay on the floor. 

Taeyong gripped the bars tighter, feeling helpless and pathetic. He yelped when a sudden surge of power knocked him off his feet. He groaned as he glanced back over at the Souruita’s. 

Their swords were now clashing, Jaehyun’s eyes blood red as his smog engulfed him. Lay’s eyes black like night, his smog whipping around him. 

“This ends now!” Lay growled pushing against the younger Souruita’s sword and making Jaehyun skid backwards. 

The younger grit his teeth, feeling Lay’s energy begin to wrap around him; engulfing him in black smog. “Yoonoh, you cannot win,” Lay hissed. 

Suddenly the room filled with black, Taeyong closed his eyes quickly before coughing. The energy was strong making his chest feel heavy, his ears were ringing but he still heard both Jaehyun and Lay’s pained groans. 

Blinking profusely, Taeyong shook his head clearing his vision as he glanced out the bars. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Heechul stood in the middle of the room, a dark smirk on his face as he walked towards where Jaehyun was laying on the ground. 

Heechul chuckled as he picked the younger Souruita up by his throat, Jaehyun growled as he clawed at Heechul’s hand. 

“You really are a traitor, Yoonoh. Bonding with a human is unacceptable for a demon; but a Souruita? Disgusting.” 

Jaehyun’s fangs glistened as he continued struggling in Heechul’s grasp. He glanced at his sword laying on the ground but Heechul also followed his eyes. “Don’t even think about it.” 

Jaehyun felt his throat constrict as he felt Heechul’s energy around him. His large black eyes were glaring at Jaehyun, he could see the Souruita’s fangs as he moved closer. 

The younger demon knew what Heechul was doing, “n-no...” Jaehyun struggled feeling the Souruita’s energy beginning to pull on his soul. 

Heechul was going to take his soul. 

Taeyong felt his chest tighten as he watched Heechul hold Jaehyun. He felt as though he couldn’t breathe, somehow he knew it was the bond. Jaehyun was dying. 

“No! Stop! It’s me you want! Leave him alone!” Taeyong cried. 

Heechul’s eyebrow raised as he turned around towards Taeyong, flinging Jaehyun to the floor. Taeyong watched in horror as the young Souruita coughed up blood, struggling to move. 

Taeyong watched as Heechul began to move closer to him, his head tilted with a dark look on his face. “Disgusting creature,” Heechul muttered. 

Taeyong’s whole body froze as he saw Lay move beside Heechul. 

Heechul tilted his head at the younger Souruita curiously before a large smirk crossed his face. “Yixing, I trust you to finally finish your mission.” 

The Souruita nodded gruffly before he turned towards Taeyong. Taeyong’s eyes widened as the Souruita lifted a hand in the air, black energy appearing in his palm. 

Taeyong’s eyes glistened with unshed tears, Lay growled darkly at the human boy’s pretty face. Memories of their childhood floating through his mind, Taeyong had always looked up to him, cherished him. 

“Lay-hyung...”

Lay grit his fangs, black smog appearing around him as his energy flowed. “I will let you die peacefully!” 

“Taeyong! No!” Jaehyun bellowed. 

Taeyong kept his eyes closed only to feel nothing, he could hear a dark growl making his eyes snap open. 

Heechul was against the wall, black daggers piercing his flesh as he was held back. Lay stood before him, black smog shooting from him. 

“Traitor!” Heechul bellowed. 

Taeyong blinked to clear his confusion, Lay hadn’t attacked him...

Heechul roared as he pulled against the weapons, Lay struggled to hold him back. The daggers flew back in different directions making Lay jump back. 

Jaehyun growled as he made his way over to Taeyong, the humans eyes were watching Lay as he tried to keep Heechul at bay. 

“Taeyong. Look at me,” Jaehyun growled darkly, only for the human to ignore him. He could feel his anger increasing as the human boy looked only at Lay, with eyes full of worry. 

Jaehyun grit his fangs before moving around the cage, trying to find a way to free the human. He located the lock quickly, using a small dagger to pick at it; he could feel the energy thrumming from the bars, making his fingers sting as he continued. Soft sparks flying off the bars to keep him away. He ignored them and sighed when the latch finally came undone. 

He quickly moved into the cage before drawing Taeyong into his arms. The human gasped as he was suddenly pulled against a strong chest. 

Taeyong felt himself relax as he recognised the demon in front of him, “Jaehyun...” he whimpered softly. 

“I’ve got you,” Jaehyun whispered back, kissing the crown of his hair gently. 

Taeyong yelped as he Souruita suddenly pulled him along, dragging him out of the cage and towards the door. He struggled, glancing back and seeing Heechul force Lay to the ground. 

“No,” Taeyong whispered, Jaehyun just growled next to him pulling him as much as he could. 

Heechul suddenly turned to the couple, his eyes widening before he suddenly cried out. Black smog rushed around the room, Taeyong felt Jaehyun’s arms around him before they fell to the floor from the impact. 

The Souruita was ripped from him; his voice a dark growl of his name. Taeyong couldn’t see, the smog too thick blocking his senses. 

He suddenly felt a strong presence beside him making him stumble back. The smog cleared in a flash, Heechul was now stood in front of him. Glancing to the side he could see Lay and Jaehyun both held against the wall by invisible restraints. 

“Taeyong, foolish boy, do you really think you have a chance?” Heechul mocked. “I’ve taken everything from you, Yoonoh will be next. I will destroy your heart.” 

Taeyong trembled slightly before he carefully got to his feet. His eyes strong as he faced the Souruita head on, he stayed silent before nodding. 

“Taeyong! No!” Jaehyun wailed. 

He kept his gaze on Heechul as the Souruita’s energy flowed towards him. It made him shiver. The black smog was swirling around Heechul, orbs of black energy in his palms as he smirked. Holding his palm up and aimed at Taeyong. 

Taeyong could feel Jaehyun’s panic and fear through their bond, he glanced at him briefly before smiling softly. Jaehyun shook his head, his eyes shining red like wild flames. “Taeyong run! Please!” 

The human shook his head before looking over at Lay, the Souruita looked just as panicked as Jaehyun. “Taeyong...” 

Biting his lip, Taeyong’s eyes flashed back to Heechul just in time to see him release his energy. 

Taeyong was suddenly overwhelmed by a strong memory. 

He was safe, at home. His family all around him. He could feel gentle fingers carding through his hair before a familiar voice whispered softly. 

“The purer your feelings, the more powerful you are. Remember my beautiful baby, love is the strongest power.”

Jaejoong. His Umma. 

Taeyong screamed as energy racked his body before everything went red. 

 

-


	16. Chapter 16

Mark growled as he hit the floor with a bang, he grit his teeth as he saw the shadow creatures heading towards him again. Their sharp claws screamed against the hard floor as they ran towards them. 

“Hyung! You okay?” Renjun called from his side, Mark nodded as he stood up; he glanced around trying to locate his demon. 

Donghyuck was slashing Tamashiga’s with his glowing orange sword, he was shining slightly as his light powers gave him an advantage over the shadow creatures. They were dazed as he headed towards them, slashing them into dust. 

Mark quickly moved around two Tamashiga heading his way, he manoeuvred so that he struck the creatures in the back; not giving them a chance to snap at him. 

His breathing was heavy, the Underworld was already making him and the other humans feel slightly weaker. The Tamashiga’s also possessed a lot more strength in their home ground, the creatures becoming a lot bigger than what the Zhanshi’s were use to. 

“Jisung!” Mark quickly turned to the side hearing Renjun’s panicked voice. The maknae was holding back three Tamashiga’s, using his gift the protect himself with a wall of rocks. 

Mark quickly followed after Renjun, the two of them attacking the creatures with their swords; pushing them back and away from Jisung. 

Renjun turned back to his demon, using his gift to swiftly move through the rocks; wrapping his arms around the trembling boy. “Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here.” He felt Jisung bury his face in his neck slightly. “Jisung-ah, you did so well!” Renjun whispered softly, gently stroking his fingers through Jisung’s hair. 

Jaemin and Jeno were at the entrance of the castle, holding the Tamashiga’s back as they attempted to get inside. Both of them were slashing the creatures critically making the Tamashiga burst to dust. 

They were back to back, both of them gasping having been fighting for so long, “they just keep coming!” Jeno growled slightly, exhaustion in his tone as he spoke. 

Jaemin grit his teeth, knowing that they had to keep fighting even though they were all worn out. “We have to keep going,” he panted turning to Jeno before giving him a charming smile. 

Jeno’s eyes widened slightly; a pretty blush gracing his face as he pushed Jaemin playfully before charging at the Tamashiga again. Jaemin smirked gently before following after the human boy. 

 

All six of them stood together as the Tamashiga began to surround them, Mark growled slightly seeing the others just as exhausted and beaten as he was.

Jisung had a nasty looking cut on his cheek, blood dripping down his youthful face. Renjun beside him had a claw mark on his arm, deep enough that it had gone through his clothes and the blood was seeping through. 

Jeno had a bruise on his forehead as well as a cut on his leg, his outfit also seeped in blood as the wound bled. Jaemin was growling darkly beside him, his own arm around his waist as blood seeped out of a wound at his side, his fingers stained red. 

Mark felt Donghyuck suddenly squeeze his thigh beside him, frowning he turned to the younger boy seeing his large eyes shining back at him. Donghyuck had a claw wound on his face but his eyes were still full of fight even though he looked completely exhausted. 

Mark grit his teeth before looking at the others, they were all weary and out of energy. He groaned at his own injuries, his shoulder was cut and bleeding and he felt almost winded. 

Gripping his sword tighter, Mark glanced back at the Tamashiga’s advancing on them before back at the younger members. He took a deep breath knowing that they had to continue. They had to fight. 

“Yah! Is this how members of NCT are supposed to act? We’re Zhanshi’s!”

“Yeah!” Donghyuck piped up beside him, “let’s show these things what NCT is made of!” 

The other four bellowed too, ready to fight when suddenly a soft red glow appeared from the castle, it travelled over them bathing them in a soft hum of energy. 

Mark sighed softly, he could feel the energy around him. The light was just dim enough for him to see the Tamashiga around them bursting into dust. 

“The Tamashiga...” Renjun’s voice said softly. 

The pure energy flowing around them was carefully healing them, they could all feel it. They all began to glow softly, Jaemin and Jeno a soft silver, Renjun and Jisung gold; whilst Mark glowed yellow and Donghyuck orange. Their gifts enhancing. 

Jeno smiled softly, “Taeyong-hyung...”

 

-

 

Yuta growled as he skidded on the floor, Zhoumi was a lot more powerful and skilful since the last time they faced him. 

The Japanese boy couldn’t help but feel slightly worried, Ten was furious; using his sword and his fists to fight against Zhoumi. The past too much for him as he refused to use his gift. 

“C’mon! Where’s your fire?” Zhoumi taunted. 

Ten grit his teeth before leaping forwards, using his sword to slash at Zhoumi. The Souruita jumped back only just missing the blade as he stumbled slightly. 

Zhoumi growled before quickly moving forward and towards Ten, the two demons began to swipe at each other. Yuta watched helplessly, he couldn’t use his gift in case he accidentally hit Ten. 

“All burned out pretty boy?” Zhoumi growled as he held Ten’s fist in his palm, Ten snarled back before kicking the Souruita in the stomach. 

Zhoumi’s eyes flashed dangerously before black smog began to appear in his hands, his energy flowing around him as he aimed the orbs at Ten. 

Yuta’s eyes widened as he quickly moved in front of the demon, a pink shield materialising from his gift. Ten held his shoulders as the energy hit them, Yuta yelped at the strength behind it keeping the shield over them both until they heard Zhoumi growl. 

“You’re actually a team now,” he smirked slightly. 

Yuta could feel the heat coming from Ten as he held back. He glanced to the demon only for Ten to grab his hand and pull him to the side, an orb of energy flying past them. 

Yuta’s eyes were wide as he stared at Ten, the demon smiled softly at him before nodding. Yuta frowned just as Ten suddenly ran at Zhoumi again. It took the Souruita by surprise; he growled as he desperately blocked Ten’s hits.

“I don’t need my gift to fight you!” Ten barked. 

Zhoumi just scoffed with a dark glint in his eyes. “How very human of you.” He managed to punch Ten straight in the jaw making the smaller demon stumble back. 

Yuta’s eyes widened slightly before he moved forwards only to be stopped by Ten’s arm around his waist. “Stay back.”

Yuta shook his head, “let me help you,” he looked at Ten with confusion only to see him once again launch himself at Zhoumi. 

“Trust me.” Ten spoke softly, Yuta only just managed to catch it. 

To his surprise, Yuta could see that Ten possessed more agility than Zhoumi, the Souruita growling as he took a few blows. 

Zhoumi howled in pain as he caught Ten’s fist only for his skin to burn as Ten’s hand became hotter and hotter. 

Yuta took the small sign of weakness as a chance, focusing his gift to produce a bow and arrow. The weapon glowed a hot pink as he aimed it at the Souruita.

“Ten!” He bellowed making the demon turn to him, Ten smiled as he nodded jumping to the side just as Yuta’s arrow fired through the air. Ten used his gift to set the arrow on fire. 

Zhoumi cried out as his shoulder was pierced by the arrow, falling to the ground as he growled. 

Yuta ran up beside Ten seeing the demon still angry as he glared down at Zhoumi. Yuta bit his lip before running a soft finger down Ten’s cheek. The demons head turned towards him, blinking as he tilted his head. Yuta smiled before giving the demon a playful wink. 

They both stumbled slightly as the castle suddenly began to shake, Ten kept his gaze on the injured Souruita as he too looked just as confused. 

It wasn’t until a rush of energy suddenly surged past them that they knew who it was, the red light soothing their bruises and wounds. Both of them glowing as they felt their gifts enhance, Ten blue and Yuta pink. 

“Taeyong...” Yuta whispered softly. 

Zhoumi roared as the pure energy hit him, his fangs gritting as he tried to shy away from the light. Ten made sure he kept still but frowned as he could see the pain on the Souruita’s face a moment before he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black smog. 

 

-

 

The petit girl was putting up a hell of a fight, Jennie managed to manoeuvre out of all Jungwoo’s vines. The demon grit his teeth slightly in frustration as he kept attacking, Lucas with his sword trying to also send attacks Jennie’s way. 

“Is that all you got?” She chuckled teasingly. 

Lucas growled, “this ain’t nothing!” He quickly charged forwards only for her to jump back just as he was about to hit her with his sword. Lucas stumbled but managed to keep on his feet. 

Jungwoo was glancing around the castle trying to find something that they could use to their advantage. The cold stone walls didn’t help at all, empty and eerie. They needed a plan. 

He could see Lucas becoming more exhausted, Jungwoo clenched his fists together before trying with his gift again. His hands glowing green as vines wrapped around Jennie’s legs. 

The Souruita growled slightly as she struggled, Lucas could see her dark energy beginning to flow around her, black smog that suddenly began hustling towards Jungwoo. 

“Jungwoo!” Lucas bellowed quickly running in front of the demon only to be hit in the back with the energy. 

Jungwoo’s eyes were shining as he saw the human Zhanshi fall to the floor in pain; Lucas was groaning softly. Jungwoo quickly kneeled beside him, brushing some hair out of his face. “Lucas, why did you do that? Pabo.” The human just grinned up at him. 

“Disgusting! Giving your soul to a human!” Jennie shrilled behind him. 

Jungwoo stood up and faced the Souruita, his sword out as it glowed green. Jennie raised a brow before placing a hand on her hips mockingly. “Really?” 

“You’ll regret doing that!” Jungwoo cried as he ran towards her, she also suddenly unsheathed a sword; it had black smog around the blade.

The sound of metal against metal ran through the dark corridors as the demons collided. Jungwoo held her back as she began to push against him. 

Lucas sat up, a hand over his stomach as the energy still made him feel weak and winded. He watched his demon as he fought against Jennie, vines appearing and trying to hold her back as he moved forwards with his sword. 

“Silly boy, you forget where we are,” Jennie growled pushing Jungwoo back with force making his feet skid on the floor. “You’re no match for me here.” 

Jungwoo was gasping, his exhaustion showing as he stood protectively in front of Lucas. 

The human growled before hauling himself to his feet. Lucas gripped his sword tightly before standing beside Jungwoo. The demon glanced to him with a worried expression but Lucas just nodded back in reassurance. 

Together they moved quickly, Jennie was finding it more difficult to block their attacks now. She hissed as Lucas’s sword nicked her arm making her bleed. 

“Enough!” She shouted, her energy suddenly exploding and forcing the two Zhanshi’s against the wall. 

They both groaned feeling the pain from the hard stone against them. Jennie had red eyes as she approached them, her sword scraping on the floor. 

She smirked down at the pair before a shrill scream left her lips, Lucas growled as he used his gift to poison the Souruita. She stumbled back slightly before glancing at them again, her anger more evident as the two used each other to stand again. 

Both of them were aching and exhausted, Jennie was unrelenting leaping at them again and using her sword. They blocked her as she did, thankfully with Lucas’s poison she was a bit slower. 

Lucas howled as the Souruita’s sword swiped at his thigh, the wound bad enough that he fell to the ground gripping his leg. 

“Lucas!” Jungwoo gasped, trying to glance at the human but also trying to push Jennie back. He whimpered when she quickly lashed out, her sword cutting his cheek and making him stumble. 

“Pathetic,” she spat as she glared down at the pair. Lucas was growling up at her, attempting to stand and using his sword as an aid. “You just don’t quit, do you?”

“Ahh!” Lucas roared as he swung the sword pushing the Souruita back again. She was smirking almost playfully at him, Lucas narrowed his eyes as he continued. 

A sudden burst of pure energy made them all freeze, Jennie suddenly looked horrified. “W-What is this?” She was backing away slightly from the Zhanshi’s. 

Lucas quickly made his way back over to Jungwoo, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy as they felt the energy engulf them. 

Sighing, the Zhanshi’s could feel their wounds healing. Both of their eyes widening at each other as they began to glow green softly. 

“What is this!” Jennie screamed as the energy hit her, falling to the floor with her hands over her head. 

Lucas and Jungwoo watched as the Souruita struggled against the energy before eventually she’d had enough and burst into black smog, disappearing. 

Jungwoo moved closer to Lucas as the energy whooshed around the room. “Is it Taeyong-hyung?” The demon asked softly. 

Lucas smiled gently, “I think it is.” 

 

-

 

The large shadow creature swiped at them again, the Zhanshi’s quickly made a move backwards. 

“We need a plan!” Johnny called to the others. 

The Tamashiga was roaring and growling loudly as it turned to Taeil and Doyoung, the demon narrowed his eyes before a lightning bolt shooted from his hand. The Tamashiga stumbled slightly but otherwise remained unaffected. 

“Damn it.” Taeil growled. 

“We need to attack it together,” Hansol instructed. The other three nodding as they brandished their weapons. 

Hansol’s hand glowed purple before water shot out, the element wrapping around the Tamashiga’s feet. 

Johnny’s pendant glittered black as he made the demons water turn to ice, the Tamashiga struggled on its feet as the ice travelled up its shadowed legs; keeping it in place. 

“Taeil-hyung! Now!” Johnny bellowed. 

The demon nodded as he used his sword, now glowing white and lightning cracking, to slice the Tamashiga. 

The shadow creature howled as Taeil slashed its chest, black sludge seeping out of the wound. 

“What the hell..?” Hansol questioned, none of them having ever seen a Tamashiga do that before, usually they’d just burst to dust. 

It was angry now, it’s fanged mouth tiring as it swiftly turned to where Taeil was stood, his eyes widened as its clawed hand hit him. 

“Taeil!” Doyoung cried, watching as the demon flew across the room and fell to the floor with a gashed arm. Johnny was the closest, he quickly moved over to the demon. 

Doyoung and Hansol both charged at the Tamashiga, slashing it with their swords and dodging it’s claws as it tried to swipe at them. 

Taeil hissed as Johnny sat him up, “hyung, you okay?” 

He nodded before pushing at Johnny’s arm, “go, help them.” The human looked over him before Taeil gave him a shove, Johnny nodded as he gripped his sword; running at the Tamashiga from behind taking it off guard. 

They fought and attacked but nothing was affecting the creature, it was weakening but they were exhausted. Bruises and blood dripping from where the Tamashiga’s claws had caught them. 

The shadow creature was getting more impatient as the Zhanshi’s managed to push it back and take it off guard. They were using teamwork in order to confuse it. The Tamashiga roared again, fangs glistening before suddenly it reached forwards taking the Zhanshi’s by surprise. 

Doyoung gasped as the clawed hand wrapped around his shoulders before lifting him into the air. He cried out, the Tamashiga squeezing him. 

“Doyoung!” He could hear Taeil calling his name but the pain from the Tamashiga was making him feel lightheaded. 

A sudden shrill cry from the creature made them all stop, a soft red light was glowing around them. 

The Tamashiga dropped Doyoung to the floor, Taeil quickly stood up gritting his teeth at the pain that went through him, as he made his way towards the human. Wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. 

The light looked as though it were going through the creature, the Zhanshi’s felt the pure energy wash over them; feeling their wounds healing. 

Their gifts were enhancing too, Doyoung and Taeil glowing a pure white as Hansol glowed purple and Johnny a soft grey black. 

“Taeyong...” Johnny resounded, a smile on his face as they watched the Tamashiga struggle against the immensely pure energy. 

It became too much, the Tamashiga suddenly bursting into disgusting black sludge. The Zhanshi’s moved away to avoid the sludge. 

Johnny and Hansol helped the other two to their feet, they still ached but Taeyong’s energy was slowly healing them. They looked to the door at the end of the room, Doyoung turned to them. 

“Let’s go.”

 

-

 

Jaehyun growled as his vision was shook by the bright red light, he carefully placed a shield around himself but was still unable to see. 

The energy was so pure, it was making Jaehyun weaker. 

He could hear Heechul’s cry as the elder Souruita was hit full force by Taeyong’s energy. He could see lay beside him had also managed to put up a shield. 

His hair blew as the energy continued to whip around the room, it felt like hours before the pure energy began to lull back. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he saw Taeyong stood in front of them, glowing a soft red as he glanced around. He looked shocked and also slightly afraid. 

Heechul was knelt on the floor, his breathing heavy as he hadn’t managed to flee in time before he was hit with the full force of Taeyong’s energy. 

The castle shook slightly, Jaehyun could sense the Zhanshi’s enetering the room behind him. 

“Taeyong!” Yuta bellowed as he and the other Zhanshi’s moved further into the room. 

Lay’s eyes were still focused on Taeyong, thankfully Johnny and Lucas moved behind him and restrained him. The Souruita struggled but Taeyong’s energy kept him at bay, he was too weak to properly fight back. 

Jaehyun shook before he suddenly fell to his knees; the energy too much for him as his shield gave way. Taeil and Doyoung made their way over to him. 

Yuta and Ten approached Taeyong cautiously, the gifted human was trembling slightly as he kept his eyes on Heechul. The Souruita was still growling on the floor. 

“Taeyong-ah?” He could hear Yuta’s voice but all he could think about was revenge, vengeance for his families death. 

He ignored his friends and made his way over to Heechul, the Souruita’s eyes were black as he glared up at Taeyong. 

“Y-you can never stop it, the Underworld will fight back,” Heechul spat. 

Taeyong narrowed his eyes, “and I’ll be there to keep them in place,” he growled back. 

Taeyong whimpered softly as his energy got the better of him, he began to fall but was caught in familiar arms, he smiled up at Jaehyun seeing the worry and also devotion in his Souruita’s handsome face. 

“You did well, Taeyonggie,” Jaehyun whispered softly, he sounded exhausted. 

The sound of sudden popping around the room made everyone on edge. 

“What is going on here?!” 

Taeyong frowned slightly, he could see all the demon Zhanshi’s bowing their heads. Glancing up from his position in Jaehyun’s arms, Taeyong could see three men stood there. He could tell by their powerful energy that they were very elite demons. 

The one that had spoken was glancing around the room, he was a large built man with a strong glare. The other two were narrowing their gaze at the Zhanshi’s before one of their attention moved to Heechul growling in pain in the floor. 

“Heechul? Why are you here? You were sentenced to the dungeons!” The demon sounded angered. 

Heechul scoffed, “Siwon, Onew, Kangin, it’s good to see you all again,” his tone was mocking as he spoke to the three men. 

The man at the front narrowed his gaze before suddenly clicking his fingers, Taeyong gasped as Heechul suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black smog. 

“Where have you sent him!?” Taeyong bellowed as he stood from Jaehyun’s arms, the Souruita looked panicked as he too stood beside the gifted human. 

The man observed Taeyong before his eyes narrowed at Jaehyun, “Yoonoh, you dare return here.” 

Jaehyun bowed his head, “my apologies Kangin-Shii, I had to.” 

Kangin raised a brow, looking over at the Zhanshi’s before back to the Souruita. His anger obvious. “Does our word mean nothing to you? Under no circumstance are you to return here. I thought we made that clear.” 

Jaehyun nodded solemnly, Taeyong could feel his distress through their bond. The human bit his lip before standing before the three men. “It wasn’t Jaehyun’s fault, he came to save me.” 

“The Gifted one...”

The three demons looked shocked at Taeyong’s appearance, Kangin glared darkly again before speaking, his voice full of frustration. 

“You have upset the balance of the Underworld, Gifted One, I suggest you leave and never return.” 

Taeyong blinked before nodding slightly, he looked over at NCT; they were watching carefully but also looked relieved at Kangin’s words. 

He was letting them return home. 

Taeyong’s eyes landed on Lay, the Souruita was watching carefully before the Underlords attention suddenly focused on him. 

“Yixing, it has come to our attention that you have betrayed the trust of the Zhanshi senate, freeing prisoners and also influencing humans.” Kangin spoke with distaste. “You are sentenced to the dungeons.” 

Lay’s eyes were wide with horror, Taeyong felt his chest ache. Lay had helped him, fought back against Heechul. 

“w-wait...” Kangin raised a brow, Taeyong glanced up at the Underlord, “he helped me.” 

“Taeyong.” Jaehyun’s voice was stern, angry even. 

The human ignored him, “Lay does have some good in him.” 

The Zhanshi’s looked confused and concerned by Taeyong’s words, but he knew he couldn’t live with Lay being forced into a dungeon. Although he’d broken his trust, Taeyong still felt compelled to help Lay. 

Kangin snickered darkly, “you have no say in this, Gifted One, take the Zhanshi’s and the traitor back.” His voice made out that it was final. 

Taeyong was about to say more when he suddenly saw black smog around him. He panicked, glancing back at Lay through the clouded haze he could see the Souruita smiling gently at him. 

“Taeyong-ah, Thank you.”

“Lay...”


	17. Chapter 17

He blinked his eyes to clear his vision, frowning as he glanced around at the room. He didn’t recognise it at all. 

Taeyong could feel Jaehyun beside him, a strong protective hand on his waist. 

“Fools! Do you know what you have done?!” 

A harsh voice made him blink again, he could see the furious expression of Leeteuk. The leader had his arms crossed as he observed them all. 

The Zhanshi’s were all crammed into his office, somehow they’d all been teleported back to the senate. Leeteuk let out a dissatisfied growl, “why did you release a prisoner and go to the Underworld? Speak!” 

It was Taeil that stood forwards to speak for them, “Taeyong-ah had been taken, Jaehyun-ah was the only one that could find him.” 

Leeteuk didn’t look to impressed by that, he growled before shaking his head. “What you all should’ve done was come straight to me, the Underlords would’ve been informed and this mess would never have happened.” 

“It was your doing in the first place!” Taeil snapped back. 

“Yeah! You took Jaehyun away, leaving Taeyong vulnerable!” Ten added. 

Leeteuk’s expression darkened but he remained silent. Taeyong could swear he saw a flicker of resentment in the leaders face. 

“Lay was the one behind it all, he infiltrated the senate,” Doyoung spoke carefully, keeping a hand on Taeil’s wrist to keep the demon calm. 

“I understand that now, Kangin has informed me that the Souruita will be punished.” Leeteuk answered back. 

Taeyong couldn’t help but flinch slightly at that, Lay had betrayed him but he’d also fought back against Heechul. He felt Jaehyun’s hand tighten on his waist but he refused to look back, instead keeping his gaze on Leeteuk as he spoke again. 

“Unfortunately, because of Taeyong’s energy, the Underworld is fighting back. Tamashiga’s becoming more aggressive and forcing their way into our world.” 

Taeil narrowed his gaze at him, “that’s why the Zhanshi’s were formed.” 

“Exactly,” Hansol continued, “we’re here to keep Earth safe.” 

The leader sighed but nodded, he turned to Taeyong before bowing his head slightly. “Taeyong-ah, I apologise for my negligence, I was disillusioned by Lay and put you in a compromising situation.” 

Taeyong shook his head, “n-no, it’s okay.” He could hear the Zhanshi’s grumbling slightly before he bit his lip and smiled up at the leader. “NCT has protected me throughout everything, as has Jaehyun.” 

Leeteuk raised a brow at that, “Yes, the Souruita.” Jaehyun growled slightly but held back by Taeyong’s hand on his own. 

“Jaehyun is part of NCT now.” 

Taeyong’s words made the Souruita smile, he could see the Zhanshi’s giving him affirmative nods and smiles. 

Leeteuk looked slightly taken back but held his tongue, instead he just nodded solemnly before addressing them all again. 

“The Zhanshi programme will see an influx of targets and missions, is NCT prepared for this?” 

Taeyong suddenly moved forwards, a determined look in his eyes. He nodded sternly, “yes, we are.” 

 

-

 

Jaehyun watched Taeyong as the gifted human talked with the Zhanshi’s. They were all safely back at Guardian Mansion, Leeteuk having sent them home without another word. 

“So what now?” Mark asked, arms crossed as he glanced over the others. 

Doyoung sighed, “first of all, we all need to rest,” he smiled motherly at all the members. 

Taeil chuckled before continuing, “the Underlords are dealing with Lay and the others, we just have to do what we’ve always done.” 

“Protect humans,” Doyoung finished.

The Zhanshi’s all nodded, Taeyong was thankful that Doyoung hadn’t said protect him, he wanted to assist NCT in anyway he could. 

Kun clapped his hands, “Okay, all of you head to bed! I want you all fully refreshed!” He had a large smile on his face as the Zhanshi’s began to stand and head up the stairs. 

Taeyong followed after Yuta as the Japanese boy smiled gently at him, “c’mon Taeyong, is anyone needs to rest; it’s you.” 

The gifted human nodded, he was extremely exhausted. He could feel Jaehyun closely behind him, it made him bite his lip. Yuta bid him goodnight before closing the door behind himself. 

Taeyong glanced back at the Souruita, Jaehyun was watching him carefully; his intense eyes never looking away. 

He left the door open for Jaehyun as he went inside, he didn’t want the Souruita to think he wasn’t welcome. 

Taeyong quickly headed for the bathroom, wanting to wash away everything that’s happened. He was still feeling torn and confused about Lay, he was thankful that the Souruita wasn’t going to come after him but at the same time he was worried for him. Who knows what the Underworld dungeon was really like. 

After a long thorough shower, Taeyong emerged relaxed and refreshed; he yawned softly as he glanced about the room. His eyes widened when he glanced at the bed; Jaehyun was sleeping peacefully. The Souruita was at one side of the large bed, his chest rising and falling with his steady breaths. 

Taeyong smiled as he made his way over, climbing in beside the Souruita; carefully as to not wake him. He spent a good half hour just watching Jaehyun, the Souruita looked so much younger when his guard was down. Taeyong brushes some stray red hair from the handsome face; thankful that Jaehyun felt relaxed enough to let his guard down around Taeyong. 

He felt his eyes lidding as he watched the Souruita, he smiled as he moved closer; giving Jaehyun’s nose a soft kiss before he too let sleep take him. 

 

-

 

The Zhanshi’s were extremely busy for the next couple of weeks, Taeyong had been ordered to stay in Guardian Mansion as they all deployed to the relevant missions. 

He’d past the time by training, working on defence and attacks; mostly with Yuta and Ten but recently they’d become overrun with missions. 

Taeyong was currently sat in Guardian Mansion’s training room, he sighed as he fidgeted with his shoe lace. 

Yuta and Ten had just been called away again, leaving him alone in the training room. He glanced to the side at his fallen sword, its blade was red; he’d been given it by Leeteuk since he had spoken of his desire to join the Zhanshi’s. 

So far, none of NCT hadn’t let him join them on their missions. 

His head perked up at the sound of the training room door opening, he smiled softly seeing Jaehyun leans against it. The Souruita had been accompanying some of the Zhanshi’s on missions. 

Taeyong was glad that the Souruita was truly accepted by NCT. Jaehyun seemed genuinely happy to be with them too. 

The Souruita smiled at him gently before making his way across the room, he sat down opposite Taeyong with a raised brow. 

“What are you doing?” 

Taeyong sighed, “Yuta and Ten just got called away, they were teaching me blocking.” 

Jaehyun tilted his head slightly, seeing the disappointment in his humans expression. With a deep sigh, the Souruita stood up before unsheathing his sword. 

Taeyong moved back slightly, blinking up at the Souruita, “Jaehyun?”

“Come at me.” 

The gifted human frowned before biting his lip, he reached for his sword before standing. He faced Jaehyun head on, seeing the Souruita smirking at him before nodding. 

Taeyong narrowed his eyes slightly before quickly approaching, sword held bushy as he aimed at the Souruita. Jaehyun quickly blocked his attack, pushing him to the side slightly making Taeyong almost loose his balance. 

He growled slightly, Jaehyun tilted his head as he watched Taeyong straighten up. 

“Focus,” the Souruita instructed. 

Taeyong nodded before moving towards the Souruita again, their swords clashed in a loud sound that reverberated off the training room walls. Taeyong was forced back again. 

“Taeyong, attack me,” Jaehyun urged. 

The human growled again, moving forwards; ‘think where he’s gonna move to avoid it...’. Taeyong aimed to the side slightly, catching Jaehyun off guard and managing to make the Souruita move back slightly. 

Jaehyun glanced up at him with a raised brow before a playful smirk crossed his handsome features. “Not bad.” 

Taeyong shook his head with a chuckle, glancing at the Souruita with large eyes. Jaehyun raised a brow as the human powered his sword before moving closer. 

Jaehyun growled softly as the human stood before him, glancing up at him with his pretty eyes. “Taeyong...” 

The human leaned towards him, their lips just a hairsbreadth apart before suddenly Jaehyun found himself on the floor. Taeyong had used the opportunity to kick him to the floor. He looked up to Taeyong with a look of astonishment. 

“Look alive Souruita,” Taeyong teased. 

Jaehyun growled softly again before standing back up, trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught by the pretty human. 

“Don’t flirt with me, Taeyong,” Jaehyun warned playfully. 

The human bit his lip before bringing his sword in front of himself again, Jaehyun carefully blocked Taeyong’s advances. He could see the human trying to work out his strategy. 

Taeyong growled as he moved forwards, managing to push Jaehyun back slightly. He could feel his energy sparking over his skin; wanting to be released. 

Taking a deep breath, Taeyong quickly manoeuvred his sword the way Yuta has taught him; successful taking Jaehyun off guard as his sword flew to the floor. Taeyong was breathing deeply, exhaustion from the training; he kept his sword on Jaehyun’s chest softly seeing the Souruita’s eyes darken slightly. 

“I told you not to flirt with me,” Jaehyun smirked, he quickly pushed the sword away; it clattering to the ground; before gripping Taeyong’s chin; tilting his head up and smashing their lips together. 

Taeyong groaned, feeling his back hit the wall as his fingers threaded through Jaehyun’s soft red hair. 

The Souruita held his face in his hands gently, stroking his cheek and his throat. Taeyong whimpered into the Souruita’s mouth, Jaehyun using the opportunity to taste Taeyong’s mouth with his exploring tongue. 

The kiss was hungry and messy, Taeyong whimpered as he felt the Souruita’s arousal against his thigh. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat is what made Taeyong push Jaehyun away quickly, a strong hand on the Souruita’s chest to move him back. 

Taeyong looked sheepishly over at the door seeing Yuta stood with his arms crossed but with a playful smile. “Sorry to interrupt, but we need to speak to you.” 

Taeyong tilted his head slightly, glancing shyly back at the Souruita only to see his lust filled gaze fixated on him. Cheeks flushed he nodded at Yuta. “Let’s go.” 

The Japanese boy grinned, “when you’re ready.” 

Taeyong nodded as he moved off the wall and towards the door, he glanced back at Jaehyun seeing his fist clenched slightly. “Jaehyun? C’mon.” 

The Souruita growled slightly before nodding, following after Taeyong and Yuta. He smiled as he saw the gifted human glance back at him softly with a shy smile. Jaehyun moved quicker until he was beside Taeyong, giving his ass a cheeky grope making the human squeak and frown at him. He winked before continuing as if he hadn’t done a thing. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun both stopped as Yuta led them to the main living room, all of NCT were there; including Winwin and the other Chinese boys; smiles on their faces as they entered. 

“What’s going on?” Taeyong asked softly. 

It was Hansol and Johnny that stepped forward, the demon boy had a large box with a red bow on top. Johnny had another box but it didn’t have a bow. 

Hansol smiled as he handed the bow box over to Taeyong. The gifted human frowned a she took it before looking around at the others. Johnny nodded to Jaehyun as he gave him the other box, the Souruita having the same confused expression as Taeyong. 

“What is this?” Taeyong tilted his head slightly. 

Ten sighed with a chuckle, “open it and find out!” 

Taeyong looked over at Jaehyun seeing the Souruita shrug his shoulders. Taeyong carefully opened the box; his eyes blinking as he saw the contents. 

A black suit; equipped with thigh holders for their swords, Zhanshi’s gear. 

“What..?” Looking over, Taeyong could see Jaehyun pulling out the same garment. The Souruita looked over at him with wide eyes before they both looked to the Zhanshi’s. 

“Welcome to NCT.” 

 

-

 

The next couple of weeks Taeyong didn’t see much of Jaehyun, the Souruita being called to missions along with the Zhanshi’s. 

Taeyong himself had been on a fair few missions, his powers getting easier to control. He’d realised that his powers were highly linked to him emotions, if he felt anger, worry or even happiness he’d feel the sparks of his energy. 

Currently, he was with Jeno and Jaemin; they were sat in a coffee shop having finished off the Tamashiga’s not long ago. They were still dressed in their Zhanshi gear, some other patrons of the shop giving them funny looks. 

“You guys were great today!” Taeyong praised. 

Jeno and Jaemin smiled proudly at him, both of them bowing their heads. Taeyong had bought them all an iced coffee, he was surprised by how strong Jaemin had his but shook it off. 

“Hyung, did Doyoung-hyung tell you about the Zhanshi ball?” Jeno asked with a soft tilt of his head as he sipped his chocolate coffee. 

Taeyong frowned slightly before shaking his head, “no, he didn’t. What is it for?” 

“To be honest, I think it’s just a way for the senate to check up on everything,” Jaemin commented. 

Taeyong nodded, that sounded like something the senate and Leeteuk would do. He sighed, “I suppose we’ll have no choice but to go.” The two younger members nodded their heads softly. 

They chatted and laughed as they finished their drinks before heading back to the car. Taeyong smiled as he saw Jaemin sleeping in the back softly. 

“I think he’s exhausted,” Jeno commented from the drivers seat. Taeyong could see the concern written on the human boy’s face. 

Taeyong nodded, “make sure he gets some rest when we get home,” he smiled to himself at his own words. 

Home. That’s what it was now. That’s what NCT was now. 

Guardian Mansion was quiet as the three of them entered, Yangyang was by the door with a handful of plates and he greeted them with a soft smile. 

Taeyong watched as the two younger Zhanshi’s made their way up the stairs, both thanking him and saying they’d see him later. 

He looked back over at where Yangyang had disappeared to, making his way towards the kitchen. Winwin was stood by the stove making food, “need any help?”

“Taeyong-ah?” Winwin smiled softly at him, “it’s okay, you’ve just got back; go rest and wash; ready for dinner.” 

Taeyong smiled back at the Chinese boy before nodding, knowing that the younger would make him go rest if he didn’t. He headed towards his room, wanting to wash and change into some less tight clothes. 

Opening the bedroom door, Taeyong sighed as he saw it empty. He hadn’t seen Jaehyun for almost three days now, the Souruita was with Johnny and Hansol out of the city. 

Pouting, Taeyong made his way into the bathroom peeling the tight suit from himself; he filled the bath and smiled. He needed to relax and rest. 

It was almost an hour later when he finally emerged from the bathroom, well and truly wrinkled from the bath water. But he was relaxed. 

He slipped on some joggers and one of Jaehyun’s shirts, the Souruita’s scent made him feel safe. Checking his appearance quickly in the mirror, Taeyong made his way out his room and downstairs. 

The living room was filled with voices so he headed that way, it was Renjun that noticed him first. The Chinese Zhanshi smiled, “hyung!” 

“Hi.” 

Renjun, Jisung, Kun, Lucas and Jungwoo were all sat in the large room. Taeyong smiled to them all before sitting on the sofa beside Renjun. 

“Where are Jeno and Jaemin?” Renjun asked. 

Taeyong smiled, “hopefully, they’re still resting. Both of them were exhausted.” 

“You have all been extremely busy,” Kun commented. 

Taeyong nodded before his earlier conversation with Jeno and Jaemin came to his thoughts, “What is this about a Zhanshi ball?” 

Lucas scoffed softly before crossing his arms, “it’s a waste of time but we all have to go.”

“What is it in aid of though?” Taeyong wondered. 

“Nothing really,” Jungwoo answered, “I think the senate just like to gather the Zhanshi’s all together.” 

Taeyong nodded slightly, it did make some sense for the senate to want to know what was going on with the different units. “When is it?” Taeyong asked. 

Kun hummed as he looked thoughtful, a hand on his chin; “I think it will probably be near the end of the month.” 

“So next week,” Renjun added. 

The gifted human bit his lip as he nodded. They all began conversing and laughing, Taeyong tried to get involved but his thoughts were only on one thing, Jaehyun. 

 

-

10 days. That’s how long it’d been since he’d last seen Jaehyun, he was still with Hansol and Johnny somewhere. 

Taeyong pouted as he sighed at his reflection. He was wearing a black tuxedo, the Zhanshi’s ball was tonight and Doyoung’s had been fussing around them all week. 

A knock on his door made him jump, he turned to see Yuta giving him a gentle smile. “You okay? You look so pretty!” He cooed softly. 

Taeyong shook his head with a chuckle before moving over towards the Japanese boy. 

“Taeyong?” 

“Hmm?” 

Yuta sighed, “Johnny-hyung said they’d make it to the ball, don’t worry. He’ll be there.” Taeyong smiled sadly with a nod, Yuta pouted but said no more. 

They made their way through the mansion and into the lobby. Everyone was going to the ball including Winwin and the other workers. 

The demons all had to wear the black masks again, Taeyong smiled softly at the others before Kun stepped forwards to address them all. 

“We’ll be taking four cars, everyone pick which one and we’ll be off,” the others all started moving around, heading out towards the cars. 

Taeyong watched with fascination as Winwin and Kun set up a shield around Guardian Mansion, a soft blue glow hung around the mansion before it burst and disappeared. 

Winwin smiled at Taeyong before winking, Taeyong nodded back and followed after Yuta; climbing in the car that the Japanese boy did. 

Taeyong, Yuta, Ten, Mark and Donghyuck were all in one car. Ten was in the drivers seat with Yuta beside him. Donghyuck was sat between Taeyong and Mark. 

“Hyung, smile,” Donghyuck spoke softly as he glanced at Taeyong when the car began to move. 

Taeyong smiled awkwardly, “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sure Jaehyun and the others will make it,” Donghyuck patted his knee gently making Taeyong smile. 

He listened as the others chatted, mostly Donghyuck teasing Mark about his too long trousers. Taeyong chuckled along with them, seeing the senate building in the distance. 

Ten growled slightly as they pulled up, “here we go,” he took his mask from Yuta an placed it on his face. Taeyong climbed out the car and looked up at the now familiar building. 

They made their way towards the entrance seeing Juhyun stood with a smile on her pretty face. She had a clipboard in her hand and looked over them all before ticking something on the board, “NCT, welcome. Please make your way to the main hall.” 

Doyoung took the lead, thanking the woman before moving into the building. Taeyong stayed close to Yuta as they walked. The building was bustling with people, some had masks others didn’t, Taeyong had never seen it so busy. 

The main hall was even worse! They were directed by a member of staff to their table seeing the NCT label on it. 

Taeyong glanced around the room, recognising some of the units especially EXO; they’d apologised about everything but Taeyong still felt awkward around them. He could also see Leeteuk sat at the main table, Taeyong frowned when he saw the man sat beside him; he recognised him from the Underworld. Wasn’t he an Underlord?

“Why is Kangin here?” Jungwoo’s voice made him look back over at his friends, they were all looking around too. Kangin was the man beside Leeteuk. 

Taeil was the one who answered, “I think they are Zhanshi partners.” 

“Really?” Jungwoo looked genuinely shocked. 

“With an Underlord?” Ten added as he tilted his head at the pair. Taeil just nodded before moving his gaze away. 

Taeyong blinked slightly at the new information, Leeteuk had a partner? And he was an Underlord?

The sound of someone clapping their hands made the room suddenly go quiet, Leeteuk stood from his position; a wide smile on his handsome face. 

“Welcome all to the annual Zhanshi ball!” There were some cheers from some of the units making Leeteuk smile softly before he nodded to them. “These past few months have been difficult for us all, the exposure of our world to the humans becoming our main concern. But, the Zhanshi’s have all pulled together and made sure that the human world is kept non the wiser.” 

Again there were cheers around the hall, Taeyong could see Doyoung patting Taeil’s arm softly, the demon looked slightly pissed off but Taeyong didn’t pry. 

“It is with great pride that I announce the capture and imprisonment of Heechul, a Souruita whose aim was to destroy the Zhanshi’s.” 

Taeyong blinked slightly at that, this was the first he’d heard of it and clearly it was to the majority of the hall. 

It was then that Kangin stood, making the room fall silent again; “the Underworld has taken care of Heechul, he had been running a mock for too long, we thank the Zhanshi’s for all their support.” 

Taeyong noticed that the demon lord looked to their table as he spoke, nodding at them softly. 

“Does he mean us?” Lucas asked softly. 

Doyoung chuckled softly, “I think he does.” 

Leeteuk stepped forward again and started to talk about what the Zhanshi’s were to aim for in the future. Taeyong couldn’t help but zone out slightly, looking around at his friends he could see that most of the younger members were distracted and not really paying attention. He couldn’t blame them. 

It was after another hour when the heads of the senate finally stopped talking and the feast began, the younger members all laughed as Lucas piled his plate high; Jungwoo giving him a soft embarrassed nudge.

Taeyong couldn’t help but glance at the door as they ate, he could hear Ten scoff beside him making him glance over at him. “Honestly, he’ll come,” Ten gave him an encouraged smile. Taeyong just nodded back with a sad smile. 

They’d all branched off after the feast, EXO had pulled Doyoung and Taeil aside; probably to apologise again. 

Taeyong stayed with Jeno and Jaemin as they stayed sat at the table. Some of the others, mainly Yuta and Ten, had quickly moved to the dance floor. Taeyong and the others laughed as Lucas looked as though he’d challenged a member of the BTS unit to a dance off. 

“Hyung, you finally look like you’re having fun,” Jaemin commented at his side. 

Taeyong glanced at him, Jaemin and Jeno were both giving him soft smiles. He nodded at them, thankful that they were still trying with him although he’d been off with most of them since Jaehyun had been away. 

“Hyung’s!” Mark’s voice made Taeyong glance over to where the boy was, he could see Mark and Jisung waving at someone near the entrance. He quickly stood and looked over the other patrons to see who had entered, Jeno and Jaemin doing the same. 

Taeyong smiled as he saw Johnny and Hansol entering, the demon with his mask on his face as they were both dressed in tuxedos. 

“Let’s go,” Jeno spoke as he gripped Taeyong’s wrist and pulled him along. 

They made their way over to the others, Taeyong smiled at the two of them before glancing around. Jaehyun was nowhere to be seen. 

Hansol seemed to notice Taeyong’s helpless look, “Taeyonggie, Jaehyun said he had something to do.” 

Taeyong felt his shoulders drop. “Did he say what?” 

Hansol shook his head with a soft smile, he placed a hand gently on Taeyong’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’ll come.” 

“Yeah, he’s been non stop talking about you,” Johnny added. 

Taeyong felt his cheeks heat at that, Jaehyun was missing him as much as he was him. 

They moved back over to their table, Johnny and Hansol having some food before making their way over to Taeil and Doyoung near EXO. 

Taeyong was now sat with Mark and Renjun, the two were chuckling at Taeil and Doyoung on the dance floor; since they had moved away from EXO with Johnny and Hansol. Taeyong was also laughing slightly at their awkward movements. 

He sighed, suddenly feeling the urge to get some fresh air. He stood up, catching the attention of Mark and Renjun, “hyung? You okay?” Mark asked softly. 

Taeyong nodded before smiling, “I’m just gonna get some fresh air.” The two younger humans nodded as he moved towards the back balcony. 

He suddenly remembered the last time he’d come out here, that was when he found out about Lay. He shook his head with a soft growl; not wanting to think about the other boy. 

He leaned on the balcony wall, glancing out over the vast gardens. A soft sigh left his lips before a whoosh of familiar energy flowed over him. 

Jaehyun. 

Taeyong glanced around, he could sense the Souruita but not see him; his frustration heightened the longer he looked for Jaehyun. 

It wasn’t until he glanced down at the gardens again did he see him. 

Jaehyun was smiling at him, he had a tuxedo on just like Taeyong’s, his mask was in his hand as he glanced up at Taeyong. 

Jaehyun looked like a prince. 

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong cried, quickly making his way down the stairs and towards the Souruita. 

Jaehyun smiles widely at him as he ran into his arms. The Souruita’s strong energy buzzing around him as he held Taeyong close. 

“Taeyong-ah...” Jaehyun whispered softly, a hand gently cupping Taeyong’s head as they held each other. 

“Jaehyunnie, I missed you,” Taeyong whimpered into the Souruita’s neck. Jaehyun chuckled softly before holding the human closer to him. 

“I missed you too.” 

He didn’t know how long they stood there together in each other’s arms. Taeyong pulled away to glance up at the handsome Souruita, Jaehyun was gazing at him; he looked almost enthralled. 

“Taeyong-ah...” Jaehyun leaned down, connecting their lips together in a soft kiss. He pulled back to rest their foreheads together. “Taeyong, I love you.” 

Taeyong gasped softly, blinking up at the Souruita seeing the soft uncharacteristic blush on the demons face. He looked so much younger. 

Taeyong could feel tears in his eyes as he kissed Jaehyun’s lips softly, he had the courage. “I-I love you too Jaehyunnie.” 

Jaehyun smiled softly before leaning down again, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Taeyong had missed this, the intimacy and commitment they had for each other. 

He felt Jaehyun’s hands on his waist, pulling him closer as their kiss turned deeper. Taeyong cupped the Souruita’s face as he felt Jaehyun’s tongue tracing his lips. Red sparks were floating around them from their energy. 

“Yah, don’t forget where you are!” Ten’s voice made them pull apart, Taeyong glanced up at the balcony seeing all of NCT stood there, smiles on their faces as they looked over the couple. 

Jaehyun growled softly at them before kissing Taeyong’s cheek, Taeyong chuckled playfully. 

“Honestly...” Hansol commented gently. 

Taeyong laughed slightly causing the others to join in. He was happy, happy that NCT had taken him as their own. Happy that he finally had it all again. 

A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for stuck with this fic! I really enjoyed reading all the comments!!
> 
> I might add an epilogue chapter but for now I’m putting this story to bed. 
> 
> Thanks again for all your support my avid readers!!  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos guys!!!


End file.
